His Princess
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: She knew it wasn't a good idea. Her best friend told her it wasn't a good idea. However, here she was walking home late at night. "Adrien help..." she whispered, not realizing those words coming out of her trembling lips. She didn't know why she called him at a time like this. She should have called for Chat as he was on patrol, she never knew Adrien would come to her rescue.
1. Her Savior

**His Princess**

 **Pairing:** Adrien/Marinette and Chat Noir/Marinette and Adrien-Chat Noir/ Marinette-Ladybug

(There is a reason I have it like it is above but you will see. )

 **Summary:** She knew it wasn't a good idea. Her best friend told her it wasn't a good idea. However, here she was walking home late at night. "Adrien help..." she whispered, not realizing those words coming out of her trembling lips.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters or anything related to this show in general. I am not making a profit from making this story. This disclaimer is applied to all future chapters.

 **Warnings:** Violence, slight sexual things, attempt rape (but not hard core or anything), maybe OOC but not sure, spoilers, and anything else I will add to each chapters as these warnings apply to all future chapters.

 **A/N:** So I randomly got this idea. It was going to go one way and then it was going to be a one shot. But then the story began to write it self and well...this happened. I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

 **Chapter One:** **Her Savoir**

She knew it wasn't a good idea. Her best friend told her it wasn't a good idea. However, here she was walking home after a late night study at the library.

Marinette didn't see it as a problem. She had traveled through the streets of Paris later than this time; which was only 11:30pm. However, she had always done so as the Parisian super heroin Ladybug. Her best friend Ayla had insisted that Marinette come back to her house, which was only a 20 minute walk from the library. They could have had a sleepover and watch movies and talk about the Ladyblog. It was closer and **_'safer'_ ** than the 40 minute walk back to Marinette's house.

Marinette had somehow convinced her best friend that she would be fine. What did she say again? Oh right, Ladybug and Chat Noir would be out on patrol, so she would be safe. It was true that the two superheroes would patrol at night. The two would switch nights and sometimes patrol together. Tonight was Chat Noir's night. Maybe she should have transformed into Ladybug and headed home. However, she didn't want to risk running into her partner. He would have asked her too many questions and she was too tired to deal with his antics. Although, it would have cut her travel time in half.

Ayla was still hesitant but begrudgingly gave her a hug and a wave before heading home. She made Marinette promise that she would call her the **MINUTE** she got home tho and Marinette promised. That left the bluenette heading home down a poorly lit street. She had walked down this street many times before, but the lights had been brighter than this. The light bulbs must have been starting to die out, as that was how dim they were getting.

A chill went through Marinette, causing her to hold her research books to her chest. The project was for her history class. They were to write an essay about a famous true love story that had happened in history. They were working in pairs and obviously Ayla was her partner. They had picked the Battle of Troy, as that was started over love.

She was almost home but something still didn't feel right. She felt like she needed to quicken her pace. A noise behind her made her stop; despite her inner voice telling her to just run. She held her books closer to her chest with one hand and her purse with her other.

Marinette slowly turned around. After she did, she instantly thought of a horror movie and would have scolded herself if she didn't find herself grabbed roughly and pulled into a side street. She gasped, dropping her books in the process but pulling her purse close to her chest.

Tikki was in her purse. Sometimes the little kwami would hide in her jacket, however it was such a nice night out that she didn't wear one. She was terrified. However, it wasn't for her own safety. She was worried of Tikki being stolen or worse, getting hurt. She gasped when her back slammed against the brick wall. She coughed a bit as her breath had been knocked out of her.

Big sky blue eyes looked up into dark brown eyes. There stood a guy that was much taller than herself. He also looked like he was around her age, maybe a class or two higher than herself. He wasn't too bad to look at with a nice oval face which was borderline feminine. He had shaggy reddish hair or she thought so from the poor lighting from the full moon that hung above in the sky. Marinette blinked up at him for a moment before the shock going away, not to mention air coming back to her lungs.

"What do you want from me? Let me go!" She growled struggling against his hands however, he was pretty strong.

However she froze as she looked into the intense brown eyes. They had a look to them had made her blood run cold and made her feel like she was going to faint. An evil like grin crossed the handsome guy's face. However, it made him look ugly. He leaned his body close to her, which made her body press against the brick wall behind her even more. He rested his right hand next to her head while his left curled under her chin, tilting her face close to his own.

Marinette trembled in fear. She had never felt fear like this before. She was Ladybug for Godsake! She was brave and strong. But, she wasn't Ladybug right now. She was clumsy, shy, and timid Marinette. She clutched her purse to her chest more. She could feel Tikki moving frantically around in her purse.

"Don't..." Marinette whispered, however it was towards Tikki.

Tikki seemed to understand. If Tikki fazed through the bag, then the man could hurt the little kwami. Although, Tikki didn't care about that, she was more scared that the man would let Tikki escape and do something really bad to Marinette. Tikki was only powerful when she was sucked into Ladybug's earrings. When she was in her kwami form she couldn't do anything. She felt so useless and stopped moving in the purse.

However, the man thought the words were directed towards him and it made his smile even more sickening.

"Marinette."

Her eyes widened at hearing her name from this man's lips.

"H-how do you know me?" she asked.

"I've been watching you since the beginning of the school year. I know you never noticed me but that didn't make me notice you less." the young man said, his voice getting a bit soft.

"Your beauty first caught my attention. Those eyes that sparkle and your hair that glistens blue in the sunlight."

He moved his hand from her chin and began to stroke her cheek with a tenderness that caused her to flinch. He frowned at her movement.

"So...what do you want?" she was able to whisper out.

That sickly evil smile crept back to his lips as he moved both of his hands on to the wall, behind her. She felt trapped and she didn't like this feeling of vulnerability.

" _ **You**_." he whispered huskily.

Marinette's entire body shook. She couldn't help it and couldn't control herself. She tried to keep herself calm but she just couldn't. It was obvious what his intentions were and she _**knew**_ she was in trouble.

He leaned in as if to kiss her. On instinct, her hands went up and pushed against his chest. He was surprised at how strong she was which, caused him to stumble backwards. She saw her chance and started to run, however he grabbed her arm and roughly pushed her back against the brick wall, now pinning her arms to her side. The force of him grabbing her had sent her purse flying. Luckily, nothing fell out of her purse.

The man tsked his tongue at her.

"Now, now. I promise I am not going to hurt you. It's just the opposite. I will be gentle." he said leaning in, slowly pressing his body against her trembling one.

A whimper came from her lips. He smirked before softly pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth. She turned her head, however that caused him to accidently bite her lip, making it bleed. She hissed at the slight pain.

"Oh Marinette, see what you did? Now don't struggle." he said, before licking away the small dribble of blood that came from the small cut.

Marinette's eyes burned as she held back the tears that wanted to pour from her eyes. They were glassy. This seemed to cause the guy to stop for a moment. Concern crossing this face. However he shook his head. He looked even more determined to finish what he started.

"Please..." she whispered. "Don't do this..."

This time she _**was**_ telling _**him**_ to stop.

"But I've wanted to for a very _**very**_ long time." the man said before nibbling on her earlobe.

She gasped in shock and at the sensation. She had never been touched in a sexual way before. She was still a virgin in all the meaning of that word. Well, she had kissed Chat Noir, but she didn't consider that to be a real first kiss. It was to break a spell and it wasn't for love. So the sensation was new and her body and mind didn't know how to react.

The man smirked against her earlobe before kissing down her neck to her collar bone. She gasped again before tilting her head instinctively to the side. She closed her eyes, unable to hold back the tears.

"Adrien help..." she whispered, not realizing those words coming out of her trembling lips.

 _ **~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~**_

Adrien had been walking home from Nino's house. Usually the gorilla would have picked him up however, the car had gotten a flat tire on the way and it would have taken too long. Nino had offered to have his best friend sleep over, however he needed to go home, shower and then go out on patrol. He was already late as it was.

He and Nino were working on their history project, just like Marinette and Ayla. Nino and Adrien had picked Anthony and Cleopatra. They had picked it as it was kind of like a real Romeo and Juliet story. Adrien sighed has he enjoyed the time he spent with his best friend. They really didn't do much of the homework as they just goofed off for most of the time they had hung out. Now he was walking home, enjoying the beautiful night.

Plagg peeked out from behind his jacket, eating Camembert, his favorite cheese.

"I'd say that was a waste of time. You didn't even finish your project. " the little cat kwami said, stuffing his face.

"We still have another week and we had most of it done already. Besides, it was nice to have a real home cooked meal." Adrien said a fond smile on his lips at remembering Nino's mother's cooking.

She was a single mother, raising Nino and his two younger brothers all by her self. He had much respect for the woman who worked two jobs to support her family.

"I guess." Plagg said with a shrug and finishing his cheese.

Adrien looked up into the night sky and let out a sigh. He wished that tonight was one of the nights he would be on patrol with his Lady. However, it was Chat Noir's turn tonight, meaning he would be all by himself. He found it was always better with his Lady around, although it was because he loved her.

"Hey what's that?" Plagg asked pointing at something on the ground.

Adrien looked down and saw some books just laying in the middle of the sidewalk. He furrowed his eyebrows and bent down. He picked them up and noticed they were history books. He looked around. When he turned towards a side alley, he noticed something else laying on the floor.

"Hide Plagg." he whispered to his kwami.

Adrien opened his coat to let the kwami in. Plagg could sense something wasn't right either and for once listened to his chosen one. Adrien carefully stepped into the dim lit alleyway and found that it was a purse. An awfully familiar purse.

"Adrien help..."

He blinked and looked up. It was barely a whisper but he knew he heard a familiar voice calling his name, asking for help. His green eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

Marinette, his classmate, his first friend, his **PRINCESS** was pinned against the wall. It was a guy dressed in all black. He wouldn't be easily spotted if it wasn't for the light from the shining full moon. He had his body pressed against the timid and shy girl. His mouth was on her neck. However, what really made his blood boil was her face. Her beautiful eyes were closed, tears pouring down her porcelain like skin. And what was worse was the small cut on her bottom lip that had started to bleed again.

Without thinking, Adrien rushed up and grabbed the guy by his collar. They were the same height but Adrien was stronger. He shoved the guy off Marinette. The guy had been shocked from the sudden pull that he had let go of Marinette and stumbled to the ground. Marinette's eyes snapped open, her hands having not moved from where the guy had pinned her.

"How **DARE** you touch **_my_** Princess." Adrien hissed.

The tears stopped as Marinette's wide eyes started.

"Adrien..." she whispered.

She didn't hear the ' ** _Princess'_** comment. She was just shocked that the guy she had a crush on for the last two years was standing in front of her. And right after she had called for him to help her. She didn't even know why she had called out for him. She was wondering why she didn't call out for Chat, as that would have made more sense. He was on patrol that night and he was her partner. He would have been able to handle this guy, better than Adrien she _**assumed**_.

Adrien was standing in front of her, making sure he had separated the guy from her view and vis versa. Adrien had his hands out as if he had claws; which he didn't. Marinette's arms slowly lowered to wrap around her body. She felt like her body was going to collapse to the ground but her leaning against the wall seemed to keep her up.

The guy looked up at Adrien with wide eyes before a growl escaped his lips. He stood up and clenched his fists.

" _ **Adrien Agreste**_." the guy said with venom.

Adrien narrowed his eyes at the guy. He wasn't shocked that he knew his name. Adrien was a famous model. However, he didn't know why there was so much venom in his voice.

"Perfect, handsome, and can have **ANY** woman you want." the guy said, sarcastic and full of hate.

"I can't believe someone as lovely and pure as Marinette likes _**you**_." he growled.

Both Marinette and Adrien's eyes widened at the comment. Marinette felt her eyes starting to water again.

"H-how..." she whispered.

Adrien glanced back at the bluenette. He didn't understand. He knew that she was his friend but he didn't understand what this guy meant by **_'like'_**. He couldn't mean that Marinette had a crush on him, could he? No, that couldn't be true, Adrien thought shaking that idea out of his head.

"I told you." the guy said, standing up straighter. "I've been watching you since the beginning of the school year. I know **EVERYTHING** about you."

His eyes looked past Adrien and stared straight into Marinette's eyes. With how he said it, she realized he might know that she was Ladybug. Her eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. She felt her body grow weak and she fell to her knees. Adrien turned around and kneeled next to the girl who was his first friend. He tried to look into her eyes. He was worried.

"I...but..." she began to stutter not sure what to say to that, tears falling from her eyes.

She thought she had been careful. Not even Chat Noir knew her identity. Yet this guy had figured her out.

"Marinette..." Adrien whispered, concern dripping from his voice.

Marinette turned to him, fear in those beautiful eyes of her. He didn't understand why she was so scared. Although, having someone stalk her all year would be more than creepy, that was for sure. He turned daggers towards the guy. He wanted to turn into Chan Noir so bad but he had to protect his secret identity. He wished his Lady would come. However, there was no way for her to know what was going on. He was on his own. And the worse thing was he had to handle this as Adrien.

Adrien stood up and put himself, again, between Marinette and this guy.

"If you don't get out of here I'll have to hurt you." Adrien said, his voice sounding so dangerous that it made both Marinette and the guy get a chill down their spines.

However the guy snapped out of it and stood up even more.

"Come at me _**pretty**_ boy."

Adrien snarled before he rushed the guy, his hands clenched into fists. The guy swung at Adrien but the blonde was quick and dodged before throwing his own punch, hitting the guy in the gut. Spit and some blood came out of his mouth as he skidded back a bit. Marinette was in shock at how strong Adrien was.

Marinette looked next to her and found her purse. Her eyes widened as an image of Tikki flashed before her eyes. She opened her purse and saw her kwami knocked out cold. She took her kwami out and held her gentle in her hands.

"Oh Tikki..." she whispered.

Tikki opened her eyes and smiled a relieved smile.

"Marinette..."

"Don't worry Tikki you are safe."

"What about you?" Tikki asked slowly getting up.

Marinette looked upset however a yelped took her attention away from her kwami and back to the fight that was going on. Tikki also turned to see what was going on while she was out cold.

Adrien was standing above the guy, who was now on the ground. He was holding his arm as if it was injured. Adrien stood in an offensive stance, his hands out, again; as if he had claws.

"Now get out of here before I show you my claws. And if you ever and I mean **EVER** come near **_my_** Princess again well...I can't **_puromise_ ** you will walk again." Adrien hissed.

He didn't realize he was adding cat puns while he talked. His Chat Noir was coming out and he wasn't able to help it. While he had been fighting the guy, he had the nerve, the **NERVE** to say he was going to make Marinette ' ** _his'_ ** in every way of the word and it was just a matter of time. He had snapped at those words and broke the guy's arm in a quick motion. He didn't even know he could break an arm. Adrien was happy he was tho.

The guy looked up into Adrien's green eyes and could tell he was serious. He got scared but he wasn't done. He would make Marinette ' ** _his'_** and he would get rid of both Adrien and Chat Noir. That was the secret he knew of. He knew that Chat Noir was after Marinette. Why else would he visit the bluenette at weird times of the night? He turned to Marinette who was still on the ground, her eyes still wide but the tears had stopped and they were starting to dry on her face.

Tikki had hid in Marinette's shirt as she wouldn't have made it in time to fly into the purse. She rested right in her bra _(a woman's other pocket ^_~ am I right? )_ and found herself going back to sleep. She had hit the ground hard while in the purse. But knowing that Marinette was safe now that Adrien was there and he had beat up the guy, she was okay with falling asleep.

Adrien stepped in front of the guy's view and cracked his knuckles. The guy growled before getting to his feet. He glanced back towards Marinette before heading home.

Adrien stood in the offensive position until he felt the guy was really gone. He let out a long breath before turning around to Marinette. He knelt in front of her. Her pretty eyes looked into his green eyes with so much sadness. His heart panged at those eyes. He couldn't help but bring his hand to her face and gently wiped away the few stray tears that still lingered on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, letting his hand rest gingerly on her cheek.

Marinette would have blushed if she wasn't still upset. It was upsetting. She didn't know if her secret as Ladybug was safe. He said he knew **EVERYTHING** but she couldn't be jumping to conclusions and think he knew she was Ladybug. Plus she was almost...

She shivered. She didn't want to think about what would have happened if Adrien didn't happen to walk by. Her eyes began to tear up again. The cut on her lip began to reopen as she had began to chew on it. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows and moved his thumb to her bottom lip, wiping away the blood, forcing her to stop biting her bottom lip. She was so vulnerable right now. What was worst, was she looked so adorable that he found himself wanting to kiss the blood away, as well as the tears.

Adrien blushed before pulling her to his chest and holding her. She gasped. Her face turned red.

"A-Adrien..." she whispered.

"I'm happy I found you." he whispered back. "I don't know what I would do without you Prin...Marinette."

He finally realized he had been calling her _**Princess**_ this entire time and had finally corrected it.

"I was happy it was you." she whispered back.

He had to take Marinette home. Even if she looked like a mess. He pulled back and saw that she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her face. The moonlight seemed to make her pale skin shimmer like sun shimmering off of snow. Her lips were slightly parted and looked so kissable. He blushed again and shook his head. He couldn't think about that. She was almost...and here he was thinking of...

He growled at himself. He couldn't think of something like that. However something caught his attention. Next to him was Marinette's purse and it was moving. He blinked at it. He opened up the purse and found Marinette's phone. It was on vibrate. He saw a picture of Ayla appear. He grimaced but answered.

" **FINALLY! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TEXTED ME?! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD TEXT ME ONCE YOU GOT HOME**!" yelled Marinette's best friend.

Adrien had to pull his head away from the phone. He heard Marinette whimper from his chest.

"Hi Ayla." Adrien said in a weak voice.

There was a pause.

"Adrien? Why do you have Marinette's phone?" she asked, confusion clear in her voice.

He didn't know what to tell her.

"Ahhh..." was all that came from his mouth.

"Is Marinette there?" she asked.

However he could tell from her voice that worry was starting to creep in.

"Yes. She well...it's hard to say over the phone but I can tell you she is safe... ** _now._** " he whispered the last part but Ayla still heard it.

"What do you mean by that?!" she sounded very worried.

"Like I said it's something that can't be explained over the phone... I'll tell you tomorrow. But I will tell you. If she tells you that's fine but promise when she does to not freak out on her." Adrien said, his voice very serious.

Ayla was quiet on the other end.

"Alright...but if she doesn't tell me, **YOU** better." it sounded like a threat.

Adrien smiled. It was obvious she cared, even if it was with death threats.

"I promise. I'll talk to you later." he said before he hung up.

Plagg came out from Adrien's jacket.

"I need to transform." Adrien said to the cat kwami.

Plagg didn't seem to argue, for once. It seemed he was just as rattled as Adrien from the entire situation. He felt uneasy for his own reasons which, he wouldn't share with his chosen one.

"Plagg, transform me!" he said before the kwami was sucked into the ring.

A green light surrounded the boy before he turned into the other part of the superhero duo. He gently picked up Marinette and her purse, after putting her phone back into the bag. He ran to Marinette's house which was very close. He used his baton to extend to her balcony. He hoped that the door was unlocked and he was happy to find that it was. He bounced gracefully into her room and gently put her in her bed. However as he pulled back to cover her with her blankets, he heard her whimper. He looked down and saw her reaching for him.

Adrien's heart thumped in his chest. She was still asleep. He could tell, but there were still tears coming from her closed eyes. He didn't want to leave her, especially with how vulnerable she was right now. He looked at the out stretched hand and noticed something on her wrist. He bent down and noticed a slight bruise forming around her wrist. His eyes widened. He gently took the arm and touched the bruise. Marinette whimpered in pain, still asleep. His anger started to bubble deep within him. He was now Chat Noir. He could find that guy and claw him to death. He noticed a bruise on her other wrist too.

"I should have done more than break his arm." he hissed.

"Silly kitty..."

His eyes widened and he looked over to Marinette's face. She hadn't woken up.

It seemed she was dreaming about Chat Noir. He couldn't help but smirk and shake his head. He gently let go of her wrist and got up to go. It was here he noticed her room. He had been in her room as both Adrien and Chat Noir. However each time he had come over, he didn't notice the pictures of him on her walls. Well of Adrien that is. He turned back to look at Marinette.

"So she likes me like **_'that'_**. " he thought aloud.

He felt his heart skip a beat. However a flash of Ladybug went across his mind. He grimaced. He was still in love with Ladybug, his Lady. But he was finding that he was starting to fall for his Princess. He let out a sigh and looked up out of the trap door that lead to her balcony. The moon shone in through and lit up the area where Chat was standing. He closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He glanced once more towards his Princess before bounding out of the room, making sure to close the trap door behind him.

* * *

Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed this. I actually have a LOT more of this written, but I need to go to sleep and I will work on more of it tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy it so please review and all that good stuff ^-^


	2. Her Protector

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One. **Added:** Fluffiness.

 **A/N:**

I'm so happy people liked this! I spent like 4 hours writing this yesterday! And as funny as it sounds I wrote this with the song " **Can't Sleep Love"** by Pentatonix. -( _Disclaimer on the song and not making money on mentioning it here.)_ That is such a happy song and this is suppose to be a dark fic haha. I have it on repeat (listening to it right now as I write this haha). But I'm just glad you all love it!

 **Reviews:**

 **marketeerbubbles:** Here is MORE! MORE! MORE! :P

 **Mamanele:** I'm happy you are enjoying this ^-^. I'm trying to finish this in one go and even turned down playing **DC Online** - _(Disclaimer on this game which is awesome)_ with a friend to continue writing this haha ^-^; I didn't want to mess with the follow, which he understood haha. We will see if I will do the reveal. I can't promise because this story is writing itself and if it happens it will be up to the story ^_~. So here is more to read!

 **Guest #1:** I think I blushed when I read your review. -^-^- I've been writing for so long (s _ince 2004...I'm sooo old haha)_ that I hoped that I got better instead of worse haha. Also reading a lot of other dark fan fics that were good probably helped haha. I also noticed too, that some dark stories in this fandom were rushed. I think people that write them are so excited to get to the mushy stuff that they forget to develope the angsty stuff. I also go back and re-read my fics when I'm done a chapter. I look over it to make sure I don't mess up on the grammar and I even go back chapters to make sure everything makes sense and has no plot holes. I think if you can read your story and get that excited feeling as you read it, then other people will enjoy it. I hope that doesn't sound like I'm bragging because I'm not. There are sooo many other authors that are much better than me, I just feel that if you can't read your own story then no one else will and enjoy it too. So, I'm happy you could tell I put so much work into this, cause I did ( _4 hours_ _x_x_ _and then another 3 hours for this chapter)_. So after this long rant to you, here is more! ^_^.

 **cutielove077:** Well you can see more here haha ^_~. I'm so happy you think this is good -^-^-

 **Guest#2:** Smut is good and might have more . hehe. Thank you ^-^ it helps when you have a boyfriend so I know what I'm doing hehe -^-^- And your nose is working, I love doing foreshadowing, it's fun!

 **kusakabe maron-** calm down it's okay! See, here is another chapter to help you deal with the trauma ^-^

So with that, enjoy! ( _going back to writing)._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Her Protector**

"Marinette are you up?"

Marinette groaned from her bed. She blinked up at the ceiling, nothing registered for a moment.

"Marinette?" came the voice of her mother again.

"Y-yeah!" she said as she slowly sat up.

She had a headache and didn't know why. She held her head and noticed a dark bruise on her wrist. Her eyes widened and then she noticed a bruise on her other wrist.

"Ok, breakfast is almost ready, you should eat before you head to school." her mom said before Marinette heard her mother's footsteps go away.

However Marinette was in shock as she stared at her wrists. She tried to remember what had happened last night. However slowly the previous night's events came back to her. Her eyes widened and slowly realization came in that she was almost raped. Adrien had saved her. On top of all that, the fact she was back in her room meant he some how snuck her back into her room afterwards.

"How are you feeling?"

Marinette turned and saw her red kwami flying next to her face.

"I...I'm not too sure how I'm feeling. I think I'm still in shock. It was like a nightmare and a dream at the same time..."

"It was real Marinette! I was so worried about you!" Tikki said, tears in her eyes but she didn't shed them.

Marinette wanted to cry again but she had to suck it in. She didn't want to upset her parents. They would ask questions, questions she didn't want to answer. Speaking of questions...

Her eyes widened as she looked at her phone. She saw all of the texts and phone calls from Ayla. Marinette groaned. She didn't really want to tell her best friend what happened, as she wouldn't have just _ **'told her so'.**_ But what was worse, her best friend wouldn't let her **_ever_ ** be on her own again. That would make it hard for her to sneak off to be Ladybug.

Marinette's thoughts went back to the guy. She didn't know who it was. He was wearing all black and because it was dark, other than the light of the full moon; she couldn't get a good look at him. She shivered. He went to her school. That meant...

Her eyes widened and she found herself trembling. What if he comes up to her today? Well that wouldn't make sense, why would he do it during the daytime?

" ** _Now get out of here before I show you my claws. And if you ever and I mean EVER come near my Princess again well...I can't puromise you will walk again."_**

Marinette blinked. Adrien, Adrien Agreste had said those words in such a voice that it made her shiver at just re-hearing it in her head. The sweet, kind, and friendly model had said those terrifying words and called her his _**Princess**_. She blushed at that pet name. The only other person who called her Princess was Chat Noir. She thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. There was no way Adrien was her flirty kitty.

However, she realized that even if that guy _**did**_ try to start something at school, Adrien had threatened to hurt him. So maybe she shouldn't be scared. Then another thought came to her. Adrien would protect her, **HER**! She began to blush at the thought and squealed.

Tikki looked at her chosen one in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing...just...Adrien he...he protected me last night and he swore to continue to protect me from that guy..." she said, her blush deepening.

Tikki smiled.

"This proves that he _**likes**_ you!" Tikki said with a smile.

Marinette shook her head.

"No, he is just a nice guy and saw I was in danger and helped me Tikki. That's all that was, nothing more." she said, her heart hurting as she spoke those words.

"By the way," she said as she got up to start getting ready for school, "do you know how Adrien brought me into my room without waking my parents up?"

Tikki shook her head.

"I was asleep in your bra and when I woke up, he was already gone and you were in your bed." Tikki said with a small smile.

"Oh." Marinette said as she realized she was still wearing her bra.

"That explains why my boobs hurt." she said with a nervous laugh.

She changed her bra and her outfit that she had slept in. She put on a baggy long sleeved black shirt, as it covered her wrists. She didn't know how to explain the bruises to her parents, let alone anyone else. She also wore dark blue jeans with her dark sneakers. She looked at herself in her mirror. She still had some dried tear streaks.

Marinette washed her face three more times before there was no trace of her crying. She smiled weakly at herself in the mirror. It was going to be hard to go to school. She was strong right now but she didn't know what would happen when she would see Adrien. She wasn't sure if seeing him would bring back all the memories from the night before. She brushed her hair and winced. Her wrist hurt just by that simple movement. She imagined it was the same feeling for someone who had arthritis. She pulled her hair into her famous pig tails, with much difficulty.

Once she was finally ready, she went downstairs and quickly ate her breakfast. Her mother gave her a warm smile, but seemed to notice there was something off with her daughter.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at her outfit questioningly.

Usually her daughter would wear bright and colorful outfits, but today it was black and dark colors. Marinette nodded quickly.

"Yeah, just thinking about my project. I promise, I'm fine mom." she said giving her a reassuring smile.

Her mother looked at her suspiciously before nodding and giving her daughter a smile.

"Alright. You should hurry before you are late." she said with a smile.

Marinette gave her mom a smile and finished up her breakfast, before kissing her mom on the cheek and running out the door.

 ** _~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~_**

Marinette walked up to the school yard, not late for once and actually a bit early. She was early enough where it seemed she had beat Ayla, who was always waiting for her on the steps.

"Hey."

Marinette jumped and turned around. There was a tall guy with shaggy brownish red hair. He had brown eyes and was handsome. He looked familiar but wasn't sure from where. He wore a turtleneck that was red and some black jeans. He had his hands in his pockets and seemed to be uncomfortable, but Marinette couldn't understand why.

"Um hi." she said with a small wave.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but my name is Erik and well I found your books."

Marinette blinked at him not sure what the guy was talking about. However he took off his backpack, a slight wince as he did. She looked a bit concerned but then looked surprised as he pulled out her research books. She had dropped them last night. She couldn't understand how he knew it was her books, until she remember that they were from the library. They would usually stamp the person's name in the front page, to keep track of who had borrowed the book. It was to make sure they could charge the right person, if there was damage done to the book.

"Oh thank you. I must have dropped them from my backpack last night." Marinette lied as she took the books from his hands.

One had brushed against her wrist, making her hiss in pain. He blinked at her. She noticed and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, just sore from writing." another lie.

"Hey Marinette!"

She turned and found Ayla rushing towards her. Before she could say anything, she found herself pulled into a bear hug. Marinette squeaked at the hug.

"Alya?" she asked not sure what was up with her.

"We _**need** _ to talk." She said with a serious look in her eyes.

Marinette gulped before nodding. She turned back to the guy, named Erik. He stood there, looking out of place.

"Well, thanks again Erik for finding my books. I guess I'll see you around." she said with a smile before being pulled away by her best friend.

Erik smiled and waved before the smile fell from his face.

'You **WILL** be mine.' he thought before heading off to his first class.

Alya pulled her best friend to an area of the school that no one really used. Marinette was worried about Alya's actions. She didn't know what had gotten into her best friend. However, she didn't have to wait long to find out what was wrong, as Alya had pulled her into the abandoned bathroom and locked it behind her.

"What happened last night? And don't say nothing. I talked to Adrien and he said to ask you." Alya said folding her hands in front of her.

Marinette's eyes widened. She didn't want to talk about it, especially the day **_after_ ** it happened. She wanted, no she **NEEDED** at least a week to get over the trauma. A flash of those cold brown eyes coming close to her face made her shrink. She could feel the terror from the night before threaten to come back.

"I...I can't tell you...not yet anyway. I need some time..." Marinette said looking away from her best friend.

Ayla narrowed her eyes and grabbed Marinette's chin, trying to force her to look at her. However, that action made Marinette think of **_his_ ** hands on her. She jumped back with a whimper. Ayla had let go of her friend's chin with wide eyes at the reaction. She had grabbed her best friend's chin before and **NEVER** got _**that**_ reaction before.

"Marinette..." Ayla said reaching for her hand.

Marinette backed up even more. She didn't want Ayla finding out about the bruise.

"I...I don't want to talk about it. Just let me be for now, please Ayla?" Marinette said, her eyes pleading, hints of tears threatening to fall.

Ayla was more worried at this and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Girl, relax I won't force you to tell me. When you want to tell me, just know I'm here for you. And I won't get mad or over react or anything." Ayla said pulling back to look at the glassy blue eyes of her best friend.

Ayla felt her heart break at those eyes.

'I'm asking Adrien.' she said to herself; already breaking her promise to wait for Marinette to tell her.

Marinette gave her best friend a small smile and nodded.

It was then the warning bell rang. Both girls eyes widened.

"We better hurry." Ayla said unlocking the door and running.

Marinette was close on her heels.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The two girls had just made it into the classroom when the final bell rang. Both were out of breath and red in the face.

"Glad you could **_join_ ** us girls." the teacher said with a shake of her head.

Marinette looked up and saw Adrien looking at her. She froze for a moment. Memories of the night before came back. He was so kind to her and protected her. She blushed and felt tears wanting to come. He learned that she ' ** _liked_** ' him. However, that didn't mean he **_understood_** what it meant. However, what **_else_ ** would it mean? She lowered her head as she walked past him.

He gently grabbed her arm, avoiding the wrist. He had almost grabbed her wrist, but remembered that they were bruised. Adrien could feel anger wanting to bubble up but he pushed it back down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Marinette jumped at the touch but didn't pull away. It seemed her mind had told her body that he wouldn't hurt her. She looked into those green eyes that could turn her into a puddle. They were filled with concern and another emotion she just couldn't put her finger on. She found her voice didn't want to work so she nodded a yes. His eyes felt like they were searching her soul. She shivered at the eyes. His eyes widened before letting go of her arm. He gave her a guilty look before looking away. She didn't understand why he gave her that look. But she couldn't ponder it any longer as the teacher, who had her back turned to the class during this scene, had turned back around.

"Sit down Ms. Dupain-Cheng." the teacher said.

Marinette sat down at her seat and tried to ignore the stare her best friend was giving her. She put her head down and covered it with her arms. She just wanted to hide. She didn't want to go to school, but she knew she needed to get back to a normal routine, to get her mind off the incident.

Chloe had seen the interaction between the two and gritted her teeth. She didn't see what her Adrie-kins saw in that clumsy and dull baker's daughter. She could offer so much more to the famous model. She could give him so much more in so many ways. She tried so much to get him to love her, but nothing seemed to work. The worse part was he started to spend less time with her and yell at her more. It was because of that bluenette girl.

Chloe narrowed her bright blue eyes at the girl. She wished Marinette would just vanish. It would be easier for her to get Adrien's love. But she didn't have **THAT** much power. She couldn't have Marinette locked away without her doing something bad; the girl wasn't a bad person.

Chloe let out a sigh. She had to admit that she didn't **_completely_** hate Marinette. She was a bit jealous at how Marinette was so talented and had a normal family set up. Her mother had left her and her father when she was young. Chole could barely remember her. All she knew was her dad felt guilty. He didn't want to lose his sweet daughter. So he would give her whatever she wanted.

She let out a breath and turned her attention back to the lesson.

Adrien kept looking back at Marinette during the first part of school. He had searched for the guy after he had left Marinette's place, but couldn't find him. That really worried him. That would mean the guy lived close, like **REAL** close to Marinette's house. That made him not get any sleep. The only reason he hadn't passed out on his desk was because every time he thought of the scene from the night before, he would get a rush of adrenalin and it made him on high alert.

The guy went to their school for Godsake! He **_had_ ** to be on **_high alert_**!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~**_

At lunch time he turned to her. He was going to talk to her. However, Ayla caught his attention with a hand signal. Adrien didn't understand at first but then realized she wanted to talk to him. He turned back to Marinette, who didn't notice her best friend's hand signals, nor the fact Adrien was facing in the bluenette's direction. He sighed before nodding. He mouthed _' park'_ before leaving the room.

"So where should we eat?" Marinette ask Alya, turning to her best friend.

"Actually, I was going to sit with Nino today."

Nino heard his name and turned around.

"Really? That's news to me."

Ayla glared at him and gave him a silent message. Nino didn't seem to fully get it, but guessed he was an excuse.

"Oh yeah! I remember. Dude I can be so forgetful sometimes." he said scratching his neck.

Ayla gave him an appreciated smile. However, Marinette looked sad. She didn't want to eat alone. She was still feeling a bit vulnerable. She wasn't as bad as she feared she would be. It seemed being Ladybug had helped her with controlling her emotions. She had to learn over the two years to keep her feelings to the side. She had to pretend not to know people while she fought as Ladybug. She had to pretend she didn't **_personally_** care about them, when they were in trouble.

Otherwise, Hawk Moth would know who she was and use her love one's as bait. She shook her head at the thought.

She gave Ayla a force smile.

"Okay I'll see you after lunch."

Ayla felt guilty but she had to talk to Adrien about what happened the night before. She gave her friend an appreciated smile and grabbed Nino's hand before pulling him with her towards the park. Marinette frowned and continued to get the rest of her stuff.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Adrien was sitting on a bench close to the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was his favorite spot for obvious reasons; to him anyway. He was surprised that his father hadn't insisted on him coming straight home for lunch, as he had been at Nino's house since yesterday. Or rather, that's what Nathalie and his father both thought.

Before he went searching for that guy, he had called Nathalie and told her that he would just sleep over Nino's house. He reasoned he would go to school from his friend's house. His father was alright with it, which surprised Adrien. His father had loosened up a bit over the two years. He even gave Adrien more freedom, not to mention less photo shoots.

Although, some of it was because Adrien was in more demand for _ **sexier**_ poses. However Mr. Agreste was a proper man as was his son. He wouldn't let his son do anything that wasn't appropriate. So the jobs became less, but not to the point it was hurting the Gabriel brand.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the bench. A flash of Marinette's scared blue eyes went through his mind. He grimaced at the look. He could feel his blood starting to boil at the thought of the bruises on her wrists. He had noticed the shirt Marinette was wearing, was extra baggy. She acted fine but that was what it was, an **_act_**.

Wearing baggy clothes, dark colors, and she had small circles under her eyes. Anyone could tell there was something wrong and she was trying to best to not worry anyone. He opened his eyes with a sigh. She was too sweet. Here she had a traumatic event happen to her, yet she was trying to hide it just to not worry anyone.

"Adrien!"

Adrien turned to see Alya dragging his best friend, Nino. He groaned. Why did she bring him with her? The less people to know the easier it would be for Marinette.

"Sorry, I had to use him as an excuse to get away from Marinette." she said with a smile.

Adrien gave her a small smile.

"So what's up dude?" Nino asked, looking more than confused.

Alya hadn't told him anything. All he knew was they were meeting Adrien in the park. That his best bud had something important to tell them about Marinette. By the look on his best friend's face, it wasn't good.

"I'm assuming you tried to talk to Marinette?" Adrien asked sliding over to let the two sit next to him.

Ayla sat on his left while Nino on his right.

"Yeah, I'm worried. She flinched when I went to touch her, **FLINCHED**!" Alya said, worry coming into her brown eyes.

Adrien flinched at hearing that.

"Tell me." she said in a deadly tone.

"You need to promise not to freak out first. She **_needs_** us with level heads and not to go off the deep end." Adrien said looking serious.

Alya nodded. Nino didn't know what was going on but stayed quiet as well.

"Last night Marinette...she was almost..." he started but he couldn't say the words.

"She was _**almost..**_.?" Alya said trying to help Adrien say the words.

"She was almost... ** _raped_**." Adrien said.

He could feel his blood boiling at the thought of that happening to her. He clenched his hands into fists and continued, ignoring the gaping looks he got from his friends.

"If I didn't come by when I did she would have been raped. I never saw her so scared, tho I've never seen her scared and I **NEVER** want to see that look on her face again."

" **WHAT?! WHO?!** " Alya screamed standing up, her own hands making fists.

Her entire body shook in rage. Her brown eyes seemed to turn a dark red through her glasses.

"I'm not sure, but...he goes to our school, or that's what he **_implied_**. I couldn't see him too well and he was dressed in all black." Adrien said looking away.

He felt guilty that he didn't get a good look at the guy. Sure it was dark, but he was so close to him when he broke his arm and punched him in the stomach, that he should have been able to see his face, even in the lack of light.

"What?" Nino whispered with wide eyes.

He was in shock. The girl he had once had a crush on. The girl who he had grown fond of, as a sister. She was almost raped? He was so happy Adrien had insisted on walking home. If Nino had convince Adrien to stay the night...

Nino shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be hard to find him." Adrien said with a smirk. "I broke his arm."

Alya just stared at the blonde model. He had saved her best friend. Marinette's **_crush_** had saved **_her_**. Alya would have laughed at the irony of Marinette having a prince charming but the fact ** _what_** she was saved from kept her from even smiling at the thought.

"So all we need to do is look for someone who has a cast on their arm. Piece of cake." Nino said with a determined look.

Adrien nodded.

"Wait..." Alya thought for a moment.

Her eyes widened. If the guy was going to their school, and all of her best friend's were not in the school and had left her by herself...

"We need to go back." Alya said.

The two boys blinked at her for a moment.

"Marinette is **ALONE** back at school." Alya said with worry and anger in her eyes.

Realization came to their faces.

"You don't' think...during the day time?" Adrien whispered.

The guy wouldn't be so bold...although he **_'had'_** been bold enough to make a move last night. Adrien jumped up and rushed back to school. It was a good thing that the school was near the park. Nino and Alya were right behind him.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Marinette decided to go back to her house to eat. She didn't want to stay in the school and eat by herself. She started heading out of the school.

"Hey."

She turned around and saw Erik, the guy who returned her books.

"Oh hi Erik."

Her instincts began to kick in as she was getting a bad feeling. It was the same feeling she had gotten the night before...

She shook the thought out of her head.

"Are you going home to eat?" he asked, a bit nervously.

"Yeah." she said with a nod.

"Alone?" he asked.

It was a simple question but it made Marinette's blood freeze a bit.

"Um yeah." she gave him a nervous smile.

"Well, can I walk you home, if you don't mind?" he asked a bit nervously.

Marinette's senses were screaming at her to say ' ** _no_** '. But she didn't want to be alone...

"Ah sure." she said with a nod.

He seemed to smile brilliantly. If she wasn't in love with Adrien she would have blushed. She smiled back. The two began to walk back to her house, which was close by. They started in silence as it was a bit awkward.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know those books were mine?" she asked.

That thought had been bothering her all day. She had never met this guy. However, just by reading her name in the library books, he knew what she looked like. He could have just returned them to the library.

"Oh, well, I remember seeing your picture a couple years ago in that magazine with Jagged Stone. There was an article in there and it had your name. And well, since you go to my school well, I learned who you were that way." he said moving his one hand to the back of his head.

"Oh wow. I can't believe you remember that. I mean it was almost two years ago." she said looking away, slightly blushing.

She turned back around and noticed his right arm was curled up close to his body. She ignored it and looked up at him with a smile. She noticed a slight blush across his face and he gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, well I thought it was pretty cool to have someone famous going to the same school as me."

"Adrien is famous and goes to our school." Marinette said, her smile brightening a bit.

The smile seemed to fall from Erik's face but he quickly brought it back.

"True, but he isn't cute. I mean, it was **_nice_** having a cute famous person going to my school." he said looking away, his face turning red again.

This time Marinette blushed at the compliment.

"Marinette!"

Marinette looked up and saw three people rushing towards her. She was almost to her house, which she didn't realize. Her and Erik were waiting for the light to change. She didn't notice the dark look that crossed quickly over Erik's face.

Marinette blinked at her two friends and crush rushing across the street, ignoring the cars that almost hit them.

Adrien was first to reach her and pulled her to his chest. He gave Erik daggers as he studied him. He was looking for a sign of a broken arm. However, the guy looked like he was okay, no cast on his right arm, tho it was curled up but into a fist. He turned his focus back up to those brown eyes which looked aggravated at him.

"A-Adrien?!" Marinette stuttered against his chest.

"Who is **_this_** guy?" Alya asked looking the guy up and down, also looking for any signs of a broken arm.

"Erik, I'm Erik." he said, his face turning friendly as well as his voice.

Marinette's face was red and couldn't help but feel relaxed in Adrien's protective hold. She slowly looked up and gasped softly at the possessive look that crossed his face.

"Well, Erik why are you with Marinette?" Adrien said in a cool voice.

However, it had a hint of something Marinette couldn't put her finger on.

"Well, she was going to eat alone so I figured I would keep her company." he said with a stiff smile.

"Well, we are going to eat with her so you can go on your way." Adrien said.

"Yeah, it was nice of you to keep her company until we came." Alya said, studying the guy's face.

It was the same guy she had seen Marinette talking to earlier.

Erik looked a bit annoyed before looking at Marinette in Adrien's arms. Adrien tightened his hold on her, which made Marinette's legs feel like they were going to give out on her any minute.

"Okay, well...I'll see you around Marinette." Erik said with a smile and a wave before heading back to the school.

Adrien and Alya gave the guy a suspicious look as he left. Nino felt a bit uneasy. Once Erik was out of sight, Adrien pulled Marinette back a bit to look at her. He searched her confused and flushed face.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a soft and kind voice.

Marinette, who had gotten better at talking to Adrien over the two years, seemed to revert back to her sputtering nonsense.

"I in arms...I mean...your arms...I mean...argh...yes." she said with a red face.

Adrien looked down at her and thought she was so adorable and sexy. He mentally smacked his head at the thought. He smiled warmly at her.

"Good."

Alya pulled Marinette out of Adrien's arms into her own hug.

"Girl, I was so worried and then when I saw you walking with that guy I was so worried. I mean right after last night you go off with a random guy!" she growled, holding her best friend closer.

Marinette's eyes widened as she looked up at Alya. How did she...

She turned to look at Adrien who gave a guilty look, rubbing the back of his neck. She stared at him for a moment before she felt a sting in her eyes. It wasn't the fact that he had told Alya. She had a feeling that Alya would notice the small concern looks from Adrien. Not to mention that Adrien had told Alya that something _**had** _ happen, hence why Alya had tried to get the information out of the bluenette earlier.

Alya's eyes softened as she could tell her best friend was about to cry. Adrien felt even worse. He knew it wasn't his place to tell Alya. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. However, he couldn't be with Marinette 24/7. He still had photo shoots and he still needed to patrol as Chat Noir with Ladybug sometimes. And even tho akuma attacks had gotten less over the years, they still happened. He needed an extra set of eyes to keep her safe.

"I...I'm..I'm sorry. I just didn't..." Marinette started but was hushed by Alya.

"Let's go somewhere private." she whispered looking over at Nino and Adrien who both nodded.

* * *

So I hope you all liked this!


	3. Her Rock

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** So at this point I have 5 Chapters written . I'm on a roll haha. So I hope that makes everyone happy, especially as I'm continuing writing as I write this :P Anyway, I'm so happy all of you are enjoying this! So here are the reviews:

 **twiflutterdazzle:** awwww -^-^- thank you! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

 **InuLuna19:** I'm happy this is making you happy...obviously not the torment haha unless you are into that :P I don't judge ^_~. haha. Anyway, I'm happy to satisfy you need for this kind of story. It's just going to get better...erm that's not the right word actually hehe but you'll see. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

 **Tiger Priestess:** You asked the right question and it will be answered in this chapter haha. And of course he is gonna notice! Here is the newest chapter and that makes two of us as I have no clue where this is going either ^-^; haha.

Again, I'm soooo happy you are all enjoying this! I'm trying to get it finished and trying to have a schedule of me updating everyday, hence why I'm trying to finish the entire story. I don't know how long this is going to be and we will all find out together what happens cause I don't know everything myself haha ^-^;

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Her Rock**

They had gone to Marinette's house. Luckily, they had gone through the door on the side of the building. It lead into the main house. It was nice living above a bakery, the smells of the goodies made the entire house smell like cookies and croissants. Both of her parents were in the bakery helping customers. They went up to Marinette's room. Adrien sat next to Marinette on her chaise. Alya sat on her other side, her arm wrapped around Marinette's shoulder. Nino was using Marinette's computer chair and was sitting in front of her, not close tho.

Marinette felt a bit trapped and it made her feel uncomfortable. Although, having Adrien so close made her heart flutter. Especially when those green eyes seemed to be studying her face intently.

"Now you can let it out." Alya said giving Marinette's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Marinette looked into her lap, subconsciously rubbing her right wrist. Adrien noticed and gently took her hand into his and rubbed her wrist. Marinette's eyes widened. It didn't hurt, his soft and gentle fingers sent shivers down her spine. It felt nice. Adrien gave her a warm smile. Alya removed her arm from around her friend.

Alya was taken back by how _**affectionate**_ Adrien had become. She smirked inwardly at the thought Adrien felt the same way as Marinette did about him.

'About damn time.' she thought to herself.

"I...we won't let anything happen to you." Adrien said in a soft voice.

"That's right girl!" Alya said, bringing Marinette's blue eyes back to her brown eyes.

"Yeah, whoever this dude is will regret hurting you and he won't hurt you again." Nino said with a firm nod.

Adrien wanted to stroke her face but he held himself back. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling the way he was? He wanted to protect her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, make her ' _ **his**_ '. He stopped his stroking of her wrist and pulled back, his eyes widening slightly.

He was sounding like that **_guy_**. He gritted his teeth. The moment made Marinette turn back to him and noticed the same guilty expression he had earlier, back in class when he had gently grabbed her arm. His eyes looked away ashamed. She blinked at him. She couldn't understand why he looked so guilty. He didn't do anything wrong. She bit her bottom lip and hissed in pain. She had forgotten the small cut the guy had given her the night before.

"What happened to your lip?" Alya asked.

She hadn't noticed it as it was so small and looked like cracked lips. However when the blood began to drip from the small cut, she realized it **_wasn't_** cracked lips.

Marinette turned back to Alya and realized the cut had reopened. She grimaced and stood up walking over to her little sink and mirror. Adrien watched her and gritted his teeth more. He could feel anger coming back to him. Alya stood up and walked behind Marinette. Marinette looked at herself in the mirror and took a washcloth and wiped the blood away.

"It...well..." she started, tears stinging her eyes again.

Alya pulled Marinette in a backwards hug.

"Oh Marinette." she whispered squeezing her gently.

It was here Marinette couldn't hold back the tears. Alya turned her friend around. Marinette wrapped her arms around Alya's neck and buried her head in the crook of her neck. Alya rubbed small circles on her back and hushed her softly.

"I...I'm so weak. I couldn't stop him...I should have stopped him. I just...oh Alya I'm so scared." Marinette whimpered.

Alya pulled her best friend closer and began petting her head.

"Girl, I got you. No one will hurt you again. I won't _**'let'** _ that happen." she whispered in a soothing voice.

Marinette sobbed. She had never cried so hard in her life. Her body trembled as all the feelings from the night before came back in full force. The eyes, the voice, that _**smile.**_ She shivered at it and felt like her legs were going to fail her for the millionth time it felt like.

She gasped when she felt herself pulled out of Alya's arms and into a firm chest. Her eyes widened, tears still pouring from the blue orbs.

"None of that is true. You were brave and strong. If anything, I should have been there sooner..." Adrien whispered, resting his head on top of her own.

He was suppose to be patrolling as Chat Noir that night and had let the time fly by. If he had gotten out at the time he was suppose to, which was 8pm, he would have been heading home at 11:30 and would have seen Marinette. He would have walked her home. He would have done so much to keep her safe.

"I _**will** _ protect you. I swear." he whispered hugging her tighter.

Marinette's eyes widened more, her tears stopping in an instant. Alya backed away and let the smile come to her lips. It was just so adorable. Nino just stared for a moment before he too smiled. He had a feeling Adrien had feelings for Marinette. It was better than him having a crush on Ladybug. Adrien was **_obsessed_ ** with the superheroine which borderlined on _**stalker**_ , in Nino's opinion. He was glad Adrien picked someone more realistic. What made it better was the fact Marinette had liked him since 10th grade.

Marinette couldn't believe what was happening. It felt like a dream, no better than a dream because it was ' _ **real'**_! She wrapped her arms around his waist as she snuggled her head in his chest. She could feel his heartbeat quicken a bit before slowing down. She closed her eyes and felt like she could sleep in his arms, the rhythm of his heart calming.

Suddenly Marinette's stomach growled. She froze as did Adrien. He pulled her back and looked at her slightly embarrassed face. She blushed slightly and the sight made him smile and chuckle. Nino and Alya snickered and Marinette gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, it ' _ **is**_ ' lunch time." Nino said, rubbing his stomach.

He was hungry too but had lost his appetite after hearing what had happened to Marinette. However, now the air was less tense and he could feel his own hunger pains. Alya snickered.

"Well we still have 20 minutes left before we have to go back to school. Why don't we get something here." she suggested.

Marinette smiled, however she couldn't help but continue to stare into those intense and kind green eyes. However, she realized she had stared too long and blushed. She pulled back, reluctantly.

"Let's go back down through the house and come back in through the bakery side, so my parents don't know." Marinette said.

"Alright!" Alya said, wrapping an arm around Marinette's shoulder and escorted her best friend back down stairs.

Adrien watched the two girls start to head down stairs. He didn't notice the grin from his best friend.

"Dude, you got it _**bad**_." Nino teased.

Adrien snapped out of his staring and looked over to his grinning friend.

"What do you mean?"

"You like Marinette don't you?" he asked with a grin.

Adrien's eyes blinked at his friend. He just couldn't be falling for the bluenette. He had kept pushing those feelings back, but he was finding it harder to keep them back. He still had feelings for his Lady, he ' _ **really**_ ' did. However, it seemed his love for his Princess was almost on the same level as his Lady. He felt like a heel. He couldn't have ' _ **two**_ ' girlfriends. Although, Ladybug wasn't his _**girlfriend** _ and maybe never be more than a partner.

Ladybug never gave in to his teasing and flirting. He thought he would somehow convince her over the two years with his charm. However, he wasn't a lucky cat. Ladybug still pushed his flirting to the side, as if it was nothing. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know." Adrien answered honestly.

Nino furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but let his friend continue.

"I mean, I don't know if it was because I saw her in danger and just want to _**protect**_ her. Or if I really _**love**_ her and just didn't want another guy _**touching**_ her. I am just so confused. I don't know what to do Nino." Adrien said giving his best friend a pleading look.

Nino felt a pain in his heart. He didn't like seeing his best friend so sad and confused. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a grin.

"Well, you don't have to try and figure it out all in one day. It might take a while. Like you said, it started when you saw her in trouble."

But Adrien wasn't sure if it really started then. Yes, it could have been what made him notice his feelings, however he just wasn't sure anymore. All he knew was he needed to help out Marinette. He needed to _**protect**_ her.

"You're right." Adrien said with a smile.

"I know I am!" Nino said with a laugh. "Now let's get some food!"

Adrien chuckled and smiled. He nodded and the two boys headed down stairs to join the girls.

 _ **~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~**_

Lunch seemed to pass quickly after that and they were already back in the classroom. Marinette felt a bit more at ease. She knew that she shouldn't feel scared. She had great friends looking out for her. And Adrien...

She blushed at the thought. She was enjoying his attention, that was for sure. He had _**never**_ over the two years, showed so much emotion, especially towards her. It was great. However, she noticed the dirty looks she was getting from Chloe. Apparently the spoiled blonde noticed the extra attention Adrien had been giving her.

Marinette didn't care tho. It wasn't like she was scared of Chloe. She was harmless and had recently stopped bullying her, for the most part. She tried to focus on the assignment that the Chemistry teacher was giving out, but she couldn't help but stare at the back of Adrien's head. All she could think about how strong, brave, and gentle he was. She blushed and ignored the snicker from her best friend sitting next to her.

Adrien could feel those beautiful sky blue eyes on the back of his head, how could he not? He wanted to turn around and stare back into those eyes, however he had controlled himself. He just needed a bit more time to figure out his feelings. It was frustrating how much he wanted to hold her, pet her, kiss her...

He shook his head. He couldn't think _**those**_ thoughts, it was still too early. His eyes widened at the thought. ' _ **Too early'**_? Did that mean he was going to do all those things later? What was he thinking?! He really had it _**bad,** _ as his best friend commented earlier.

A scream caught the entire classroom's attention.

Both Adrien and Marinette's faces turned serious.

'An Akuma.' they both thought.

" **I AM GOALKEEPER! AND I WILL NOT BE CUT**!" came a deep voice.

"Everyone evacuate immediately!" the teacher said opening the door.

Adrien and Marinette were out first. Alya was close behind her best friend and Nino on her tail.

Marinette needed to change into Ladybug but it was going to be hard with her friends watching her. However, she decided to use the chaos to sneak off into the closest bathroom, a boy's bathroom funny enough. No one was in it but it was still embarrassing.

"Tikki." she said opening up her purse.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth, but it's not like I have a choice." Marinette said with a smile.

"Tikki, transform me!" she said before turning into Ladybug.

Ladybug ran out of the bathroom and towards the direction of the screams. As usual, Chat Noir was already there.

The guy that called himself Goalkeeper wore a futbol uniform but it was purple and black, purple stripes like a ref more than a player. He had black hair that was a number 3 buzz cut and piercing red eyes that were probably brown. He wore cleats and was juggling the futbol with his legs. He was a very skilled futbol player that was for sure.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to play catch." Chat said as he dodged a ball that Goalkeeper had kicked his way, "Although I think you are doing it all wrong. You're supposed to throw the ball not kick it."

Ladybug rolled her eyes but smiled.

Goalkeeper screamed and kicked another futbol his way. Ladybug launched her yo-yo at Chat Noir and wrapped it around his leg. She pulled back, pulling him out of the way of the futbol. She winced a bit. Her wrists hurt, tho not too much. She figured it was because of the suit. It just felt like a dull pain, which she was happy about.

"Ah my Lady!" Chat said from his spot on the ground, his famous cheshire like smile on his face.

"Would you like to be team captain?" he asked with a snicker as he stood up.

"I thought I already was." she said with a wink before turning back to the akuma.

"So what's the situation?" she asked turning serious.

"It seems he was failing one of his classes and got cut from the futbol team." Chat said holding on to his baton, ready to hit one of the balls that was coming towards them.

Ladybug pulled Chat by the tail, making him miss the ball.

"Why did you do that? I was going to hit a homerun?" he asked, his ears twitching slightly.

"Wrong sport kitty. Besides, didn't you notice? They explode on contact." she said as the ball created a hole in the wall behind them.

"Good point." Chat said, leaning on his baton. "So what are we going to do my Lady?"

"Find where the akuma is of course." she said with a smile and rushed towards the akuma.

"Of course." he said with a smile before following her.

Goalkeeper had left the hallway and was heading to the head coach's office located in the gym. He kicked another futbol, causing a hole where the door was. The coach had been sitting at his desk and looked up with wide brown eyes.

"Cut me from the team eh? It's not my fault I'm not good at math!" he growled, his foot ready to kick the ball that appeared in his hand.

However, Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around his foot. She pulled back, causing him to fall flat on his face. He growled and turned to look at the smug looks on the superheroes faces.

A purple butterfly appeared on his face. Hawkmoth was obviously talking to him.

"I'm working on it." Goalkeeper growled before standing up quickly and pulling on the string of Ladybug's yo-yo that was still wrapped around his leg.

Ladybug yelped at the shock of being pulled forward and fell in front of the guy. The purple butterfly appeared back on his face and a grin appeared on his face. He bent down and tilted Ladybug's face up with his hand. The touch made her freeze. It was just like the night before. It wasn't the same touch, but the action was the same. He reached towards her earings, still holding on to her face.

"Paws off!" growled Chat as he extended his baton and hit the guy in the face, sending him back into the coach's office.

The coach had already ran off.

Chat ran up to Ladybug and kneeled next to her.

"You alright?" he asked.

His chest tightened. It was like the scene he saw last night but it wasn't Marinette, it was his Lady.

'First my Princess and now my Lady...' he thought, growling inwardly.

Ladybug seemed to snap out of her frozen state and took the hand extended to her.

"Yeah, thanks Chat." she said with a smile as he pulled her to her feet.

She felt her wrist throbbing a bit but ignored it.

"Of course my Lady." he said with a slight bow.

He leaned in close to her however he froze at the look that came across her face. He blinked. It looked like Marinette's scared eyes. Ladybug seemed to notice his worried green eyes and smiled, pushing him back like she always would.

"No time for your antics." she said.

Her voice wasn't as powerful as it normally was.

"I think the akuma is in his right cleat." Ladybug said turning away from Chat's questioning eyes.

Ladybug couldn't let the events that happened in _**Marinette's**_ life cross over into her _**superhero**_ life. It was too dangerous. She clenched her fist, ignoring the slight ache in her wrist.

"Time to finish this." she said, "Lucky charm!" she said, throwing her yo-yo into the air.

A red with black polka dotted American football helmet fell into her hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked looking confused.

"We could form our own football team, just the two of us?" Chat said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ladybug rolled her eyes before they went wide.

"That's it!" she said before putting the helmet on Chat's head.

"Whu?" he said before feeling the yo-yo's string wrap around his arm.

"We're going for a tackle!"

"That's only legal in American football and this is not _**that**_ football." Chat said with a chuckle.

"The ref will make an exception." she said before tossing her partner head first into Goalkeeper.

Chat had slammed hard into the guy's stomach with the helmet.

"The shoe!" Ladybug yelled.

Chat smirked as he used his power.

"Cataclysm!" he shouted before touching the shoe, destroying it.

A black butterfly came from the destroyed shoe.

"You're done enough today, little akuma." Ladybug said before throwing her yo-yo and capturing the evil butterfly.

"Gottcha! Bye bye little butterfly." she said with a small wave.

Chat came back to her, holding the helmet. She threw it up into the air.

"Miraculous ladybug!" she shouted as the helmet disappeared and all the damage disappeared in a pretty pink glow.

The guy who was called Goalkeeper went back to normal, his shoe back on his foot. He looked around a bit confused.

"Whu?" he said, scratching his head.

"Pound it!" Chat and Ladybug said, pounding their fists.

Ladybug winced a bit in pain. Chat noticed it.

"Are you hurt, my Lady?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

She smiled. He was so kind, even if he had corny puns.

"I'm fine, Chaton but I won't be in a few minutes." she said after the warning beep alerted them they were about to de-transform.

"Will I see you tonight on patrol?" Chat asked.

"Of course. Usual spot?" she asked as she swung her yo-yo.

"It's a date my Lady." he said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and swung off.

* * *

Thank you to all of you who told me that it is known as a chaise. I truly appreciated it! I also thank those of you in the review section in the next chapter ^-^

And on that note, I hope you enjoyed this!


	4. Her Nightmare

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

 **Warnings: ** See Chapter One. **Add on:** There is more angst and sexual things in this. You have been warned.

 **A/N:** So this chapter will be dark. I intended this story to be dark but damn ^_^; Anyway, thank you for all of you who reviewed:

 **Reviews:** Okay sooooo for some reason, it won't show any of my reviews past chapter 2ish...I don't know why but luckily I looked in my inbox and found all of your reviews and there was a lot X_X so here they are!

 **Crazyaniknowit:** Thank you for telling me ^-^ I appreciate it!

 **piromanija:** I'm so happy you are loving this story. I'm trying to keep the update's coming. I'm working on chapter 7 right now haha. I learned from several other people it's a Chaise. Thank you for helping tho ^-^.

 **Tiger Priestess:** Yes he does hehe. I'm sure too but like I've said, the story is writing itself. Actually it's going totally in a direction I didn't know it would haha. He is dense :p I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you -^-^- Here is next time haha.

 **cutielove077:** I'm happy you enjoyed this! I'm trying my best. It's hard tho as I'm writing as fast as my fingers can go ^-^; I'm trying to make it every day. I'm trying not to fall behind. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 7 and...I have the other chapters uploaded hehe in the document section so all I have to do is hit add chapter ^-^ Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

 **Kestra EchoWolf:** Hehe, that's the point ^_~. I'm glad! Not her anxiety haha but I'm happy that you felt the emotion. I was trying to do that. Haha yes they 'both' do. Thank you ^_^ and here is the next one!

 **cutielove077:** (from chapter 2)Thank you my dear ^-^. Haha well good cause he is a scumbag haha. That is true tho there are some tricks up my sleeve with him hehe. Awwww -^-^-. And I agree with you on that cause an over protective Adrien is awesome ^_~. Yes she is like a celebrity now haha.

 **guest:** Thank you! ^_^

 **Guest: (who reviewed previously):** That's fine. Life happens. Yes sometimes I enjoy that too ^-^. Ah crap sorry about that. I use the auto correct on the site and it must have done ^-^; thanks i'll go back and fix it. I am happy when people point that stuff out cause it helps me fix those kind of mistakes so I appreciate it ^-^. Awww and I'm trying to stay a few chapters ahead of posting. Awwww really? -^-^- you make me blush too much haha. I really do want to be a writer and have original stuff but I've been in a writers block for too long. I'm happy that I'm out of it. I LOVE listening to music while reading some fics, sometimes it fits the story ^-^. I'll give it a listen too...after another written chapter haha. I love all reviews. I actually kept hitting refresh on my review page haha. It's not showing all the reviews for some reason X_X it's killing me. Aww I'm happy to warm you're heart! I love reviews and appreciate it when people review so I try to show my appreciation by responding ^-^. Thank you, I'm trying the best I can!

 **TheFirstHashbrown:** thank you for your help!^-^

 **The Stalking Raven: (chapter 2)** \- It is nice to have a angsty story, tho I wouldn't call it comfort food myself but to each their own haha ^-^. It's not done yet ^_~. More will come I swear! I'm happy you are enjoying it and think it's good...and Erik is obvious but is he evil? :p who knows haha.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am going back to writing :P

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Her Nightmare**

Marinette had de-transformed behind the school and just in time as Alya came around the corner. Her eyes showed relief before she tackle hugged Marinette.

"I was so worried! Are you alright?! Why did you run off like that?!" Alya started off soft before her voice grew into an angry tone.

"I'm sorry. I got lost in the crowd and thought maybe you had made it outside already." Marinette said with an apologetic look.

"As long as you are alright." Alya said with a sigh, squeezing her friend.

"I'm fine but I can't breathe." Marinette said with a laugh.

"If you pass out I won't drop you." Alya said with a laugh.

Marinette laughed before pulling back. She smiled warmly at her best friend.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"You had us all worried."

Marinette looked behind her and saw Erik. Marinette froze a bit. Alya turned around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why is that?" Alya asked, standing in front of her friend.

She really didn't like this guy. He came out of nowhere and was interested in her best friend. Not to mention right after the **_incident_ ** that happened the night before. However, there was no proof that this guy was the same guy from last night.

"Well, I saw her get stuck in the crowd during the chaos and heading close to the akuma. I thought maybe he hurt her." he said looking away, a slight blush coming to his face.

Marinette felt uncomfortable that Erik had seen her go after the akuma, tho he didn't know she was going _**'after**_ ' the akuma.

"Thanks but I'm fine." Marinette said stepping from behind her friend and giving the guy a smile.

He smiled back.

"What happened?"

Erik turned around and saw Adrien and Nino standing right behind him. Adrien's hand was clutching at his backpack that was slung over his shoulder.

"I lost track of Marinette in the chaos but I found her." Alya said before glancing towards Erik.

"I just wanted to make sure she was alright." Erik said, his voice sounding tense.

"Well you see she is so you can go." Adrien said walking past him and standing next to Marinette.

He took her hand into his, not really realizing he had done so. Marinette looked down at his hand and back at his face, wide eyes and a blush. His hand was soft and gentle. He didn't squeeze her hand. It seemed he remembered that something was wrong with her wrists. She thought about that for a moment. He couldn't have known they were bruised could he? She had made sure they were covered.

Although, she had been rubbing them all day. He must have noticed. She could hear her friend snicker next to her. She would have glared at her but that intense look Adrien had in his green eyes was almost terrifying.

Erik looked like he was debating if he should go or not. He looked over to Marinette and smiled.

"I'll see you later. Glad you are alright." he said before leaving.

Nino had stayed in his spot and watched the guy walk by him. He heard Erik mumble something that sounded like ' _ **Later**_ ' but it sounded more like a threat than anything else. He really didn't like this guy.

"I don't like that guy." Alya said with a grimace.

"That makes two of us." Adrien said slightly squeezing Marinette's hand.

"Three." Nino said before coming over to the group.

Marinette winced before pulling her hand away. Adrien turned and caught the small wince on her face, mixed with a slight blush. However, it went away and a smile replaced it.

"Well, I'm happy you guys are all alright too." Marinette said with a wide smile.

Adrien looked at her. She was still worrying over her friends and not even caring about herself. He didn't realize his hand moved to pat her head until Marinette's face flushed and her mouth opened up as if to say something.

Adrien retracted his hand and placed it behind his head. He looked away a slight blush on his own cheeks.

"Yeah..." was all he could say.

"Well, it looks like school is canceled." Alya said with a snicker.

Marinette wanted to glare at her friend. She was enjoying watching Marinette's ' ** _situation_** ' and wanted to wipe that smug look off her face.

"Why don't we all hang out? Maybe go to the zoo or even the museum?" Nino suggested.

"I think I'm going to go home and take a nap." Marinette said with a small smile.

She was tired and she had patrol with Chat Noir later that night.

Alya was going to insist until she noticed how tired her friend was. Obviously last night and today's events had worn the poor girl out.

"I'll walk you home." Adrien said with a smile.

"Ah...y-you don't have to do that." Marinette said.

"Nonsense. I promised that I would protect you." Adrien said, his eyes serious and intense.

Marinette would have passed out right there if Alya didn't hold her shoulder.

"Yeah. You go with Adrien." Alya said patting Marinette's back. "He is all you _**need**_ to protect you **_anyway._** " she whispered into Marinette's ear.

Marinette jumped.

" **ALYA**!" she hissed, having snapped out of her stupor.

Adrien blinked at the bluenette but chuckled.

"You ready to go then?" Adrien asked.

Marinette stared at him for a moment before nodding. The two walked towards Marinette's house with two friends snickering behind them.

The two walked in silence as they headed back to her house. She didn't know what to say. What _**was**_ there to say? She glanced up at him as he seemed like he was deep in thought. She wondered what he thought of her? Did he think of her as weak? Did he felt like he ' _ **had**_ ' to walk her home? Sure he did promise to protect her, but she didn't want to be a burden. However she remembered what he had said back in her room earlier when she had called herself weak...

 _ **"None of that is true. You were brave and strong. If anything, I should have been there sooner..."**_

So he never thought of her as weak. The thought made her heart flutter and she blushed a bit. However, the last bit, of him getting there **_sooner,_** well that was impossible. How could he get there sooner if he didn't know what was happening? It was just a miracle that he had been walking home that night. He would usually be chauffeured by his bodyguard. She really ' _ **was'**_ lucky.

She blinked as she realized something. She had never thanked him for saving her.

"Thank you."

He blinked and turned to look at Marinette, they were both still walking.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for l-last night." she said, shivering a bit at the memory.

It wasn't as strong as it had been earlier. She hoped that meant she had progressed, even a little.

He blinked down at her, a slight blush on his cheeks. He didn't know why ' ** _he_** ' was blushing tho.

"Of course Prin-Marinette." He said stopping himself from calling her Princess.

Marinette blinked up at him. She had caught him about to call her Princess. She wouldn't mind the pet name, or to actually be **_his_ ** Princess. At the thought she looked down and blushed brighter.

'What am I thinking?!' she thought.

Adrien was a bit confused as to why she had looked away from him. He reached down. He was going to move the stray hair that had fallen from her pig tail. His hand twitched for a moment before resting on her shoulder. Marinette blinked and looked up at him. She stopped walking, making him stop as well.

The two stared into each other's eyes, both getting lost. Adrien licked his lips, finding them dry all of a sudden. He glanced quickly at her own parched looking lips. He cleared his throat and removed his hand from her shoulder. She shivered at the lost of the warmth.

Adrien noticed and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side. He couldn't look at her as he knew he wouldn't have been able to control himself. Just looking at that so adorable face would make him lose it.

Marinette blinked at him and couldn't help but lean into him. The two began to walk again, just like that; in silence. They finally arrived at Marinette's door. Adrien let go of her and pulled away. Marinette had to control the whimper that wanted to escape from her lips.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Adrien said giving her a smile.

"Alright. Bye Adrien." Marinette said before going inside and closing the door.

She leaned her back against the door, clutching her purse to her chest.

Tikki flew out from the purse with a smirk on her little lips.

"I told you." the little kwami said.

"Oh shush Tikki." was all Marinette could say before going up to her room.

She said hi to her parents and told them she wasn't hungry but might eat after a nap. They didn't press her for any details and let her go upstairs; both were worried.

 _ **~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~**_

After the nice nap and having leftover dinner, Marinette turned into Ladybug and headed out to patrol with Chat Noir. She looked around first to make sure no one saw her leaving her room as Ladybug. She had kept the little fact that guy had been _**watching**_ her. If he didn't know she was Ladybug, she wasn't going to risk it by heading out without looking around. She didn't see anyone and swung off to the Eiffel tower.

Chat was already sitting on the railing.

"Good evening my Lady." he said turning to her with a smile.

"Hey Chat. Anything exciting?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Nothing yet, tho I doubt anything will happen tonight." he said looking at her with a grin.

"Why do you say that?" Ladybug said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because of the akuma attack earlier. Everyone will be on edge, including _**'bad guys'**_. They know we will be on extra alert now."

She thought about what he said. That made sense. That meant she could head home early. She needed more sleep and maybe finish her homework.

"Are you alright?" Chat asked, concern in his green eyes.

She was starting to get sick of everyone asking if she was _**okay.**_ Okay sure, she was almost... _ **raped**_. Just the thought of the word made her shiver, but she wasn't as bad as everyone thought. She wasn't like a glass doll that would shatter any minute.

She wasn't raped. It was stopped, by Adrien. She was lucky and it was only kisses on her neck. If it went anymore than that tho, she didn't know if she could be as strong as she was now. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, just stress in civilian life is all." she half lied.

He studied her face for a moment before softening his eyes and letting out a relieved smile.

"I'm sorry for asking. It's just you didn't seem like yourself earlier." Chat said.

He was noticing the tirediness in her eyes and her body shivering once in awhile. It had happened during the Akuma attack, tho it was barely noticeable. However, he noticed it and didn't like it.

Ladybug smiled kindly at him, making his heart skip a beat.

"Thanks for being concern but I promise I'm fine." she said resting her hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

She felt the pain in her wrist but suppressed the wince. She let go of his shoulder and put her hands in her lap. She had to control herself from rubbing them too. She didn't want Chat to worry or notice the problem with her wrists.

Chat felt the tension from her hand before she removed it and noticed the twitching hands in her lap. He knew something was wrong but he didn't want to push the subject. He decided to light up the mood and turned to her.

"Purrfect night for a date don'tcha think, my Lady?" Chat said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Ladybug rolled her eyes but giggled all the same.

"For patrol you mean silly kitty." she said poking his nose.

He pouted before standing up and stretching.

"I guess we should get going then." he said grinning down at her.

She smiled up at him and stood up.

"Yeah." she said before heading off to her route while he went off to his.

 _ **~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~**_

After an hour of patrolling, Ladybug had contacted Chat Noir and let him know she was turning in. He looked sad but wished her goodnight and added _**'kisses'**_. He said he was going to continue patrolling for a while.

Marinette checked around her house before landing on her balcony and de-transforming. She was still on edge. She wasn't sure if she would ever _**'not'**_ be on edge while that guy was around. But because she didn't know who he was, she couldn't tell the police or anything. She certainly wasn't going to tell her parents. Her dad would probably kill the guy and her mom well, she was a sweet lady but don't push her buttons or she will tear you apart.

"Relax Marinette," Tikki said flying around the bluenette while she worked on finishing up her homework, "I'm sure we will figure out who he is and send him to jail."

Marinette smiled and petted the little cute kwami.

"You're right Tikki. Besides, I have friends who are looking out for me." she said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks; at the thought of Adrien.

Marinette gave a yawn.

"I think it's bed time." Tikki said with a laugh before she yawned.

Marinette giggled.

"That makes two of us."

The clock had said 11:47 pm and it was certainly late. She changed into pink pjs that had little black kittens all over them. She crawled up her ladder to her bed. She winced a bit but the pain wasn't too bad as she climbed. Tikki flew over to the desk below and yawned as she laid on a small ' _ **bed'**_ that was there. She stopped sleeping beside Marinette after almost getting crushed by the girl during her sleep a few times.

Marinette winced as she tried to lay on her side. She didn't know where to put her wrists. And she couldn't lay on them as that hurt. She found it was getting more than annoying. How was she going to sleep if her wrists hurt every time she touched them? She softly rubbed the one and then the other. She thought about using her mom's two wrist braces she had. Her mom had early arthritis in both her wrists. If anyone asked she could say it was too much drawing for her designs.

She laid on her back and sighed as she felt her eyes close. She let her mind relax and felt her body starting to relax. She began to drift off into dreamland, however a noise interrupted it. It sounded like her trap door that was above her bed, was opening up.

Marinette grumbled before slowly opening her eyes. They widened as they were staring into brown eyes. It was ' ** _those_** ' brown eyes.

"Hi Marinette." came the husky voice.

Marinette's entire body froze. How did he get up to her room? How did he come through her trap door above her room?

"H-how...?" was all that came from her lips.

He put a finger to her lips and hushed her.

"That's not important. What is that I need to ' ** _finish_** ' what I started." he said as he crawled on top of her.

Her eyes widened more and her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest at how fast it was pumping.

'Oh God...' she thought.

He took her hands gently which made her stomach sick. Why did he have to be so gentle? He moved his hands from her hands to her wrists and held them above her. She hissed at the pain. He froze for a moment before bringing one hand to his face and noticing the bruise.

"That was why you were in pain today." he whispered, too soft for Marinette to hear.

He kissed the wrist.

Marinette began to cry at this. It was worse that he was being so gentle. If he was rough then she could possibly fight back but the soft fingers and kisses, it made her body shiver and what scared her the most, it was in delight. She closed her eyes. She could feel that his hold on her left wrist wasn't so strong. Her eyes snapped open as she remembered Adrien had broke the guy's right arm. He must have wrapped it tight and was in pain, but controlled himself from showing it.

She ignored her own pain as she pulled her arm roughly. Not expecting the motion, the guy let go of both of her wrists and held his upper forearm, by his shoulder. Marinette used this as her opportunity and was able to free her body from his. She got free however, in her rush to get away, she tumbled towards edge of her loft. Her eyes widened and she yelped as she felt herself about to fall over the edge. She closed her eyes and was about to bring her arms up to protect her head. However her arm was roughly grabbed, making the pain from her wrist shoot straight up her arm to her brain. She yelped again.

The guy had grabbed her just in time before she could fall. He used his good arm and threw her back on the bed. He quickly straddled her and took out a small rope. Before Marinette could register anything, she felt her wrists being tied and cried out in pain as the material pressed against her bruised wrists. He cupped her face.

"Sorry but you aren't cooperating."

He didn't look angry. It was so weird. She had just re-injured his arm and here he saved her from falling out of her loft. Here he was trying to be gentle and spoke soft and kind to her. She thought he would get angry and it was just so confusing.

"W-why? Why are you doing this? W-why are you being g-gentle?" she whispered, confusion and fear in her voice.

The guy looked down at her with a soft and kind look that made her stomach hurt. His face was so close, his lips so close to her own.

"I don't want to hurt you Marinette. I want you. I want to _ **please**_ you. I want you to love me back. I love you." he whispered.

Marinette wanted to say something but he pressed his lips to her own. Her eyes widened. She couldn't move. Tears came from her wide eyes. She couldn't handle this. He pressed his body on top of her own, crushing her wrist against her chest; still tied. She yelped in pain. He didn't stop the kissing and just stuck his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. She could feel his tongue swirl all around her mouth, as if trying to taste her. She trembled at the feeling. She had never had a French kiss before.

The guy pulled back and nibbled on her lower lip, re-opening the cut again. He sucked on it and licked the blood away. Marinette whimpered and opened her eyes, terror in them. He bent down and kissed the tears away.

"Please relax. I'll be _**gentle**_ I _**swear**_. I'll make you feel so **_good_** , just let me." he said with so much sincerity.

Marinette didn't know what to do. Adrien had lied. She _**'was**_ ' weak. She let out a sob as he nibbled on her earlobe. His good hand rested on her right breast and softly massaged it. She gasped at the sensation. It felt weird but she wasn't sure if it was good or not. It wasn't **_good_** she told herself. It wasn't **_right_**!

He made his way down her jawline and ended on her collar bone. He sucked and nibbled on her neck above the collarbone. Her head tilted to the side on its own. She closed her eyes and more tears came from behind the lids. He sucked harder and pulled back to see the nice hickey he left. He licked at his masterpiece before pulling on her shirt, moving it down to see her shoulder. He kissed so softly, making Marinette shiver.

She gasped when he slid his good hand under her shirt and cupped her naked breast. She gritted her teeth and had her eyes shut tighter. He moved his thumb over her nipple and in slow motions. She gasped and her eyes opened wide. He pulled away from her shoulder and looked down at her with so much _**want**_ and _**need.**_ She couldn't look away as she was frozen.

He enjoyed the soft moan she made when he gently pinched and pulled at her nipple. He growled in approval when she arched her back.

Marinette's body was so sensitive and it was betraying her. She figured it was because she had never been touched and the fact he was so loving with his hands and mouth, it made it worse. She whimpered when he stopped and pulled her shirt above her head. He didn't take it completely off, making her arms stuck in her shirt and now above her head.

He stared down at her half naked body and licked his lips. She trembled and stared in fear.

"P-please..." she whispered, "Don't...please."

He smiled down at her before pressing his lips to her erect nipple. She groaned at the sensation. She had no more tears as her tear ducts weren't able to produce anymore. He smirked as he sucked and nibbled on her nipple while his good hand pinched and squeezed the other. She squirmed under the touch and her body arched. His bad arm curled safely against his chest as it was starting to hurt. However, he ignored the pain. He had her. He was _**pleasing** _ her and she was _**enjoying**_ it.

"Oh Marinette." he said huskily, his lips hovering above the moisten nipple.

She shivered at both her name and the hot breath.

"Adrien...Chat...anyone...help..." she whispered closing her eyes again.

* * *

...yeah... _ ***looks around innocently***_ hope you enjoyed this.


	5. Her Kitty

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One. Fluffish and lemon/limeish. Some mention of vomiting...so if you don't like that sorry. Plus, it's a continuation of the 'rape scene' from the previous chapter so you have been warned.

 **A/N:** Yeah...

 **Reviews:**

 **Tiger Priestess-** It's okay that you can't think of something. Maybe this chapter will help! Enjoy!

 **cutielove077** Don't have a heart attack! If you do, you won't know what will happen next X_X You will see what happens in this chapter and I hope you liked it ^-^ I'm also hoping you will be able to get that fix you've been craving ^-^ Plus you should feel better at the fact I will upload once a day. I'm trying to keep at least 3 chapters ahead (working on chapter 8 right now). So I'm hoping I can keep up with this pace ^-^

 **kusakabe maron-** I sent you a PM cause that was too long of reviews and would have been longer than my story :p Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and realize some of your answer will be well, answered ^-^.

So I hope you I don't know, enjoy? I guess that is the word for this haha.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Her Kitty**

Tikki had heard the noises and slowly woke from her sleep. She looked up and noticed a shadow above Marinette. The little kwami's eyes blinked and she felt her heart beating in her small chest. Her chosen was in trouble, _**again**_! She couldn't sit there and watch this anymore. She didn't care if the guy noticed her or anything, she was going to help Marinette this time.

Tikki flew up and chomped onto his ear. He yelped as he pulled back from licking her nipple and grabbed his ear. He saw something small and red flying around his head. He swatted at it and hit the little bug looking thing hard across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the ground.

" **TIKKI**!" Marinette gasped out, her voice barely working.

The guy looked back down at her. She wished so much she could get a good look at his face. It was too dark in her room. She could only see the eyes and his hair. The features of his face were blurry. If there was light in her room she could get a good look. However, there was nothing she could do. There was no one there to help her and worse, Tikki was hurt, again!

The guy seemed to ignore what Marinette had said and began to kiss down her stomach, close to the hem of her pants. Marinette's eyes widened as fear flooded her system. The flight or fight instinct was kicking in and it was the _**fight**_. She struggled against her restraints, which was not only the rope around her aching wrists; but her very own shirt. It caused her wrists more pain. She could feel the rope rub against her bruised wrist and hissed. His body had her legs pinned to the bed and at the angle her arms were above her head, it was hard for her to really move them other than back and forth.

"Calm down. You'll just hurt yourself more." the guy said before sticking his tongue into her navel.

Marinette shivered and gasped at the sensation as his good hand rubbed her side, sending a tingling sensation all over her body. She instantly stopped struggling.

"I'm going to go slow." he whispered against her stomach before kissing back up to her breasts.

Marinette croaked out a whimper and shut her eyes again.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

Chat Noir had finished his patrol not too long after Ladybug and was just sitting on the Eiffel tower. He was enjoying the soft breeze and the moonlight that shone down on his face. He didn't feel like going back home, not yet anyway. He had too much on his mind.

He loved Ladybug but he loved Marinette. He couldn't love both, he needed to pick one but which _**one**_? Both were perfect in everyway and almost too similar that it drove him mad. On the one hand, Ladybug was his partner. She was strong and brave. And on the other hand, Marinette was his first real friend. She was so sweet and kind. What was worse Marinette had strong feelings for him and Ladybug didn't give him the time of day.

However, that didn't really matter to him, as he would always protect his Lady, no matter what. She _**'was**_ ' his partner no matter what. That meant he would **_always_** have her back and be there for her. However, he felt it was his fault she didn't return his feelings. He never told her how he _**truly**_ felt. That he ' _ **loved'**_ her. She must have thought all of his flirting was harmless and not real.

Chat let out a long breath before looking at his baton. The time said 12:34 am. He should probably head back now. He launched himself off with his baton and ran from rooftop to rooftop. He was heading towards his house but took the long way, which was past Marinette's house. He knew she would be asleep, but he wanted to just check up on her. Maybe she was still up and wanted to talk. He hoped she was.

It didn't take too long before he landed on her balcony. However, there was something wrong. He found a rope rolled up with a metal hook attached to one end. He picked it up and looked it over. What did it mean and why was it _**there**_? His ears twitched as he heard something going on below him, in Marinette's room. His gut was yelling at him. There was something **_wrong_**.

He pulled the trap door open and stuck his head in. There below him was something he didn't expect. Marinette was in her bed but her shirt was above her head, with her hands tangled in it. Her breasts and stomach was visible and glistening from the moonlight he was letting in. However there was a guy clad all in black on top of her. His head was low on her body. His hand had pulled down her pants a bit and the guy was kissing between her hip and right below her belly.

Marinette's eyes were wide and full of terror and embarrassment.

Chat's eyes flashed red and a feral growl escaped his lips. He jumped down and grabbed the guy by his hair, pulling him off the bluenette. His nails dug slightly into the guy's scalp, making him yelp in pain. Chat snickered in delight at that sound. He pulled the guy's face to him. His eyes widened as he recognized the face. He didn't even need the light as his night vision revealed the scumbag. It was Erik!

Chat hissed. He **KNEW** it! There was a reason he hated the guy and it was because ' _ **he**_ ' was the guy! Erik grabbed onto Chat's hand with his good hand, trying to pry it off his head.

"Chat..." whispered Marinette her voice sounding relieved yet still scared.

At hearing her voice, Chat gripped harder on his head. He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew it was going to be _**painful.**_

"How **DARE** you touch ' _ **my**_ ' Princess.." he growled and outstretched his hand.

Black started to form around his hand.

" **CATACL...** " he started to say.

" **DON'T!** "

He stopped and turned to see Marinette's wide eyes and saw tears starting to fall. His hand stayed in position not sure what he should do.

"Please Chat...stop..." Marinette whispered.

How could she stop him? After what this guy ' ** _did_** ' to her? After he _**hurt** _ her? She was too kind for her own good. However, he knew that if he used his power that he wouldn't be able to look Marinette in her beautiful face ever again. He would be too ashamed and she wouldn't forgive him. He turned back to the terrified guy.

' _ **Good.**_ ' Chat thought, happy he made Erik scared.

He **SHOULD** be scared.

"You're lucky I don't tear you to _**pieces**_." Chat hissed before tossing Erik onto the floor.

Erik grunted and moaned as he fell on his bad arm. Chat turned to Marinette. It took him a moment before he realized she was half naked. Sure, he noticed before entering her room, however, he was too busy dealing with the scumbag. He blushed. Her face was red and the rest of her skin sparkled like pure snow. She looked so... ** _hot._** He scolded himself. He couldn't think like _**that**_. He kneeled next to her and reached for her shirt. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes of her. They still had some tears shining in them. He untangled her shirt and pulled it down over her body. He made sure not to stare at her breasts as he did. He looked back up at her wrists and noticed the rope around them. He snarled, making Marinette jump. He gave her an apologetic smile before gently cutting the rope with his claws. He carefully took both of her hands into his and examined them. They were more bruised than before.

Marinette whimpered at the pain from her wrists, especially now with the pressure off them. Chat brought them to his lips and gently kissed them. Chat's eyes held Marinette's. She would have jerked away but those eyes...

Marinette knew from those eyes, he wasn't going to do anything. He wasn't going to hurt her. He wasn't going to touch her or take advantage of her. His kisses were soft and full of comfort. She relaxed a bit and tried to give Chat a weak smile, but it looked broken.

Chat gently put her hands down before standing up. Marinette looked terrified. She didn't want him to leave. She was scared.

He noticed and gave her a soft smile.

"I'll be back, I purromise." he said, making the pun, hoping it would settle Marinette's nerves.

It seemed to work as her eyes calmed down a bit. He smiled down at her before turning around. He jumped down to the floor gracefully, not making a sound. Erik was still on the ground, in pain. Chat picked him up roughly and slung him over his shoulder. He jumped back up to the loft and turned towards Marinette.

"I'm handing him over to the police and then I'll be back." he said before disappearing.

Marinette had sat up and stared at her open trap door above her bed. She felt the coolness of the night air and it made her shiver. She wanted to throw up, she felt it lingering in her throat. She had to move but she couldn't. She didn't have the strength. She leaned over her bed and let loose her dinner. She had missed the trashcan next to her bed. She heaved until all of the contents of her stomach were gone and on her flood. She spit out the last of the bile before grabbing a tissue from her tissue box and wiped some of the bile off her lips. She spat some extra into the tissue. She tossed it into the small trash can.

She leaned her back and head against the wall behind her. She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her aching hands on top of her knees. She buried her head into her knees and cried. It was half tears of relief and the other half was still being scared. She hoped Chat would hurry back. She couldn't be alone. She needed him. She needed to feel **_safe_ ** and she knew she would feel safe with Chat Noir. He was her silly little kitty. He wouldn't let anything happen to her and he would protect her for the rest of the night; she knew that for a fact.

It felt like hours when Chat slowly came back into her room. Marinette couldn't go back to sleep. She stayed with her legs to her chest and her head down. Chat could smell something awful and saw the vomit next to her bed. His heart felt like a knife went through it. He wished he roughed the guy up more before handing him over to the cops.

He had explained to the police that Erik, not giving his name as he wasn't suppose to _**know** _ him; had been trying to rape a girl and Chat stopped him. The police were shocked and appalled and gladly took the disgusting teen to a jail cell. Before they could ask any more questions, Chat had left. He needed to rush back to his Princess.

Now that he stood there, looking at her in the darkness. He slowly sat on her bed, on the edge. He was afraid to come any closer to her. Marinette jumped and looked up, her eyes full of terror again. However, they relaxed when she saw Chat sitting, like a little kitten on the end of her bed. He looked nervous and not sure what to do. She could tell he wanted to hold her but didn't want to upset her.

Marinette's heart thumped in her chest. Chat was so wonderful. He truly cared for her and was treating her so kindly. Marinette's eyes gave him a pleading look. A whimper came from her lips as she outstretched her hand towards him. She wanted, no _**needed**_ him to hold her. Chat didn't hesitate and crawled quickly to her side and wrapped his arms around. He pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. His tail moved slightly back and forth. He pulled her closer and rubbed her back gently with his clawed hand.

"You're _**safe**_ now my Princess." he whispered into her ear.

She tightened her grip on his neck, using her arms as her wrists were screaming in pain. She snuggled deeper into his neck. He smiled. He was happy she was safe. He didn't want to ever let her go. It was here he realized his decision was easy. He would always love his Lady but Marinette was who he wanted to be **_with_** , his Princess.

His ears caught the soft snores that came from Marinette. He chuckled. He looked around and scooted so he could lean against the wall and shifted Marinette so she was fully in his lap; more comfortable. He petted her head as she slept. He looked up at the still open trap door above him and watched as the moon slowly moved across the sky. He felt his eyes start to close, as he was getting tired.

He tightened his hold on Marinette before letting himself fall asleep.

 _ **~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~**_

Blue eyes slowly opened. They widened as they found the pillow she was sleeping on was moving up and down. She tried to push herself up but felt the pain in both of her wrists shot up her arms. She moaned in pain.

"Are you alright Princess?"

She felt the rumbling of the voice on her head.

She tilted her head up and found herself looking into concern, yet a bit sleepy green eyes. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Chat and she was laying in his lap. She blushed slightly before trying to sit up, but found her wrists were more than sore. She wondered if she might have broken them.

Chat could tell she was in pain and he pushed her back gently. He took one of her hands gently in his own clawed hand. He looked over her wrist and saw it was bad. There was no way she could use either of her hands for a while and there was no real way to explain them to her parents. He brought it up to his lips. Marinette blushed as he lovingly kissed her wrist. It didn't hurt and actually felt like it was helping. Although, that could have been her imagination.

"Chat..." she whispered, her voice not strong enough.

"Yes Princess?" he asked only stopping his kissing to say.

"Thank you..." she said, tears stinging her eyes.

"Of course, you are my _**Princess.**_ I will _**always** _ be there for you. Always to _**protect** _ you." he said still holding her hand but looking deeply into her eyes.

Marinette's eyes watered before more tears poured down her face.

Chat couldn't help himself and leaned in, licking away the tears. Marinette stopped instantly. She stiffened a bit, however she could tell it was not sexual but meant to be comforting. She relaxed a bit as he continued until her face was clean of the tears. He pulled back and gave her a comforting and loving look.

"No more crying please." he asked in a soft voice.

Marinette blinked at him and nodded. He smiled at her before touching her face with his clawed hand and cupping it.

"I have to go unfortunately. And you should probably get ready for school." he said before pulling away.

Marinette whimpered and gave him a pleading look. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to be _**alone**_.

Chat froze for a moment. He was debating if he should stay but he knew he couldn't. Nathalie would be coming into Adrien's room to see if he was ready to go to school and it wouldn't be good if he wasn't in his room.

"I'm sorry Marinette." he said, using her name.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Later my Princess." he purred before leaving through her trap door, closing it behind him.

* * *

I made up for the angst, I hope; with that fluffy-ish ending of this chapter . So I hope you enjoyed this! On to the next chapter! :P


	6. Her Pain

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One. **Added:** I do not own **Febreeze** nor make a profit from mentioning it in this fic.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewers:**

 **Anika Noni Rose** I'm happy you love my story! ^-^ Don't die or you won't be able to read this chapter! Hehe ^_~.

 **Tiger Priestess-** To tell you the truth...I kind of know but do not at the same time haha. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 10 and... _ ***looks around***_ it's getting more complicated than I thought it would haha But not so complicated where I will write myself into a corner ^-^ Yup, Chat is awesome like that. So enjoy!

 **unfledgedd** aww I hope it's a good swelling ^-^ And we will see if and when that happens but it could be better this way? ^_~ who knows am I right? I ship them too ( ** _obviously)_** tho I do enjoy Marinette and Nathanlie. He is just too cute. However, no one can beat Chat Noir ^-^ other than Adrien haha Awww -^-^- thank you for the compliment. I'll try to continue making this good and here is more, like you asked ^-^

 **Guest:** Awwww -^-^- I'm sure that's not true but thank you -^-^- I'm trying to work as fast as I can so I can update each day. As of this story being posted I am in the middle of writing chapter 10 so I'm trying to keep up ^-^ Well, here is what you asked for so enjoy! ^-^

 **cutielove077-** Yes breath in through the nose and out through the mouth ^-^ No thank you for reading my story ^-^ I think we all want to see a protective Adrien...but why not a protective Chat? (wiggles eyebrows). ^_~.

So with that, enjoy! ^-^

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **Her Pain**

Marinette had to move slow. The pain in her wrists limited what she could do. It was hard to get down from her bed, let alone clean up the vomit she had next to her bed. She had to Febreeze her room.

She was relieved that Tikki was alright. She had been knocked out, but was fine. And Tikki was relieved that Marinette was alright; well for the most part. Marinette told her kwami what happened and how Chat came to save her. She also told Tikki he stayed with her the entire night. Tikki was silent but Marinette thought it was because she was still a bit groggy from the hit.

She had managed to find the two wrist braces that were her mom's. She covered them with a long-sleeved turtle neck. She had to cover the hickey that guy had made. The shirt was an olive green color and went up to her palms. On the corner of the sleeve was a hole where she put her thumbs through, which caused Marinette to grimace but it was the only thing she had that would cover the braces on her wrists.

Even trying to eat breakfast was a struggle. She opted with eating toast as it didn't cause too much movement. Her mother noticed something was wrong, however a knock on the door distracted her. She opened it and found a tired yet nervous looking Adrien.

"Oh Adrien, what a surprise!"

"Hi Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

"Oh call me Sabine. What brings you here this morning?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could walk Marinette to school?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sabine smiled.

"Oh that's sweet of you. She is finishing up her breakfast. Come in." she said, stepping to the side to let the blonde model into her house.

He smiled before entering. He followed the small woman into the kitchen.

"Marinette, you have a visitor."

Marinette looked up and blinked before blushing slightly.

"A-Adrien? What are you d-doing here?" she asked a bit surprised.

Adrien smiled warmly.

"I'm here to escort you to school." he said, about to bow but stopped himself.

Marinette blinked for a moment.

"Oh..."

Sabine smiled.

"Well, I'm going to help set up the bakery, before it opens. I'll leave you two alone." she said before winking at her daughter; who flushed more.

Once the woman left, the two teenagers were left in silence.

"So, did you sleep well?" Adrien asked, not moving towards Marinette.

He wanted to go up to her and hold her and kiss her. However, he couldn't. Not just because he was Adrien but because he had to control himself.

"O-oh..." she started and remembered last night.

She turned away and bit her bottom lip gently so the cut wouldn't re-open. She had promised Chat that she wouldn't cry anymore. But even more important, she didn't want to cry in front of Adrien. She didn't want to worry him and didn't want him to know what happened.

"I-I slept okay." she said pulling at the turtle neck nervously.

Adrien noticed and tilted his head. It was not that cold out where she needed a turtleneck. He wondered what was wrong with her neck. He was so concerned with her wrists that he hadn't examined any other part of her body, to check and see if she was hurt anywhere else. He mentally kicked himself for not checking.

"Well, that's good." he said not sure what to say.

"Why do you ask?" she asked turning back to look at him.

Marinette's face looked a bit vulnerable and adorable at this moment. Adrien flushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away.

"No reason. I was just wondering."

He glanced back. He really wanted to hold her and kiss her. However, he had to control himself. Adrien wasn't the type of guy to be overly affectionate. He wasn't the type to be flirty and romantic. That was Chat Noir's thing. Adrien could be the ' _ **real**_ ' Adrien through Chat Noir. So he would leave all of those ideas and thoughts for later that night.

That night was Ladybug's turn to patrol, meaning he could check in on Marinette. So for now, he would have to control himself around her; no matter how hard it was going to be.

"Are you ready to go?" Adrien asked, seeing that she had finished the toast.

"Y-yeah, let me just grab my purse." Marinette said before leaving the kitchen to go to her room.

Marinette left Adrien waiting in the same spot since he had arrived. It wasn't too long before the bluenette was back with a smile on her face. He admired her so much. How could she be so strong, especially after what had **_happened_** the night before? He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. He wanted to let her know she didn't have to carry this burden by herself. That she could lean on him. However, he wasn't suppose to ** _know_ ** what happened last night. The only one who was suppose to know what Chat Noir.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked with concerned eyes.

Adrien's heart fluttered and was in pain at the same time. She was perfect and kind. He forced a smile on his face.

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh?" she asked as the two of them headed towards their school, "How come?"

Adrien didn't know what to tell her.

"I don't know, really." he said rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward smile.

Marinette continued to look at him with concern before giving him a weak smile.

"Well, I hope you can sleep better tonight."

His heart beat so fast he thought she could hear it.

"Thanks." he said with a shining smile.

Marinette blushed and looked away as they walked.

It wasn't long until they reached the school. Alya and Nino were waiting for them on the school steps.

"Girl, you won't believe what happened!" Alya said rushing towards her friend, her face full of relief.

Marinette blinked.

"What?"

"They caught your guy! Well, Chat Noir did!" she said excitedly.

Marinette and Adrien blinked at her.

"Really?" she said wondering how Alya knew.

She had seen Chat last night and knew he really did bring her ' ** _rapist'_ ** in.

"How do you know?" Adrien asked also wondering how they knew.

"It was on the news this morning." Nino said with a nod.

"They said Chat Noir brought a guy in last night who tried to rape a girl! I **_bet_ ** my Ladyblog it was the same guy that tried to..." she said before stopping herself when Marinette's eyes turned glassy.

Marinette was happy but still upset about last night. Just the mention of the event made her want to cry.

"Oh Marinette..." Alya said reaching towards her hand and taking a hold of it.

Marinette yelped and pulled away. Alya narrowed her eyes at her friend before grabbing her hand again. Marinette hissed in pain as her friend unhooked her thumb and saw the brace.

"Why are you wearing this?" she asked with a low voice.

"I-I well...they are hurting because I've been drawing too much, that's all." Marinette said looking away.

"You are a _**'horrible**_ ' liar." Alya said before realizing she said ' _ **they**_ '. "What do you mean ** _they?_** " she asked with a glare.

Alya started to remove one of the braces.

"Don't!" Marinette said but it was too late.

Alya's eyes widened at the dark purple and blue bruise that went all around her wrist, not to mention a bit up her hand. She gently ran her fingers over the bruise, causing a hiss from her friend.

"Did...did **_'he'_** do this?" she asked with a low voice.

Marinette still didn't meet her best friend's eyes.

Adrien's eyes widened. It was worse than he thought! He couldn't imagine what her other wrist looked like. They had both looked bad last night, but seeing the one in the sunlight...

He growled and clenched his hands. He should have ' _ **killed**_ ' Erik.

Marinette looked at Adrien with wide eyes, as did Alya and Nino. They had never seen him get so angry. Alya was happy that it looked like Adrien truly cared and maybe even **_'loved'_** Marinette. However, she couldn't enjoy the moment for her best friend; as she was worried over her injury.

"Is there anything ' _ **else'**_ you are hiding?" Alya asked, not letting go of the injured wrist.

Marinette nibbled on her bottom lip, threatening to re-open her cut.

"Stop doing that. You're going to re-open that cut. Just answer the question." Alya said with a frown.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Nino whispered noticing more people coming up the stairs.

Alya looked around and nodded.

"Well, well."

Marinette froze at that voice.

"What kind of look is _ **that**_? Did you dig it out of the _**trash**_?" Chloe said with a snicker.

Sabrina, her sort of best friend, laughed.

"Not now Chloe." Adrien said with a glare.

Chloe's eyes widened. Adrien had **NEVER** spoken to her like that. Sure, he had sounded aggravated at her at times, but never did he sound angry.

"Adrie-kins..." she whispered.

She shook it off. She wasn't going to cry. Especially not in front of Adrien or Marinette of all people.

"Well, it's the truth." she snorted, hiding her real feelings behind a mask; before huffing and roughly pushing past Marinette.

Marinette jumped and hissed as Chloe had bumped her arm with her shoulder. Alya let go of Marinette's hand at that movement. Chloe stopped. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at the bluenette. She knew she didn't knock her ' _ **that**_ ' hard. It was then she noticed the bruise on the girl's wrist.

Chloe's eyes widened. She looked at Marinette's face, which turned white as a ghost. Adrien noticed and stepped in front of Marinette.

"Why don't you go, Chloe." he said, a stern look in his eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

It surprised Marinette, Alya, and Nino. Adrien however knew his longest friend wasn't all bad. He knew she had a heart somewhere in there. Sure, it had been a long time since he had seen her use it. He softly smiled in appreciation.

"I-it's fine." Marinette whispered and didn't look at Chloe. "I-I've just been drawing too much."

"Liar."

Marinette looked up with wide eyes.

"You don't get _ **'bruises'**_ like that from drawing. Did someone _**hurt** _ you?" she asked, her tone going low.

Chloe didn't know why she cared, but it bothered her to she this girl; a girl she had been bullying since grad school, have bruises. No one could bully Marinette; well no one but her. However she would never hurt her physically. She got more satisfaction out of the emotional bullying. She found physical bullying wasn't gratifying, let alone lady like.

"I...well..." Marinette stuttered.

She could feel those tears wanting to resurface. She closed her eyes. She clenched her exposed wrist to her chest and ran around Adrien and pass Chloe. She ran into the school.

Everyone, even Sabrina and Chloe, stood there with wide eyes.

Alya moved to go after her best friend but was stopped by Chloe who stood in her way.

"Get out of my way Chloe." Alya hissed.

"Not until someone tells me what happened."

"Why do you care?" Alya hissed.

Chloe looked taken aback. She looked away as if in thought.

"You've treated her like trash and shit since grade school! So why do you care ' _ **now**_ '?" Alya growled while glaring at the girl.

"Because I am the only one allowed to bully her!" Chloe shouted.

Alya stared at her with wide eyes.

"I mean, not physically but...I don't know. It just bothers me okay? I don't know why." she said with a huff.

Before anyone could say anything she turned on her heels and stomped away, Sabrina on her heels.

"I was wondering too. Why?" Sabrina asked in a low voice.

She had seen Chloe's kindness every once in awhile.

"I don't know." Chloe growled out.

Maybe Marinette was growing on her? She shook that thought from her mind and headed to the classroom.

 _ **~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~**_

Marinette sat on the floor in the girl's bathroom. It was rarely used as it was the farthest from most classrooms. She took off the other brace with a hiss and looked at both of her wrists. They _ **really**_ looked bad. She felt the sting come back to her eyes. She made too many people worried. She made **CHLOE** worry for God's sake! She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and cried into her knees that were pulled to her chest.

She didn't want anyone to worry. She didn't want to be a burden. She didn't want any of this. Why her? Why did this happen to her? Why did it happen in the first place? Why didn't she just go back to Alya's house and sleep over? She would have had so much fun. They would have walked to school together. She wouldn't have been targeted by that guy.

Marinette let out a breath. She knew Alya was right about the guy...He _**was** _ in jail because of Chat Noir. She had to focus on that fact, that her almost rapist was in jail. She was safe from him and didn't have to worry about him anymore. She let out a jagged breath and tried to calm herself down.

"Marinette?"

She froze and looked up.

"A-Adrien?! W-what are y-you doing here?! This is the g-girls bathroom!" Marinette said, her face turning red.

He walked in and locked the door behind him. Marinette looked at him confused, tears still falling down her face. His green eyes were full of so much emotion.

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Why did you l-lock the door?" she asked with a blush and a slight shiver.

She was a bit scared.

"I just want us to be alone and..." he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't want to be seen in the girl's bathroom."

His face flushed a bit. That would be bad for him, especially for his reputation.

Adrien walked in a bit further before stopping.

"Umm..." he looked at her.

He wasn't sure if he should just stand there or go over to her. How would she feel about that? Especially since he just locked the door. It did give off the wrong idea...

His eyes widened.

"I'm sorry!" he said putting his hands in a defensive position in front of him.

Marinette blinked at him.

"I'm not trying to give you the wrong idea, I swear!"

Marinette realized that he realized how locking the door and coming in **_'looked_** ' bad. She smiled and kicked herself mentally. How could she even think of that in the first place? He was _**'nothing'**_ like that guy. He wouldn't hurt her or touch her like that...

She looked down. She _ **did** _ want him to touch her tho. However, just the thought of Adrien's hands on her body made her think of that guy's hands. She shivered at the memory and shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Adrien said looking away.

"I'll leave..." he said turning to leave.

"Please don't leave me..." she whimpered.

She couldn't help it. She thought she would be okay but she was starting to feel scared again. The pain in her wrists were starting to become unbearable and she just didn't want to be alone.

Adrien hesitated for a moment before going to her. He slowly sat down next to her, placing his back against wall. He didn't move. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to pull her into his lap and pet her head, like he had done last night. However, he controlled himself.

Marinette scrunched up her shoulders before looking over to Adrien who glanced over at her. She blinked away the tears that started to blur her vision. She wasn't expecting what happened next. Adrien took her hand in his own and licked away one of the tears. Her eyes widened. It reminded her of how Chat licked her tears away. It was soft and soothing.

Adrien seemed to realize what he did and pulled back, letting go of her hand. However, Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck. She sat in his lap and buried her head into the crook of his neck. Adrien's eyes widened before they soften. He wrapped his arms around her. She was trembling as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Stop apologizing." she whispered back.

"You didn't do _**anything** _ wrong."

He felt his heart beat faster in his chest. He knew she had to hear it.

Marinette felt the heartbeat and felt herself relax into his body. This felt right. But so did being in Chat's arms. She squeezed her arms around his neck and yelped in pain. Adrien pulled her away. Marinette's eyes widened and she looked at him scared. She was so vulnerable. Adrien wanted to make her feel better. He wanted to kiss her.

However, deep down, he wanted to touch her. He wanted to remove the memories of Erik's hands and mouth on her body. He wanted to replace those memories with ' _ **his**_ ' hands and _**his**_ mouth. He grinded his teeth. How can he be thinking those thoughts? He couldn't, he shouldn't...but he ' _ **wanted**_ ' to.

"I'm taking you to the nurse." Adrien said.

Marinette was about to protest but yelped when Adrien scooped her up into his arms, princess like. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hissed again. He held her tightly, not wanting her to fall.

"I got you. You don't have to hold on. I won't let you fall, _**'ever**_ '." he said in a gentle voice.

Marinette looked up into those green eyes and melted. She slowly nodded before letting go and resting her hands close to her chest. She felt him pull her closer to his chest. He somehow unlocked the door, without lessening his hold on her. He carried her all the way to the nurse's office, both wearing blushes as they went.

* * *

So much fluff hehe. Don't worry those of you who like the angst... more will come...anyway I hope you enjoyed this!


	7. Her Fear

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** So I did some research on bruised wrists and sprains and broken ones. I studied and looked over which one of those matched the description that I described for her injury and I figured it out...and you all will find out below :p. Anyway, I'm sooo happy everyone is loving my story and I purrromise to continue hehe, see what I did there ^_~.

 **Reviews:**

 **unfledgedd-** Aww thank you -^-^- I'm happy the swelling of the heart is a good thing ^-^ I know! It's rare! But they are out there *coughmyboyfriendcough* Anyway, yes she is and here is the next chapter!

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** Yes, it's like he has split personality disorder doesn't it haha. Listen, I don't know where this story is going haha. However, I'm just letting my fingers fly and letting my brain just go with the flow. But don't worry, I'll make sure there are no inconsistencies. I **HATE** that in stories. That's why I go back and re-read my stories after I'm done writing a chapter. I'm happy you stuck with it ^-^. And...Erik...right (looks around)...anyway I love that you hate him ^-^ that is the point haha. So enjoy this next chapter!

 **cutielove077** Both would be nice wouldn't it hahaha. And I figured Adrien would have had to like her for 'some' reason as a friend. She must have been nice and then got too spoiler; or that's what I think. We shall see if she gets nicer who knows. Thanks I hope this is good ^-^

 **Huarta-** I'm soooo happy you love this ^-^ So enjoy this chapter!

 **Tiger Priestess- Y** eah it was in there somewhere haha. And was this soon enough ^_~.

 **Guest-** Sometimes its good to miss a couple chapter, that way you binge and don't have to wait too long ^-^. And who knows what will happen with Erik (looks around whistling). Fluff is what I love to write but for some reason I'm good with angst X_X I swear I'm a happy go lucky person in real life haha. It will be hard but he can help her through it. Well, I'm happy that you are continuing to read this, even tho you aren't an angst fan ^-^ And thank you for your review! ^-^

So with that, on with the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Her Fear**

It was hard for either of them to explain the bruises. The nurse had examined them and gently wrapped them. However, she suggested that Marinette get an x ray. She wasn't sure if they were broken, sprained or just bruised. However, with how much pain Marinette was in, they could have been either bruised or sprained.

Adrien thanked the nurse, who gave both of them a note, excusing them from going to class. Adrien had promised to take Marinette to the hospital, which gave him the permission to be excused from class as well.

Marinette walked with Adrien into the classroom. Everyone watched them with confusion and saw him give the teacher two notes. The teacher read them before looking skeptical at the two before nodding and dismissing them. Nino and Alya gave the two questioning looks. Adrien mouthed _**'I'll text you later.**_ ' before leaving with Marinette.

Once they were outside, Adrien called the gorilla; otherwise known as his bodyguard. He explained the situation in a few words. He hung up and looked over at Marinette and gave her a warm smile. He gestured that they sit on the school steps, while they waited. It would be 15 minutes before his bodyguard would arrive. Marinette nodded before sitting down.

She looked down at her wrapped wrists. How was she going to explain them to her parents, let alone the doctor at the hospital. Adrien seemed to read her thoughts and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him. He had a grim look on his face.

"You're going to have to tell them Marinette." he said giving her a comforting look.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"I...b-but I can't." she said, tears threatening to come back to her eyes.

Adrien grimaced. He really didn't like her like this. It hurt him so much to see how much pain physically and emotionally she was in. It was ripping him apart. He moved his hand from resting on her shoulder to cup her face, his thumb rubbing right under her eye, wiping the tears away. She looked at him with so much sadness that he flinched at the look.

However, he had to control himself, again, from pulling her into a kiss. It was getting harder he found.

"It will be alright. I'll be with you. Let me be your protector, your strength, your everything Princess." he said, not caring this time if his pet name for her slipped.

Her eyes widened and her heart stopped for a moment before beating faster.

A honking horn made both teens jump. Adrien pulled away and jumped to his feet. He looked nervously away, rubbing the back of his neck. Marinette looked down, her face flushed.

"Let's go." he said leaning down and pulling her up, by her forearms.

It didn't hurt and she was happy that he avoided her hands. The two walked to the limo. Adrien opened the door and helped Marinette slip in, following after and closed the door behind him.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~**_

"Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Y-yeah?" Marinette said looking up.

A woman with long reddish brown hair tied up in a bun, came into the waiting room. She wore a pretty yellow with white flower dress and gave Marinette a smile. Her hazel eyes were kind. She had a clipboard in her hand.

"The doctor will see you now."

Marinette nodded and stood up. Adrien followed close behind her, like a kitten following his mother. Marinette smiled at how adorable he looked. She shook her head and followed the nurse to a room.

"You can wait in the waiting room." the nurse said looking at Adrien.

"Please, let him stay?" Marinette asked with pleading eyes.

The nurse saw the same look in Adrien's eyes and let out a sigh.

"Well, it's against the rules but I'll make an exception." she said with a smile.

Marinette looked relieved.

"Thank you Ms." Adrien said glancing at her name badge, "Kelly."

Kelly smiled and opened the door and let the two inside. She closed the door behind her and placed the folder on the door.

It wasn't too long until an older gentleman, maybe in his 40's walked in. He had shaggy black hair with a touch of gray. He was handsome, with not too many wrinkles. He wore glasses that hid his bright blue eyes. He held Marinette's file in his hand and closed the door behind him. He turned to look at Adrien.

He had been told of the situation and didn't say anything to the boy.

"Hi Marinette. My name is Dr. Roberson. I see that you are here for some x-rays on your wrists?" he asked.

Marinette nodded.

He gave her a gentle smile before taking one of her hands into his own.

"I'm just going to look at them and see how bad it looks." he said before gently removing the bandages the school nurse had wrapped.

His eyes widened. It wasn't the bruise that made his eyes widen. He had seen bruised wrists all the time. However it was the rope burn that made him worried. Only someone with his experienced eyes could see the ropeburn, to the inexperienced eye they would only see the bruise. He unwrapped the other wrist and found it looked just as bad.

"How did this happen again?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The report didn't say anything more than sore wrists. However, this certainly was more than sore wrists.

Marinette looked down. She found that her voice had vanished.

"She was almost raped." Adrien said.

He knew she wasn't going to say anything. Even saying the words made him cringe and had his blood starting to boil. The man glanced over to Adrien quickly before looking back at the shamed and disturbed look on the beautiful girl's face.

"Is there anything else that hurts?" Dr. Roberson asked.

He noticed the turtleneck. It wasn't that chilly out.

"May I?" he asked as he pointed to the turtle neck.

Marinette's eyes widened and she looked over towards Adrien. Adrien froze in his seat. So there was something wrong with her neck. Did that bastard bruise her neck? He gritted his teeth but made himself calm down at those sad and scared eyes.

"It's okay Marinette. Let him look." he said in a soft and gentle voice.

She looked back at the doctor and nodded slowly. He gave her a gentle smile and slowly pulled down the collar, noticing the slight flinch at the motion. It was true that she was either raped or almost; all the signs of a victim. He pulled it down and saw the hickey on her neck.

Adrien's eyes widened. It wasn't bad like he suspected but it still bothered him that Erik left a mark on her neck. He didn't own her. He had no ' _ **right**_ ' to leave his _**disgusting**_ mark on her. That was Adrien's right. Adrien shook his head. He couldn't think like that.

"Its nothing serious, just a hickey lucky." Dr. Roberson said with a soft smile.

"Anywhere else that is in pain?"

Marinette shook her head. The guy had been super gentle with her, other than the wrists. She shivered at the memory of his gentle and soft hands rubbing up and down her sides and his hot tongue sucking on her nipples. Her eyes started to glass over again.

"It's okay." Dr. Roberson said in a soothing voice. "Let's get those x-rays now okay?"

Marinette nodded.

Dr. Roberson looked at Adrien.

"Could you follow me please?"

Adrien looked over at Marinette whose eyes looked uncomfortable. Adrien gave her a reassuring smile before following the doctor out of the room. Kelly came into the room with two heavy looking vests. She wrapped one around her chest and rested the other on her legs.

"It's to protect you from the x-rays." Kelly said with a smile.

Marinette gave her a weak smile back.

"Please lay down." Kelly asked.

Marinette nodded before laying back. She had her hands on her stomach, palms down. It was too hard to have them facing up. Kelly brought over a big machine and started to take pictures.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~**_

Outside the room the Doctor took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was starting to get a headache. He couldn't understand how a nice girl could get attacked. Their city was pretty safe, other than the Akuma attacks. However, that was what Ladybug and Chat Noir were for.

"What do you think?" Adrien asked, worry in his voice.

"I won't be able to tell until I can see the x-rays." Dr. Roberson putting his glasses back on.

"But I wanted to ask more questions. Questions that would be too uncomfortable to ask in front of Marinette."

Adrien looked serious and nodded. He was ready to tell the doctor anything he needed; hoping it would help Marinette.

"When did it happen?" Dr. Roberson asked, having Marinette's file in his hands.

"Two nights ago and...well..." he said looking away, "Last night too. I was lucky to stop the first attack but..."

Dr. Roberson nodded as he wrote down what he said.

"Do you know if she was fully raped?"

"She wasn't." Adrien said with a firm nod.

"Chat Noir stopped him last night."

The doctor stopped writing and glanced up.

"I heard about a girl almost getting raped from the news. I didn't know if the girl would come in."

Adrien looked at him in confusion.

"Most rape victims or even those who are almost raped are afraid to come forward. Sometimes they are afraid of telling their family or friends. Other times they feel weak and that they could have stopped it. And most don't want to confront their attacker." Dr. Roberson.

Adrien had noticed all of those things, except the last one. Although, he wasn't sure if Marinette would tell the police who did it, since it seemed she still didn't know it was Erik. The only person who knew ' ** _who_** ' was Chat Noir. However Adrien couldn't tell Marinette that, or his secret identity would be revealed. He couldn't no matter how much he wanted to share that secret with the bluenette. However, Ladybug wouldn't approve.

Dr. Roberson put his hand on Adrien's shoulder, making him jump.

"Don't worry. Your girlfriend will be fine." he said with a smile.

Adrien blinked for a minute before blushing and rubbing his neck.

"She's just my friend..."

It was Dr. Roberson's turn to blink.

"I thought...well, she has a great friend in you then." he smiled at the blonde.

He could tell the two were more than friends but it seemed they were dense to not notice.

Kelly came out of the room.

"I have the x-rays doctor."

"Good." he said following her back into the room, Adrien right behind him.

He took the three black clear looking papers. He turned on a light that was located on one of the walls. He placed all three on the light and examined them. Adrien went over to Marinette and gave her a comforting smile. Marinette looked up at him and tried to give him a smile back.

"Well the good news is nothing broken or sprained. It looks like they are only bruised."

Adrien and Marinette both let out sighs of relief.

"However, you won't be able to truly use your hands for a while. You need to keep them high. It would help if you lay down in your bed and have a pillow on your chest, so your wrists can be comfortable and above your heart. Also, you will need some anti-inflammatory medication, which I'll prescribe."

He said while writing out a scrip.

"I need you to not move it for a couple days and keep it wrapped. You'll be able to move it easier in a week and you'll need some therapy. I'll give you the number and address of a local therapy place so you can start your healing process. However, you will be fine." Dr. Roberson said with a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Roberson." Adrien said.

"Yes, thank you." Marinette said with a smile.

"Now, I know this will make you feel uncomfortable. However, I need to contact the police. Not to mention your parents. It's procedure."

Usually a rape kit would be part of the procedure, however there was no reason too. She wasn't raped, just almost. So it wouldn't help catch the guy. Although, if Chat had ' _ **really**_ ' caught her attacker, then he didn't need to use the kit.

Marinette's eyes widened, fear coming back to her eyes.

"Do you really have to call my parents?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry. You are still a minor so I have to by law." he said with an apologetic look.

Marinette looked like she was going to run. She didn't know where but she didn't want to stay there. She didn't want to talk to the police. She didn't want to ' ** _see_** ' her attacker as she didn't know what he even looked like. She didn't want to go there and identify the wrong guy. And worse, she didn't want her parents to know.

Adrien seemed to notice she looked ready to run and pulled her into a hug. Marinette eyes widened as she slowly looked up into Adrien's green eyes.

"I'm here." he said.

There wasn't anything else he could say to her. Just those two little words made Marinette feel so much better. She relaxed in his arms and leaned in. Both Kelly and Dr. Roberson smiled.

"I'll go now." Dr. Roberson said.

Marinette stiffened a bit in Adrien's embrace. However he pet her head and hushed her.

"It will be okay. I'll stay with you, I promise."

Marinette looked up at him and saw a warm and reassuring smile on his lips. She believed him just from that smile and his eyes. His eyes showed everything. It was true, eyes are the windows to the soul.

* * *

Sooo I wasn't expecting this story to go in this direction. But it made sense and makes it believable. I mean seriously, Adrien would totally take her to the hospital or Alya would have. So I hope you enjoyed this and I'll going on to the next chapter ^-^


	8. Her Partner

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** So fluffy is my fluffy I will need to eat marshmallow fluff to hand it :P Anyway, I'm working so hard on this story and I'm happy you all are enjoying it! I've been ignoring my boyfriend for the last week...-^-^- but luckily he is letting me do my thing and hasn't complained once...except for right now as I'm suppose to be making dinner right now haha. (I swear I'm going to do it once I post this!) Anyway, I'm off Wednesdays, so I'm hoping I can get a lot written or even finish writing this story; (hoping for the latter). But I digress.

 **Reviews:**

 **thekageofthenight-** We cookies for you *gives cookies* you made it! I love fluff but I'm good at writing angst T_T; And I'm not doing anything you don't want me too...that sounded dirty haha sorry. Anyway, enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess-** When I write a story, I try to keep things authentic as possible (as you will see in a few more chapters hehe). Also, I think watching too much Law and Order: SVU helped too haha. Wow that's an awesome career! I take my hat off to you as that is a hard job and a thankless on at that. You deal with so much stuff but help so much people in the process so thank you for your hard work ^-^. You don't have to imagine them now cause here it is!

 **NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek-** Aww thank you for reading and reviewing it ^-^ Oh I understand that feelings. I walk to work (30 minute walk) between 4:30am-5:30am-ish and I look around too much, you would think I'm a paranoid person haha ^-^; Thank you. I'm trying to do my best and I'm happy you think I'm doing a good job ^-^ Thank you and here is the next chapter!

 **Anika Noni Rose-** Yes he is -^-^- and adorable! Too many cops for him to escape...but it ' ** _might_** ' not be the last we see of him. And maybe Chat and/or Adrien might get that chance, but for now he needs to help Marinette :p Here is the next chapter!

 **cutielove077-** Haha, I try to stay authentic; not just to the characters themselves, but if I use 'real' things as well. (You'll notice that later in this story ^_~. ) And no more waiting as the chapter is here!

So with that, on to the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** **Her Partner**

By the time Marinette got home it was 5pm. She was exhausted. Between talking to the cops, dealing with her parents, and having Alya and Nino fuss, well mostly Alya; over her while still in the hospital; it was amazing she hadn't passed out already. Her parents had acted just like she thought they were. Her dad demanding who did it and her mom looking like she was going to go Jackie Chan on someone's ass.

However, she truly didn't know who the guy was and she told both her parents and the cops that. They wanted her to go to the police station and look at a lineup, however Marinette said no. The reason was because she couldn't remember and didn't want to point out someone who ' ** _wasn't_** ' her attacker.

Adrien had stayed with her until the police arrived. His father had called him home as the blond forgot about the scheduled photo shoot he had, not to mention he had missed his Chinese class. Marinette felt bad but Adrien had promised that missing a class once in awhile wouldn't hurt his Chinese.

Marinette sighed and collapsed onto her bed. Her room didn't smell _**so**_ bad. Plus, the wrappings on her wrists felt good. However, she didn't know how to do her duties as Ladybug. Not only that, it was ' _ **her'**_ turn to go on patrol. She ' _ **could**_ ' contact Chat and ask him to cover for her. However, he would ask too many questions and she wasn't in the mood to answer them.

"It wouldn't hurt to take one night off." Tikki said, flying above Marinette's face.

She was laying flat on her back with a pillow on her chest, just like the doctor recommended.

"But Paris ' _ **needs**_ ' Ladybug, whether I'm in pain or not. Plus, it would be nice to get away from here for a while." Marinette said with tired eyes.

Tikki looked concerned and rubbed against Marinette's face. She smiled and nuzzled against her little kwami.

Marinette's mom brought up dinner around 6:15 and had to help her daughter eat. Luckily it was just soup so nothing too fancy. Her parents had both been very supportive and didn't ask any questions. They learned most from the doctor and didn't want to upset her more than she was already. Marinette was happy about that and was extra happy at the little nap she was able to take.

Marinette woke up around 8:12pm and realized it was almost time for her to go out on patrol. She would usually go around 8:30, as her parents would go to bed around that time. That was a baker's life. Even tho the store opened at 7am, her parents had to get up at 4am to start baking all the goodies before the customers came.

"Tikki, transform me!" Marinette said before turning into Ladybug.

She stuck her head out of her trap door. She was still on high alert. She didn't want anyone to see her leave her room. Once she noticed the coast was clear, she threw her yo-yo and pulled gently. She was testing to see if her wrists hurt.

It seemed the suit helped protect her from injuries, whether she got hit in the suit or had injuries outside of the suit. She felt a dull pain in her wrists but it wasn't unbearably painful, which made her happy. However, she wondered if they would hurt once she de-transformed. She had to risk it as Paris needed Ladybug.

Ladybug headed out to patrol the streets of Paris, to make sure the citizens were safe.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Adrien had gotten home around 9pm. He was exhausted both physically and emotionally. He couldn't focus on the photo shoot because he was worried about Marinette. It was so bad that they had to keep reshooting shots that should have been a piece of cake.

"That's why I stick to cheese." Plagg said, flying out of Adrien's jacket once they were back in his room.

"You just don't understand." Adrien said flopping on his bed.

He closed his eyes. However, he saw Marinette's half naked body. She was so beautiful and shone like an angel. The moonlight made her skin look like glistening snow and looked soft to the touch. Adrien groaned as he turned to laid on his back. He stared up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked, more to himself.

"Many things but you knew that already." Plagg said stuffing his face with his favorite cheese.

Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I'm horrible. I mean, I can't stop thinking about ' _ **that**_ '." he said frustrated.

"But you ' _ **want that'**_." Plagg said giving a mischievous look at him chosen.

"Yes...and no. I mean...I don't know." he said, letting out another sigh.

"I want to see her." Adrien said sitting up.

"It's too late." Plagg said, finishing up his cheese.

"For Adrien it is, but not Chat Noir." Adrien said with a grin.

Plagg sighed.

"Are you going to stay the whole night again? Cause if so, you need more cheese than this." Plagg said, pointing to the small pile that was hiding in one of his drawers.

"I promise you can have as much as you want. Plagg, transform me!" Adrien said before turning into Chat Noir.

He was happy it was Ladybug's turn to patrol, by herself. He wouldn't have been able to visit Marinette without causing Ladybug to be suspicious. He went into his bathroom and locked the door before leaving through the window.

Chat ran from rooftop to rooftop. He knew what routes Ladybug ran, so he made sure to avoid those areas. He didn't want to run into his Lady, not tonight anyway. He could see the familiar bakery ahead and smiled. He landed on her balcony before knocking on her trapdoor. If he just entered he would scare her and he didn't want to do that.

He didn't hear anything. He didn't like that. He opened the trap door and looked into her room. He used his nigh vision to look for her. Her room was so dark but there was no sign of Marinette. His heart thumped in his chest. Why wasn't she home? She was suppose to be resting!

Did something happen to her? Did she go back to the hospital? Was she downstairs watching tv with her family? No, her parents went to bed early. Marinette had told him that on one of his visits. So where was she? He knew she wasn't over Alya's house either because Marinette said she wanted to go straight home.

Chat's eyes widened at the thought. What if she was kidnapped? But Erik was still in jail...wasn't he? Chat's heart beat even quicker before he extended his baton and headed straight to the police station.

 _ **~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~**_

Marinette felt like she could handle anything while she was Ladybug. She was so happy that she had gone on patrol. After a good hour, with nothing exciting happening, she went off to her and Chat Noir's spot. It was so peaceful and you could get a good look over the city. It was really pretty at night, with the city lite up.

As Ladybug approached the Eiffel tower, she noticed a figure on the railing. As she got closer she realized it was Chat! She began to worry. He wasn't suppose to patrol tonight and the only reason he would be there is if something was wrong. She swung up and landed next to her partner.

"What's wrong Chat?" she asked worry in her voice.

Chat looked like a nervous wreck. His tail moved quickly behind him, like he was on alert. His ears were twitching and his eyes were full of worry and a bit of what was that...fear?

Ladybug was shocked when Chat hugged her and clung to her.

"I'm so happy you are here my Lady! You need to help me!" he said.

It sounded like he was trying to suppress tears. Ladybug was so shocked and felt so much pain in her chest. She rubbed his back and shushed him.

"I'll always be here for you Chaton. Whatever you need, I will help you." she said with a soft voice.

He had helped her as Marinette. The least she could do was help him in ' ** _hi_** s' time of need; whatever it was.

He pulled back and looked down into her eyes. She felt her heart hurt again at seeing those eyes.

"Marinette..." he whispered.

Ladybug's eyes widened.

Did he find out who she was? How? When? Why was he such a wreck about it?

"She is..." he began to choke on the words.

Ladybug blinked at him.

"She is...?" she didn't know where he was going with this.

"She is missing..." his bottom lip trembled as he held back tears.

Ladybugs, or rather Marinette's; heart quicken its pace. He was worried about her? Wait that would mean...

Her eyes widened. He must have gone to check up on her and when he saw she wasn't there...

"Oh Chaton..." she whispered before pulling him to her and holding him close.

Chat wrapped his arms around Ladybug and breathed heavily.

"It will be okay...we'll find her." Ladybug said feeling guilty.

"I'm just so scared for her. I mean, she went through so much..." he said before stiffening.

He hadn't told his Lady about what happened to Marinette. Sure, Ladybug never ' _ **met**_ ' Marinette. But she ' _ **knew'**_ the girl in a sense. It **_was_** Ladybug that sent him to protect her from the Evillustrator.

"Don't worry. I'll look for her and if I find her I'll call you okay?" she said petting his head in a comforting way.

He nodded against her neck and let out a long shaky sigh. Ladybug blushed and shivered at the hot air on her neck. She pulled away and gave him a reassuring smile before heading off to _**'search**_ ' for Marinette.

As she swung towards her house, she tried to figure out what to tell him. Where would **_'Marinette'_ ** have been? Maybe she went downstairs to get a glass of water and ended up staying there to have a snack? Yeah, that sounded believable. Ladybug smiled before landing on her porch and opening her yo-yo.

"My Lady?" Chat said, answering immediately.

"She is home. I just talked to her. She is safe. She just came back upstairs from getting a snack."

Chat let out a sigh of relief.

"Tell her I'll be right there."

Ladybug flushed a bit before shaking it off.

"Okay I'll let her know. But I have to go, it's getting late for me."

"Thank you my Lady." Chat said, his voice sounding soft but happy.

Ladybug smiled at him before hanging up. She went into her room and de-transformed. She quickly went down stairs and grabbed a glass of milk and a couple of cookies. She ate one real quick and gulped down her milk. She refilled the glass before heading back to her room with the glass and cookies. It was a bit hard with her wrists wrapped so tight. However, they didn't hurt too much.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Marinette arrived just in time to hear a rapping on her trap door. She put down her glass and plate of cookies. She climbed up her latter.

"Coming!" she shouted as she reached the trap door.

As soon as she opened it, she found herself tackled back onto her bed. She blinked up at those intense green eyes.

"My Princess, you had me so _**worried**_." he purred before squeezing himself close to her and snuggled under her chin.

Marinette's face flushed the brightest red as she laid there in shock. Slowly she moved her arms to wrap around the cute little kitty and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. If I knew you were coming over, I would have waited for you." she said, her voice showing her regret.

"It's my fault for not telling you." Chat said before moving his head so he could look into her eyes.

He was so close. He was close enough to kiss her. He licked his lips before he closed the gap between them.

Marinette's eyes widened, slight fear in her eyes. Those eyes made Chat stop in his tracks. His own eyes widened before he jumped back, off her and her bed. He stood as far away from her as he could.

"I'm sorry!" he said putting his hands up.

"I...I was just so worried! I'm sorry! I'll leave!" he said about to jump out of the trap door.

"Don't go." Marinette said, her face flushed.

Chat glanced back at her and saw the most adorable face she had ever made. She was biting her lower lip, but not hard. She was looking up at him with those big beautiful blues eyes. They were filled with an emotion he didn't recognize.

"I'm the one who should apologize." she said, looking down at her wrapped hands in her lap, as she was sitting up now.

"I know you weren't going to hurt me...it's just that...I..." she said her eyes turning back to him with so much vulnerability.

That **_look._** It just did ** _'things'_ ** to him that he couldn't understand. He clenched his clawed hands.

"It's okay Princess. I was in the wrong. I shouldn't have tried to..." he said looking away.

"I want you to." Marinette said.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. Chat's eyes widened, his breath hitching.

"You...really?" he asked softly, slowly moving closer to the bed.

Marinette bit her lower lip again and turned away. Her face was red. She wanted Chat but...

Adrien.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't help it. She loved both Chat and Adrien. What was she going to do? What ' _ **should**_ ' she do? Was it because she was so vulnerable? Marinette wished she could be Ladybug. Ladybug wouldn't have acted so weak and vulnerable. She would know what was the right thing to do. She wouldn't...

Marinette felt a clawed hand gently move her face. Chat looked deeply into Marinette's eyes. She trembled a bit, in anticipation. Chat noticed the tremble and thought that he was bringing back memories and let go.

Marinette's hand shot up and took hold of his hand. She thanked god that the wrappings on her wrists lessen the pain. He looked at her with wide eyes. She brought his hand back to her face and she nuzzled into it. Chat stared at her for a moment before sitting fully on her bed, his legs crossed. She let go of his hand and tilted her head down, her eyes looking up at him in an adorable way. His heart thumped. It was getting harder to control himself. He knew she was just extra vulnerable right now.

She needed the comfort and Chat...was just **_there._** Was he just at the ' _ **right**_ ' place at the ' _ **right'**_ time? Would she act like this if Adrien was here? His ears pressed against his head at the thought. She did like Adrien, didn't she? The pictures around her room _**proved** _ that. However, he wasn't going to be second fiddle, even if it was to himself.

"Do you _**like**_ me?" he asked in a whisper.

Marinette blinked up at him, her face staring right in his. His eyes looked serious and had a hint fear. She didn't know what to tell him. She loved Adrien...but she loved Chat too. A thought came to her mind. Chat was in her room. He had come to her room many times but this was the first time he was there with..

Her eyes widened at that realization. She squeaked before jumping out of her bed and basically fell down her ladder. She ran around her room, tearing down all the posters of Adrien and even took down the board that had his schedule. She was so embarrassed. He must have thought she was a stalker. What was worse was she wasn't sure ' ** _why_** ' she was taking them down. It wasn't like she didn't want Chat to get the ' ** _wrong'_** idea. But the wrong idea about what? She ' ** _did'_** like Adrien...didn't she?

Chat sat there on her bed in shock. He didn't know what just happened and just kept blinking at the empty spot Marinette had been. He turned around, just in time to see her take down the last of the pictures of Adrien.

It was a weird feeling. The Adrien side was hurting. However, the Chat Noir side was happy. He didn't know which one he should be feeling. He was both Adrien and Chat Noir, after all. So why did it bother him if she liked one or the other? Another thought came to his mind. By her taking down his, _**Adrien's**_ , pictures, did it mean she stopped liking Adrien?

Marinette tossed the pictures and the board under her chaise. She turned around and saw Chat looking at her. Or she assumed by the glowing green eyes that shone through the dark room. She blushed and lowered her head.

Chat jumped down and walked up to her. Marinette turned away. She was ashamed, embarrassed, and most of all confused. She didn't know what she should be feeling. She had loved Adrien for so long, she never thought of anyone but him. However, now she was noticing Chat Noir and her feelings towards Adrien were the same as for Chat Noir. She loved them both, equally and different; at the same time.

Chat curled his clawed hand under her chin and lifted it to look at him. He could see her flushed face. It was full of confusion. He felt the same thing. However, it was more towards which side should he have her fall for? He knew his Adrien side would never **_'man'_** up. His Chat Noir side, however, was bolder. Not only that, Adrien couldn't protect her as well as Chat Noir could.

Sure, it ' ** _was_** ' Adrien who stopped Erik the first time he had attacked. However, Adrien couldn't always be around. Chat Noir on the other hand, he could be anywhere at any time. He was stronger than Adrien. He was bold while Adrien was timid. Chat was ten times better for Marinette than Adrien. He made up his mind. He loved Marinette and he was going to make her fall for him, Chat Noir. He would make her love _**this** _ self, his _**true** _ self.

He pulled Marinette's face to his as he lowered his head. Her eyes widen, in surprise this time. He hovered over her lips, staring in her eyes. He wasn't going to continue unless she gave the okay.

Marinette couldn't look away from those eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her lips and it made her lick her own lips. Chat's green eyes were so intense it made her shiver. However, she saw he was waiting for her. He was looking for permission and she wanted to give it.

Adrien's face flashed into her mind. She just couldn't stop loving him. Not all of sudden anyway. She had loved him for so long, but she found that she didn't want to stop loving Chat either. She wanted to kiss her silly kitty and it caused her face to flush.

Chat continued to stare at her. He would wait forever. He didn't want to push her into doing something she didn't want to do, or wasn't ready for. But all he wanted was a kiss.

Chat knew that was a lie. He wanted more than a kiss. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to make her moan. He wanted to hear his name come from her lips. He suppressed a low moan at the thought of that. Her body below his, panting and red faced; his name coming out as a moan from her beautiful lips. He gulped and bit the inside of his cheek. It helped him stay in the moment and keep calm.

Marinette knew she needed to give him a sign. She knew he was waiting for her to give the okay. She closed her eyes before letting out a breath. Chat clenched his teeth in worry. If she didn't want this, he would wait until she was ready. He would wait forever if he had to.

Marinette opened her eyes. She looked timid but determined. She leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. Chat blinked. He wasn't ready for her kiss, but soon pulled her to his body and closed his eyes. He kissed her softly back and held her in a gentle hug.

Marinette felt her body melt into his kiss. She had kissed Chat before, as Ladybug; however it was to break a curse. She pushed back, hissing at the small pain in her wrists.

Chat's eyes opened and he started to drop his arms. He thought he had pushed too much. However, Marinette seemed to read his thoughts and shook her head. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to her lips.

Chat smirked in the kiss and pulled her back to his chest; this time tighter. Marinette let out a soft mur of delight. She felt so safe in his arms and the kiss? Well that kiss was taking her breath away.

Chat pulled back and hesitantly nibbled on her bottom lip. He wanted to taste her but was unsure if she would allow that. Was it too soon? Did he already push past her comfort zone?

Marinette couldn't help the soft moan that came from his action. That was the only approval Chat needed. He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth and moaned. She tasted so good.

Cookies and milk.

'So that's what she ate.' he thought before deepening the kiss by cupping her cheek with his clawed hand.

Marinette leaned closer to him and moaned as his tongue explored her mouth.

She jumped and pulled away when she felt his clawed fingers make small circles on her hip. His eyes widened and he froze.

"I-I'm sorry." he whispered.

It was such a small action but it seemed to be too much for her to handle.

Marinette couldn't look at him. She hated herself. She wanted to cry at how stupid she was acting. She knew Chat wasn't trying to take advantage of her. He wasn't going to push her past what she could handle. Yet, the soft touch made her think of that guy's hand, doing the same thing with ' _ **his'**_ hand.

"Don't apologize." she whispered back looking back at him with sad eyes.

"I...I'm just..." she started, her bottom lip trembling.

Chat pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

"No, I rushed you. You aren't ready and I rushed you. I promise to take it as slow as you want. You tell me what I can and can't do and I will obey, my Princess." he said rubbing her back in soothing motions.

Marinette let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you, Chaton." she whispered before a yawn escaped her lips.

Chat chuckled before pulling her back.

"Time for bed Princess." he said before scooping her up into his arms.

She yelped at the sudden movement and wrapped her arms around his neck. However, the quick movement of her hands caused her to hiss in pain. Even the wrappings couldn't help with the quick movement.

"I got you. You don't have to hold on. I won't let you fall, _**'ever'.**_ " he said in a gentle voice

Marinette stiffened at those words.

Those were the same words Adrien had said earlier that day. She blinked up at him while he looked down at her with loving eyes. She was starting to think of something that was too good to be true. She was starting to think that Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste. She shook her head. She was lucky but not **_'that'_ ** lucky.

Chat jumped gracefully back to Marinette's bed and laid her down. He covered her with her sheets before turning to leave.

"Stay please?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

Chat didn't hesitate like he had before and crawled into her bed. He laid next to her and felt his heart flutter as her head rested on his chest. He wrapped an around around her waist and pulled her close to his body. She stiffened for a moment but relaxed. She brought her hands up, curling them up to her chest. She slept on her side and looked so cute. Chat kissed her head.

"Good night Princess."

"Night my kitty." she said with a yawn before falling into a restful sleep.

Chat followed soon behind, both having the best sleep they've had in the last two days.

* * *

It's getting complicated X_X not for me but them hehe. Alright, I'm leaving to cook dinner...I hope you all enjoy it and after dinner I will go back to writing ^-^ Laters!


	9. Her Dilemma

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** So I worked extra hard on this chapter (you'll all see why). I did a lot of research for this and wanted to make it authentic as possible. I'm happy everyone is enjoying this!

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** Yes love the fluff and there is more to come ^-^. I am like that too, especially if it done right and good. I actually just figured out how I want it to go and I'm writing the 12th chapter haha -^-^- I haven't even decided on how many chapters it's going to be. I thought it would be 14 then 20, then 16, and now I'm thinking back to 20. So really I have no clue haha. At least I know 'how' I wanted to end and a few other things that I can't spoil :p That's okay, tho i do look forward to reading your review ^-^ it's more like writing a letter, old school like haha :p I'll continue to do my best and thank you for your review ^-^

 **Titans4life-** awww -^-^- thank you! It's weird how smut and angst work so well together hehe ^_~. Here is the next chapter! (yeah but she's an angst teenager now, so it's even less obvious :P )

 **Mamanele-** Yes, yes they are ^-^. Now enjoy more! haha

 **thekageofthenight-** Yes they are! Super cute they are ^-^ I love fluff and more of that and angst 'is' on the way but I won't say how much ^_~. Happy you enjoyed the cookies! ^-^ and now enjoy this chapter!

 **Tiger Priestess-** Yeah right? haha. Although, she was pretty slick about keeping it from Chat and even Adrien sometimes ^_~. (remember in the Puppeteer and Gamer?). Yes, yes they are but they are so much fun to write I find ^-^. Well, having written so far ahead *coughchapter14goingon15cough* excuse me there. Anyway I am the only one who knows that answer hehe :P Thank you and enjoy!

 **NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek-** Aww *huggles* sorry about that, but I hope the payoff will make up for it ^-^ Of course! I've always tried to respond. However, I found I missed some reviews in the past chapters x_x I wasn't getting alerted of new reviews, despite the fact the story was saying how many reviews I had. It was frustrating. Don't worry tho, its working now ^-^ I'm so into the story that I seem to make faces haha. My boyfriend said that, then i realized when the character makes a face I make it haha. ^-^; Thank you and aww you have a puurrrfiect day ^_~. Sorry, my Chat Noir is showing :P

 **cutielove077** \- I can't do that. It's too early and I have a better way to reveal that information *evil grin* no worries tho! This 'is' a romantic fic too...I wish I could also pic comedy...its a hurt/comfort/romantic comedy haha. And at this point, he hasn't shown up in what I've written so far *coughchapter14goingon15* man something is wrong with me today, I must be getting sick ^_~. I do promise he will make a comeback...*looks around* Anyway, enjoy!

 **Anika Noni Rose-** Aww i'm happy you thought so ^-^ Oh...well hehe, I already wrote that out...I mean! It won't be too romantic...but you will have to wait and see ^_~. I do understand tho. Sometimes it's annoying when its super romantic when they reveal each other. I think I've done it differently but not yet, you have a bit longer, so be patient! And here is more!

So with that, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Her Dilemma**

When Marinette awoke the next morning, she noticed Chat had left, not to mention her glass was empty and the cookies were replaced with crumbs. She giggled as it looked like he had a snack before he left. However the thought of him leaving made her feel sad. However, she knew he had a life other than Chat Noir. She stared up at her ceiling and thought about last night. She wanted so much more from Chat. She wanted him to do more than kiss her. However, her body and mind wasn't ready for that.

She was so frustrated and mad at herself. Sure, it wasn't like she could instantly ' _ **get over**_ ' almost being raped. However, it was starting to get aggravating more than anything else. Although, she ' _ **was**_ ' getting better. She had stopped crying randomly, so that was an improvement. However, she was still a long way from being normal again; and she knew that.

What made Marinette feel even worse, was the fact she was leading on poor Chat. He was willing to be patient with her. However, she didn't know how long until she would feel better. It could take days, weeks, months, god forbid years! But his eyes showed that he truly would wait, no matter what.

She let out a sigh. It wasn't right. But what was worse was her feelings for Adrien. What would she do about her feelings for him? They were just as strong as with Chat. She didn't know what would happen if Adrien tried to kiss her. She shivered in delight at the thought of Adrien's soft lips against her own. However, the image was quickly replaced with Chat Noir's lips. That thought made her heart quicken.

Marinette had it really bad for Chat and that was going to be a problem. Well, it was going to be a problem for Ladybug. How would his relationship with her, Ladybug, be? Would he still flirt with her? If he did, would ' _ **she**_ ' get jealous as Marinette? Would she, as Ladybug, start flirting or wanting Chat to kiss her?

Marinette groaned as she covered her eyes as she laid in her bed. She was getting a headache from the entire situation. High school was already hard, as she had to juggle homework and saving Paris. However, having the extra baggage of loving two guys and having two different identities. It was too much stress for a teenager to have.

"Are you alright Marinette?"

Marinette uncovered her eyes and saw Tikki flying above her head.

"Oh Tikki. I'm just so confused." she groaned.

"What is your heart telling you?" Tikki asked, resting on top of Marinette's hands, which were now resting on top of a pillow.

"That's the problem! It's telling me both!" she growled in frustration.

Tikki was silent for a moment, looking like she knew something.

Marinette looked at her confused. Why was Tikki giving her that look?

There was a knock on her trapdoor, but the one that lead into her room from the rest of the house. Tikki rushed over to Marinette's purse and hid.

"Hey girl, how you feeling?" Alya said, poking her head through the trapdoor.

"I feel tired but not too much in pain." Marinette said with a smile as she looked down at her, however, not moving too much.

Alya smiled and headed up to join Marinette on her bed.

"So are you bored yet?" she asked with a smirk.

Marinette smiled. She wasn't really. But that was because of Chat Noir visiting her, not to mention her Ladybug duties. However, she couldn't tell her best friend that.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm here to help you deal with that!" she said with a grin.

Marinette gave her friend a thankful smile.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked, a bit worried at what it would be.

"Well..." she said before pulling out two tickets.

"We can go cheer Adrien on. He has a fencing tournament going on today and he gave me two tickets, front row." she said with a smirk.

Marinette's heart stopped.

"I didn't know he had a fencing tournament today." Marinette said, her voice soft.

"Well, he gave me these tickets a few days ago," Alya said with a guilty smile, "And I had planned on telling you but then..."

She looked even more guilty before looking away. Marinette smiled.

"It's okay. Thank you." Marinette said with a smile.

Alya looked back at Marinette before pulling her into her lap and holding her, petting her head.

Marinette blinked in surprise and stiffened in Alya's lap. It wasn't the first time her best friend had pet her head. Actually, she would do it all the time. And sometimes Marinette would put her head in her best friend's lap; just to get petted. However, she felt awkward for some odd reason.

Alya pretended to not notice the stiffness her friend had and continued to pet her. Marinette had been her best friend since for a long time. She was such a wonderful person and Alya couldn't see life without Marinette in it. She wished her friend happiness and wanted to help her get it any way she could.

Alya continued to pet Marinette's head, who finally relaxed and snuggled into her best friend's lap. It was soothing and motherly. Marinette enjoyed the light touch and the fingers going through her hair. She hummed in delight and closed her eyes.

"You are like a cat." Alya laughed, still petting her friend.

Marinette pouted.

"I'm not a cat."

"Now you are an adorable little kitten." Alya said with a laugh.

Marinette glared at her friend before moving from her lap. Alya just grinned and stood up.

"The tournament isn't for two hours or so. Are you up to heading out for brunch?" she asked.

Marinette looked over at her clock and saw it said 10:05am. It was Saturday, so there wasn't any school; not like Marinette had to go. She was excused for at least two weeks. The excuse? Health problems. However, even with the excuse, she was still expected to keep up with homework. Alya promised to help her with it until she could use her hands again.

Marinette's stomach growled and the two girls laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Alya said with a grin.

Marinette laughed and nodded.

Alya helped her best friend down from the bed, which was kind of hard; but she did it somehow. Once Marinette was on the ground, Alya offered to help her get dressed. Marinette hesitated, embarrassed; however she agreed. Alya looked for a cute outfit; something that would catch Adrien's attention.

She pulled out a pretty lime green dress. It was sleeveless, as it was a bit hot outside. She was wearing a t-shirt herself. She helped Marinette take off her pants and shirt. It was here she saw the hickey. She was about to say something about it, but bit her inner cheek to stop herself.

Marinette hadn't cried for a while and Alya wasn't going to open those flood gates. She put on Marinette's bra, which made the girl blush in embarrassment. She felt useless. She couldn't dress herself and it bothered her too much. Alya then slid the dress over her friend.

She looked back into Marinette's closet and pulled out a white light weight jacket. The sleeves stopped right about her elbows and covered up the little hickey. That was Alya's plan.

"You look ' _ **good'**_ girl!" Alya said, mentally patting herself on her back.

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror and examined herself. She did look nice. The dress stopped an inch above her knees and the white flats made the outfit feel complete. She smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks."

"Of course! Now let's get brunch!" Alya said before helping her friend go downstairs.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_ ~

Marinette was relaxed and felt like her old self. It felt so good to go back to normal; for the most part. She still flinched at times, however she felt her recovery was going quickly. However, as she walked towards building that held the tournament...well she was starting to feel guilty.

Marinette felt like she was cheating on Chat by going to see the boy she was still a little obsessed with. And at the same time, she felt like she was cheating on Adrien. She **HAD** taken down the pictures of the mode, which Marinette was happy Alya hadn't noticed yet. There was ' ** _no_** ' way she could explain ' ** _that'._** Not to mention she had _**kissed**_ Chat; that made her feel even worse at going to see Adrien. However, it wasn't like she was dating ' ** _either_** ' boy but it didn't make her feel any less guilty. She was also not sure how she would act around the blond model. She wasn't sure how'd she act around Chat the next time she would see him. It was so frustrating!

The two girls arrived at the building. It was crowded but still had some seats left. However, that didn't matter as she and Alya had seats close to the action. She looked around and her eyes locked with Adrien's green eyes. Her heart thumped in her chest. All these years of acting like a ' ** _normal'_** person in front of Adrien; all gone at one look into his eyes.

Adrien looked as if he was debating if he should go over to the two girls. However, he had no choice when Alya frantically waved her hand at him and called out his name. He walked over a bit nervously.

"Hey Alya...Marinette." he said shyly.

"Ummm yeah...Hey..." Marinette stuttered out.

Alya raised an eyebrow at how nervous her best friend got all of a sudden.

Adrien blinked at the sudden shyness she had towards him. She hadn't been this shy for a long time and he was confused as to why she was all of a sudden. He thought maybe she was embarrassed about the night before and seeing Adrien made her feel awkward?

Well, she had pulled down all of his pictures, although he wasn't suppose to know that. Or the fact she had **_pictures_ ** of Adrien in her room. He took in a breath before smiling.

"So you've come to watch me?" he asked, turning away from Marinette and talking to Alya.

Alya raised an eyebrow at this. He was acting differently from the last few days. All though so was Marinette. Something ' _ **must'**_ have happened between them. However, the real question was if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Of course! Right Marinette?" Alya said, nudging her friend in the side.

Marinette jumped before nodding quickly.

Adrien's heart fluttered at how cute she looked. He shook his head. Hadn't he decided last night he would let his Chat Noir self win over the bluenette? However, he was Adrien now and felt like he wanted to win her over. He mentally growled. He was now fighting over a girl with ' _ **himself**_ '! It was like he had two different personalities living in his head. Maybe he was developing multiple personality disorder?

"Did something happen?" Alya asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

She tried, she ' _ **really**_ ' did. However, it was the reporter in her that made her curious. Not to mention be interested in asking the ' ** _hard_** ' questions.

Both Adrien and Marinette jumped. Marinette didn't notice Adrien jump but Alya certainly did.

"Something ' _ **did'**_ happen!" she said with an accusing look. "Spill it you two."

"N-nothing happend. W-what..what are you t-talking about?" Marinette said with a blush.

She couldn't tell her best friend her dilemma. Especially in front of Adrien! Plus the fact that it involved Chat Noir, Paris' famous superhero! Alya would ' _ **love**_ ' to have that scoop and ask too many questions. Such as, when, how, why, and who. The _**who**_ being who Chat was under the mask. However, she didn't _**know**_ who he really was, but like her friend would believe _**'that**_ '.

Marinette thought about it. Did she want to know? She always wanted to, to an extent. However, she knew it was too dangerous. What if Hawkmoth was able to akumitize one of them and learn their secret? If that happened, he would know ' _ **both'**_ of their identities and that wouldn't help either of them.

However, she always wondered why she hadn't been akumitized. There were plenty of times she could have been and she was sure Chat had times himself. Was it because they wore the miraculous? Did it protect them from turning? Plus, she had learned that kwami's can sense each other. Why hadn't he used his kwami to sense them?

Her eyes widened. Would that mean Tikki **_'knew'_ ** who Chat really was? It would make sense! That would explain why she had been on edge lately, especially since Marinette had been spending so much more time with Chat.

"What's wrong?"

Marinette snapped back to reality and saw Adrien's concern green eyes staring into her soul. She blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry...I was just thinking of something."

"Was it about...?" he whispered, not realizing he took a step towards her, his hand twitching as if he was going to pull her into a hug.

Alya took a sidestep away and grinned. She wished she could record this, but she was afraid she might ruin the moment.

"N-no!" Marinette said shaking her head. "I mean, I wasn't...it was...something else."

She couldn't look Adrien in his eyes. Adrien took a step closer. His inner self screaming to hold her and kiss her. It was his Chat Noir wanting to take over. To comfort Marinette by kissing her, holding her, loving her...

But he couldn't. He was Adrien. The ' ** _perfect_** ' poster child for the Gabriel brand. He couldn't do what he ' ** _wanted_** '. That's why he loved being Chat Noir. He wanted to reveal his identity to Marinette. He wanted her to know that Adrien was Chat Noir and Chat Noir was Adrien. That the boy she had a crush on was the cat she was starting to love. However, he knew it wouldn't be right to Ladybug. If anything, he wanted his Lady to be the first to see his true identity. He felt like he owed it to her, as she was his partner.

Adrien's hand retracted at the thought of his Lady. She wouldn't approve of either option. But how could Marinette 'trust' him without knowing his identity? Just because Ladybug did, didn't mean Marinette would or could.

His hand retracted as he felt his heart hurt. Adrien truly wanted Ladybug to be the first one to see him de-transform. But still...

"Adrien you're up!"

His head snapped back as his coach was waving him over. He nodded his head before giving Marinette a weak smile.

"I'm up. I'll...I'll talk to you later." he said with a wave before running off to get ready.

"Spill girl." Alya said, her grin like a cheshire cat.

"What?" Marinette said, her body growing stiff.

"That. What was ' _ **that**_ '?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend.

"N-nothing!"

"That wasn't ' _ **nothing'**_! So spill! When did you two start acting all lovey dovey?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Marinette blinked at her best friend. Did she act lovey dovey? Did Adrien act lovey dovey too? Her face flushed and her heart fluttered for a moment before Chat's face crossed her mind. She growled in frustration and dropped her head.

Of course ' **NOW** ' Adrien would start to have ' ** _feelings'_** for her. Of course it had to happen when she was _**falling**_ for Chat. It was just her luck, which seemed to be turning bad as of late.

Alya's smile fell from her face and she rested her hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." she groaned out before shrugging her friend's hand away.

She walked over to the seats saved for her and Alya and plopped down. Alya slowly followed after her and sat down, giving her best friend a concerned and confused look.

"Everything...like what?" she asked.

Marinette opened her mouth and then closed it. Should she tell Alya? She shouldn't, should she? Her head felt like it was throbbing and she rested her hand to her head.

"I don't know." she sighed.

Alya was about to ask more before the announcer boomed Adrien's name and his opponent's name; Michale McCabe. An irishish boy from the last name.

Marinette looked up and saw the two standing infront of eachother, their masks under their arms. Adrien's opponent was a guy from a different school. He had blue eyes and reddish-brown hair. His face looked a bit younger, maybe a first year. He was a few inches shorter than Adrien and had a lean built; which she could tell from the fencing suit he wore. It was the same as Adrien's suit.

There were four judges. Two judges on each side of the strip; positioned behind each of the two boys. Adrien and the other guy touched sabres for a bit, as if testing before stepping back. Both Adrien and Michale stood up straight, their masks still under their arms. They raised their sabres in a vertical position before lowering it. They then both turned to all the judges, giving each one of them the same salute. Adrien, after saluting the judges, turned towards Marinette with a smile and did a bowing motion with his sabre. Marinette blushed while Alya elbowed her friend in the ribs.

The head ref straighten himself.

"En garde!"

Both boys put their masks on and stood with their front foot behind a line, their sabres outstretched in front of them. Adrien's left hand was behind his back, while Michale's right hand was position in the air behind his back. He was obviously a lefty.

"Êtes-vous prêts ?"

"Yes." both boys answered.

"Prêt. Allez!"

A countdown from 3:00 minutes started from a clock located on a nearby table.

Michale advanced with a lung towards Adrien, who did a beat parry. The sharp striking motion left Michale open. He counter attacked and was able to make contact with Michale's chest. Adrien was in perfect form. His back was straight as well as his arm holding the sabre.

"Halt!" said the judge, stopping the clock at 2:53 minutes.

All the judges agreed it was a hit. The head judge raised his hand on Adrien's side.

"Point!"

Marinette and Alya cheered with some of the audience.

"Prêts ?" asked the ref.

Both boys went back to the line and got ready.

"Yes." both boys said once they were in place.

"Allez!"

This time Michale was quicker with a balestra that turned into a lunge. He was able to hit right below Adrien's left shoulder.

"Halt!" said at 2:46 minutes.

Adrien tilted his head back and let out a frustrated growl. He hadn't moved quick enough, but his opponent had jumped forward. Adrien made a mental note to be more aware of his opponent's speed.

"Point!" the judge said, after getting 'yes' from the other judges, raising the hand on the opponent's side.

The two boys went back to the line.

"Prêts ?"

"Yes." both boys said.

"Allez!"

The time started again and this time both boys engaged, each one doing their own raddoppio, while the other avoided the other's blade. Michale's attack passed Adrien as he was able to perform a displacement that he lead into a parry. This move gave Adrien the chance to turn it into a counter-attack. However, Michale thrust forward and the two hit simultaneously, both hitting the other's chest.

"Halt!" the ref said, the clock stopping at 2:08 minutes.

He turned to talk to the other judges. They talked it over. They talked about their stances and whether they were still in form. After some deliberation, they looked like they reached their decision.

"Point-in-line!" the ref said, raising his hand on Adrien's side.

The other guy huffed and took off his mask.

"What?! I wasn't out of stance!"

"Penalty for taking off your helmet." the ref said pulling out a yellow card.

"But..." the guy said frustrated.

The ref looked at him with a warning look, before the guy huffed and put his helmet back on.

They both got back into position.

"Prêts ?"

"Yes." both boys said.

"Allez!"

The timer started again.

Michale taped his front foot, which distracted Adrien for a moment. That was just what he needed and lunged, hitting Adrien on his right shoulder.

"Halt!"

The timer was at 2:03 minutes.

Adrien slumped his shoulders. He knew his coach was going to scold him for falling for the **_'apple'_ ** trick.

The ref got all 'yes' from the other refs and raise his hand by Michale.

"Point!"

Adrien knew Michale had a smirk behind that mask. But he couldn't worry about that. This was a three out of five points match and they both needed one more point to win. Both boys got back to the line and it was obvious both were serious.

"Prêts ?"

"Yes." both boys said with determination in their voices.

"Allez!"

The clock started again and both boys were engaged in an intense bash of blades. It looked like a beautiful dance as they went back and forth. However, time was coming to an end and both were starting to feel a bit fatigued from the fierce ' _ **battle'**_. Adrien saw an opportunity and parried a lunge from Michale which lead Adrien being able to lunge forward and hit Michale's helmet.

"Halt!"

The timer was at 00:46 minutes. The ref instantly saw the other refs agree and threw his hand up on Adrien's side.

"Point and match!" the ref said.

Marinette and Alya jumped out of their seats, cheering. Adrien took off his helmet and looked over to them and smiled. Marinette blushed for a moment which didn't go unnoticed by either Alya or Adrien.

Adrien then extended his hand to Michale.

"Good match." he said with a smile.

"This is bullshit!" growled Michale roughly taking off his helmet.

"Foul language, you get a red card." warned the ref, taking out a red card.

"I should have won! I ' _ **hit'**_ him and was in correct form!" he said pointing at Adrien, who blinked before lowering his hand.

"This is your final warning." the ref said.

He didn't want to throw the kid out of the competition, but if he was going to cause a scene he might have to.

"I want a rematch!" he said glaring at Adrien before pointing his sabre towards the blonde.

"Unsportsmanship! And pointing your sabre at your opponent after the match! You are out of the competition!" the ref said, pulling out a black card.

Michale stared with wide eyes. It was the black card of death for a fencer. Adrien winced at the painful look in the guy's eyes. However, Michale's eyes turned angry and he huffed off.

Adrien watched Michale storm off and felt bad for him. He wasn't a bad fencer, just a sore loser.

"Great job!" said his coach, patting his back.

Adrien turned and smiled up at his coach.

"Take a break. Your next match isn't for two hours."

"Yes sir." Adrien said with a nod.

His coach smiled at him before going to one of his other teammates, who was next up.

"Adrien!"

He turned and saw Alya waving at him with a smile. Marinette also had a proud looking smile. He felt his heart swell up but calmed himself before walking over to the girls with a smile.

"You were awesome, ' _ **right**_ ' Marinette?" Alya said, nudging her friend.

Marinette nodded and smiled.

"Congratulation."

"Thanks." he said with a warm smile.

Adrien was happy she was back to acting somewhat normal.

"I'm going to take off my gear. I have two hours before my next match and I'll come back and sit with you."

"Alright, we'll be right here." Alya said.

Adrien smiled and gave a wave before heading off to the locker rooms.

* * *

I hope you guys really liked this! I used the following sites below and even used the french words used in tournaments ^-^ So I tried to make it authentic and I hope I did a good job.

Also, I did spell Michale's name right hehe. Here is that story: I have a friend who one drunk night went on his Xbox and updated his account to include his name. Instead of spelling Michael, he spelled his name Michale. So it's a joke on him. Tho he won't read this (looks around) so I can get away with it hehe.

And with that, on to working on the next chapter I go! ^-^

 **References:**

wiki/Fencing_practice_and_techniques

wiki/Fencingferences:

wiki/Glossary_of_fencing


	10. Her Confusion

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** Sorry this chapter is a bit later than normal. Thursdays are my 'late' night and I get done work around 6:00pm...I'm actually writing this author note while eating a Whopper Jr. (disclaimer on that) haha. Also, I might be updating the next chapter a little early tomorrow. Maybe 4pm...if not then late like 9pm. I have to go to my mom's house to help her with something. She does have a computer. However, my password to my account here, is saved on 'this' computer and I haven't had to type it in for soooo long I kind of forget it haha. So I will try to either update before I leave or figure out some way to update at her house. I have all the chapters I finished writing in the doc manager section ^-^ So I don't have to be home to update, so no worries. ^-^

 **Reviews:**

 **thekageofthenight-** That's why she is the best for the Ladyblog :P Thank you ^-^ I've had friends like that and it's nice -^-^- Oh you little spoiler you ^_~. thoI know it was kind of obvious haha. Yeah, it would make sense. But we shall see, won't we ^_~.

 **InuLuna19-** Your senses are sharp ^-^ Enjoy!

 **Akkira Nala-** This story isn't your ' ** _normal'_** angst/hurt/comfort/romantic fic ^-^ What you think will happen might ' ** _not_** ' happen and things you thought won't happen **_'might'_** happen. ^_~. So I hope I don't disappoint you with the chapter. Enjoy!

 **NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek- ** Aww thank you -^-^- Thank you for noticing ^-^ I did my best and I hoped it worked out, so I'm happy it did. I love reading reviews...I'm addicted I think haha. All last night I kept hitting refresh every 10 minutes ^-^; If I had cat ears, they would have pressed against my head when I didn't see any haha. I hope you enjoy this!

 **Tiger Priestess-** And you would be right my dear! ^-^ Yes, but don't forget there is Chat too ^_~. And you are sooo close to the truth...*looks around* Anyway, enjoy!

 **Yamina20-** Thank you and here it is! ^-^

 **cutielove077** \- Awwww...X-X I'll miss you! I hope it comes back on! This story might still be running tho when you come back tho. I have 17 chapters, it might end up being 22 chapters (pending) and if I update a chapter a day and there's 7 days in a week...*does math* a week and a half? Maybe two weeks? So I hope you internet isn't down 'that' long. But if it is, I hope you enjoy life ^-^ Go outside, take a walk, enjoy the beauty of nature and all that :P How can I forget my number 1 Supporter! *huggles* See you when you get back ^-^

With that, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Her Confusion**

Plagg was bored and hungry. It felt like hours since Adrien left him in the locker. He had already ate the cheese Adrien left for him. He heard a door open.

"About time." he mumbled before peeking out.

He wanted to make sure it was Adrien before popping out. However, it wasn't his chosen. It was a distraught Michale. He had his helmet in his hand and collapsed against the wall.

"I should have won." he growled.

It was his first tournament. His coach said he was the best he had seen in a long while. His coach said he might win the entire thing. However, he not only lost his first match; but to make it worse he was disqualified from the tournament.

Michale couldn't face his coach, his teammates, not even his family who were cheering him on in the bleachers.

A black butterfly flew in from an open window and gently fluttered towards the distraught boy.

Adrien walked into the locker room, his helmet under his arm. He looked around and found Michale on the ground clutching his helmet. Adrien felt bad and walked over to his opponent. However, he froze as he noticed the black butterfly flying towards the boy.

He had never seen someone transform and didn't know how to stop it.

'What do I do?' he thought.

"Michale!" he shouted, out stretching his hand.

Michale looked up with some tears in his eyes. However, the butterfly absorbed into his helmet. His face grew cold and a purple glow went around his face.

"Don't listen to him!" Adrien said, dropping his helmet and rushing over to the boy. He knelt in front of him.

"You were really good! You gave me a real challenge that I haven't had in a while! You can train for the next tournament. It's not like you are permanently banned." Adrien said, placing his hand on Michale's shoulder.

Adrien hoped he was able to reason with the boy before he turned.

"You're right..." Michale said.

Adrien was starting to feel relief until the boy stood up and transformed.

Adrien fell backwards on to his ass, his hands behind him to keep him sitting up, while his knees were bent up. He stared up with wide eyes. It was weird seeing that purple and black light just swirl around the other boy's body and leaving behind his **_new_** outfit.

His white fencing uniform turned black. His gloves turned a deep purple. His helmet was black and his mask's visor was a clear purple. His blade sharpened and he was akumitized.

"Michale..." Adrien whispered.

He had failed in helping the boy.

"I'm not Michale anymore. My name is Sabre!" he said pointing the tip of his blade at Adrien's neck.

Adrien's eyes widened. He was in **_trouble_**.

However, he was saved as a couple other boys entered the room. They were chattering loud until they noticed the akumitized Michale and the blade on Adrien's neck. They ran back out in terror. _**Or not...**_

Michale turned his attention back to Adrien.

Adrien didn't know what to do. He glanced over to his locker. He was hoping Plagg wouldn't come out, it was too dangerous. Hawkmoth would figure out his secret if he did. But most importantly, Plagg could get **_seriously_** hurt.

"I want a re-match." Michale growled.

He slowly moved the blade downwards, starting from Adrien's neck, right under his left ear. The blade grazed against Adrien's skin, causing the teen to shiver at the cold metal touching his skin. The blade trailed slowly down his neck, stopping right at his jugular notch. Adrien felt the blade press against it as he gulped. Sabre snickered before pulling the blade away and pushing it hard against his upper chest. Adrien was happy he was still wearing his protective vest, otherwise it would have hurt.

"You know that won't change anything." Adrien whispered.

He was starting to get scared, but who wouldn't if they were looking death literally in the face.

"Shut up!" Michale growled. "I don't care! I want to prove that _**I** _ should have won and not you!"

Adrien didn't know what to do or what to say. All of his thoughts went away when the blade moved back to his neck, below his chin. He forced Adrien to tilt his neck up with his blade. Adrien's green eyes met with those angry blues eyes. A purple butterfly glow went around Michale's face. Hawkmoth was talking to him.

Suddenly, he felt a yo-yo wrap around his torso. Ladybug pulled Adrien backwards and safely away from Sabre. Adrien landed on his back and blinked up at a concern Ladybug.

"Are you alright?"

"Now I am." he said letting out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes.

Adrien truly thought he was a goner there. He missed the blush that crossed Ladybug's cheeks. However, it disappeared as she turned her attention to the akumitized victim.

"Get out of here." she said, swinging her yo-yo around.

Adrine nodded before rushing to his feet and slipping out of the locker room. Once he was out, he realized Plagg was ' _ **still'** _ in his locker. His eyes widened. He couldn't change into Chat Noir! He couldn't protect his Lady! He couldn't protect Marinette, who was somewhere around in the building. He clenched his hands and grinded his teeth.

There was no way Plagg would slip out un-noticed from his locker. He needed to get to Plagg somehow without getting caught. But **_how_** was the question?

 _ **~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~**_

Now that Adrien was safe, Ladybug could focus on the akuma. But where was Chat? He should have been there by now. He was late before, but not ' ** _this'_** late.

She jumped back and away from the blade that was thrusted towards her. She recognized that stance and her eyes widened.

"Michale?" she asked.

"No, I'm Sabre! I will prove that I'm the best fencer in the world!" he growled, moving his blade in a fancy circle before standing ready to attack.

"It's in his helmet."

Ladybug jumped and turned to see...Adrien?

"I told you to run!" Ladybug said before pulling Adrien to the side, avoiding another attack from Sabre.

"I know but I saw him transform and wanted to tell you it's in his helmet." Adrien said.

"I thought you might need to know that." he added with a slight blush.

Ladybug smiled with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"Thanks. But you should leave. Besides, Chat should be here any minute so I'll be fine." she gave Adrien a reassuring smile.

Adrien froze. Ladybug raised an eyebrow at his reaction. Why did he look...guilty? Was he scared? Well, he was in the room with an akumitized victim who just tried to cut his neck. Of course he would be **_scared_**. At the memory, Ladybug gritted her teeth. She was happy she had seen those boys running from the locker room. Not to mention get away from Alya to change into Ladybug. If she had been a second too late...

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." she said with a wink, but had a serious tone.

She turned back to the akuma's victim. She swung her yo-yo again.

Adrien's face turned red. He was the one saying that to other people. No one ever said it to **_'him_** '. It was weird but it did warm his heart a bit. He shook the thought away and glanced to his locker. He shifted slowly to his locker without being noticed. Plagg snuck out quickly and went into Adrien's jacket. He looked up and saw his Lady was having a hard time. She was using her yo-yo to parry Sabre's attacks but it seemed one had gotten her face, right on her cheek below her mask.

It was slightly bleeding but wasn't deep. Adrien growled before rushing out of the room. Ladybug noticed and let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't concentrate with Adrien in the room. She didn't want him to be hurt and was trying to do what was usually ' _ **Chats'**_ job; distract the akuma.

'It's a lot harder than it looks.' she thought, dodging another thrust.

Sabre growled before performing a balestra, which lead into a lunge. Ladybug's eyes widened as she wasn't going to be able to block that attack in time. However, the sabre was pushed back, making Sabre stumble backwards.

Chat Noir had knocked away the attack with his baton.

"Chat." Ladybug said, her relief coming through her voice.

He shifted where he was standing in front of her; his baton positioned in a way that reminded her of Adrien's stance. She shook her head. She was just relieved Chat was there and that he was okay. She thought something bad had happened to him.

"Sorry for being late, my Lady. I was _**cat** _ up with evacuating the building." he said, glancing back with his famous grin.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at his pun but smiled all the same. Her eyes widened.

"Look out!"

Chat turned in time to parry the lunge Sabre made towards him.

"I'll hold him, my Lady." he said, pushing back and lunging forward.

This movement caused Sabre to go on the defensive and clank his blade against Chat's baton.

"Let's finish this. Lucky charm!" Ladybug said, throwing her yo-yo into the air.

A red with black polka dotted lasso fell into her hands.

"Well, this could come in handy." she said with a smile.

"Chat!" she called.

He glanced behind him before dodging another attack and bouncing back to Ladybug's side.

"Can you get Sabre's sword away from him?"

"It's a _**sabre**_ and I think I can do better than that." he said with a wink.

"Then do it." she said rolling her eyes.

She didn't care what the ' _ **correc** **t**_ ' word for the blade was, to her it was a sword.

"As you wish." he said.

"Cataclysm!" he yelled before jumping into the air and landing behind Sabre.

Sabre was stunned but swung around, his sword out. Chat had ducked and when he came back up, touched the sabre. It dissolved into nothing. Sabre stood there looking with wide eyes at the fact his sabre had disintegrated.

"Good job!" Ladybug said, throwing the lasso and hitting her target.

Sabre struggled but it was no use. Chat grinned and removed the helmet before tossing it to Ladybug. Ladybug threw it to the ground, cracking the helmet. The black butterfly flew out from the crack.

"You've done enough evil today." Ladybug said before capturing the bug.

"Gottcha! Bye bye little butterfly." she said letting the pure white butterfly go; waving goodbye to it.

She untied the boy and threw the lasso into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Pink light swirled around the minor damage made to the locker room. Then it surrounded Michale who just sat on the ground looking confused. His sabre reappearing next to him.

"Whu?" he said.

"Pound it!"

Ladybug and Chat bumped fists with smiles.

It was here Chat noticed the small cut was still on Ladybug's face. He reached a clawed hand to touch it. Ladybug flinched away, making Chat stop the motion.

"I'm fine." She said with a reassuring smile.

Chat's hand twitched before he pulled it back. Why had she flinched? She _**never**_ reacted that way to him.

" **BEEP** "

Both of them jumped as the warning beep rang through the locker room.

"Well, I'm heading out. We are still on for patrol tonight?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah." Chat said, his voice low.

Ladybug gave her partner a worried look.

"I need to talk to you about something..." he said, leaning in close to whisper it.

However, her body shivered. He blinked at the action, confused and worried. She kicked herself mentally for the reaction. She was Ladybug for godsake!

"Alright Chat. Tonight then, usual spot?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said with a nod.

She smiled before running out.

Chat stood there, his second beep ringing out. He sighed and rushed off to de-transform.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The rest of the tournament was rescheduled because of the akuma attack, so Adrien was free. Alya suggested she call Nino and the four of them go see a movie. However, Marinette said she was tired. Alya didn't believe her but walked Marinette home. Adrien stayed behind, as he had to clean up his stuff and go home to take a shower.

Alya stayed with her for awhile, until dinner time. Sabine offered Alya to stay for dinner, however the girl had to get home and feed her siblings. Her mother was working and wouldn't be back til 9pm.

Marinette was able to handle picking up a spoon. So she had soup, again. This time her favorite. Garbure. The vegetables mixed with beans and some beef, well it was filling. She ate quickly. She wanted to take a shower before she went out on patrol. She dropped Tikki off in her room before heading to take a shower.

Marinette slowly took off both wrist braces and hissed. The swelling, that she didn't notice before, had gone down and the purple was starting to turn to a lighter shade. She let out a sigh before turning on the hot water. She was happy that Alya made her wear a dress that she could just pull over her head. She found it was easier for her to take off. However, taking off the bra was the struggle. It took her a while before she was finally able to unhook it and let it fall to the ground. She hissed as the movement aggravated her wrists.

She felt the steam as she opened the curtain. She stepped in and sighed as the hot droplets touched her skin. She stood there for a moment, enjoying the hot liquid trickle down her body. She lay her head against the wall and let the water fall on her back. She felt all tension leave her body. She felt so relaxed.

An image of Chat crossed her mind and she blushed. However, another thought came to her. Why was he late? Did he not want to be Ladybug's partner now that he was smitten with Marinette? Marinette blushed at the thought that Chat liked her. However, it was **_obvious_ ** as he ** _had_** kissed her. It seemed like he wanted to do more than that tho, and she found herself also wanting more. She groaned and hit her head against the shower wall. She wanted more than kisses from Chat. What was worse was seeing Adrien today.

Marinette had seen Adrien sitting there with a blade at his neck, fear in his green eyes. That's when she pulled him away with her yo-yo. However, she felt emotions stirring in her. She wanted to protect Adrien and kiss him. This made her growl and bang her head against the wall a second time. What made it worse was when he came back into the room, just to tell her where the Akuma was hiding. She knew she would have figured it out eventually. Possibly when Chat arrived. But the fact he **_risked_** his **_life_** to give her that information...well, that made her heart thump.

"This sucks..." she mumbled before letting out a long sigh and turning the water up, making it hotter.

She slowly washed herself, making sure not to hurt her wrists more. It was hard to wash her hair, which were in their pig tail still. She had a hard time taking her hair out of the pigtails, so she left them alone. She sighed before finishing up. She turned off the water and got out. She began to dry herself with a towel. She wrapped it around her body and left her hair wet. She put the wrist braces back on. Marinette was happy that the house had two bathrooms with showers. The one she used was right below her room. It was also next to the living room, but no one would be in there. Not this late anyway.

Marinette grabbed her dress, bra, and undies before heading up to her room.

* * *

Sooo yeah hehe. I hope you all enjoyed this and now on to the next!


	11. Her Concern

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warning:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** First off, I would like to dedicate this chapter to those brave firefighters who risk their lives to save people. This chapter is for them ^-^. Anyway,

 **Reviews:**

 **Yamina20-** Thankies ^-^ and about that cliffhanger...*looks around* you might want to wait til the next chapter before reading this hehe ^-^; But if you don't, enjoy it! haha

 **PureMLTrash-** I read all of your reviews and thank you for each one ^-^. I will look up those words later as I'm in a rush haha ^-^; sorry. I try to do it anyway and I'm happy you seem to be enjoying it ^-^ I too love Chat/Marinette more than Adrien/Marinette. But if you only love one side, does that mean you really love them at all? That is the question and its hard to answer if you ask me haha. I wrote some steamier scenes further down the line...but they don't have the MA rating here, just the M. I don't want to get banned after writing for over 10 years X-X I'm so old...You can steal my faces ^-^ share the cuteness! I will continue to write, trying a chapter a day to stay ahead but I'll do my best! Enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess-** Yes, no matter where you turn _ haha. And I think Adrien is the type that would love to be saved. Don't get me wrong, he likes saving the day too. But he might feel 'loved' more if someone was there to protect him. But that's just me (and my damn muses trying to write another fic before I'm done this one grrr)...Anyway, enjoy!

 **NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek-** Not just the characters sometimes haha ^_~. I have gotten confused a bit, re-reading it sooo many times makes my head _ haha. Thank you ^-^ I want you guys to be on the edge of your seats but enjoying every minute of it ^-^ awwww you're sweet -^-^- Enjoy!

 **v (Guest)-** Woot! Welcome back ^-^ Ah, I did the '2:40 minutes' for a visual thing...when I write, sometimes I see it in my mind's eyes, if that makes sense? So I was seeing a digital clock counting backwards and wrote it how I saw it haha. I've been trying to go back thru each chapter fixing things. Most likely, when this story ends (whenever that will be, the chapter number keeps going up X_X first it was 15, then 20, now 25 grrr). I'll have time to do it then, but I'm still going back over chapters. He doesn't read fan fiction haha. So I think I'm safe. Thank you for your review. I look forward to all my reviewers but you are one of my top ones ^-^. So enjoy!

 **Anika Noni Rose** \- Thank you ^-^ I'm happy you enjoyed it! They are adorable! I want to snuggle them together haha. I don't know ...*looks around* but you shall find out! Enjoy!

So with that, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Her Concern**

When Adrien got home, he ignored the questions his father had asked. It was the first time in a long while, since his father was home. He couldn't go to the tournament because of _**reasons.**_ But whatever they were, they seemed to have ended early.

Usually, Adrien would be happy to spend time with his father but he didn't feel like it. He headed up stairs and took a **_cat_** nap. When he woke up, it was 8:18pm. It was _**more**_ than a nap, that was for sure. He cursed his luck. He really wanted to visit Marinette before going on patrol with his Lady. However, he was already going to be late if he didn't leave soon and he still needed to take a shower.

Plagg was asleep in a little box Adrien had made him a while back. He decided to let the little kwami sleep while he **_tried_** to take a **_quick_** shower. He striped and turned on the water. He waited for the water to heat up. While he waited, he looked at himself in the mirror. There really wasn't anything special about him. He was just a normal guy who looked normal; or so ' ** _he_** ' thought. His fangirls sure didn't think he was normal or ordinary. He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair.

Marinette would be much better with Chat Noir. He proved it today. Adrien had let himself be taken off guard. He had put himself in a position where he was in danger. If Ladybug hadn't come when she had...

Andrien moved his hand to his neck. There wasn't a scar but the feeling of where the blade had grazed against his neck was still there. He wished there _**was**_ a scar. It would remind him how helpless and worthless he was as **_Adrien_**. Why couldn't he be strong and brave like Chat Noir? Why couldn't he be his ' ** _true'_** self as Adrien? What made it worse was his Lady had gotten a scratch on her cheek. It was ' ** _his_** ' fault, **_Adrien's_** fault. He should have been more careful. He should have rushed to his locker the minute Ladybug had saved him and gotten Plagg. He could have found a way to hide him away from her and the akumatized Michale.

Adrien let out a sigh. Thinking negative like that wasn't going to help him. It would actually help **_Hawkmoth_** , if he wasn't careful. He had to channel his inner Chat and be confident. He had it in him, he just had to put it into use as Adrien. He turned to the shower, noticing the steam filling the room. A nice hot shower would clear his thoughts. He stepped into the shower and purred in pleasure. The hot water trickled down his skin. It was so relaxing.

All of his thoughts seemed to go down the drain with the water. He rested his arms against the wall and let the water run down his back. His mind started to wander again and it went to Marinette. Her big blue eyes, her soft blue-black hair, her white as glistening snow skin, her pink plump lips being parted waiting for...

Adrien let out a low growl. He wasn't making it easier with those thoughts. He couldn't think like that, he **_'shouldn't_** ' be thinking like ' ** _that'_**. However, he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but want to touch her. He wanted to make her moan his name. He just wanted ' ** _her'_** , Marinette.

Adrien realized that he had never fantasized over his Lady like he had been with his Princess. He clenched his eyes as well as his fists; leaving his clenched fists against the shower wall. He **_never_ ** thought of running his clawed hands up and down his Lady's body. Never did he fantasize making his name come from a flushed and heavily breathing Ladybug. He never imagined making his Lady tremble at his touch. Only with Marinette. His fantasy was **ALWAYS** with Marinette. How could he claim to **_love_** Ladybug when he could only think about someone else?

The water began to grow cold, making him shiver. He needed to start cleaning himself. He had already made his Lady wait long enough. He grimaced. Was she really his Lady? He didn't own her. He had no _**right** _ to call her _**his** _ Lady. He felt like he didn't ' ** _deserve'_** to call her his Lady when he already called someone else his **_Princess_**.

Adrien turned the water up as hot as it could go and started to clean himself. Once he was done, he changed into his normal clothes and went to his cheese drawer. He needed to wake up his kwami. He put the cheese in front of the sleeping kwami's face. Plagg's nose twitched before he sat up, his eyes slowly opening.

"Is it dinner time already?" he asked with a yawn.

"Actually it's past dinner."

"What?!" Plagg said with wide eyes.

"Sorry, but here's some cheese."

Plagg stuffed the cheese into his mouth.

"We're going to visit ' _ **her**_ ' again aren't we?" Plagg said as he finished the last of the cheese.

Adrine shook his head.

"It's time for patrol."

"How long was I out?!" Plagg said with wide eyes, "What day is it?!"

"Relax, Plagg. It's the same day, just later."

Plagg looked relieved. Adrien gave him a smile before turning serious.

"Plagg, transform me!"

Chat locked himself in the bathroom and snuck out through the window. He ran across the rooftops towards the Eiffel tower, his Lady and their ' _ **usual'**_ spot. As he got closer to the famous landmark, he could see a figure. It was Ladybug. He extended his baton and landed gracefully behind her. She was sitting on the railing her eyes closed.

"You're later than usual, my silly kitty." she said opening her eyes and turning to look at him.

Chat flinched at the worried look in her blue eyes. The look quickly vanished and a smile crossed her lips.

Ladybug had been worried when he didn't come. Sure, he usually _**was** _ late but no later than 15 minutes. It was starting to come up to a half an hour. She patted the spot next to her.

Chat hesitated for a moment before perching himself next to her. Ladybug noticed the hesitation. There was something wrong with her kitty. She furrowed her eyebrows and tried to look into his eyes. However, he seemed to be avoiding them.

"There was something you wanted to talk to me about, right?" she asked trying to get him to face her.

He let out a sigh. Now that he was with her, he was finding it hard to talk to her about it. He still wanted her to be the first to see him de-transformed. He felt like he ' ** _owed_** ' that much to her. However, he didn't know how to ask, nor did he know how to ask her for permission to show Marinette.

"Well...I..." he started, looking up at her.

Ladybug's breath hitched. Chat looked so adorably sexy. His green eyes wide and vulnerable. A strand of his blond hair falling between his eyes and brushing against his nose. She bit her lower lip. She had to control herself. But he looked so...' ** _hot'._**

But she was ' _ **Ladybug',**_ not Marinette. Ladybug didn't think of Chat, her partner, that way. Marinette was the one falling for the silly kitty. However, her Ladybug side couldn't help falling for him as well. She nibbled on her lower lip. It was getting complicated.

Chat loved Marinette, who loved him back. Ladybug now loved Chat but did Chat still love Ladybug? Not to mention the fact she also had feelings for Adrien as both Ladybug **AND** Marinette...

She would have growled in frustration. However Chat continued to speak and she needed to focus on him and see if she could help him with whatever was troubling him.

"I...I wanted to _**'ask'**_ you something." he started, trying to build up his courage.

He knew if he stopped now, he would never ask her, let alone get a chance to ask.

"Ask me anything." Ladybug said, her face turning serious.

Chat gulped. He was starting to feel extra nervous.

"Well...I wanted to..." he began

A scream echoed through the night. Both of them froze at the sound. Both heroes cursed inwardly at the bad timing.

"I thought you said after an akuma attack, patrol would be easy?" she said, giving him a weak smile.

He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"No one's puurfect." he said with a weak smile.

Ladybug smiled, letting the pun go, just this one time.

"We'll finish this later, I promise." Ladybug said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and smiled at her. The two of them stood up and rushed off towards the screams.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~**_

Luckily it wasn't another akumatized victim. Unfortunately, it was worse. A fire had started out in one of the buildings and there were still a few people in the building. Firefighters were on the scene, however they were focusing on extinguishing the flames, which had threatened to spread to other homes.

Chat was the first to run into the building, Ladybug on his tail. The smoke was thick and made both heroes cough. She made a signal to him, trying not to breath in too much of the smoke. He nodded, understanding it and went to check each floor for any people still in the building. He knew Ladybug would come up with something.

She took out her yo-yo and threw it into the air.

"Lucky Charm!" she shouted.

A red with black polka dotted 25 gallon fire fighting pump with wheels fell into her hands. Her Ladybug suit made her super strong, so it didn't cause her to fall over from the impact. She smiled as it was something useful. She held on to the hose tightly and turned it on. Water gushed out, it shocked her for a moment at how much power it had, however she quickly focused on the situation. She was able to extinguish some of the flames on the first level and began to make her way up the stairs to the second and then the third.

She had gotten most of the flames, with the help of the firefighters who were continuing to spray the house with water. They weren't going to stop, even if Ladybug put out most of the flames already. They didn't want the fire to rekindle. She was about to climb to the fourth level when she heard coughing. She turned off the pump and found Chat low to the ground, holding a little girl, maybe around two. Next to him, on the ground was a little boy who looked to be five. Chat had his hand cupped over the little girl's mouth, trying to keep her from inhaling most of the smoke. The little boy's hands covered his own mouth, Chat having told him to do so. However, even tho Chat was low, he wasn't low enough and was coughing from the smoke.

Chat's night vision was perfect to seek out people in trouble. He had already saved a few people, letting them slide down his baton out some of the windows. However, once he got to the third floor and saw the kids, there was no way he could do it the same way with them. Especially the little girl who was only two years old. The boy also not looking like he could hold on and slide down. What didn't help was the window was blocked off by a fallen support beam, making the floor very unstable. He had to bring the two down stairs some how. He _**needed** _ to get them out of the burning building. But when he saw his Lady, he was relieved and happy to see her.

"Chat!" Ladybug shouted rushing to him.

"I..I g-got...everyone...out...I think these...two are the...only ones left." he managed to say between the coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" she asked bending down.

He nodded before coughing hard. She looked at him with worried eyes before taking the little boy into her arms, crouching low.

"Follow me." she said going into another room.

She peaked in first and found the window was open. Chat was right on her heels, still holding the little girl and having his hand cupping her mouth.

Ladybug gently set the boy on the ground, by the window; giving him a reassuring smile. She got up and leaned out the window. She saw a couple of firefighters below.

"Get a life net! We have two children that can't get down!" Ladybug yelled down at the fire fighters.

Four men rushed to get the net and set it up right under the window. Ladybug turned to Chat, who looked a bit weak.

"Jump." she said pointing out the window.

Chat nodded. He trusted his Lady, with his life. He knew nothing would happen to him, or the two children he had. He gave the two year old girl to Ladybug, before picking the boy up and sat him on the edge of the window; his back facing the outside.

"See that net." he said pointing at the life net.

The boy turned around to look down and nodded. He wiped some snot off his face with his sleeve.

"Those nice men are going to catch you."

"Whu bout you and my sister?" the boy asked.

Chat smiled at him.

"We will be right behind you, I purromise." he said with a cheshire grin.

The little boy giggled before taking in a deep breath. He fell backwards but found that he landed on something soft. Chat was right, he was fine.

"I'll be right back my Lady." Chat said with a wink as he took the little girl from Ladybug.

He sat on the window and fell backwards into the safety net.

Ladybug smiled before going back to the pump and turning it back on. She extinguished the few flames that had rekindled since she found Chat. She climbed up to the last floor, the fourth. She extinguished the flames there.

Chat had come back to her side, looking a bit better. He used his night vision to look for anything that would be dangerous, such as loose floorboards or unstable rooms. There weren't anymore people left in building so neither of them had to worry about that. Once the fire was put out, Ladybug tossed the pump into the air. Her wrists ached at the motion however she ignored it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted.

Pink lights swirled around the building, fixing the damage the fire had done. It was like the fire never even happened. The crowd cheered. The firefighters hugged each other and high fived one another. Ladybug shook some of their hands, while Chat gave a couple fist pumps.

"Great teamwork!" Chat said to the fire chief, fist pumping the man.

He had salt pepper hair. His eyes sparkled blue.

"You flatter me Chat Noir." the man said with a smile.

The parents of the two children went up to Chat and hugged him. Chat blushed and laughed. Ladybug smiled.

 **BEEP!**

She touched her earrings.

"I'm heading out! I'll see you later Chat." she said before leaning close, "I promise we'll finish that conversation."

She smiled warmly at him before tossing her yo-yo and swinging away. Chat sighed. He had lost the courage to ask what he wanted. He wanted to share his identity to Ladybug and get permission to share it with Marinette. However, he didn't know if he would be able to ask the next time he saw her; which would be the next patrol in two nights. Even if he saw her during an akuma attack, there wouldn't be time to have the conversation and he wasn't lucky where Ladybug would forget. She would remember.

He turned to the crowd with a smile and bowed.

"And that's my cue to leave." he said before extending his baton and flinging himself on top of one of the buildings.

Chat landed hard on the roof, landing on his knees. He felt his vision blur and his stomach tighten up. He clutched at his chest as he roughly coughed. He coughed so hard that he began to throw up. It was only water, as he hadn't eaten anything since early that morning; having missed dinner. He was happy he had missed dinner, as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve; grimacing. However, he knew that he was in trouble. He wouldn't be able to stay conscious for too long, he knew that. So he had to find some place to rest, somewhere he felt _ **safe.**_..

He looked in the direction of Marinette's family bakery. It wasn't too far. He used his baton to stand up and steady himself. He coughed hard, feeling his lungs hurt and his throat burn at the sensation of smoke coming out of them. He grimaced before pushing himself towards Marinette's house.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~**_

Marinette collapsed onto her bed. Her wrists were killing her. She figured from all the excitement, she didn't notice the pain. But now that her adrenaline calmed down, well...

She hissed as she took off the braces. Her hands had been throbbing against them and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Tikki asked with worried filled eyes.

"Yeah...but I think it was too much for my wrists. But don't worry." she said with a reassuring smile.

Tikki smiled however she backed away scrunching her face.

"What?"

"You smell of smoke."

Marinette sniffed herself and coughed at the smell.

"Are you okay?" Tikki asked with concerned eyes.

Marinette smiled and nodded through the light cough.

"Yeah, I just need another shower is all." giving Tikki a smile.

"I'll be right back." she said to Tikki before going down stairs.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the trap door above Marinette's room. Tikki's eyes widened and she rushed to hide.

* * *

Soooo yeah...Sorry for the cliffhanger, I really am...anyway...til tomorrow! ^-^ it should be back around the same time as usual like between 4pm to 8pm somewhere in between there haha.


	12. Her Strenght

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** So I posted this originally without an author's note haha. I was cooking dinner and came back and posted...*l _ooks around*_ Soooooo yeah, nothing much to say. Just enjoy!

 **Reviews:**

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** Actually, you are lucky. I use to be labeled the cliffhanger queen in the Yu Yu Hakusho section ^-^ If you read those, I left cliffhangers all the time hehe. So :p At least you know I'm going to update it the next day tho right? Yeah he feels like shit doesn't he ^-^; I feel bad for him...but the force MAY be strong with this one ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess-** Well...funny story that you will find out soon. Plus, that's why I did the smoke thing instead of him getting burned in the fire. Although, that wouldn't be good for the story. It would probably hault it. At least with smoke inhalation, it makes it extra serious, in my opinion. Here is next time! ^-^

 **Yamina20-** Thanks ^-^ We shall see now won't we ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Bella (Guest)-** Aww thank you -^-^- Yeah, but maybe she'll find out soon, maybe not. Awwwww -^-^- you make me blush! There are other authors better than me so I appreciate it ^-^ Wellll you will see below what will happen ^_~. Thank you! I try to make the chapters flow. I guess it helps when you continue to write a week and a half straight X-X I'm not kidding either! I haven't stopped writing unless to go to work, make dinner, or sleep _ . I'm already on chapter 21...it's hard to remember what chapters have been posted and what hasn't. My mind forgets what happened when haha. I respond to all my readers! All of them are important to me! I actually hit refresh on my email for them haha. I get excited at seeing one actually -^-^- silly huh? Thank you for reviewing ^-^ and enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** **Her Strength**

Chat had to make it there. He had to push through his dizziness. He needed to get to Marinette's house, where he would feel safe. He didn't even know he had the consciousness or strength to knock first before he fell into the room, on to her bed. He felt the dizziness hit him, hard. He had been fighting against it so he could make it to Marinette's balcony. However, now that he lay there, face down, his body couldn't move. He didn't _**want**_ to. He took in a deep breath and sighed at the smell of Marinette's scent. She smelled like a mix of baked goods.

Well, she **DID** live above a bakery. However her scent had a ' _ **Marinette**_ ' touch mixed with the baked goods smell. It made him feel a bit better. He closed his eyes and let his body relax. This is what he **_needed_**. He felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

Marinette had walked up to her room, dressed in a long nightgown that was a light blue color. She didn't bother brushing her hair as her wrists hurt too much. She had gotten her hair out of the pigtails but decided not to put them back up, after her shower. It was too painful. She put the braces back on and felt more comfortable in them.

"Tikki I'm back." she said walking into her room.

Her room was cold and made her shiver. She looked up and saw her trap door to the balcony was open. She didn't **_remember_** leaving it open. She slowly climbed her ladder to close it. However before she could, she noticed a shadow out of the corner of her eyes. She turned to her bed, her eyes widening.

"Chat?!" she squealed and blushed.

He didn't move. She slowly walked up to him and knelt down to look at his face. It took a moment, before she realized there was something **_seriously_** wrong with her kitty. She felt his forehead, checking to see if it was warm. A low moan came from his lips. She pulled her hand back her eyes widening more.

"He must have carbon monoxide poisoning!"

Marinette jumped hearing Tikki's voice and found her kwami flying next to her.

"Tikki, what if he _**sees**_ you?!" she hissed her eyes fearful.

"He is out cold, Marinette. Besides, he needs your help and this _**isn't**_ the time to worry about him seeing me."

Marinette's eyes calmed a bit before turning back to Chat's face. It was scrunched up in pain, even in his sleep.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

"He needs to get the smoke off him. He needs to take a shower! If he doesn't he will just get worse." Tikki said.

As if on cue, Chat let out a hacking cough; making Marinette flinch.

"But I was in there too, just as long, if not **_longer_** than him. How come I'm okay and he is...like **_this_**." she said pointing at her partner.

"That's because as Ladybug you have ' _ **healing**_ ' powers. The shower you just took did help, but your suit is made to heal and Chat's isn't. His can only prevent **_some_** injuries while in this form. Something **_severe_** or something getting into his lungs...it can't protect him from that."

Marinette's eyes widened in realization. So all the times he was tossed around or had taken a hit for her, he was getting hurt and not healing like she would. She wondered how many bruises he had gotten, how many ' _ **scars**_ ' he received while trying to protect ' _ **her**_ '. She shivered at the thought before her mind wandered to another thought.

Ladybug **_never_** got any scars or bruises after she fought. She ' ** _had_** ' got a cut on her cheek earlier. However that was already gone. However, it was just her wrists that weren't healing fast enough. That meant that if she got **_'hurt_** ' as Ladybug, she was protected. If she got hurt as Marinette, she would heal at a slower pace. Yet it would be quicker than a normal person.

"I know you said he needed a shower but..."

"You have to do it!"

Marinette's eyes widened again. A deep blush crossing her face.

"I-I c-can't!" she stuttered.

The thought of her washing his body, probably ' ** _naked_** ' body made her blush even more.

"He will need to stay in his suit." Tikki said, understanding why she was getting so flushed.

"How come?" a bit relieved yet...sad?

"Most of the smoke is on his suit. He did inhale some too, however, he was smart and kept himself low to the ground, for most of it. Plus you sending him outside helped. Even tho it was to help those kids. He had gotten some fresh air. However, the smoke is hurting his kwami, which is hurting Chat." Tikki said.

Her little face had so much emotion that it made Marinette's chest tighten.

"He is barely able to keep Chat in this form. The only reason he is doing so, is because the minute he releases the transformation...well..."

"Well?" Marinette whispered, sure she didn't want to hear what would happen.

"Both would be in danger of..." Tikki couldn't continue her sentence and looked sad.

It took a moment before Marinette realized what Tikki meant. Her eyes widened and she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh Chat..." she whispered.

"You need to do it quickly!" Tikki said, fear in her voice.

"But ' _ **how**_ '! I'm not strong enough to bring him to my bathroom. And even if I ' _ **was'**_ , my wrists are in no shape to carry him!" she said holding up her hands.

"You can't as _ **Marinette**_ , but as _**Ladybug**_ , it will be easy." Tikki said.

"Okay." Marinette said, determination in her eyes.

"Tikki, transform me!"

The moment she transformed, she gently picked up Chat in her arms. She carried him the same way he had done a few times with her; which made her blush. She shook her head. She needed to be quick. She rushed down the stairs and went into her bathroom. She placed Chat in the bathtub and turned on the water. She placed his body with his head faced away from the faucet. She began to dig for some bubble bath as the tub began to fill up. She found one that had an apple smell and poured a little into the water.

Chat slowly opened his eyes. Water had started to cover his legs. The sensation had brought him out of his unconscious state. He looked around wearily before a flash of pink caught his eyes. He turned to see Marinette standing with her back to him.

"M-Marinette..." he mumbled.

She froze. Did he see her de-transform? She slowly turned to look at him. His eyes were barely opened. He looked like a pitiful, yet adorable mess. Her breath hitched in her throat before she fell to her knees next to him.

"Oh Chat, you had me so **_worried_**." she whispered taking his hand and stroking his face.

Chat would have blushed, however he was too tired.

"What happened?" he groggily asked.

The water itself seemed to be helping him, which slowly rose, bubbles forming as it did.

"I found you collapsed on my bed. You scared me so much." she said, tears coming to her eyes.

Chat cleared his throat, which felt dry. He blinked his eyes more, forcing himself to wake up.

"I'm fine." he said, slowly pulling his hand out of hers to wipe away the tears.

Marinette rested her hand on his, that was on her face. She nuzzled into it, letting her tears fall. They were relieved tears. Chat smiled and closed his eyes. He was already starting to feel like his head was clearing up.

Marinette pulled away, causing Chat's eyes to snap open. He looked at her, fear in his eyes. He was worried she was going to leave. She gave him a reassuring smile as she wiped her tears away. She turned off the water as it was already covering his chest; the bubbles almost up to his chin.

Marinette giggled as some of the bubbles attached themselves to his face, making it look like he had a white beard. Santa Claus was the best way to describe it. Chat blinked at her. But he smiled. He loved it when she giggled. She was so **_cute_** when she giggled.

"You're so cute..." he mumbled, making Marinette stop giggling.

Marinette blushed.

Chat smiled and let out a relaxed sigh. The warm water felt so good and the bubbles seemed to be doing some form of magic, as he was feeling better. He jumped when he felt her hands in his hair. He looked up at her and saw she was shampooing his head. He felt his body sink a bit into the warm water; his body relaxing more at her touch.

" _ **Mmm**_ _ **Purrrincess.**_.." he purred, his eyes closing at the sensation of her fingers massaging his scalp.

She blushed while continuing to massage his scalp, lathering his hair with the shampoo.

The way he had purred the word out sounded so... ** _hot._** She shook her head. She couldn't think like that now...

He purred more while making other cute noises. He was just **_too_** cute.

Marinette was happy about giving him a bubble bath, as she knew she wasn't able to wash him with soap and with her... _**hands**_. She wouldn't have been able to focus...

She flushed as she massaged his head, rubbing behind his ears, which twitched, loving the attention.

She shook her head. She tried to shake the thoughts that ran through her head. Rubbing her soapy hands over his firm body. Nibbling on his cat ears. Hearing him purr out her name, _**Marinette**_. She pulled away so suddenly, that Chat jumped. He stared at her with wide eyes, right into her own wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"N-nothing!" she said standing up.

"I-I'll get you a towel!" she squeaked out before running out of the room.

Chat blinked for a moment. He didn't know what happened. However, he was starting to get uncomfortable. The shampoo was slowly falling into his eyes and the bubbles were annoying. He ducked his head under the water and began to scrub the shampoo out. When he pulled his head out, Marinette hadn't come back yet.

A beeping was his only warning before he de-transformed. Now he was Adrien, sitting in Marinette's bathtub...in his clothes which were now _**wet**_.

Plagg whined before falling into the water.

" **PLAGG**!" Adrien shouted before pulling his kwami out of the bubbly water.

Plagg grumbled out something that sounded like cheese, making Adrien sigh in relief.

"I'm so happy you are alright." Adrien sighed in relief.

He heard the door to the bathroom opening.

'Shit...' he thought.

He panicked and jumped out of the tub, almost slipping on the floor before closing the door with his back keeping it shut.

* * *

So yeah another cliff hanger ^-^; Sorry about that, but I'm trying to keep the story well paced and...well if I let it continue then the chapter wouldn't flow ^-^; Anyway, please no one think that taking a bath or shower, after a fire; will instantly cure you of carbon monoxide poisoning! It only works here because, he has a magic suit, which took the brunt of the smoke and it was making Plagg sick, making Chat sick...and this is just a made up story where magical things can happen ^-^;

If you find yourself having the symptoms I sort of listed in this story, above (including the vomiting from the last chapter), then go to the hospital! Don't take a shower first, it won't help. That was your PSA, now back to your regularly scheduled story schedule ^-^

Later!


	13. Her Dream

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:**

 **Reviews:**

 **thekageofthenight-** *bows* Thank you ^-^. At least someone likes the cliff hangers hehe. Haha, the only reason I can is I'm waaay ahead in the story. *coughchapter23cough* So my mind keeps forgetting where you guys are in the story and sometimes I'm like x_x haha. So I hope you enjoy this!

 **Yamina20-** Yeah x_x how much more can he take. He needs a lot of cheese to recover from this ^-^. I figured it would make sense *shrugs*. And if you are saying it that would make me biased too right ^_~. haha And you were patient so here you go! ^-^

 **gerryiscool-** Thank you ^-^ I squeal when I see a review to tell you the truth haha ^-^; Well, no more waiting, here you go!

 **Mamanele** \- Yes and reasons :P And here you go, more to read! ^-^

 **(\\(-v-)/)** **(Guest)** You and your reviews I look forward to them! And yes it does come as just v but on the end of your reviews it shows (\\(-v-)/) So I put it in front of guest, but you can see that haha. ^-^ Thanks ^-^ I try because I hate it when the pace is too slow or too fast in stories. I mean, you can develop a character or story either too little or too much. So I'm happy I found that happy medium for you ^-^ Haha that's good tho. That means you get a two chapter binge. So until next time! But in the meantime, enjoy this!

 **Bella (Guest)-** Thank you ^-^ I'm a geek about information. Actually, I know too much info and research _**too**_ much. It's so bad that I get huffed at when I randomly spit out information haha. And hmmm, that would be too easy for him to run away, wouldn't it? ^_~. Make it 23 now *looks around* haha, just finished 22. Thank you ^-^ I just want this done so I don't stop working on it. I feel if I give myself a break then I won't finish and I don't want to do that. I want to make sure this is done. Awwww -^-^- I should be but I think my boyfriend is more proud than myself haha (even tho he hasn't had _**any**_ time with me since I started this haha ^-^; ) Anyway enjoy!-add on to this I was able to take a break before posting and had a good time with my bf -^-^- so more inspiration! Thanks to him hehe ^_~.

 **Titans4life-** But doesn't it make things a little bit juicier? ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess-** She could make him one. Or have one leftover from Halloween, who knows ^_~. You have no idea ^-^ Yes all the cheese he wants! *pets Plagg* Now enjoy!

 **NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek-** Awww thank you -^-^- and I try. I'm tired of angst/romance stories being too predictable but they also get the characters 'out' of character. So ^-^ I'm sorry, I'm writing with my flow. If it tells me to stop somewhere, I do. When I don't follow the flow bad things happen *looks around* like my hands coming off haha. But please don't cry blood tears, happy tears here please ^-^ I love them so much too and i hope you love this next chapter!

 **PureMLTrash-** Thanks ^-^ and I **HATE** that too. Why even post the story, let alone a chapter if it has nothing to say. You can't tell a story in 100 words X-X. I'm not a big fan of the Ladrien either. I don't see it being very fun. Marichat on the other hand ^-^ you can do sooo much. It does help I can be a good Chat myself _*meow*_ I proved that when I cosplayed him. Made all the girls blush and roll their eyes at **_this_** pawful kitty hehe. And maybe they will, maybe it will be Adrien/Mari...who knows (I now know cause I'm so far ahead but I'm not sharing hehe) :P And yes time and patience is the key ^-^ Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** **Her Dream**

Marinette had to calm herself down. She couldn't think about ' _ **those'**_ thoughts, not while Chat was so vulnerable and had almost...

She shivered at the thought.

"Good job, Marinette!" Tikki said, flying next to her.

"Thanks Tikki, I was worried there." she said, giving her kwami a smile.

"That made two of us." Tikki said, her face showing so much relief.

Marinette smiled before rubbing the little kwami's head. She noticed she still had some shampoo on her hands. Tikki shook her body as if she was drying off. Marinette laughed before going to her mirror. In the sink, under the mirror, was a small dry washcloth. She dried her hands.

She walked over to her closet and took out the biggest towel she could find. Chat had always been taller than her, however, he had a small growth spurt and was 5'10, while she was a mere 5'6". So one of her plain towels wouldn't have been able to dry him off.

She was able to find two beach towels, bringing them both down. One would be for his hair, while the other for his body...his _**wet**_ , firm _ **body**_.

She blushed and shook her head as she clutched the towels to her chest.

Tikki seemed to snicker as if she knew the perverted thoughts her chosen had towards the kitty cat.

"Oh hush..." Marinette said weakly before going back to the bathroom; knowing the kwami's own thoughts.

She was opening the door before it closed on her.

"D-don't come in here." Chat's voice said through the door.

He sounded scared, which made Marinette scared.

"Chat? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Cha...erm **_'Adrien'_** felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want to make her worried, but he couldn't show her that he had de-transformed. He wasn't ready to show her who he was under the silly cat mask. Not _**yet**_. He thought he was earlier, but now...being in _**this**_ situation...he couldn't face her, not after how vulnerable he was.

Why was it so easy for Chat to be okay letting her see his vulnerable side. But when it came to _**Adrien**_ , he felt he had to be strong?

He growled.

"Chat...?"

"I'm sorry. I...it's just that...I need some cheese." he said, not sure what else to say.

Marinette blinked at the door.

"Cheese?"

"For my kwami..." he whispered, but she could hear it through the door.

She blinked at the door for a moment .

"Oh... **OH**! O-okay, I'll be right back!" she squealed, her eyes widened in understanding.

She dropped the towels and to get some cheese.

Adrien heard the bluenette run away and let out a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you just _**show**_ her? You know she would be happy to know **_Chat_** is **_Adrien_** , right?" Plagg said weakly.

He almost fell back into the water when Adrien rushed to close the door. However, he managed to plant himself on the tub's edge.

"I know...but...Ladybug..." he said, turning his eyes downward.

"So _**what**_ about Ladybug?" Plagg asked, raising an eyebrow.

Adrien leaned the back of his head against the door. He hadn't moved since Marinette left.

"I just _**can't**_ Plagg...I would be betraying her trust..." he sighed.

"Says _**you**_. Tho it seems to me, you don't trust _**her.**_ " Plagg said with a yawn.

He wanted to sleep, but if his chosen was going to be acting this way, it meant he was going back into that ring.

"I _ **trust**_ her." Adrien growled, clenching his hands into fists and standing up straight.

"You don't." Plagg said, flying weakly up into Adrien's face, "Cause if you ' _ **did'**_ you would have told her about Marinette. _**And**_ you would have told her you want to show both her _**and**_ Marinette your identity."

Adrien stared into Plagg's eyes. Plagg was right. However, he ' ** _did_** ' trust her. He just didn't want to **_lose_** her. But just thinking that he would lose her...did that really mean he _**didn't**_ trust her?

A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts.

"I d-didn't know what kind of cheese to bring you, so I got a lot of different kinds." Marinette said through the door.

Adrien didn't know what to do. He had to decide quickly. Was he going to show Marinette, his ** _best friend_** , his **_Princess_** , who was the cat behind the puns? Or was he going to let her leave, turn back into Chat and...what then? She would have been in her room waiting for him. But seeing her, he _**knew**_ he would feel guilty and run off. That would make Marinette confused and guilty, thinking ' _ **she'**_ did something wrong. Marinette ' _ **always'**_ felt like it was her fault, especially when it _**wasn't.**_ He closed his eyes. He needed to decide. A flash of Ladybug went through his mind. What would _**she**_ think?

 _ **"I'll always be here for you Chaton. Whatever you need, I will help you."**_

Ladybug's words echoed in his head.

 _ **"I'll always be here for you..."**_

Adrien took in a breath. That was right. He would **_always_** be her **_partner._** He would always love her, his partner, his _ **Lady**_. She would always care for him. He was her partner no matter _**what**_ , and even if she got mad at him, she would forgive him, _**eventually.**_

"I'm going to leave now... I'll be in my room." Marinette said turning to leave.

" _ **Wait.**_ "

Marinette froze as she heard the door open.

"Don't go. I...I need to show you who I am..." he said looking nervously out the door.

Marinette gulped. She wanted to turn back around. However, her inner Ladybug shouted that it was too dangerous. That Chat would be in danger if he revealed himself. Marinette would, _**obviously,**_ not say a word. However, what if she got akumatized as Marinette or even as _ **Ladybug.**_..

"I..." she started. "I can't..."

Adrien's heart felt like it was going to break.

"Why?" he slowly stepped out of the bathroom, taking a step towards her.

"Because..." she whispered, going stiff as she could sense him coming up behind her.

" _ **Because**_?" he asked in a soft voice, it was comforting.

"I don't want you to get hurt..." she whispered, covering her face with her hands, tears running down her face.

Adrien moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. She gasped as she felt his cold wet clothes on her back. The water was starting to sink into her own. He held her tighter and nuzzled his head into her neck.

"I _**trust**_ you Marinette." he whispered into her ear.

The sensation sent shivers down her spine, both the cold wetness and those **_words_**. They were so sincere.

"Please..." he whispered, "Let me be your _**Prince**_ , my _**Princess.**_ " he purred.

Marinette shivered. She slowly moved her hands off her face. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if it was a good idea. But she **_wanted_** to. She wanted to **_know_**. She wanted to accept _**all**_ of Chat. She wanted to show him that she _**loved**_ all of Chat. She gulped before nodding.

He pulled back his head.

"I'm going to turn you around." he said softly.

Marinette nodded again, but found that she closed her eyes. She felt his body and hands pull away from her, making her whimper at the loss of his touch. However, it wasn't long as his hands gently turned her around. They rested on her shoulders, gently squeezing them in a comforting way.

She heard him chuckle.

"You can open your eyes."

Marinette hesitated for a moment before working up the courage. She slowly opened her eyes, however, she looked down right before she had opened them. She was staring down at the ground, but at least her eyes _**were**_ open.

She heard him laugh.

"You are so _**adorable**_ , you know that?" he said, curling his finger under her chin.

Marinette blushed, however before she could say anything or close her eyes again, she felt her head tilt up.

The first thing she saw was those warm eyes. They were still the green of Chat but different. Next was the blond hair that wasn't as loose as Chat's. Next was the warm smile that looked at her with so much **_love_ ** it made her heart stop beating.

Once it started again she took in the entire face that was behind Chat's mask. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"A-Adrien..." she whispered, her eyes widening even more.

"H-how...whu..?"

She couldn't think, she couldn't make sentences. She felt like she was going to pass out. Adrien seemed to sense that and pulled her close to his body. Her head began to spin.

How could this be happening? This was a dream, it _ **had**_ to be. She **_wasn't_** in Adrien's arms. He wasn't **_Chat._** Nothing made sense. Her heart started to pump so fast she felt dizzy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she truly ' ** _did'_** pass out.

Adrien's eyes widened, but he never let go of her. He **_never_ ** would. However, fear crossed his face.

"It looks like it was _**too** _ much for her." Plagg said, munching on the cheese Marinette had brought him.

"She will be fine."

Adrien blinked and jumped back, holding Marinette. There in front of him was a little red with black polka dotted bug looking thing.

"What or _**who** _ are you?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm Tikki and I'm Marinette's kwami." she said with a smile.

Tikki knew Marinette would be _ **pissed,**_ if she was awake. But the bluenette _**wasn't**_ awake, so it was fair game, in Tikki's mind anyway.

Adrien's mouth began to open and close like a fish. He didn't know what just happened. This bug reminded him of Ladybug but that would mean...

He looked down at the sleeping, or rather _**passed out**_ , Marinette in his arms. His eyes widened. How could he be so ' _ **blind'**_! The pig tails, although they weren't up at the moment. Her blue eyes, the small freckles that crossed the bridge of her nose. That laugh, her voice...

" _ **Idiot**_." Plagg said, rolling his eyes but had a grin on his lips.

"Don't be mean, Plagg." Tikki said scolding the black cat kwami.

She flew over to him and he rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you _**too**_." he mumbled.

However, Tikki nuzzled against him and he looked away.

"Alright, alright...I missed you _ **too**_..." he sighed, trying to act cool but he couldn't hide the slight blush on his cheeks.

Adrien stood there, ignoring the two while he just stared down at his Princess who was also his **_Lady_**. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest. He could have floated into space, if the ceiling didn't stop him first.

"You should probably change into dry clothes." Tikki said, looking concerned.

It was here he realized he was wearing cold wet clothes. He nodded.

"But first I should put Marinette in bed." he said looking fondly down at her.

She was still out cold. He smiled down at her with so much love, she would have passed out _ **again**_. He brought her to her room and climbed to her bed. He laid her down and covered her up with her blanket. He realized the trap door was open and decided he needed to close it.

After a moment, he locked it. When Marinette woke up, the ** _first_** thing they were going to talk about, before **ANYTHING** else, was her locking that trapdoor. Sure, if it was locked who knew what would have happened to **_him_**. He could have collapsed and she wouldn't have found him until the next day. God knows what condition he would have been in...he shivered at that thought.

However, what filled him with fear was someone ' ** _else'_** coming into her room and trying to take advantage of her ' ** _again'_**. He shook his head at the thought.

"So what's the kid going to wear?" Plagg asked, flying next to Tikki.

"That is a good question..." she said thinking.

"He could wear ' _ **nothing"**_ Plagg said with a snicker.

"Plagg!" Tikki shouted, missing him as she tried to whack him.

"What _ **'else'**_ could he wear? He can't wear _**her**_ clothes...tho." Plagg said with another snicker.

"I'll be fine." Adrien said with a smile before he sneezed.

"No you won't! You're already getting sick! And right after we got you to stop coughing." Tikki sighed, worry on her face.

Adrien smiled. Why couldn't his kwami be _**this**_ nice to him? However, Plagg showed his concern for him in **_other_** ways.

"Really, I'll be fine. Besides, I should head home..." he said.

However, he didn't _**want**_ to go home. He wanted to stay. After the night he had, he _**needed**_ to be by Marinette's side. He wanted to sleep next to her, this time as Adrien. However, he was wet, cold, and had nothing to wear. He was debating if he really **_should_** sleep naked...

He shook his head. If Marinette woke up and saw him laying next to her _**naked,**_ she would most likely pass out **_again_** , maybe get a nose bleed. Adrien chuckled at the thought. She was just so _**cute**_. But at the same time, she was Ladybug, who was strong and brave.

A thought came to his mind and his eyes widened.

'Is that why she looked so ashamed? Is that why she felt so **_'weak'_**? Because she was Ladybug? That she felt she should have been able to stop Erik from...' He growled.

Adrien didn't want to think about _**'him'**_ or that **_night._** He started to work himself up and didn't want to leave Marinette; not alone **_ever_** again. Even tho her trapdoor to her balcony was locked, he needed to be there, holding her and _**protecting**_ her.

He began to strip down, letting his wet clothes fall to the floor. _**Damn**_ the consequences! He had enough of being cautious! He was going to throw caution to the wind and just follow his heart!

"A-Adrien?!" Tikki shouted with wide eyes.

"Damn, didn't think you had it in you." blinked Plagg before a perverted grin crossing his face.

"It's not like _**that**_." Adrien said before being completely naked and climbing back up the ladder.

"Sure, but from where I'm flying it looks like **_'that'._** " Plagg snickered.

He knew his chosen well enough that he **_wouldn't_** do anything perverted. Plagg looked over to Tikki and gave her a look that made the other kwami calm down. She got scared the moment Adrien had taken his clothes off. However, she trusted Plagg. They had been working together for over ten thousand years after all! Not to mention lovers. But that wasn't important. The important thing was Marinette would be safe, even if Adrien was lying next to her **_naked_**.

Adrien crawled into her bed. He sighed at the warmth of her quilt against his naked body. He turned on his side and looked at Marinette's face. She **_had_** fallen asleep which made Adrien chuckle. He gently moved a strand of her loose hair from her face. Her lips were parted slightly. He licked his lips before shaking his head.

He couldn't. Not _**yet**_. Not for a while. But at least it **_'would_** ' happen. Adrien smiled, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of pleasure.

" _Adrien..._ " mumbled Marinette

" _Chat...is...Adrien..._ "

Adrien had to suppress his laugh at how **_cute_** she was.

Adrien snuggled closer to her, feeling her body shiver. He was still cold and he would have pulled away, if her body didn't feel **_so_** good next to him. Sure she had that long nightgown on. But just being so close had started to warm his cold naked body. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

Marinette's body shivered even more before she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer. It seemed she was trying to find warmth, although she was searching in the wrong spot. However, his body slowly started to warm up. Both Marinette and Adrien sighed in pleasure. He closed his eyes, a wide smile on his face before he buried his head into her hair.

Adrien took in a deep breath, smelling the sweetness that was Marinette's scent. He had smelt her hair before, although it was really **_Ladybug's_** hair and he was Chat Noir at the time. It was when they fought against Animan. They were hiding out in the bakery, protecting Kim from the zoo keeper who could transform into any animal; living or _**extinct**_. Adrien still felt it was _**cheating**_ using a T-rex. He still had nightmares of seeing Ladybug jump into that T-rex's mouth.

However, he should have realized it on that day that Marinette was Ladybug. He even looked at a picture of Marinette with her family. He should have made the connection at seeing Marinette's picture while Ladybug was in the same room. However, it seemed her parents didn't recognize their **_own_** daughter. That made him feel a _**little**_ less stupid.

He mentally groaned.

That was also the same day he was coaching Nino on **_wooing_** Marinette. He was in the bushes and Adrien even said the words: ' ** _I love you Marinette._ '** He tried to get Nino to say them to the bluenette. However, Nino never said those words. He was too nervous and ended up saying he ** _liked_** Alya. In the end, it worked out in Adrien's favor as Nino had fallen for Alya and vis versa. Even tho the two would not admit it.

Despite that, Adrien had said those words. He wasn't thinking. He said it so **_easily_** and without any emotion. But did it **_really_** have no emotion? Was he **_really_** helping Nino? Was he just confessing to her ** _through_** Nino? He didn't know anything anymore. His entire world was turned upside down...the rug was pulled from under his feet...he was thrown for a loop...

" _Silly kitty..._ " Marinette mumbled, snuggling closer to Adrien's **_now_** warm body.

He smiled against her head and nuzzled into her hair.

"My _**Lady.**_.." he purred.

Marinette hummed in delight even tho she was asleep. Adrien kissed the top of her head and yawned. It was **_way_** past midnight. He needed to get ' ** _some_** ' sleep. He had a photo shoot early tomorrow morning. Luckily it was Sunday and it was only **_one_** photo shoot for the day. That meant he would have the afternoon free.

Adrien smiled. That meant he could spend time with his Princess Lady. **_Princess Lady._** He liked the sound of that.

"Night my _**Princess Lady.**_ " he whispered before closing his eyes, their bodies wrapped around each other.

* * *

It took him long enough...also, do any of you like the new nickname I gave her from Chat/Adrien? I think it works but if not let me know. I'll have to change a bit if not. But I think it flows. Especially if you say Princess like a title before the name. Like with Princess Fragrance. But anyway, more to come! (Goes back to writing chapter 23).


	14. Her Heaven

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings** : See Chapter One. **Add on:** Possible spoilers for episodes.

 **A/N:** I realized that not everyone has seen all 26 episodes like I have. Actually, I figured out the order of them and watched them haha ^-^. That took a month and a half to figure it out X-X but I figured it out. It looked like I was looking for a serial killer with all the notes I had...*looks around* Unfortunately I was no closer to figuring out Hawkmoth's identity. It really could be Adrien's dad but at the same time 'not' his dad. *pulls hair* I want the second season to get here sooner. I heard it will probably be back in the fall but who knows x-x.

Also great new everyone! (imagine the Professor from Futurama :p ) I have two chapters left (I think) before I will be completely done this story! I will still be posting a chapter a day, however the time will depend on my mood haha. Like today, it is earlier than normal. However, that is because I'm super excited and I had a short shift today. I hate short shifts _ I don't drive so it's a waste to go in for a five hour shift.

 **Reviews:**

 **Mamanele-** Do I need to get the defibrillator out? CLEAR! *starts heart* O_O haha. Anyway, then he will have to wake her up with a kiss, won't he ^_~. Aww I'm so happy you are loving my story ^-^ Here is more! ^-^ Enjoy!

 **thekageofthenight-** Give or take. I've been writing at least one chapter a day haha. Seriously, my wrists are hurting X-X My desk is high, plus I'm short haha. So the keyboard is 'chest level' ^-^; Awww I purring with joy to hear that ! ^_~. I figured she would pass out. Actually I imagined an anime swirly eye pass out when I wrote it haha. We shall see...SO enjoy!

 **gerryiscool-** I'm happy it gave you joy, especially early in the morning ^-^ Maybe, maybe not. But enjoy the fluff/joy train while it lasts...it could be a few chapters or a lot more than that ^_^ enjoy this one!

 **esmeraldaannabethrose-** Breathe! In through the nose, out through the mouth! Awwww -^-^- I'm happy you love it! Awwwwww it's not perfect I'm sure -^-^- thank you I tried to pace it well and I'm happy I am ^-^ I'm happy you didn't regret reading it and here is more! ^-^

 **BlackHeart-FallenAngel-** Yes hehe ^-^ Hmmm...who knows ^-^ ooooo that would be interesting now wouldn't it...Enjoy!

 **Yamina20-** Woot! ^-^ I'm happy you are enjoying it so far. And yeah...go Adrien hehe ^-^ Enjoy!

 **DaemonKitt99-** aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh yes breathe :P

 **NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek-** Thanks ^-^ I don't know why I do it. I just feel it gives it more feeling, you know? I'm happy you like it tho and find it funny ^-^ Yes, its sooo aggravating isn't it! But so enjoyable at the same time hehe. Awww I'm so happy -^-^- you don't even know how happy you made me ^-^ I tried to get into each character and try to imagine what they really would do, so I'm happy I'm doing just that ^-^ Thank you! And I update everyday silly hehe between 4pm to 8pm eastern time, as I live on the east coast of USA. I took all you said as compliments ^-^ So thank you very much! cookies to you *gives you cookies* And the longer the review the better ^-^ so thank you! Enjoy!

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** Thank you! *fist pumps back* Pound it! Thank you ^-^ I'm happy you thought so! I hope so...because if not I have to change a lot of things T_T and I don't feel like going through allll those chapters X-X Yuppers! But will it make it easier or harder? ^-^ Enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess-** She might...tho she might not who knows ^-^ hehe They are so cute aren't they? Yay! *squeals fangirl with you* Enjoy!

So with that enjoy your early present! ^_~.

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** **Her Heaven**

Marinette moaned as she slowly awoke. Her head was groggy and she felt a bit dizzy. She shifted but froze instantly. She felt something warm surrounding her and it **_wasn't_** her blanket. She pushed back, her wrists not hurting as much as they had; just a slight pain.

Her eyes widened as she saw a naked chest. She was staring at a **_naked_** chest! Fear consumed her entire body. The flight or fight reaction kicked in. She jumped before throwing her arms and legs wildly. She heard a grunt before whoever had their arms around her, had let her go.

Marinette heard a yelp as the perpetrator got tangled in her blankets and fell to the floor. Marinette pulled her pillow to her chest and froze.

Tikki had heard the scuffle and flew up.

"Marinette it's okay!"

" _ **Tikki!**_ " Marinette said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Marinette, I'm _**sorry**_."

Marinette stopped the tears right before they fell. She knew that ** _voice._** She looked over and saw Adrien's face peeking out over her bed, looking at her with wide yet regretful green eyes.

It took her a moment to collect her thoughts.

The last thing she remembered was Chat not feeling well. She gave him a bubble bath and then...

Her eyes widened. Chat was **_Adrien!_** Adrien was _ **Chat**_! She felt dizzy again.

"Calm down, just _**breathe**_." Adrien said in a soothing voice, tho he stayed on the floor.

He pulled the blanket closer to him, as he was ' ** _completely_** ' naked. He couldn't wear his underwear as they had gotten soaked from the water.

At hearing his soothing words, Marinette nodded, breathing in and out very slowly, until she felt her heart rate slow to a normal pace.

"Better?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

Marinette nodded. However another thought came to her mind.

Adrien was in her room. He was **_naked._** She had woke up next to him. A _**naked** _ Adrien, in her _**bed.**_..

" **Breathe**!" Adrien said, he could see she was about to pass out again.

Adrien quickly got up the floor, the blanket still wrapped around him. He pulled her to his chest and pet her head, humming in her ear in a soothing way. Marinette's heart sped up for a moment before Adrien's hands were able to calm her down.

Alya was right, she _**was**_ a cat, Marinette thought to herself. She closed her eyes and sighed in delight as she leaned into Adrien; who was better covered by the blanket.

"Good girl." he said kissing the top of her head.

Marinette blushed but hid it by snuggling more into his chest. It _**wasn't**_ a dream! It was _**real**_ , all of it! She must have died! Yeah, that was it! She was dead and was in her heaven! She slowly pushed away, causing Adrien to pull back. She looked up into his eyes. Adrien's breath hitched in his throat at how _**adorable**_ she looked. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she blinked up at him, her face so innocent. Her hair not up in those pig tails, made her hair fluffy looking. Not to mention wavy. She nibbled on her bottom lip in that _**cute**_ way she did.

"Did anything...happen?" she asked, a slight blush crossing her face.

Adrien blinked down at her before realizing what she _**meant.**_

His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! I wouldn't do _ **anything** _ without your permission my Princess Lady."

She blinked up at him at those words. He had called her his Princess **_and_** his Lady. That would mean...

Her eyes widened and she pulled completely away from him.

"H-how? How did you find out?" she looked scared.

Adrien felt his heart quicken. He didn't want to lose her trust.

"I told him."

Marinette looked over to Tikki. The little kwami held a guilty expression.

" **TIKKI!** " Marinette shouted with wide eyes.

She realized Tikki was flying...with Adrien there. They widened even more.

"I'm sorry Marinette, but it wasn't fair that you knew **_'his_** ' secret." Tikki said, a small apologetic smile on her small lips.

Marinette's eyes went back to normal, as she bit her bottom lip. Tikki **_had_ ** a point. She found out **_his_ ** identity. It would only be **_fair._** However, now they were vulnerable. She moaned and threw her head back in frustration, her hands going to her head.

"This is ' _ **bad**_ '."

Adrien looked concerned.

"How is it ' _ **bad**_ '?"

"Because, now that we ' ** _know_** ' each other it will be harder to hide our identities. If one of us gets akumatized then Hawkmoth will know both of us. If one of us gets ** _hurt_**..." she said lowering her eyes.

One of the biggest issues she had with knowing Chat's true identity, was the off chance she would _**fall**_ for him. It was too late of course. She had already fallen for him since Chat Noir _**was** _ Adrien. But she didn't know ' ** _that_** ' until last night.

However, it still made things difficult. If one of them was in trouble, how would they do their job? They would be too worried about the other...

Adrien cupped her face, making Marinette look at him. His eyes were full of love and comfort.

"It won't happen. I ' ** _won't_** ' let it happen."

"That's the **_problem_**..." whined Marinette.

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding the problem.

"What would you do, if I didn't transform yet and an akuma tried to hurt me?"

"It won't happen."

"Yeah, but what ' ** _if_** '..." Marinette said.

Adrien looked dead serious.

"Like I said. It **_'won't'_** happen. Not to you _**or** _ Ladybug."

He had so much conviction in his voice she shivered. She knew he, as Chat, _**never** _ lied to her. But Adrien never lied to her **_either_**. So it had to be true, right?

"And I know you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. We are a team. We **_protect_** each other." Adrien said.

"But I also know we won't let it interfere with our job."

Marinette's eyes widened. How did he know she feared **_that_**?. Adrien smiled knowingly.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. We've been able to perform our duties before, even when someone we've loved was in trouble." he said smiling at her.

Adrien had to do so when his father was attacked by Simon Says. He wanted to stop his father from almost jumping off the building. However, Ladybug convinced him that they would save his father if they stopped the akuma. Although, Ladybug didn't ' ** _know_** ' Adrien was Chat making Gabriel Agreste his **_father._**

Marinette looked at him with those adorable blue eyes before slowly nodding. That was right. She had kept her cool when her uncle had been transformed into Kung Food. And she mentally kicked herself for not realizing Adrien was Chat Noir back then. Adrien had disappeared for a long time and Chat Noir had randomly appeared, after the building was covered in caramel. They had discovered no one could get in ** _or_** out. So how would Chat Noir get in unless he was ' ** _already'_** there.

Adrien saw the realization hit her and the relief that crossed her face. He gave her a wide grin and cupped both of her cheeks. She blinked up at him, her face flushed a deep red.

Adrien licked his lips. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to show her how much he **_loved_ ** her and would _**protect** _ her as both Chat Noir **_and_ ** Adrien. That she could trust him and he would **_'never'_** hurt her.

Marinette licked her own lips. She didn't realize she leaned in. Adrien stayed in place. He knew Marinette needed to make the moves, for **_now_ ** anyway. She was still on edge, proven by her violent attack just by seeing a naked chest in front of her. He felt guilty, the guilt flashing through his eyes. Marinette stopped and her eyes turned to concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." he said with a side ways smile removing his hands from her face.

"I feel like I'm rushing you. I mean...you freaked out when you saw my chest. But it was because my clothes were wet. They are probably dried now..." Adrien said, looking away.

Marinette blinked before realizing he was _**still** _ naked. She blushed and yelped before turning around.

"P-put y-your clothes b-back on p-please..." she stuttered.

Adrien chuckled.

"As you wish my **_Princess Lady._** " he purred, making Marinette shiver in pleasure.

Adrien unwrapped himself from the blanket and threw it over her. She jumped but pulled the blanket around her body. She wasn't naked, like Adrien, but she was still cold.

She heard him go down the ladder and walk across the floor.

" _ **Damn it!**_ "

She peeked her head out from behind the blanket and turned around. She froze. She had a good view of his naked **_ass_**. He was holding up his clothes.

"They are cold! _**And**_ wrinkled! My father isn't going to approve." he groaned.

Marinette blushed and quickly turned around, when she noticed Adrien was about to turn around.

"I'm going to go." he said with sadness in his voice.

"H-how?" she asked still looking away from him.

She wanted to look again but she was afraid she would pass out if she did.

"I'll have to transform into your silly kitty." he said a wink and grin on his lips.

"You should...well..." Marinette started to say.

"Hmmm?" Adrien asked tilting his head to the side.

"You can leave your clothes here. I mean, I can try and wash them for you so the next time..." she stopped.

Next time? There would be a next time? But ' ** _what_** ' would that next time be? Was she implying he come back **_naked_**? Her face turned red.

Adrien stared up at her, although he couldn't see her from behind the blanket. He had a slight blush on his cheeks and snickered.

"If you wish Princess Lady." he said with a bow, even tho he knew she couldn't see it.

"Oh j-just go..." she said full of embarrassment.

Adrien chuckled.

"Plagg, transform me!"

Marinette turned around and was a bit relieved he had changed into Chat Noir. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"It's alright Princess." Chat said with a smile and wink.

He knew he couldn't call her Princess Lady _**all**_ the time. He had to call Marinette Princess while he was Chat Noir, and Lady when she was Ladybug. Chat didn't want anyone to put those two nicknames together and figure out Marinette's identity.

"I'll be back soon."

He bounced up her ladder.

"But before I go..." he said, turning serious.

Marinette blinked up at him before turning serious herself.

"Promise me that when I leave, you **_'lock_** ' this door." he said pointing to her trapdoor that lead to her balcony.

She blinked at him.

"I want you to promise me to **ALWAYS** keep it locked. Don't open it for anyone ' ** _but_** ' me. We'll figure out a knocking system." he said before slowly approaching Marinette, his clawed hand cupping her face.

"I want you to be safe, so _**please** _ keep it locked."

She felt her breath hitch in her throat but nodded. He smiled down at her. He removed his hand and patted her on her head.

"That's my _**good**_ girl." he said before blowing her a kiss, making Marinette blush.

"Chow!" he said with a two finger salute.

He hopped up the ladder, through the trapdoor and closed it behind him.

Marinette sat there for a moment before getting up. She locked the trapdoor and fell back onto her bed. Tikki flew above her head with a grin on her face.

"Tikki, pinch me cause I think I'm _**dreaming**_..." Marinette said staring up at her ceiling.

Tikki shrugged and pinched Marinette.

" **OW!** " Marinette shouted, rubbing her cheek where Tikki pinched.

"It's _**not**_ a dream." Tikki said with a giggle.

"Marinette?"

Marinette's eyes widened as did Tikki's. Tikki flew into her hiding spot. Marinette's parents both stuck their head up out of the bottom trapdoor.

"Are you okay?" her mom asked.

"We heard you scream." her dad asked, both of their eyes full of worry.

They made a silent promise between them that they would keep a closer eye on their daughter. The doctor even suggested it. He told them most victims would go into a depression. Maybe even try to commit **_suicide_**. They knew their daughter wouldn't do such a thing. However, they weren't going to **_risk_** it.

"I-I'm fine! I bit my inner cheek is all." Marinette said with a slight flush to her face.

"Why don't you come downstairs. You can help us with the shop. You don't have to do anything that will strain your wrists. But..." her dad started.

"But you shouldn't lay around in your room all day. You need to get out of this room." finished her mom.

Marinette's parents were so in tune with each other. Marinette couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Okay, let me get out of my pajamas then."

"Do you need any help?" her mom asked.

Sabine knew, from Alya, that she needed help.

"Maybe with my bra..." Marinette said with a blush.

" **OH** girl stuff, I'll be going!" Tom said throwing his hands into the air and quickly going back down the ladder.

Both Marinette and Sabine laughed at the man. Sabine climbed into Marinette's room and helped her daughter get out of her nightgown. She noticed her daughter's hair wasn't up in its normal pig tails. Marinette noticed her mom's look.

"I couldn't put it back up." she said a bit embarrassed.

"I can do it for you."

"No..." Marinette, brushing a strain from her face, "I need a change. I think I'll leave it down."

Marinette smiled at her mom. Sabine's heart was filled with joy. It seemed her daughter was recovering quickly. Emotionally and even **_physically_**.

'That's my girl.' she thought while helping her daughter put on her bra and helping her replace her undies with new ones.

Marinette thanked her mom.

"I think I can handle the rest." she said, standing there in just her bra and undies.

Sabine nodded and gave her daughter a smile.

"I'll have some breakfast waiting for you then." she said.

Marinette smiled.

"Thanks mom."

Sabine hugged her daughter who hugged her back.

"I love you." Sabine whispered, holding back tears.

She had to be strong for her daughter. Even tho Marinette ' ** _seemed'_** happy and unaffected by the recent events, Sabine was sure her daughter was **_acting_** brave. Deep down, she was still hurting **_emotionally_**.

"I love you too mom." Marinette said, closing her eyes and tightening the hug.

The two pulled away, smiles on their lips. Sabine returned to the kitchen to make something simple for her daughter.

Tikki came out of her hiding spot.

"You have great parents."

"Yeah." Marinette said with a smile.

She shivered as she realized she was standing there half naked. She blushed before going to her closet, looking for something easy to put on. She decided to go on a dress strek. She was able to find a red with black polka dotted dress. She didn't even realize she owned one. It was sleeveless and the length was perfect, right above her knees. She gently brushed her hair, finding the pain wasn't as bad.

Marinette furrowed her eyes and turned to Tikki who was watching her from the desk.

"Tikki?"

"Hm?"

"My wrists aren't hurting as much, do you know why?"

Tikki smiled and flew up to Marinette's confused face.

"I told you. Ladybug has **_'healing'_** powers. Every time you wear the suit, it heals you. However, because you were hurt as **_Marinette_** and not as **_Ladybug_** , it will take longer, but will still be quicker than normal." Tikki said with a smile.

Marinette smiled and patted Tikki on her head. Tikki giggled before kissing Marinette on the cheek and flying back to her desk.

Marinette brushed her hair until it was resting smoothly on her shoulders. She looked at herself and she looked pretty. She wore black flats and headed downstairs.

* * *

I have a request...I **NEED** someone to draw a picture of Adrien looking over a bed with wide eyes. I couldn't help but imagine it and I **NEED** to see it. -^-^- haha. Anyway, I hope you loved this ^-^.


	15. Her Realization

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warning:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** First off, thank you all for your reviews -^-^- I'm so touched by all of your support! I'm happy when I see all of your reviews and it makes me so happy. I'm one chapter away before I am done writing this story ^-^. However, I will still post a chapter a day. (I got done work early AGAIN I hate it T_T. So that's why it's early again). But at least you all know that it is completed ^-^. I've been thinking of another story. Actually, it was the one that inspired me to even want to write for this fandom. However, this came to my head so I did this first haha. I don't know how you'll feel about my next story tho. *looks around* Once I'm done the last chapter I will start it and hopefully by the time this story is done I'll have a lot of chapters done for that story.

Sorry for my ramblings haha ^-^;

 **Reviewers:**

 **thekageofthenight** I can draw. I just know if I won't do it justice ^-^; To be honest, when I read that I stood up out of my seat. I walked out of the room into the living room. Looked at my roommate (as my boyfriend was at work) and saw he was playing a game and went back to my computer hahaha. I was going to tell him the compliment you gave me. Because it would be sooo awesome and I would feel honored if someone made this or any scene into a comic video. I was so...embarrassed but in a good way! I was just so touched by what you said I wanted to share my excitement! I bet that sounds stupid haha ^-^; but it's true. I'm happy it made your Monday ^-^ I just couldn't wait to post it so I did haha. So thank you so much for that compliment and I hope you enjoy this!

 **(\\(-v-)/)-** woot for binges! I would love to see a cat ^-^. I'm sure you draw adorable little kitties ^-^. Fluff is good hehe. Yes love is in the air...and I don't know what you mean...no seriously haha I don't know what you think I'm heading with this. I didn't know what I wanted to do when I wrote this chapter (which was a week ago I think and now I'm one chapter before finishing *looks around*) so maybe you are right or maybe you are right. You're gonna have to wait :p But enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess-** Yay ^-^ I'm happy you liked it! I feel the same way. They are just too cute hehe. That would be awesome! But don't feel like you have to, seriously I mean it too! I won't be hurt if you don't. If you do decide to draw it I would love a copy and might use it as the picture for this story ^-^. But anyway, enjoy!

 **Mamanele-** That would be an honor if someone would make a comic of that -^-^- Ahhh, I remember those days. *coughIfeeloldasfuckcough* excuse me ^-^; You have to make time for reading fan fiction tho ^-^ it's just as important as homework ^_~. Here is your next chapter! Awwww *huggles* I love you too -^-^- Enjoy!

 **NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek-** Yes he is just so sweet but Chat...well you will see eventually ^_~. Oh I don't know...he might like her...he might forbid them from seeing each other...who knows ^-^ I know! But even the creator said that when they were making the story, they wrote it with him being revealed and he is so obvious x-x sooooo that makes it even more confusing haha Yummy, I'm an oreo fan myself ^-^ and that makes a good flavor for this story ^-^ Well, if you do visit the United States (as America also includes Canada and South America haha people forget about that haha), let me know and I'll suggest places to go visit; on the east coast anyway haha. Well, I should be fine now that the story is basically over *looks around* plus my boyfriend forced me to break for a while haha. Anyway, enjoy!

 **ThePotatoGoddess-** I wasn't able to get the link but THANK YOU for drawing it! I truly do appreciate it and when I see it I know I'll squeal ^-^. So thank you and enjoy this chapter!

 **WaterMelon713-** I read each review you posted for each chapter you reviewed. I appreciate you doing that. You didn't have to, you could have read the entire thing and posted at the end but you posted for almost every chapter. I truly appreciate it -^-^- Also...don't die! You won't be able to see the other surprises hehe. Once a day isn't enough O.o if I posted them all at once what would the fun be? It would lose its excitement. Thank you, I'm so happy you love it and you're English is pretty good, grammar and spelling wise ^-^. I tried. Actually, I wanted to be an actress (I swear there is a reason I say this) so when I write each person I become them sort of...actually I've been acting like Chat too much *looks around* Anyway...yeah, that's my secret ^_~. I figured they might as well ^-^ Makes things interesting. Wait no longer! Enjoy!

 **Cuckoo Bird-** Well, that makes me sad and happy haha. I heard the fall thing about two months ago so it changed it seemed or was just a rumor. Thanks for sharing the information ^-^ I guess we will have to all fill the void with fan fiction hehe ^_~. Enjoy!

 **gerryiscool-** Is this soon enough? hehe Enjoy!

 **PureMLTrash-** Thank you ^-^ I'm afraid I use it too much tho haha. But I feel it gives the words more...power to them I guess, so I'm happy you understand that ^-^ Well...who knows about that hehehe...^_~. He is too tall and would have probably ripped them...pants not the shirts haha. Tho he could have worn a dress...*thinks about it* don't give me ideas hahaha. Honey you are beeutiful at doing puns ^_~. Awww don't sob! You can always come back to re-read it ^-^ it will always be here! I understand that. It's hard to finish this myself. I'm stuck on the last chapter since yesterday haha. I'm off tomorrow so if I don't do it today, I'll get it done tomorrow. Enjoy!

 **gruvialover23-** This fast enough? ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Yamina20-** She could always throw them in with her stuff. I'm sure she does her own laundry by now haha. Chat is technically naked if you think about it...his suit sooo tight on his body *drools* Actually, that was my original plan for the beginning. However 'rape' didn't seem like Hawkmoth's MO, like he can sense what people want soooo I figured he would stay away from that...but now...who knows? ^_~. Ooohhh this is M for a reason...if there was a MA rating...*looks around* let's just say I'm borderline I think and that's all you get :P Yeah, it's a while, development and all that jazz. Hmmmm...who knows. I can't spoil :P Man I'm sounding like the creator when he is asked about spoilers hahaha. Well thank you ^-^ I'm happy you like how it's going. And yes, open for soooo many situations... Enjoy! ^-^

 **BlackHeart-FallenAngel-** Thankies ^-^ Oh I have something you will like but it's later ^_~. Oh man that will be good won't it? Anyway, Enjoy!

Special thanks to **ThePotatoGoddess** for the cover art ^-^ it is sooooo adorable!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Her Realization**

Adrien had just made it when Nathalie knocked on the bathroom door. He turned on the shower, making her leave. He de-transformed with a relieved sigh.

"I don't think I can handle this." Adrien sighed closing his eyes.

"What? You regretting your decision **_already_**?" Plagg asked.

He tried to make it sound playful, but concern in his eyes.

"No, I would _**never**_ regret that."

Plagg seemed to be relieved, making Adrien smile.

"I meant the next to weeks. I won't be able to see her as much as I want to." Adrien said with a pout.

Tomorrow he would go back to school. Today being Sunday, making tomorrow Monday. Marinette wouldn't be there. She wouldn't be there for two weeks!

Plagg rolled his eyes.

"You're a love sick kitty, **_yuck_**." Plagg said, sticking out his tongue as if he really thought it was disgusting.

"Oh shush. You feel the same way as me, don't **_deny_** it." Adrien said with a raised eyebrow.

It wasn't like he hadn't noticed how much his little kwami enjoyed Tikki's attention. Plagg's face flushed red and he turned around with a huff.

"I don't have to answer ** _that_**."

Adrien smiled before heading into the shower. He really **_did_ ** need one. Once he was done, he went downstairs and ate some breakfast.

As he ate, all he could think about was Marinette. It really was going to be hard not to see her everyday at school. He realized he would have missed her even if they hadn't kissed. Even if they hadn't been so close. Even if she wasn't his girlfriend...

Adrien blinked for a moment.

 ** _Girlfriend._**

She was his _**girlfriend.**_ However, the word didn't feel as **_special_ ** as Princess or Lady. However, it still brought a warmth to his heart, not to mention a smile to his lips. Nathalie noticed.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Adrien snapped to attention and nodded.

"Sorry." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

A thought came to his mind.

"If the photo shoot gets done earily..." he started, not looking at the woman.

She looked at him, her eyebrow still raised.

"Would I be able to pick where to go for lunch?" he asked, turning to her with those big green eyes.

Oh she ' _ **hated'**_ those eyes. How could she say _**no**_ to those eyes. Those eyes had gotten her in so much trouble with his father. She sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I know it is the only thing planned for you today. However, your afternoon might change. Your father is looking into an interview for you. However, it might not work out. So don't make any plans until we find out." she said sternly.

Adrien nodded but didn't care about the afternoon. As long as he could visit Marinette during lunch time, he didn't care what he would do, even washing toilets all afternoon...

Okay maybe not _**that**_ , anything but _**that**_.

 _ **~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

Marinette was happy that she decided to help out in the bakery. She was greeting the customers, while her mom worked the register. Her dad was in the back baking. The store was a little crowded, which was good. Some regular customers and some new ones. But soon the morning rush died down and it was almost lunch time.

"Honey, are you able to run the register? Your dad needs me in the back for a bit. He just got a big order of Macaroons and he needs my help." Sabine said.

The store only had two customers. They were looking like they were about to make up their minds.

Marinette smiled.

"Of course mom."

"It won't be too much stress on your wrists?" Her mom asked quickly glancing at the wrapped wrists.

Marinette touched them but nodded.

"They are feeling a bit better, I promise."

"Okay, but the minute they start to hurt let me know and I'll take over."

Marinette nodded.

Sabine smiled before heading to the back. Marinette sat in the chair at the register. Soon the two customers had gotten their goodies and left the store. Marinette sighed. She was bored. She wished she brought a book to read. Or at least had her music to listen to...

"You could work on your ** _homework_**." Tikki said, poking her head out of Marinette's purse.

"My wrists aren't **_'that'_** much better." giggled Marinette.

The bell to the shop rung, signalling Tikki to hide. Marinette looked up with a smile.

"Welcome!"

"Hi Marinette."

Marinette froze for a moment. She looked into those brown eyes and for some reason fear slipped into her body.

"Oh... ** _hi_** Erik."

Erik looked a bit nervous as he walked into the shop. It was empty and neither of Marinette's parent were there. He gave the bluenette a big smile.

"Long time no see. How have you been?" he asked, slowly walking up to the counter.

Marinette felt herself gulp for a moment before forcing a smile to her lips.

"I'm fine. What have you been up to?"

She hadn't seen him for a couple days.

"Oh just doing a little of **_this_** and a little of **_that._**.." he said.

It sounded so vague making Marinette feel uncomfortable.

"Ah."

Erik looked down at her wrists. Marinette saw and hid them under the counter. She didn't know ** _why_ ** she did it. However, her gut was telling her to do it.

"How are your wrists?" he asked, timidly.

"They are **fine,** just sore is all." she said, not wanting to share any more information.

He nodded before looking away, as if looking for something to eat. However, Marinette had watched people, as a hobby. She wasn't a **_stalker_** she swore! However, she was good at reading people's moods and could tell he wasn't interested in buying anything.

"Is there anything I can _**help**_ you with?" Marinette asked, uneasiness slowly coming over her.

"Not _**really.**_.." he said before looking at her.

Marinette froze. Those **_eyes._** They looked like...

"Get _**out**_ of _**here**_."

Marinette blinked and saw Adrien in the doorway. His eyes were widen but full of rage. His hands were clenched to his sides and his body trembled.

Erik froze at that voice before slowly turning around. Adrien's face turned into a snarl before he rushed at the guy, grabbing his collar.

So many thoughts went through Adrien's mind. Why was **_Erik_** here? Wasn't he in _**jail**_? Did he _**escape**_? So many questions however, he didn't care. The ' ** _guy'_** was here. He was close to ' ** _his_** ' Princess, to his **_Lady_**! He growled before pulling the guy by his collar and tossing him out onto the sidewalk, close to the busy street.

Erik landed on his ass and blinked up at the fuming boy.

" _ **Don't**_ come back." Adrien hissed.

Adrien's bodyguard, who had been asked to stay in the car, quickly jumped out. Erik's eyes widened as the gorilla walked up to him. Erik jumped to his feet and quickly rushed off. Adrien glared after him. He turned to his bodyguard who looked like he was going to come into the bakery.

"I'm fine. It's okay. Thank you." he said, a smile coming to his lips when he said ' _ **thank you'.**_

He really appreciated his bodyguard. His bodyguard gave him a doubtful look before going back to the car. This time he waited outside of it and rested against the side of the limo.

Adrien closed the door before letting out a sigh of relief.

"A-Adrien?"

He turned to see wide blue and fear filled eyes. They were also so confused. Adrien took in a few breaths, calming himself down. Only Chat Noir **_knew_** Erik was the ' ** _guy_** ' who attacked Marinette. ' ** _Adrien_** ' didn't get a good look at the guy the first time. Marinette knew that. He was happy Marinette knew **_'he_** ' was Chat Noir. He could tell her the truth about Erik.

However, that was why he hadn't turned him into the police right then and there. Well, that and the fact he wanted to _**kill**_ him.

Chat needed to go after Erik, and **_soon_**. But first, he would have to ask the police _**why**_ Erik was out of jail.

Adrien seemed to get himself together and gave an embarrassed smile. He scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry..." Adrien said, looking away.

Adrien jumped when he felt a hand on his face. Marinette had walked up to him and cupped his face. She was searching his eyes. However she couldn't find anything as he pulled her into a hug. Marinette yelped in surprise, her entire face growing red.

" _ **No one** **can touch my Princess.**_ "

Marinette's face flushed before she buried her head into his chest.

"Silly kitty." she mumbled into his chest.

Adrien's lips curled up into a grin before kissing the top of her head. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer.

Neither of them noticed the two sets of eyes watching them from the back. Both of Marinette's parents had heard the commotion and had checked. However, they felt happy at the scene. They _ **always** _ liked Adrien and noticed how wonderful he was to their little Marinette. Tom pulled Sabine into a sideways hug and the two sighed in delight. They snuck back into to the kitchen, going back to work.

"Do you have time to talk?" Adrien said, pulling Marinette back to look at her face.

She blinked at him for a moment. She shook her head **_'no'_**. He looked concerned before nodding.

"Okay well, I'm going to come over tonight. Don't worry." he said putting his fingers to her lips.

He knew she was going to say. It was **_'his'_ ** turn for patrol.

" _ **Before**_ I go on patrol." he smiled before pulling back his finger.

Marinette smiled up at him.

"I _**really**_ need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Remember what I said tho." Adrien said with serious eyes.

Marinette blinked up at him.

"Keep your trapdoor locked. Don't unlock it until you hear this noise." Adrien said before doing a knocking noise on the closest wall.

It was two shaves and a haircut tap.

"And before you open the door, tap back the ending of that. Understand?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

Marinette felt her breath hitch but was able to nod. His eyes were so kind and full of love. She flushed and buried her head back into his chest. He chuckled.

The bell to the bakery ran, making both freeze.

"What's **_this_**?"

Both their eyes widen before turning to the door. In walked Nino and Alya. Both had wide smiles on their lips. Marinette groaned in embarrassment before burying her head back into Adrien's chest. Adrien chuckled again before kissing her head. He turned around, acting like ' ** _nothing'_** happened and left. Both Alya and Nino's mouths hung open as he left. Marinette stood there like a deer caught in headlights.

' _ **Bad kitty...'** _ Marinette thought to herself as she gave him a glare at the back of his head before it vanished behind the door.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Luckily for Marinette, the bakery got busy and Alya and Nino couldn't ask any questions. However, once Marinette's ' ** _shift'_** ended, Alya was back. She wanted the **_'scoop'_ ** and Marinette told her ' ** _most_** ' of it. She left out the part Adrien had tossed Erik on his ass. But she did say Erik got **_escorted_** out of the building by Adrien. Alya squealed and got super excited. She started talking about double dating; her with Nino and Marinette with Adrien, **_obviousl_ _y._**

Marinette found it cute but embarrassing. However, it felt good having something ' ** _normal'_ ** in her life. This was what normal girls did, _**didn't**_ they? Going out on dates with their boyfriends? Hanging out with friends? Marinette was so happy and Alya's grin never left her face.

However, it was dinner time and Alya had to leave.

Marinette was able to eat some Hachis Parmentier. It was her favorite non soup dinner. The mashed potatoes mixed with the meatloaf, well it was the **_best_ ** comfort food. This time she enjoyed her food and the company of her parents. They had knowing smiles on their faces. Knowing **_what_**? She had _**no**_ clue. However, she went upstairs. Marinette went to her desk and ** _tried_ ** to work on some homework.

However, she couldn't focus.

"Thinking of Adrien or rather **_Chat_**?" Tikki said, glancing at the little cat doodles.

Although they looked like Adrien with little cat ears. Marinette jumped with a blush. She crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. She _**had** _ started her homework and had ended up drawing Adrien. She couldn't turn **_that_** into school when she got back.

"Shush."

Tikki giggled before flying around. She seemed to be in an extra good mood. However, Marinette couldn't blame her. They were **_both_** going to see the guys they loved. She smiled at that thought. She sighed dreamily and just stared at her wall.

It was empty. She blinked at it and realized she hadn't put Adrien's pictures back on the walls. What was even weirder, _**Alya** _ didn't seem to notice. It was so unlike her friend. However, her mind was more occupied on Marinette and Adrien's new _**relationship**_.

Marinette got up and pulled everything out from under her chaise. The only thing she left under there was Adrien's schedule. He didn't need know that she was a **_stalker._**..

She started putting the pictures back in their spots. She paused in thought. Should she print out some Chat Noir pics and post them too? That would have been hard to **_explain_** to Alya the next time she visited. _**Although**_...

She heard a knock on her trap door. She froze. She didn't **_think_** it was the knock Adrien told her about. She slowly walked up her ladder and waited. She didn't unlock the door and just waited to hear their secret knock.

One knock again. She froze. That **_wasn't_** what they agreed on. She went back down her ladder and grabbed her phone.

* * *

Hehehe cliffy queen is back...sorry ^-^; I hope you enjoyed this tho!


	16. Her Love

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warning:** See Chapter One. **Add on:** possible heart attack...from reviewers * ** _looks around_** *

 **A/N:** Holy reviews Batman 0.0 I've never seen so many reviews before...I am soooo happy you all are loving this story so much! Don't worry I just finished writing this story and it is 29 chapters ^-^. I will be posting one chapter a day (tho I'm going to have to control myself as I soooo wanted to post this one last night around 7pm.) I'm happy I didn't because...damn x-x I love you all so much! Thank you! =^-^=

Also, I said I was working on another story (only have the first chapter half done) and a few of you were wondering about that. Well it's going to be a comedy/romance. But it's also a crossover with an anime called Yu Yu Hakusho *Coughi'moldcough*. Anyway...the pairings I don't think people will like *looks around* But I am going to write it anyway ^-^.

 **ThePotatoGoddess-** Awwwwwww -^-^- wow...well I'm happy that you are enjoying it that much to keep an eye out. And again, thank you for the cover art ^-^ I absolutely love it! I even showed it to my boyfriend...tho he is what he is *rolls eyes* he looked and said 'ah' before going back to his game haha. I love it tho! *huggles* Thanks again! And I won't ^-^ Enjoy!

 **Akkira Nala-** Don't explode, it will be messy haha sorry ^-^; Anyway yes, yes he is. like a cockroach, hard to kill and disgusting ^-^ Aww I get so happy when I see reviews! I actually hit refresh every five minutes *looks around* It's an addiction I think. Hi I'm JoannaKuwabara and I'm addicted to reviews X-X. Anyway Enjoy!

 **cutielove077-I** 'm happy you got some form of internet...tho you should be spending that time with your friend :p I do appreciate it tho, you reading my fic the minute you were able to get internet -^-^- Anyway, yes he is back and with a scheme ^-^ Also, it's like a horror movie isn't it? Don't open the door! Or Chat will jump you ^_~. hehe. So I'm happy to hear from you and whenever you see this Enjoy!

 **NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek-** Hahahaha oh I have something better my friend *cheshire grin* I figured they really would. I mean if it was a 'normal' story, they wouldn't have. Or with a 'normal' story, they would have had sex by now...*looks around* sorry about that haha. Of course, like I said let me know ^-^ And like I said in my Author's note (that's what the A/N means...if you didn't know I wasn't sure ^-^; ) It has a long while before it ends! This story has 29 chapters! I thought it was going to be 30 but stuff. haha. And you are miraculous ^-^ Thank you for your review! Enjoy!

t **hekageofthenight-** Hahaha -^-^- awwww *huggles* I'm so happy you LOVE this -^-^- I thought it was cute too hehe ^-^ haha you just make me blush -^-^- you are just too sweet thank you! And yeah, my boyfriend tolerates me haha. He can only handle so much tho before he turns on his xbox haha. Awww...I doubt it tho, I wish but I'm sure it won't. All the stuff out there are soooo good and mine like pales to compare (I personally think so anyway haha). And I said above what it will be ^-^; but I think it will be a comedy romance. Comedy first cause I love that ^-^ And I hope you enjoy re-reading my story because I did go back and fix minor things here and there, mostly spelling. But after you do Enjoy this!

 **gruvialover23-** I don't know...*looks around* who is to say it's him at her trapdoor tho? It could be Chat? It could be Erik? It could be a bird? It could be anything. Only one of these is the truth *cheshire grin* No prob and here is another one! Enjoy!

 **Mamanele-** She is smart, that's why she is Ladybug ^_~. And...he will kick ass but when? Is it now? Is it later? Hehe love/hate relationship is fun *cheshire grin* Here is more and I gave a little bit of what the next story is about in the A/N sooo yeah ^-^; anyway, Enjoy!

 **Bella-** Well, he is a stalker haha. He is delusional thinking she is his. o.o yeaaah...anyway haha ^-^ He is her Prince/Knight right? So he better be :P Hmmmm I wonder? Maybe he will, maybe he won't, just have to see ^_~. OMG I say 'can't even' but then I then add 'and odd' ^-^ (all together: I can't even and/or odd) Like falling into the rabbit hole hehe. Awwww *huggles* thank you! I'm happy that it's making you think ^-^ I like making thought provoking stuff. I try to anyway haha. Awwwww -^-^- thank you! Enjoy!

 **gerryiscool-** I imagined that groundhog turning around when you put dramatic music hahaha. Yes and more to come! Thanks ^-^ I tried. However, that's why things end up as cliffys haha ^-^ Well enjoy!

 **BlackHeart-FallenAngel-** Hmmm I wonder...? She should, but remember she 'was' given the opportunity to look at a lineup...he could have been in that line up...she might have recognized him...but she was afraid of pointing out the wrong guy. Sooooo yeah missed opportunity on her part. Yes like a Prince ^_~. Oh he is such a bastard isn't he? Who will save her? Does she need saving? You will see so Enjoy!

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** ahhhh! *yelling at being grabbed by the collar and dragged back to seat* o.o; Ummmm this story is already done *blinks at you innocently* I just have to post once a day...tho I was tempted to post last night...*looks around for escape* They won't kill you tho, they will keep you alive cause you want to know what happens next *cheshire grin* Marinette is smart. I hate it when they make her stupid in some dark fics. She was chosen as Ladybug for a reason! She can figure stuff out...just not who her partner is haha. I've heard of Chat Blanc and I think it's cute but sorry he doesn't fit in this fic...maybe the next one *scratches chin in thought* If I do that I will give you credit ^-^ Puurrromise ^_~. Anyway, Enjoy! *runs away*

 **Alexa10110-** Thanks and its gonna get better ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Yamina20-** Yuppers ^-^ Ooo yeah it is hehe, Erik better watch out right? ^_~. Oh he will tease him soooo much. That would be soooo adorable! *cheshire grin* Oh, this isn't your ordinary fic...you will see what I mean soon ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Crazyaniknowit-** You have no idea *cheshire grin* ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess-** Yes and oooooo you get a cookie *hands you a cookie*. You'll find out why you got that in a few chapters ^_~. The tag team of Super Dad and Chat Noir :P Enjoy!

 **Titans4life** \- Blame the pacing. If I didn't stop there the flow wouldn't have been as good...and you will see why ^_~. Of course they do hehe Enjoy!

Now with all of that ^-^ enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 16:** **Her Love**

The rest of Adrien's afternoon was all a blur to him. He was just _ **so** _ happy. He felt so full of joy. Soon it was time for him to head over to Marinette's. He took a quick shower. When he came out, he was whistling as he towel dried his hair.

"Oooo someone is in a _**good**_ mood." Plagg smirked, eating some cheese.

"Of course." Adrien said with a cheshire like grin.

Plagg rolled his eyes before stuffing the cheese into his mouth. He grabbed another one and began to eat it.

"Leave some for the trip." Adrien scolded before going to his closet.

He needed to find something...something **_different_**...something that would be special to wear for his **_girlfriend_**. He grinned at the word. However, he ** _still_** felt it didn't have any meaning. It **_did_** but it wasn't as special as Marinette being his **_Princess Lady._**

Adrien pulled out some silky black pants. They were brand new and actually a new item from the Gabriel brand. He slid them over his green boxers and zipped them up. He went back in to find an appropriate shirt...

 **"RIINNNGGG"**

Adrien pulled his head out of his closet and went to his phone. Marinette's picture appeared, making him smile. He answered.

"Patience is a..."

"Are you _**outside**_?"

Adrien blinked. He could hear the fear in Marinette's voice.

"I'm about to leave..." he lowered his voice.

He slowly walked to the bathroom, Plagg following behind him.

"What's _**wrong**_?" Adrien said as he held his phone tight.

"I...I'm hearing knocking on my balcony trapdoor." she said, fear rising.

"I'm _ **coming**_!" he growled, hanging up and shoving the phone into his pocket.

"Plagg transform me!"

He quickly locked his bathroom door and headed off towards Marinette's balcony.

Marinette stared at her phone but felt relieved. Another knock. She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. However, she knew Adrien...or rather **_Chat_ ** was on his way. She would be safe, she knew that for a _**fact**_.

Tikki had been sitting on Marinette's shoulder, trying to calm the girl down.

Marinette heard a thump. She froze, her eyes widening. There was no sound for a moment.

 **Tap tap tap tap tap...**

The rhythm was of two shaves and a hair cut.

 **Tap tap tap tap tap...**

She slowly walked up her ladder and up to her trapdoor.

 **Tap tap tap tap tap...**

This time it had an _**urgency**_ to it.

 **Tap tap,** she knocked back.

"Oh thank _ **God**_..." she heard behind the door.

Her heart calmed down. That was Chat's voice. She unlocked the door and slid down the little ladder. The door opened up and in jumped Chat. He wrapped his arms around Marinette and let out a relieved breath.

"You had me so _ **worried**_ Marinette."

Marinette smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I was too..."

Her eyes widened.

"What was that knocking?"

He looked down at her with a grin. She didn't like **_that_ ** grin.

"It was a little bird. There was some crumbs on the door and it was eating them."

Chat had been _**so**_ worried. So when he saw the bird fly away when he landed, it was more than a relief. However, when Marinette hadn't answered his ' _ **taps'**_ he had gotten scared.

"I'm happy you _**listened** _ to me." he said lifting her head up with his clawed finger.

" _ **And**_ I'm happy you called **_me._** " his eyes were filled with love.

Marinette had _ **trusted**_ him. She knew he would _ **protect**_ her and that filled his heart with joy.

"Of course..." she said with a warm smile.

"Who else would I call my _**silly** _ kitty?" she said with a giggle, poking his nose.

He wiggled it before giving her a wide grin.

"The Ghost..."

" _ **Don't**_ " groaned Marinette, pulling away.

However, she yelped when she was pulled back into his chest. He chuckled and nuzzled his face into her hair. She still hadn't put it back into their pony tails, but he didn't mind. It made it easier for him to smell her.

She blushed but wrapped her hands around him.

" _ **G** **hostbusters**_." he whispered, his grin widening as she groaned from his chest.

He chuckled, causing Marinette to feel the vibrations through his chest. It relaxed her and she snuggled into his chest.

"You are so _**corny**_." she mumbled, making him laugh.

"But that's what you _**like**_." he said pulling her back so he could wiggle his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled.

"So..." she said turning a bit serious.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Chat's smile fell from his face. He nodded turning serious. He waved her over to her bed, where she sat down. He was about to follow before he turned around. He closed and locked the trapdoor.

He was starting to become _**obsessed**_ with that lock. Marinette giggled at the thought of her kitty having a lock complex... or rather **_fetish_**.

Chat raised an eyebrow at her before joining her on her bed. He was quiet for a moment. He didn't know how to even start _**that**_ kind of conversation.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked, her eyes filled with concern.

She cupped his face. He smiled at her and held her hand there.

"It's about that **_Erik_** guy..." he said, a snarl coming to his lips.

Marinette's eyes widened. Chat held on to her hand gently, but allowed her to remove it from his face.

"He...well, now that you know I'm **_Chat_**...well..." he said looking away.

"I know who the **_guy_** is..."

Marinette blinked at him for a moment. She understood what he meant by the ' ** _guy'_**. He glanced back at her, guilt in his eyes. She could tell he wanted to tell her **_who_** it was earlier however because she didn't know Chat was **_Adrien_** and that...

Her eyes widened. It meant the guy was someone Chat ' _ **shouldn't**_ ' have known but **_Adrien_** did meaning...

Her pale skin paled even more. She pulled away from his hand and wrapped her arms around her body. Chat's ears pressed against his head.

"I'm **_sorry._**.."

She trembled. He was in the bakery. He was _**'close**_ ' to her...he had come up to her ' _ **after**_ ' the attack...she ' ** _let'_** him walk her home for lunch that time...

Tears came to her eyes. She was so **_stupid_**! How could she not known it was Erik? Those eyes made it so _**obvious**_. However, she realized she wasn't good with the ' ** _obvious'_**. The fact it took her ' ** _this'_** long to figure out Adrien was Chat proved that.

Chat felt his heart hurt and he reached his hand to wipe the tears that began.

"I'm _**so** _ sorry..." he whispered.

"I-it's not _**your** _ fault." she said, the tears still coming.

"I...I should have figured it out..."

"Don't blame yourself." Chat groaned. "You _ **always**_ blame yourself. It's not your fault. _**None**_ of this was or is _**your**_ fault!"

He cupped her chin with one hand and leaned in. He licked away the tears. She closed her eyes and relaxed at the soft sensation. Her tears slowly stopped.

Chat pulled away and stared at her, his eyes full of emotion it made her heart skip a beat.

" _ **Marinette...**_ " he purred.

She felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Y-Yes...?" she asked staring into his green eyes.

They were so intense.

"I...I..." he tried to say it.

He almost said these words to Ladybug, but was stopped by Dark Cupid. He was able to coach Nino into saying those words, which he **_himself_** said. But now, here he was. He was having trouble saying those three simple words. So simple yet so **_hard_**. He gulped. He was slowly losing his courage.

"Yes?" she asked tilting her head.

She was just so _**adorable**_. It made it harder. He felt his throat dry up and he cleared it.

"I..."

Marinette's eyes looked into his, anticipation in those big blue eyes.

"I love you, Marinette." he whispered.

Her eyes blinked at him for a moment before they widen. She felt her head get dizzy. Did she hear him right? Chat Noir said he **_loved_ ** her? Did that mean Adrien had just said _**he**_ loved _**her**_? Her mouth opened before closing. What was _**she**_ going to say?

She knew what she _ **wanted**_ to say but her throat closed up on her. She opened her mouth again and a gargling noise was the only thing that came out. Chat blinked at her before chuckling at her. She was just _ **too** _ adorable. He smiled at her. His smile was full of love.

Her eyes told him the only thing he needed. They had love shinning in those blue eyes. However, like _**always**_ , her voice wasn't working. He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, their eyes locked.

"I _**love** _ you, _**Marinette**_." he said again, this time with more confidence.

Marinette's head spun faster. She could feel herself feeling like she was going to pass out.. _ **.again**_.

Chat seemed to notice and pulled away. He sat on her bed, indian style. Marinette's breath hitched when she felt his hands pull her into his lap. He wrapped his arm around her back while his other hand tilted her lips close to his. Her hands rested against his chest as she blinked up at him, her face red. His eyes stared at her, waiting. He was waiting for her to start the kiss. She gulped. His lips were so **_close_**. All she had to do was lean in.

She looked into those green eyes. So **_patient_**...

She took in a deep breath before closing the gap as she closed her eyes into the kiss.

* * *

Hehehe -^-^- I wonder what will happen next... :p See you all in the next chapter!


	17. Her Body

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warning:** See Chapter One. **Add On:** a mild sex scene. This is only a mature rating and I can't make it a MA as that option isn't available ^-^; Sooo I had to tone it _**down**_ from what I originally planned. Sorry.

 **A/N:** Soooo yeah. The title and warning explains it all hehe -^-^- Okay...so yeah -^-^- Also, I know it's midnight (well where I am anyway)...buutttt I won't be home til like 8pm (the latest) today (Thursday) soooo I didn't want you guys waiting that long...plus I'll have something to look forward to reading when I get home *cheshire grin*. Soooooo its STILL being posted once a day...I never promised what time during the day :P Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!

 **Reviewers:**

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** *pets your head* I'm happy you were ^-^ awww I should change my name to that :P Well they had enough fire for a while haha and she didn't say 'no' she said 'stop' and to a rapist that doesn't mean a 'no'. So to him, he thinks she wants him; especially since her body reacted in a 'positive' way to him. *gives you the biggest cookie* You are on point with that! ^-^ I would love to read the story I'm sure it's amazing, even if it is on hiatus. Yup my thoughts exactly ^-^ that's what I thought too *fist bump* POUND IT! ^-^ *blinks before flaring hands as being pushed back a few hundred feet* -^-^- hehe *bounces with you* Enjoy! ^_~. **  
**

 **(\\(-v-)/)-** Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down ^-^ hehe I did it for you :P Well, he's a cockroach and they are hard to get rid of ^_~. Oooo have fun on your vacay! ^-^ I want to hear about it when you get back! *seriously ^-^* It might still be going when you get back; unless you are taking two weeks, then it will be done haha. Thank you for your review ^-^ Enjoy!

 **Yamina20** \- Yes and no ^_~. I thought it would be tooo obvious and too soon if Erik went after. I mean, he hadn't been home since... well I can't say or it would be spoiling :P Thankies ^-^ And I'm glued to my computer screen hitting refresh for reviews haha. I'm soooooo tempted to post this sooner. But I promised I would post once a day. Promised myself anyway. haha Anyway, Enjoy!

 **NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek-** Yes they are awesome hehe Aww stop -^-^- I try. ;P I'm good ^-^ Now that it's done I've been chilling...and catching up on chores *looks at dirty kitchen and laundry* I don't want to haha but obviously if I don't do it, no one does T_T; anyway Enjoy!

 **Mamanele-** Thankies ^-^ Hehehe -^-^- You've waited long enough so Enjoy! ^-^

 **InuLuna19** \- Welcome to the addiction! (although I only got into it maybe two months ago myself haha) It helps that I have the entire thing written to tell you the truth. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do that. Awww thank you ^-^ well here it is, so Enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess-** Yup and totally ^-^ Enjoy!

 **thekageoftheknight-** Hehehe make that money! I was actually called into work yesterday (Wednesday as today is Thursday haha) and I slept through the call haha. I need the money tho T-T it would have been nice to go in but *sigh* whatever. Hehehe *scratches back of head* sorry about that...but I'm happy you liked the trolling I did ^-^ hehe That's why I put a disclaimer on the heart attack, I can't get sued now :P haha I love Cookies n' cream ice cream ^-^ It's beautiful out and perfect for ice cream here...I'm happy you know of YYH ^-^ That would have been an AWESOME idea...why didn't I think of that ^-^; Oh well, that's not what it is, but good idea! Actually it has to deal with Kurama and Kuwabara going to Paris France as exchange students sort of...and it takes place after the events of the end of the manga ^-^. Pairings are going to be interesting tho haah (btw I love Kuwabara but you can tell by my name haha). I need to see that as a picture...*looks around* I need to be distracted again...*runs off* anyway, Enjoy!

 **Akkira Nala** \- Hahaha well yeah, birds are little trouble makers aren't they? ^_~. Actually Joanna is my middle name ^-^ I like it a little better than my first. It sounds cool. (First name is Samantha). Anyway enjoy!

 **gruvialover23-** Thankies ^-^Hahaha I wish I could too and my the authoress X-X But he does get his don't worry...*looks around* I'm happy you loved it and awww -^-^- thank you for the respect ^-^ Enjoy!

 **PureMLTrash** \- That's fine ^-^I appreciate the review no matter when you write one ^-^ Even if you didn't I would have been happy you read it ^-^ Although, you made my day better when I saw your review ^-^ Well we can be strange together and squeal together if you want haha. Here is more and I shall think of something to write ^-^ Enjoy!

 **BlackHeart-FallenAngel-** Hehehe They will be doing more than that... -^_~-. Yup but how long with that last? hehe. Oh well something like one of those things will happen but not what you think ^_~. Oh but you should also get excited for the Chat and Marinette love too my dear ^-^ so Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Her Body**

Chat's eyes fluttered shut and he purred into the kiss. His hand moved from her chin and joined his other around her waist. He pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself closer. Chat held her body tightly and licked her lips within the kiss. She opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue in.

He moaned as her mouth tasted like minty fresh tooth paste. It wasn't the strong kind either. It tasted more like a mint cookie. He smirked. She seemed to **_alway_ _s_ ** taste like cookies. The flavor would just change.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt her tongue stroke his. He tilted his head back and let out a groan. He didn't mean to break the kiss, but it just felt ' ** _so'_** good. He looked down and saw Marinette looking up at him. Her face flushed and her breath heavy. Her lips were parted. Her eyes, _**oh** _ those eyes were filled with an emotion that sent sensations down his body.

He gulped. He needed to calm down. He couldn't rush this. He had to let his Princess, his Lady, his **_everything_** make the moves. To work with her at her own pace. To obey _**whatever**_ commands she gave him. He was her little _**obedient** _ kitty.

" _ **Chat**_..."

His ears twitched at his name. She had spoken it so softly but he heard it thanks to his cat ears.

"Yes my _**Princess**_..." he purred.

Marinette looked up at him and gulped. She was nervous. But for what Chat wondered. He tilted his head to the side.

"I...I love you...Adrien **_and_ ** Chat Noir." she whispered, looking away, her face flushing even more.

Chat's heartbeat speed up as his eyes widened. She loved ** _him_** , his _**entire**_ self! Both Adrien and _**Chat**_! He already knew she loved Adrien. But for her to admit loving him as Chat Noir...

Chat felt a sting in his eyes. He wanted to cry happy tears. Marinette blinked up at him.

"Chat...are you...are you going to **_cry_**?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"N-no..." he said, letting go of her to rub at his eyes. "I just got some dust in my eyes."

She stared at him for a moment before giggling.

"Silly _**kitty**_." she said, flicking his bell that jingled.

He slowly removed his hands from his face. His eyes were filled with so much emotion. Marinette's heart thumped in her chest before she pulled herself close to his face and licked the small tear that had been missed by his hand. His eyes widened and his body stiffened.

"You can show me _**everything**_. Even your vulnerable side." she said when she pulled back, a smile on her lips.

He blinked down at her, a blush on his cheeks.

" _ **Marinette**_..." he whispered before pulling her back for a kiss.

She gasped at the moment. This was the first time **_'he'_** had made a move. He had let her do all the kissing. She felt herself melt at his kiss. It was so **_passionate_** yet soft. She closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth. He nibbled on her bottom lip and licked it. She shivered at the sensation.

Chat kissed the corner of her mouth before gently and cautiously kissing up her jaw line.

Marinette's eyes snapped open and she gasped at the sensation. Chat froze. She could feel him about to pull away.

"P-please, _**don't**_ stop." she whispered, her voice trembling.

He hesitated.

"As you wish _**Princess**_." he whispered before slowly kissing up to her ear.

Chat began to kiss around her ear before kissing down to her collar bone.

"Ah... _ **Chat**_..." she gasped.

Chat groaned. He wanted to leave ' ** _his'_** mark on her. He wanted to leave her with such a hickey no one would _**'touch**_ ' her. Everyone would know she was ' _ **his'**_ to have and protect. However, he kissed the spot and kissed back up to her lips.

Marinette kissed back with passion. Chat gasped, not expecting the intensity and moaned when her tongue went into his mouth. He purred as her tongue explored his mouth. He tasted like a cool mint, like a breath mint. She enjoyed the freshness and pushed him backwards with her body.

Chat's eyes widened as his back touched Marinette's bed. Marinette was on top of Chat, her knees in between his legs and her upper body pressing against his chest. He growled in pleasure and wrapped his arms around her body, crushing her on top of him.

Chat's clawed hand went to her head and gently played with her hair. His other arm firmly wrapped around her waist. Marinette's hands went up to Chat's head, massaging it.

Chat's eyes closed and he mewed like a little kitty into her mouth. Marinette smiled but didn't break the kiss. She shivered as his clawed hand began to make little circles on her upper thigh.

Marinette gasped and pulled away.

Chat's eyes widened. Had he gone **_too_** far? Had he brought back **_those_** memories? His mouth opened.

"Shuuu I'm **_sorry._** " Marinette said, moving her finger to his lips, stopping him. "I wasn't **_expecting_** it..."

She looked embarrassed. She blinked and realized she was on top of Chat. Her eyes widened. He blinked up at her.

"Ah...sorry...I...what..." she stuttered.

She was so cute at her sputtering. But he was so adorable as he blinked up at her. He didn't know what was going on.

"I...well..." she tried to speak.

Marinette wanted to continue. The only reason she moved was she **_wasn't_** expecting it. She looked down at him and thought it didn't look comfortable for him. She slowly moved away, causing Chat's eyes to wide and he quickly sat up. He sat on his knees, his hands on them, and his tail twitching behind him.

Chat opened his mouth again but closed it when he watched Marinette crawl back on her bed. She blushed as she looked at him and slowly laid onto her back. Her head rested on the pillow; which tilted her head towards him. He blinked at her, confused.

"Come _**here** _ kitty, kitty." she said with a small smile.

Her face was completely red, but she had her arms out as if ready for him to come to her. His eyes widened before he cautiously crawled over to her. He looked at her with an unsure look. She smiled at him and nodded, moving her fingers in a ' ** _come here_** ' motion.

Chat gulped before slowly crawling over her body. Marinette bit her bottom lip. He looked so _ **hot**_ and _**adorable**_. Her heart thumped. He was hovering over her body, his knees between ' ** _her_** ' legs now.

" _ **Marinett** **e**_...?"

Chat's voice was soft but had emotion behind it. He stared into her eyes. Searching to see if this was ' _ **really**_ ' okay. She reached her hand up. He flinched. Her fingers genlty stroked his face before cupping it. His head leaned into her hand.

" ** _Chat_**..." she whispered.

Chat purred.

Marinette stared up at him with a look that made Chat growl. He bent down kissing her lips. His tail moved behind him in pleasure. Her hand had stayed on his cheek but moved, with her other to wrap around his neck. She pulled him closer. His one hand held him above her, while his other gently stroked her side with his claws. Marinette's body shivered but it was full of **_pleasure._** This touch was soft and tender. It had **_emotion_** that made her head dizzy.

Chat pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her. She looked up at him, her eyes half closed and pleasure on her face. A pleasurable shiver went through Chat's body. That's all he really wanted, to **_please_** her. He bent down to her ear and nibbled on it. He slowly kissed down her neck, making her tilt her head to the side. However, he stopped when he got to ' ** _that'_ ** spot. The place where Erik had left his **_disgusting_ ** mark. It was almost gone, making Chat grin.

He slowly licked it and pulled gentle on the spot. Marinette moaned and tilted her head even more. Chat wrapped his lips around the spot on her neck and gently sucked. A deep moan came from Marinette, causing Chat to growl. He nibbled and sucked a little harder. Marinette's arms wrapped around his neck and held tight. Her body shivered and she let out another moan.

Chat smiled against the skin before pulling away. He left a nice hickey. It was bigger than the other one. What made it better was it was ' ** _his_** ' mark. He kissed it gently, earning a whimper from Marinette.

 _ **'Mine'**_ he thought before licking it and going to her collarbone with his tongue.

She shivered and gasped at the hot tongue and his teeth going across her neck and collarbone.

Chat pulled back and looked down at Marinette. He chuckled. He didn't realize she was wearing a ' ** _ladybug_** ' like outfit. A dress that was red with black polka dots. Her skirt was pushed up a little more from his knees being in between her legs. He was able to see more of her silky white legs. They looked so smooth. He licked his lips before gently moving his claws up and down her thigh.

" **C-Chat**!" Marinette moaned.

Chat smirked.

"You like that _**Princess**_?" he purred.

Marinette's voice was stuck in her throat. Chat continued the motion with his claws, earning a soft murr from her lips. Chat stopped, earning a whimper from Marinette. Chat chuckled before leaning back towards her face.

"Do you want _**more,**_ Princess?" he whispered softly into her ear.

Marinette shivered.

"Ah..." Marinette gasped as he nibbled on her neck.

"What was that **_Princess_**?" he purred, a smirk on his lips.

"I can't do anything unless you **_'tell'_ ** me what to ' ** _do_**." he whispered, causing Marinette to moan.

" _ **P-please**_..."

"Hmmm? Please _**what**_?" he asked, slowly licking up and down her neck.

Chat was **_enjoying_** the teasing, his tail twitching in delight.

"P-please _**touch**_ me..." Marinette whispered, her face turning red.

"As you wish, my _**Princess**_." he purred before moving his hands up the dress.

Chat enjoyed the feel of Marinette's naked body under his hands. Her skin was so soft and smooth to the touch. He could feel her body shiver as he slowly ran his hands up and down.

"Ah!" gasped Marinette when he began to massage her breasts through her bra, pushing her dress up more.

"T-take it _**off.**_.." she whispered, her face turning red.

Chat smirked before quickly removing Marinette's dress. She lay there in her bra and undies. He licked his lips before kissing her body. Marinette moaned and gasped at his loving lips explored her body. He gently took off her bra tossing it somewhere on the floor. He explored her breasts with his tongue and hands. She moaned and arched at his mouth. He smirked as he continued to roam her body. No spot was untouched by either his lips or hands. The only spot left was...

" ** _Princess_**?"

Marinette looked at him. He was asking for permission. She nibbled on her bottom lip before nodding. Chat gave her a warm smile, before cupping her face. He wanted to show her _**everything**_ would be alright. He quickly removed her undies and threw them wherever her bra had landed. He bent down between her legs, holding them with his clawed hands.

Marinette's head threw back, her back arched and her eyes were wide. It was all pleasure from that **_tongue_**. Chat growled at what he was doing to his Princess. She was _**enjoying** _ what _**he**_ did to _ **her.**_ It turned him on.

"Ahh... _ **C-Chat**_!" Marinette gasped, feeling a tightness in her stomach, a _**good** _ one.

She felt close to something but didn't know what. However, she didn't get to think about it, as she felt a release. Her body trembled at the feeling. Chat purred as he licked away the juices. He pulled back, licking some off his lips.

"Mmm _**Princes** **s,**_ you taste _**sweet**_."

Marinette looked at him, her entire face red.

"S-shush..." was all she could say.

She was embarrassed and covered her face, her breath ragged.

Chat slowly crawled to lay next to her. He wanted to continue, but he felt if he pushed past _**this**_ , then she might push him away. He needed to work up to ' ** _that_** '. He pulled her to his chest, as he laid on his side next to her.

Marinette relaxed before nuzzling into his chest.

"Oh Chat...that was _**amazing**_." she hummed in delight.

Chat growled in delight.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it my _**Princess.**_ " he purred before kissing her forehead.

"But, now it's time for me to go on patrol." he said glancing over at her clock.

It read 8:24 pm.

Marinette pouted. She opened her mouth to say something, but Chat's finger stopped her.

"I told you that our relationship wouldn't interfere with our duties. I **_purromised_** you that. I _**keep**_ my purromises to my Princess _**and** _ my Lady." he said with a wink.

Marinette smiled and rubbed his ear. Chat purred in delight and leaned into the hand.

"Okay. Will you come back?" she softly asked.

"I will. But please keep the door **_locked_ ** until I get back." Chat asked, pulling away.

Marinette whimpered. She felt cold, although she _**was**_ naked. Chat smiled before he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before standing up. He stretched for a moment. He didn't feel **_too_** bad. His body was hot but it wasn't anything he couldn't **_'handle'_** later.

Marinette sat up, hugging herself. Chat pulled her blanket around her. She stopped shivering and smiled up at him.

"I'll be back." he said with a wink.

He crawled up the ladder and left. Marinette sat there for a moment before climbing after him and locking the door. She fell back into her bed, still wrapped in her blankets.

" _ **Welll**_..." Tikki said with a smirk, yet a blush on her face.

"Oh _ **shush**_..." Marinette mumbled, a small smile on her lips.

Marinette yawned. She was so _**tired**_ , but Chat would be back. However, it might be close to midnight when he did. She sighed. She stood up, shivering. Even with the trapdoor closed, she could feel her room was cool to her bare skin. She found an extra blanket and pillow. Tikki watched with interest.

"What are you doing?"

"If I fall asleep and he comes back then he might just sleep up there all night. It's too _**cold** _ for him. So incase I ' ** _do'_** fall asleep, I'm leaving him a blanket and a pillow."

"But he could always go back home if you don't answer." Tikki said.

"Yeah, true. But knowing him, and I _ **do**_ ; he will sleep up there to protect me." Marinette said, a fond smile on her lips.

She took out a piece of paper and wrote a little note. She walked up the ladder and shivered when she opened it. She looked around before putting the folded blanket and pillow next to her trapdoor. The note on top of the pillow. And to hold the note down, she put the Ladybug doll she had made.

Marinette smiled before locking the trapdoor and falling back into her bed. She turned to her alarm clock and set it for 6:00 am, before wrapping herself in her blankets. She tried to stay awake, she **_'really'_** did but soon the sandman came by and gave her a nice dream.

* * *

I know, not 'all' the way. But slow and steady is better than rushed right? ^_~. See you all in the next chapter!


	18. Her Heart

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** Sorry this is later than you guys are use to. However, it's food shopping day, and I usually go right after work ^-^. Although I left a bit earlier from work. I shop for people at a grocery store and ended up slamming my knee (cause I'm so damn short T_T) into that thing you hook to a trailer or a boat while putting a ladies groceries in her car...the lady didn't even care X-X So they let me go early (half an hour). Then I had to shop for myself ^-^; This would have been posted closer to 3:30 but because of that it's earlier! But starting next week I'm sure it will be back to the normal schedule (haven't seen the schedule yet). At least I didn't leave you all with a horrible cliffhanger ^-^ That would have sucked. Thank you allllll for your wonderful reviews! Each one made my day (which was being sucky) ten times better ^-^. I really appreciate all of them! Everyone of you are special to me and make me happy so thank you ^-^.

 **Reviewers:**

 **Tiger Priestess-** *cheshire grin* Enjoy!

 **thekageofthenight-** Yes and no ^_~. I got plans for him...*looks around* That would suck...but that's a no haha You'll see below ^-^. Ooh cool ^-^ I've wanted to go to England. Not much of a time difference I hope? hahaha nope wasn't a trick. I actually forced myself to stay up til midnight to make sure I posted it. I got home at 7pm yesterday X-X and then had to cook. Luckily it wasn't hard, just canned soup for my bf and leftovers for me ^-^. Kuwabara is my favorite, had a crush on him...still might haha. And he loves cats which makes it a plus...*whistles and looks around* Yeeaaaah I don't know what happened there haha. I think I got super excited to post and hit the wrong thing. I noticed it like right after I posted and changed it haha. I felt so stupid. Aww thankies ^-^ and here you go! Enjoy!

 **Mamanele-** Thanks ^-^ and here it is! Enjoy!

 **gerryiscool-** Hahaha well it's 70 degrees where I am...soooo you might be getting hit with my weather :P hahahaha if it helps...might want a cold shower, that might help more ^_~. hahaha. Enjoy!

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** I use to be into Twi, never read the fanfiction but I'll give yours a read sometime ^-^ *cheshire grin* Happy you enjoyed it hehehe there is actually two more steamy scenes coming up *wide devilish grin* but not too soon...and I won't tell you with who either ^_~. Well actually he is fine...a guy can please a girl without getting horny (my boyfriend is such a devil, he just teases me and it drives me mad *glares at him, he oblivious*) Soooo yeah he's fine haha. Might be more embarrassing for the kwami's as well...would it be considered cheating? *shrugs* that would be a question for another day I guess haha. My thoughts exactly, as well as Chat of course. She would have curled into a ball and cried if he tried to push it and that is a rabbit hole that I (as a writer) wouldn't have been able to dig out of. Oh he will get his but in a much more satisfying way, I purromise you that ^_~. Thankies and yes there is but not yet anyway :P Enjoy!

 **Bon929-** Thanks and sorry *scratches back of head* I was trying to emphasize some words and I think I go a little bold/italic crazy sometimes haha. Sorry about that. I'm trying to tone it back a bit Well...he and him can only be used too much before that becomes too much. Plus I like Chat's name :P Enjoy!

 **BlackHeart-FallenAngel-** ^-^ I'm happy you enjoyed it! Awwww *huggles* I adore you too ^-^. Enjoy!

 **WaterMelon713-** Yeah that was perfect. Tho it could be said many ways, but that was fine ^-^ But would you really? ^_~. I mean you don't know if they have a happy ending or not or if something bad will happen again...then you can die happy I guess but that would still suck haha ^-^ Oh course! Aww you are too kind ^-^ There are still English words I need to look up myself, and English is my first and ONLY language I speak. I know one phrase in French, a little Japanese (thanks to anime) and my Spanish is very rusty ^-^; That is actually a dish from France. I wanted to make the story very authentic so I looked up dishes most families in Paris France eat. Apparently different parts of France eat different things. Example, those who live by the sea eat more seafood, which makes sense but is still cool. In English, that dish is called a Shepard's Pie, not sure why but that is the name in English. That was the point hehe and Chat moves quickly doesn't he ^-^ Here you go! Enjoy!

 **NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek-** hahahahahahahahaha sorry that was cute and funny. I was going for those reactions ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Yamina20-** Like it's meant to be enjoyed ^_~. Happy you enjoyed it! Now Enjoy!

 **gruvialover23** \- ^-^ I'm happy you enjoyed the awws and the steam ^_~. Now Enjoy!

And with that, ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 18:** **Her Heart**

Chat couldn't focus. All he could think about was Marinette. The way she moaned at **_his_** touch. The way she flushed when he **_looked_** at her. Her mouth open in pleasure as his _**mouth**_...

He shook his head. He needed to focus. He had to think of something else. Erik's face flashed in front of his eyes. He growled. That was right. He had to go to the police and see ' ** _why'_** that bastard was out of jail.

Chat was perched on top of the Eiffel tower but not for long. He extended his baton and launched himself in the direction of the police station. Many ideas went through his mind. Maybe they didn't know he was out? Maybe he escaped? Maybe he ' ** _bribed'_** himself out? Chat growled at the thought.

It wasn't long until he arrived and walked into the police station.

"Oh Chat! Do you have anything for us tonight?" asked Sabrina's father, who was the head of the department.

"It's quiet tonight." Chat said acting a bit nonchalant.

He had to make it look like it wasn't **_personal_**.

"I just had a question about that pervert I brought in." Chat asked, trying to sound not _**too** _ interested.

"The last time you were here, you rushed out of here before I could tell you." Roger said.

Chat blinked. Then he remembered he had gone to check if he was still in jail. Twas the night he thought Marinette was **_kidnapped_**...it was the night he kissed Marinette for the first time. He pushed back the blush.

"What is it?" Chat asked, his body growing tense.

"Since no one came in to report a rape. Not to mention come in to identity him, by law we couldn't hold him longer than 24 hours. We were suppose to release him the night you came to the police station. However, we were able to push it until Sunday morning. But that was only because it was **_you_** who brought him in. We would have hold him longer, if he didn't threaten to call a lawyer." Roger said with a sigh.

He was a stickler to the rules and usually **_loved_** them. However, there were those **_'few'_** that he didn't agree with.

Chat's eyes widened. So because Marinette hadn't gone in to point him out in a lineup they released him. But at the time, she **_wouldn't_** have recognized him as her attempted rapist. So she wouldn't have been able to point him out. However, she knew it was him **_now_**. She could go in and pick him out of a line up.

At least her attempted rape was **_reported_** to the police. However, he wasn't sure if it was too late for her to ask for a line up. That would mean Chat would have to wait to catch Erik doing it **_again_**...

Chat growled, making the poor police officer jump. Chat shook his head and blushed in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck. However, Roger gave him a sympathetic smile.

"My thoughts **_exactly_**." he said with a nod.

He wanted to growl in frustration sometimes.

Chat nodded.

"Well thank you sir. I'm going back to my patrol." he said before leaving.

Chat launched himself across the rooftops before stopping on a building close to Marinette's house. He had only patrolled for barely two hours. However, the thought of Erik out of jail; not to mention the fact Chat had to wait for him to ' ** _attack'_** again, before bring him in for a line up...

Chat growled and clenched his fists. He was going to leave patrol early. He jumped onto her balcony and was about to tap their secret code when he noticed a pillow and blanket next to the trapdoor. His eyes widened. Did she not **_want_** him sleeping next to her? However, he noticed the little Ladybug doll. It was placed on top of a note. He sat cross legged before picking up the doll. He smiled down at it before placing it in his lap. He picked up the note.

 ** _"I'm not sure if I'll be up when you get back. But if I'm not, the door will be locked; like I promised. Anyway, if you don't want to go back home, I left you these so you can sleep on the roof. I'll wake up early and tap our code. So if you are there, answer back or you'll stay out there little kitty." Love Your, Princess Marinette Lady :P_**

Chat grinned at the note and chuckled. He especially loved the tongue stick out icon at the end. It was cute. However, her actions, as well as the note, were so sweet. It made his heart flutter. She knew him **_too_** well. She knew he wouldn't want to leave her. It was a chilly night and he probably would have gotten sick if it wasn't for the blanket.

Chat yawned before setting up for bed. He laid on top of the door, curled up. He folded the pillow under his head as the blanket covered his curled up body. He gently held the Ladybug doll to his chest, under his chin. It had a faint smell of Marinette. It made him smile before drifting off to sleep.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Marinette had woken up the minute her alarm went off. She shut it off and stretched. Tikki slept soundly in her little bed. The alarm didn't seem to wake up the little kwami. Marinette got up and went searching for some pajamas. It was here, she realized she had left the lights on in her room. They were left on all night. She normally couldn't sleep with the lights on. However after last night's **_activities_**...

Marinette blushed at the memory. Those fingers were so **_gentle_**. His tongue ** _tingled_** on her skin. His **_mouth_**...

Her face turned even redder as she covered it with her hands. She shook her head. She had to find pajamas so she could let her little kitty in. She climbed down her ladder. Her wrists hardly hurt at all! She took off the brace and didn't even wince! Her skin was a light yellow color, meaning they were almost healed. She smiled. She didn't even put the braces back on.

Marinette found her pajamas that had the little kittens on it. She froze. It was the same one's that she wore on **_that_** night. She shivered before tossing them in the corner. She looked for a different one. She found a pink top and pants. These had little ladybugs on them.

She didn't know she even _**had**_ pajamas like **_that_**. She quickly put them on before going back up her ladder towards her balcony trap door.

 **Tap tap tap tap tap.**

Marinette waited, but it wasn't long until she heard the _**'tap tap'**_ back. She smiled and unlocked the door. She went back to her bed and waited. He didn't come in. She furrowed her eyebrows before climbing back up to the trap door. She pushed. Her eyes widened. She couldn't **_open_** it!

She checked to see if she really **_did_** unlock it. It wasn't locked. She was confused. However she tried to push it again. It wasn't budging. She huffed before taking in a deep breath. She rolled up her sleeves and with all her strength pushed the door open.

Marinette heard a yelp and an **_ow_** before she stuck her head out.

Chat had been sleeping on top of the trap door. His tail had tapped back the ending. His tail had a mind of it's _**own**_ it seemed. However, Chat was wide eyed and wrapped awkwardly in the blanket Marinette had given him. The pillow laying next to him. The Ladybug doll had somehow landed on the pillow. Marinette couldn't help but giggle at the cute site.

"I'm _ **sorry**_ Chaton." she said between her giggles.

It took a moment before Chat realized what happened. He let out a chuckle and attempted to untangle himself.

"It seems like the cat is ' ** _in_** ' the bag." he said with a purr.

Marinette rolled her eyes before going onto her balcony. The sun wasn't out, but there was a tint in the sky suggesting it would appear soon. She bent down and helped her little kitty out of the blankets. She gasped as he pulled her down into his chest. He snuggled into her neck.

"I missed you." he purred.

Marinette's blush appeared as quickly as it left. .

" _ **Silly**_ kitty." She giggled

She pulled back and kissed his nose.

He wiggled his nose before giving her a cheshire grin and wiggling his eyebrows. She raised an eyebrow before he licked her cheek. She giggled more before pulling away and standing up. He pouted as he sat indian style.

Chat looked so _**adorable**_ as he looked up at her. She smiled down at him before picking up the blanket. She reached for her Ladybug doll.

" _ **I'll**_ carry it." Chat said grabbing it and pulling it to his chest.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a large grin. She picked up the pillow, holding it and the blanket to her chest.

"Fine. Let's go kitty. It's too chilly out here." she said going back into her room.

Chat bounced over to the door. Marinette was halfway down the steps before Chat jumped in, grabbing her and landing on her bed. He had somehow closed the door behind him when he jumped in. Marinette had dropped the pillow and blanket at the edge of her bed, the Ladybug doll landing on the pillow. Chat held Marinette and snuggled into her.

Marinette laughed. She kissed the top of his head before resting her head on it.

"I _ **reallllly**_ missed you." he purred before just resting his head on her chest.

Marinette blushed before pulling him closer.

"I can see _**that**_." she laughed.

The two laid there for another hour. Marinette playing with Chat's hair and rubbing his ears. Chat purred and had fallen back to sleep for that hour. However, it was now 7 o'clock and he had to go.

"But I want to stay with _**you**_." Chat pouted.

"But you _**need**_ to go to school." Marinette said with a firm look as she pulled away, standing up.

Chat looked **_adorable_** as he sat on her bed. His ears low on his head and his tail twitching.

"That look doesn't work on me." Marinette said with a firm look.

Marinette had grown immune to those cute looks, _**especially**_ Chat's; when she was Ladybug. However, she was finding it a _**little**_ hard to say no to **_that_** look. She sighed and pointed to the door.

" _ **Go.**_ You can come back before my patrol tonight."

"Can we _**purrtrol**_ together, my Princess Lady?" Chat asked, his eyes turning extra cute and big.

His green eyes sparkled and made Marinette hesitate. She let out a sigh before nodding.

" _ **Fine**_."

Chat gave her a wide grin before jumping off her bed and taking her hand.

"Then tonight my Princess Lady." he said.

He bent down to kiss her hand and noticed something.

"Your wrists...you aren't wearing your braces." he said with wide eyes.

He brought it to his face before taking her other hand. They looked a **_lot_** better. His grin brightened before he kissed them both.

Marinette blushed slightly.

"Maybe you can come back **_sooner?_** " he asked, hope in his green eyes.

Marinette gave him a small smile.

"The doctor said two weeks, _**no**_ exceptions. He said I could get better less than the two weeks. However, I should get therapy anyway."

Chat's smile fell from his face and he looked sad. His ears pressed against his head.

"Don't worry **_kitty_**. It's not like you won't see me at **_all._** " she said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I won't get to see you at _**school**_." he pouted.

Marinette giggled before kissing his cheek.

"Speaking of which, you should hurry. You should be home getting ready." she said poking his nose.

He wiggled it before giving one more pout.

"As you wish." he said, bowing.

He bounded back up the ladder and out the door, closing it behind him. Marinette giggled before locking the door.

"You were right. He _**did**_ stay there all night." Tikki said flying up.

She had just woken up, after all the commotion.

"I know _**my**_ little kitty." Marinette said with a smile.

"Honey? Are you up?"

Tikki flew back to her hiding spot.

"Yeah!"

"Alright. I'll make you some breakfast!" Marinette's mom said, saying it through the door.

"Okay!" Marinette said before getting dressed.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Adrien dressed and headed off to school. He was already feeling sad. He didn't realize how much he was going to miss seeing her at school. He realized he always got in a bad mood when she wasn't there. Even **_before_** they started dating, he would miss her. Although, it was usually rare when she didn't go to school. He would even miss seeing her when hedidn't go to school; for photo shoots mostly.

Adrien had been the one that _**wanted**_ to go to school. After being home school most of his life, he had dreams of living a ' ** _normal_** ' high school life. Sure, being a superhero wasn't a ' _ **normal**_ ' high school life. However, going out with friends, having class projects, and doing homework. Those were the things he had missed while being home schooled.

So whenever he got sick, he would go to school. He felt that if he ever missed a school day, that wasn't for a photo shoot; that his dad wouldn't let him go to school anymore. He was a **_weird_** kid. He loved having homework. He loved going to his classes. But what he loved most of all, was seeing his **_friends_** everyday.

This thought made him start to feel miserable. **_Marinette_** wouldn't be there. Sure, he had Nino and Alya, however, it wouldn't be the same. Especially now that he was **_dating_** Marinette. Sure, he never really ' ** _asked'_** Marinette to date him, **_officially_**. However, he felt it was **_implied_**.

As he got closer, he could feel himself grow miserable by the minute.

"Cheer up. You can see her as Adrien after school." Plagg said, munching on some cheese.

"But not _**alone.**_ Alya and Nino will be there."

"And the _**problem**_?" Plagg asked.

The little kwami didn't understand humans nor their emotions. Let alone relationships.

Nino and Alya had caught the two of them hugging, after Erik had came into Marinette's bakery. Knowing Alya, she had pulled the information out of Marinette when he left. Although, he didn't make it any **_better_** by kissing her head before he left. He grinned at the memory. He could feel her blue eyes glaring at the back of his head. He bet she looked _**adorable**_ angry.

"Because I want to be ' ** _alone_** ' with Marinette."

"You'll be alone with her tonight before patrol." Plagg said, chomping on some cheese.

Adrien sighed in frustration, however he couldn't think of anything else, as they pulled up to the school. He took in a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. He forced a smile. It was the kind he used on some photo shoots.

"Yo Adrien!" Nino called, waving to him from the steps; Alya standing next to him.

Adrien gave his best friend a weak smile before waving at him.

"Oh _**Adrie-kins**_!"

That was the only warning he had before Chloe tackle hugged him. He stiffened. His heartbeat quickened, but in fear. Chloe seemed to notice him stiffen and pulled back. His face had guilt and looked miserable. Her blue eyes showed concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a soft voice, it was so kind.

Adrien hadn't heard her voice like that since his mother vanished. She was the **_only_** friend he had at the time and she had been there to comfort him. It was the only time he had seen her gentle and kind side. He grimaced. Did this count as **_'cheating_** ' on Marinette?

"Adrien?" her voice was filled with worry.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I just...I **_can't_ ** today." he said, not understanding what ' ** _that_** ' meant.

Chloe didn't understand what it meant either.

"What?"

"I...I'm not in the _**mood**_." he said, pulling away from her.

Chloe's eyes widened before she closed them. Alya and Nino had come up to the two, confusion in their faces as well as caution. They didn't know what was wrong with Adrien, but they hoped it didn't concern _**Marinette**_.

Chloe heard about Marinette being out for two weeks. But no one was sharing why. The class was already working on a _**'get well soon'**_ card. Nathaniel was drawing it, _**of course.**_ Rose said she would spray it with her perfume. However, Chloe knew it had to do with her **_wrists._** But Adrien had been acting so weird and it was bothering the blonde.

Chloe's eyes opened. She felt her chest hurt. She couldn't help bringing her hand to her chest. She saw guilt cross those green eyes before they looked away. It was in his _**eyes**_. She could tell. He had fallen in _**love**_ with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl who she picked on, the girl who made her feel angry, the girl who made her feel incompetent, the girl who had become her _ **rival.**_

Marinette had won.

Chloe knew it would happen. She realized it awhile ago but pretended it wasn't true. But staring at the guy she **_loved_** since she was a child...

Tears came to her blue eyes. Adrien flinched. He didn't want to make her cry. He thought of the girl like a sister; an _**annoying**_ sister but still his sister. He didn't want to hurt her. He could tell from her eyes she realized what happened. That he loved Marinette. He resisted the urge to wipe the tears away. He didn't want to give his friend the wrong idea.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Chloe shook her head violently.

"I-I don't care! Whatever! Do what you want! I won't stop you!" she growled out before turning around and ran into the school.

Sabrina had been standing off to the side but had rushed in after her best and _**only**_ friend.

Chloe's eyes blurred as she ran, her tears falling down her face. She ran into the girl's room. There were a few girls in there already.

" **GET OUT**!" she growled.

None hesitated, all fleeing the room.

Chloe went over to the nearest wall and slid to the ground.

"Chloe...?"

"Go _**away**_..." grumbled the blond, her face in her knees.

Sabrina hesitated for a moment. She took in a deep breath and slowly walked over to her best friend. She knelt in front of her. Chloe's shoulders shook as she sobbed.

"Why _**her**_...how could he choose _**her**_ over _**me**_...I know that she is nice...that she is talented...I know...I know I'm **_worthless_**..." Chloe sobbed.

"That's not true!" Sabrina said.

"Yes it is! I'm _**worthless**_! I have all this money! I get _**whatever**_ I want from daddy but...the _**one**_ thing I really _**want**_...I can't **_have_**."

Sabrina felt her heart break. She pulled Chloe into a hug. Chloe stiffened in the hug. She had always been so mean to this girl, who she ' ** _called'_** a friend. She never really treated her like a friend. She treated Sabrina like a **_servant_** , her **_lackey,_** her **_pet_**.

Chloe realized that she didn't **_deserve_** a friend like Sabrina, let alone **_Adrien_**. She sobbed more as Sabrina rubbed Chloe's back and hushed her. She rested her head on top of her best friend's head.

"It will be okay Chloe. I'm _**here**_ for you."

"But why..."

Sabrina pulled back and looked at the snot filled face of Chloe.

"W-why are you still with me...I've hurt you _**soo**_ much...even caused you to get akumatized. _**Why**_...?"

"Because you are my _**best friend.**_ " Sabrina said with a warm smile.

It wasn't because Chloe was her **_only_** friend. She had seen the **_good_** side of Chloe. She could be kind, gentle, and warm when she _**wanted**_ to be. She had even defended Sabrina when Marinette had accused her of stealing Chloe's bracelet. Chloe looked offended for Sabrina and even **_scoffed_ ** at the idea.

Sabrina would _**never**_ forget that.

Chloe blinked up at her friend, tears falling from her eyes. Sabrina gently wiped the tears away and gave her friend a bright smile.

"You'll _**always**_ be my best friend Chloe. And even tho you **_are_ ** my only friend, you are the _**only**_ friend I _**need**_."

Chloe's face scrunched up before she buried her face into Sabrina's chest.

Sabrina smiled and held her best friend close.

Neither girl noticed the little black butterfly flying _ **away**_ from the two girls. It's target having been lost.

* * *

Soooo hurt/comfort in many forms plus fluff! In one chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! On to the next chapter!


	19. Her Boyfriend

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** Damn it I keep forgetting to write an A/N before posting T-T; I have it now but I would re-read the story to make sure it looks fine and then post. And then realize I didn't post an a/n haha. Well not much to say I guess. I toned down the **_bold_** as it was getting too distracting for some people. I'm loving how everyone's minds are racing with ideas and scenarios it's wonderful to keep you all on your toes ^-^Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

 **Reviewers:**

 **Titans4life-** Yeah x-x the poor girl lost her first love to someone she doesn't like too much. Yeah he is one love sick little kitty cat isn't he haha ^_~. Well here it is! Enjoy!

 **NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek-** I'm happy that you are happy ^-^ Of course ^-^ He is a very loyal kitty to both his Lady and his Princess ^-^ Yeah I felt that near the end of season they were trying to give Chloe a 'soul' haha. Plus Sabrina truly loves Chloe like a sister, I think anyway. Although, Chloe defending her in Rogercop solidified their friendship I think. Yup but who knows if there will be on or not in the future *looks around* Don't worry I can't make words sometimes haha :P Hmmmm...I got something different for Erik, don't worry ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Yamina20-** Thankies ^-^ I mean it is two years later. She would either have gotten better or gotten worse. She couldn't stay the same forever. Yeah, it would be nice, tho in Anti-bug I think we got to see her softer side, or that's what I think personally. Hmmm we shall see now won't we? ^_~. Enjoy!

 **thekageofthenight** \- Thankies -^-^- I try not to. Yeah I mean she can't be all bad. I mean she was Adrien's friend when his mother left. So I'm sure she had shown some form of 'humanity', meaning she has it in her. Yay! *nibbles on oreos* thankies ^-^ But I love sharing the love of cookies ^-^ awww -^-^- Same! Every person (that isn't around my age) hasn't heard of it T-T it makes me sad for this new generation of anime fans. Oh man I love that scene too! Tho I loved the manga version a bit more hehe. Kuwabara is much cooler in the manga. He doesn't freak out over a mouse in the Four Saint Beast saga. He doesn't flirt with Botan when he first meets her. And apparently he has a dad O.o Who is very interesting haha. Ah I bet you were thinking of Chat while watching that haha, I would have been anyway haha. Rambling is fun tho *cheshire grin* Well here it is! And thank you for reviewing ^-^ It made my day extra special! Enjoy!

 **gruvialover23-** hahaha yes doesn't it just feel good to feel ^-^ even if it is a tug on the heartstrings? ^-^ Enjoy!

 **PureMLTrash-** ( **17 first** )- I know but like you said, pacing is important. Woot! I think..right? I hope it was a good thing ^-^ Hahaha that made me grin. I'm a sucker for punny puns ^_~. See what I did there :P Awww *huggles* I look forward to your reviews! And I shall! ( **18 now** )- Awwww *cuddles back*-^-^- I love cuddles! I know...you don't know how sad I was when I realized they were used in the rape scene...I regret having her wearing those but it's too late T-T Yeah, I noticed that too. It's the crazy Mari/Chat/Adrien/Ladybug shippers I think haha. They hate Lila/Volpina because she was after Adrien and they hate Chloe cause of how mean she is to Mari. However, they both have their reasons for being and acting the way they are. I'm not condoning what Volpina did however, it was obvious that she really wouldn't have hurt Adrien for real but that's just how I feel anyway. He feels awkward I mean, Mari is already tense and feeling bad about herself and he knows how she would react to seeing her all over him. He is a smart guy :P Yes, yes it does; all of him is hers and vis versa ^_~. Here you go and I shall! Enjoy!

 **Connie Hooper-** Thank you! And I hope you feel the same way with this chapter! Enjoy!

 **ThatNerdgasm-** Thanks ^-^ I'm happy you liked it! Enjoy!

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** The reason I thought of it was because of the first episode (Origins part 1). When Ivan almost got akumatized again, but Marinette calmed him down. However, it was waiting for him and he did eventually got re-akumatized. I'm sure people can get akumatized more than one (which I think they heavily implied at the end of the Volpina episode). That would be a problem too big for just Ladybug and Chat Noir. They would have to bring in all the Miraculous holders haha. Oh my so many ideas running through your head but are they going to happen or is something completely different coming within the next ten chapters (that's how many are left after this one). Anyway, Enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess-** Thank you ^-^ Yeah I believe that too. Plus they don't show or mention her mother...I think the creator has a thing for missing mothers haha. Other than Marinette's and Alya's of course haha. Here is your update! Enjoy!

 **WaterMelon713-** I try ^-^ Awwww shucks -^-^- I'm happy you loved it ^-^ Thank you I truly try and I'm happy I've accomplished it ^-^ Yes he is :P Awww thank you for reviewing and reading my story! Here it is! Enjoy!

 **gerryiscool-** Hmmmm is it tho *cheshire grin* Enjoy!

 **BlackHeartFallenAngel- ** Oh he is a bit peeved but he's gonna have to get over it :P Hmmm...I guess we'll see won't we? Tho I do have something special planned for him ^_~. Enjoy!

Master of Aura Sir Ash Kechum- Yes she was however *clears throat and puts on glasse, pushing them up nose* In the first and second episode of the series Ivan got akumatized twice; becoming Stone Heart twice meaning people who already akumatized might be able to do so again *removes glasses* I'm such a dork ^-^; By the way, I'm making fun of myself there haha Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Her Boyfriend**

Adrien felt like shit. He couldn't look Alya or Nino in their eyes as he headed into the school. He went to the classroom and plopped down at his desk. He crossed his arms and buried his head in them.

"Are you okay, dude?"

Adrien didn't look up and just let out a sigh.

"What was _**that**_ about?" Alya asked, her voice on edge.

"I don't want to _**talk**_ about it." mumbled Adrien, his head still in his arms.

"We **ARE** going to talk about it and we are going to do it _**now**_." Alya said.

Adrien felt his arm roughly pulled and his body dragged out of the classroom, just as the final bell rang.

"Where are you going?" the teacher asked in irritation.

"Sorry." Alya said, Nino giving the teacher an apologetic smile before following behind; Adrien being dragged by Alya.

Adrien was too much in shock to try and escape. Besides the fact Alya's grip was strong. However, he found that they were all in the park. He blinked.

" _ **Sit.**_ " Alya said pointing at the bench.

Adrien obeyed without a fuss. Alya's voice was just so **_demanding_**. It made him scared.

" _ **Talk**_." Alya said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Nino gave Adrien a sympathetic look.

Adrien sighed and combed his hand through his hair.

"I...well..."

Alya waited patiently, her face serious.

"I can't tell you..." Adrien said, looking away.

What was he going to say? That he felt miserable because his girlfriend wasn't going to school for two weeks? That he wanted to see her everyday, longer than the few hours he could, as _**Adrien**_? That he didn't want to be with her _**only**_ at night? That he wanted to kiss her, hold her, **_love_** her...

"Is it about _**Marinette**_?" Alya asked.

Adrien blinked at her.

"I _**knew**_ it. What happened?" Alya said looking as if she was getting mad.

"Did you two have an _**argument**_?! I mean you _**just**_ started dating for Godsake! Whatever it is about, it's _**stupid**_! Make up with her already! It's **_obvious_** you want to!" Alya said growling.

Adrien lifted his hands up.

"N-no that's not it."

Alya relaxed but looked at him confused.

"Then _**what**_ , dude?" Nino asked.

He was just as confused as Alya. Why would his best friend act so miserable, unless they broke up or got into a fight?

"It's _**stupid**_..." Adrien mumbled, looking away.

Alya seemed to calm down and sat next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure it's not _**stupid**_." she said with a gentle voice.

Alya's motherly instincts kicked in.

"I...I...well...I feel a bit guilty about hurting Chloe. She's been my friend since I was little. She even helped me through the shit with my mom leaving me and my father." he sighed.

It wasn't a _**lie**_. He _**did** _ feel guilty about hurting Chloe.

"That's not the _**whole** _ truth, is it." Alya said with a knowing look.

Adrien's eyes widened as he looked at the girl.

"Huh?"

"I can see it on your face. You looked miserable ' _ **before'**_ you gave Chloe the cold shoulder. And I can tell it ' ** _does_** ' have to do with Marinette. So please tell us. What's wrong?"

Adrien's eyes lowered. He was so embarrassed. He felt the slight blush on his cheeks.

"I...I..."

"You...?" Nino said, trying to coax his friend to speak.

"I miss Marinette." he said, his face slightly redder.

He looked away before continuing.

"I mean, the thought of not seeing her at school _**everyday**_...well...it makes me sad."

He slowly looked up at Alya with a sad look.

"Stupid reason, right?" he asked.

Alya melted at the look. She felt so happy for Marinette. Adrien **_truly_** loved her best friend. He cared about her so much. She smiled at him before hugging him. Adrien stiffened in the hug.

"Awwwww you're just so _**cute**_!" she squealed.

Adrien winced at the reaction. The squeal reminded him of his fan girls; and he didn't like that sound.

Alya pulled away and it was Nino's turn. He slung his arm around Adrien's shoulder, a wide grin on his face.

"Dude, that's not stupid! It's **_normal_**! I mean, you're in _**love** _ with her so you'd feel miserable without her." Nino said.

Adrien looked between his two friends and let out a sigh before smiling.

"Thanks."

"Besides, I'm in the same boat as you." Alya added, looking sad.

"I won't see my _**best friend** _ for two weeks. Sure, after school is fine and all, but I do have to babysit..." Alya started before an idea came to her mind.

"Are you free later today?"

Adrien blinked at her before thinking. He _**didn't**_ have a photo shoot, but...

"No, I have Chinese lessons today."

"Damn. And I have to babysit the next two days." Alya said.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what the girl was getting at.

"How about Thursday? Are you free Thursday?" Alya asked.

Adrien nodded. That was the rare night he had off.

"Great! Why don't you and Marinette go see a movie with me and Nino?"

"Hey, why didn't you ask if _**I'm**_ free!" Nino said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are _**you**_?"

Nino paused before looking away, his hand going to the back of his neck, rubbing it.

"Yeah..."

"Then it's a _**date**_!" Alya said.

Both boys blushed at the word, but it went away quickly.

"I still have to ask my father. Things might change. So if I ask him now, I might be able to keep that day free." Adrien said.

Alya nodded.

"We should probably get back to school." Nino suggested.

They only missed homeroom, so if they ran back now, they could catch their next class.

"Okay. Don't forget to ask Marinette." Alya said with a wink.

Adrien flushed a little before nodding. Alya gave him a big grin before the trio went back to school.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

Adrien walked into his house and was about to go up to his room. He had to get ready for his Chinese lessons.

"Adrien."

He froze. He saw his father on the steps, walking down.

"Oh, hello father." he said with a smile.

"What was the situation with that **_boy_** yesterday?"

Adrien froze, his eyes widen.

"Nathalie heard from your bodyguard the confrontation with a boy. You were at _**her**_ house when it happened."

Adrien blinked before staring up at his father. His father didn't look mad. Although, he could never read his emotions.

" _ **Her**_?" Adrien asked.

"That Marinette girl's house. What was the conflict about?" his father asked.

Adrien's eyes widened.

Adrien bit his lower lip.

"It's _**complicated.**_.."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mr. Agreste asked.

The question was blunt and had no emotion in it.

Adrien debated whether to admit it or not.

"Yes. She's my girlfriend."

Mr. Agreste looked into his son's eyes before his own soften.

"I'm assuming the boy was harassing her?"

Adrien nodded.

'You could say that.' he thought to himself.

"I approve. But don't get it wrong. I do **_not_** approve of your behavior. I approve of your choice. She seems like a nice girl, talented too." Mr. Agreste said.

"Whu?" Adrien said with a dumbfounded look.

"She has potential of becoming a wonderful designer. And if she is going to join my company one day, well, I wouldn't mind you dating her."

Adrien blinked in shock at his father.

"Who are _**you**_ and where is my _**father.**_ " Adrien couldn't help but say.

Mr. Agreste ignored what his son said and continued.

"Therefore, you're Chinese lesson is canceled tonight. I would like to meet her parents. I already had Nathalie contact them. They are coming here for dinner tonight. You better be ready around 5 o'clock." Mr. Agreste said before going back to his office.

Adrien was left there, his mouth hanging. He let his backpack; which was still on his back, slide off onto the floor.

"What just _**happened**_...?" he whispered.

"Seems like you're dad isn't so _**bad** _ after all." snickered Plagg.

Adrien shook his head. It was 3:48 pm already. He needed to get ready. He needed to take a shower. He needed to find something nice to wear. He **_needed_ ** to calm down before he passed out. He took in a couple breaths, before he rushed up stairs. His mind was in a daze from the new information but he slowly came out of it.

"He _**approves**_." Adrien whispered before a wide grin crossed his face.

 _ **~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~**_

Marinette had been working the register when Nathalie walked into the shop. Marinette was surprised but smiled. Maybe Adrien was with her. Her smile brightened. However, she noticed her blond hair, green eyed beauty wasn't there. Then she remembered he would still be in school. Her smile wasn't **_as_** bright anymore.

"Are your parents around?" the woman asked with a serious tone.

Marinette felt a bit nervous but nodded.

"Mom! Dad!"

Both parents came out from the back.

"Hello, my name is Nathalie Sancoeur. I am Mr. Agreste's personal assistant."

"Oh nice to meet you dear." Sabine said with a warm smile.

"What can we do for the famous fashion designer? Does he want to put an order in?" Tom asked, wiping off his hands with his apron.

"It is about his son, Adrien."

Marinette's eyes widened. Her heart beat fast. What was going on? Did something _**happen**_ to Adrien? Was he in _**trouble**_? What did it have to do with _**her**_?

"Since your daughter is dating his son, he wants to invite you to dinner at his house tonight. Are you able to make it?" Nathalie said.

Both Marinette's parents eyes widened before they turned to their daughter. Marinette felt like a deer caught in headlights. In all the excitement, she never told them that she was _**sort of**_ Adrien's girlfriend.

"Oh Marinette! I'm so happy for you!" Sabine said, giving her daughter a hug.

"I knew it! And I approve!" Tom said with a wide grin.

Marinette blushed in her mom's arms.

"So is that a _**yes**_?" Nathalie asked with a raised eyebrow.

She felt a bit awkward. Mr. Agreste rarely hugged his son, let alone show emotion. So she felt a bit out of place.

"Of course! What time should we be there?" Tom asked.

"Dinner will be at 6 o'clock, but Mr. Agreste would like you all to be there around 5' o'clock."

"That's fine. We'll close the shop early today." Sabine said, looking at her watch.

It was almost 3:00 pm.

"Very good. I will let him know." she said with a nod before leaving.

"So when were you going to _**tell**_ us?" Sabine asked, pulling away from her daughter.

"Well...it just _**happened**_..." Marinette said looking away.

"Oh I'm so happy!" Sabine said with another hug.

She gasped before pulling away.

"What do I _ **wear**_? I don't know if I have anything **_appropriate_**! Not to a famous fashion designers _**house**_! Do I own anything he's **_made_**!"

"Calm down honey." Tom said with a reassuring smile, "You'll look beautiful in **_anything_**."

"Aw." Sabine said hugging her husband.

Marinette couldn't help but giggle at how **_smooth_ ** her dad was.

His eyes widened.

" _ **I** _ don't have anything _**nice**_ to wear!"

The two pulled away from each other. Her mother put the closed sign up. A note on the door saying:

 ** _"Sorry, closed for the rest of the day for family obligations. We will be open same time tomorrow morning. Thank you for your understanding."_**

All three ran up stairs to try and find something to wear.

Marinette didn't know what to think. Adrien didn't tell his dad, **_did_** he? He _ **couldn't**_ have as he didn't see his dad _**that**_ much.

"He was at the bakery yesterday and defended you. Maybe that went back to his dad and he put two and two together. I mean, only a **_boyfriend_** would do **_that._** " Tikki said with a smile.

"Maybe...but now _ **I** _ don't know what to **_wear_**!" Marinette groaned.

She turned to her phone. She dialed the only number she knew would help her.

* * *

So I hope you liked this ^-^


	20. Her Dress

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter ONe.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** So this isn't the dinner scene. The next chapter will be that. I wanted to do well...what you'll see below haha. I'm posting this so early in the morning because I wanted to get started on writing for my next fic. I already have technically 4 chapters started, but the first one is a prologue so I don't know if that counts haha. Anyway...

 **Reviewers:**

 **Mamanele-** Hehe I knew someone was going to get a kick out of that line ^-^. Happy you enjoyed it hehe Yeah where is the stone faced man :P Anyway, Enjoy!

 **thekageofthenight-** Yuppers ^-^ *happy squeals with you* It's great isn't it?! An eventful night indeed for them and a purrfect one too ^-^. I got into it right as it came out, but Adult Swim was advertising the shit out of it haha. So that helped ^-^ Yes same! It use to be one of the main ones, like Inu Yasha and Trigun. But kids these days...T-T; Here's another dose ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Yamina20-** You have noooooo idea hahaha *helps pick your jaw up* there you go ;P Anyway enjoy!

 **cutielove077-** (ch16)- I'm so touched that you shared my story! And that you both are enjoying it together -^-^- it makes my heart warm ^-^ That was kind of mean of her. But sometimes spoilers are good if not giving out toooo much details. (ch17)- hehehe smutty -^-^- tho violence wasn't necessary on your friend's part ;P haha (ch 19)- Why wouldn't he right? I had it too when I wrote it haha that was the first thought that came to my mind when I wrote it so Adrien's reaction was the same haha. This story has been finished since I posted chapter 15. There are a total of 29 chapters. So you have a while to go ^_~. Also, I'm working on a crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho (my other obsession hehe). And that I'm working on chapter 3 which is technically 4 as the first one is a prologue. I don't know how long that will be, tho the word count is in the 4,000 haha. And I figured that out ^_~. Enjoy to both you and your friend! ^-^

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** hahaha *give you more cookies to stay awake* I have too much info on the show in my mind haha. I studied it for like a month and a half to figure out the order (which happily I did ^-^ ) So I feel like i know the in's and out's of the show, which helps a lot to make a story ^-^. *high fives you back* oooo I wouldn't mind reading it if you wrote it ^-^. *bounces with you* I KNOW right! Oh Tom will more than approve...*looks around with a cheshire grin* Anyway...you know her don't you ;P *gives you another cookie and a pet on the head* Yup this entire story has been done since I posted chapter 15 haha. It is getting harder to NOT post the chapters because of that. However, it wouldn't give you guys time to review or me the opportunity to write more stuff and gives me a break haha. He didn't approve but he knows his son well enough that there were reasons. And very true ^-^. Even in my research of this show I can't figure that out x-x The creators are evil I tell ya! hahaha. Now I'm getting off topic :P awwww *huggles* thank you ^-^ I hoped I did. That would be cute wouldn't it? ^-^ Don't worry everything is fine *pets head* no one will ruin the ship; it's already sailed :P So Enjoy!

 **NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek-** I know right? ^-^ I'm sure there are people out there somewhere. Hahaha, well at least you are being considerate ^-^ I'm happy to put a smile on your lips from the story ^-^ I'll listen to the song but sorry...I have other plans that have been written in stone. But I hope you enjoy what I have ^-^ and Enjoy!

 **gruvialover23-** *cheshire grin* Enjoy!

 **Guest-** I had to re-read your review a few times to get there was sarcasm in there...somewhere haha. I can be a bit dense sometimes haha By the way, excellent puns my friend ^-^ Enjoy!

BlackHeart-FallenAngel- *gives you cookie* ^-^ good job on guessing! Thankies ^-^ and well you won't find out in this chapter but the next...so Enjoy!

 **gerryiscool-** Oh yes and the freak out begins! Hmmm we shall see soon won't we ^_~. I know right...if I did what they did I'd get fired (from work as I don't go to school anymore...for a long time). Anyway Enjoy!

 **WaterMelon713-** I forgot to look it up but in France they usually eat around 7pm I normally eat around 5-6pm as we (bf and I) don't usually eat lunch for some odd reason. Probably cause of work schedules. I don't think my stomach can handle eating that late o.o But to each stomach their own I say :P Awww so are you! *huggles* Enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess-** Hope is a good thing to have ^-^ Enjoy!

 **Miss Ladybug xox-** Awwww -^-^- you flatter me miss. I tried and I'm happy I did it ^-^ well that was quick but happy you enjoyed it ^-^ And now you are caught up and you can read the new chapter! Thank you for your review ^-^ Enjoy!

And now on to the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 20:** **Her Dress**

"Girl, I'm here!" Alya shouted coming into her best friend's room.

She stared at all the clothes that were scattered everywhere. Her heart broke at the look on Marinette's face.

Marinette looked so frantic. She didn't know what to do. She was so nervous. What if his dad didn't **_like_** her? What if he disapproved of her or her _**family**_? What if he _**forbid**_ them from seeing each other?

" _ **Breathe!**_ " Alya say, shaking her friend.

"Everything will be _**okay**_ , girl. Besides, you already got brownie points with Adrien's dad. Remember how he **_loved_** your derby hat?" her brown eyes stared into those blue eyes.

Marinette looked at her friend before slowly nodding.

"You're right." Marinette said before confidence came to her voice.

Her eyes widened before a smile came to her face.

"That's it!"

Alya blinked at her. Marinette ran to her closet and threw more clothes onto the floor. Alya raised an eyebrow. How many clothes **_did_** Marinette own?

"Ah! Here it is!" Marinette said.

She pulled out a dress she had made herself. It was a sleeveless black dress with a v-neckline. It had a red flowery design with a green outline wrap around her waist line. It looked like a fashionable belt. However, it was hand stitched on the dress itself. The bottom of the dress was short in the front, an inch above the knees but dipped right below the knees in the back. The edge of the skirt had red ruffles. Little green flowers scattered across the ruffles. The same ruffles were on the edge by her shoulders, slightly covering them.

It was gorgeous. Alya stared at it with wide eyes. Marinette bit her lower lip as she hold it up.

"What do you think?"

"Marinette...did _**you** _ make that?" Alya asked, walking over to the dress and gently touching it.

Marinette nodded before a big smile crossed her lips.

"It took me two months. I don't know _**why**_ I made it. I mean I didn't think I would ever get to wear it."

"Girl, if Adrien's dad doesn't fall in love with you in _**that**_ dress, then he can't call himself a _**fashion designer**_."

"Is it really that _**good**_?" Marinette asked.

"Girl, I'd wear that dress it's so good. And you know I **_hate_** dresses." Alya said, looking the dress up and down.

Marinette giggled at her friend.

"Thanks."

Marinette began to change into the dress, denying help from her best friend. Alya noticed the braces were off.

"When did you take them off?" she asked, taking her one hand and looking at it.

Marinette was there in just her bra and undies, about to pull the dress over her head.

"This morning. My wrists are feeling much better." Marinette said with a smile.

She pulled her hand free before slipping the dress over her head. Once she smoothed it out, Alya's face said it _**all**_.

" _ **Hot**_." Alya said with a whistle.

"Oh stop." Marinette laughed, swatting at her best friend.

"No really. I'd date you if I was into girls." Alya said with a nod, looking her up and down.

"Oh _**stop**_." Marinette groaned out, laughing harder.

"Now the accessories. Although I don't think you need them. You don't even need those earrings." Alya said, reaching for her earrings.

Marinette's eyes widened and she backed away. Alya's hand froze. Her eyes widened, letting her hand pull back.

"Are you still _**jumpy.**_.." she asked softly.

Marinette bit her lip. She had actually gotten less jumpy. However, she couldn't tell her best friend that, or let her take off her miraculous.

"Yeah..." Marinette whispered, looking away.

She was ashamed at lying to her best friend. She gasped when Alya hugged her.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry. It will take awhile but you are _**strong**_. You can get through this."

Marinette smiled and hugged her friend back.

"Thanks."

The two girls stood there for a moment before pulling away. The two gave each other smiles before going back to picking out shoes to match the dress. They found black shoes that had a slight heel to them. They had a red flower on the top of it. The outfit was complete. However there still was something missing.

"Can I do something with your hair?" Alya asked.

Marinette's hair was still out of the ponytails but was just all over the place.

"Like _**what**_?" Marinette asked, a bit worried.

"Girl, don't _**worry**_ about it." Alya said, sitting her friend down at her desk before grabbing her brush.

It didn't take too long, but Alya had done it. She brought Marinette over to the mirror. She gasped. Her hair was part in a ponytail, while the rest of her hair was loose in the back. A few strains fell from behind her ears. She didn't realize how _ **long**_ her hair really was, or how wavy it was.

" _ **Girl. You. Are. Hot**_."

"Stop _**saying**_ that." Marinette said with a blush.

"It's true! I don't think Adrien will be able to keep his _**hands**_ off you." Alya said with a wink.

Marinette blushed and shook her head. Alya laughed at her friend before giving her another hug.

"Although, it looks like he _**couldn't**_ already." Alya whispered.

She noticed the hickey and at first thought it was from Erik, hence why she didn't mention it when Marinette took off her clothes. However, it was bigger than the last time she saw it. So that meant...

Marinette jumped away with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing. Alya just laughed at her best friend and stuck her tongue out.

"H-how...w-what?!" Marinette sputtered.

" _ **Relax,**_ girl. I won't tell anyone." she said with a wink.

'Except Nino.' Alya thought to herself.

Marinette blushed and covered her face.

"I don't think I can do this." she whispered.

"You _**can**_ do this! You will be fine! Just be yourself...just not your **_stuttering_** self." Alya said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Marinette uncovered her face and was able to give her best friend a smile back.

"Thanks Alya." she said, giving her a hug.

Alya smiled as she hugged her back.

" _ **Anything**_ for you, Marinette."

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

Adrien was having a problem. He was a fucking _**fashion model** _ for Godsake! And here he was having trouble finding an outfit that looked _**good**_ on him.

"I'm here, dude!" Nino said, walking into his room.

Adrien was standing there in just black dress pants. He had no shirt and his hair was a mess.

" _ **Help!**_ " Adrien said turning to his best friend, his eyes pleading and full of anguish.

He was so **_pitiful_**.

Nino winced at the look but shook it off his face.

"I got you dude!" Nino said.

He noticed Adrien's normally clean room was littered with clothes.

"Damn, your dad's going to be _**pissed** _ if he sees this mess."

"Not helping." whined Adrien as he fell face first on his couch.

" _ **Chill**_ dude. I'm sure there's something here that will impress Marinette. Although, I bet you could wear _**nothing** _ and she would like it." Nino said with a grin.

Adrien growled from the couch, his head buried in the pillows.

" **STILL NOT HELPING**!" he shouted through the pillows.

Nino laughed before going to Adrien's closet. There wasn't many clothes left, as most had been tossed to the floor. However, something caught his attention.

"Why not this?"

Adrien glanced over.

Nino was holding up a nice dark green dress shirt that had black buttons and black cuffs. A tie was around the collar. It was a deep red with black polka dots on it. Adrien couldn't help but smile and chuckle. Nino blinked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Adrien said before pushing himself off the couch and walking over.

Adrien took it from Nino and looked it over. It was nice enough to please his father but had a little style that was a mix of Adrien **_and_** Chat Noir. He smiled before turning to his best friend.

"Thanks Nino. I wouldn't have been able to find this, not with how _**frazzled** _ I am right now."

Nino gave his friend two thumbs up.

"Anytime dude! That's what friends do!"

Adrien gave him a bright smile before putting the dress shirt on and then tying the tie. He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes really popped in this outfit. All he needed now was to fix his hair. Adrien went to his bathroom, Nino right behind him. He grabbed some gel and ran his fingers through his messy locks.

"You should have left it messy. It looked better that way." Nino said.

Adrien thought about it. It _**did**_ look better a bit messy. And being caught up in the latest fashion; as he **_was_** , the messy yet sexy look was back in style. He washed the gel off his hands. He dipped his head into the sink and rinsed the rest of the gel out. He turned off the water. He shook his head as he pulled back from the sink. He let the droplets of water fly all over the place.

"If I didn't _**know** _ better, I would think you were a **_dog_**." chuckled Nino.

Adrien gave his best friend a glare that made him gulp.

"I'm _**not**_ a dog."

"Okay, _**chill**_ dude." Nino said with his hands up.

Adrien took in a breath before giving him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, just nerves I guess." he said.

Although, that was only _**half** _ of the reason for his reaction. He thought of himself as a _**cat**_ , not a _**dog**_. So the thought of him being compared to a **_dog_**...well it pissed him off a bit.

'I'm her silly little _ **kitty**_ after all.' he thought with a grin.

"I think you're ready." Nino said with a wide grin.

Adrien nodded and gave him a smile.

"Thanks again."

" _ **Anything**_ for my best bud!" Nino said giving him a quick hug.

Adrien stiffened for a moment before hugging him back. Nino had always been a hugger. He never understand _**why,**_ but he didn't mind it.

A knock on the door made the two pull away.

"It's almost time, are you done?" Came Natalie's voice through the door.

"Yeah! I'll be right down!"

He heard her grunt before leaving.

"That's my cue to split." Nino said before giving Adrien the thumbs up.

"Good luck dude!"

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." Adrien said, feeling his nerves coming back.

* * *

So it's getting interesting isn't it? SO see you all at the next chapter!


	21. Her Confidence

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** Soooo yeah here it is! One of the few anticipated chapters! What will happen? How will everything go? Well, let's find out shall we ^_~. Also, if the spelling for some of my reviews is bad, I'm at my mom's posting this. I'm solo happy I was able to long in, not to mention have all my chapters already on the site. However I'm doing this from my tablet which has a smallish screen. But when I officially go home I'll fix any spelling mistakes. Otherwise enjoy!

 **Reviewers:**

 **thekageofthenight-** Yes they are ^-^ I agree with you there! I don't know...I laughed myself when I wrote that haha I found it funny and I wrote it ^-^; haha Yes, maybe too fluffy...*looks around innocently* That makes two of us! I would love to have a dress like that too ^-^ awww *huggles* I'm happy it did ^-^ Enjoy!

 **Mamanele-** You are soooo right on that haha Thankies ^-^ We shall see won't we? ^_~. And this little kitty aims to purrlease ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Miss Ladybug xox-** Awwwwww -^-^- nawww...you flatter me. Of course and I'm so happy it made your day! ^-^ Yes I know what it's like; although I'm usually the one asked what they should wear...and I wear t-shirts O.o why ask me? Who knows haha. Thankies I will ^-^ and awww *huggles* I got a fan! -^-^- thankies Enjoy!

 **gruvialover23-** Things will be going down in more ways than one...*looks around innocently* Of course! Aww I look forward to your review ^-^ And here is next time my friend! ^-^ Enjoy!

 **Titans4life-** Funny you should mention that...my brother is a serious cat lover and I can see the same thing happen to him O.o Maybe he is Adrien! haha Naww anyway Enjoy!

 **(\\(-v-)/)-** Ah I hate that. When you are on vacay and there isn't anything to do T-T it's so annoying. I told you tho, that it would still be running the next time you caught up ;P awwww thankies *huggles* And I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacay; hopefully find something fun to do ^-^ and stories to share too! Anyway, Enjoy!

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** I shall look that up, purromise ^-^ Hehe you noticed *gives you cookie to go with coffee* I know right? And he's a fashion model ta boot! T-T you would think he would find SOMETHING haha. Yeah ^-^ My mom doesn't even like my boyfriend...and we've been dating for 6 years and living together for 5 X-X; So I feel him too Well no more waiting! Enjoy!

 **Yamina20-** I know right? I sometimes do that with my mom o.O it's weird haha Thanks. I tried to make it so people could visualize them. I was a bit worried I didn't do a good job, but I'm happy to hear I did it ^-^ Oh it will be interesting on all levels hehehe ^_~. Well your patience has been rewarded with this new chapter! Enjoy!

 **ChronoLink93-** Awwww I'm so happy to hear that ^-^ I accomplished my goal...well not the making you look crazy but the feels and emotions haha. ^-^; awwww -^-^- *huggles* thankies! Well here it is and awww thank you for your review; I truly do appreciate it ^-^. Enjoy!

 **PureMLTrash** \- (ch 19)- I'm happy you liked it ^-^ Well that sucks T-T But I understand. Sometimes I don't get certain reviews sent to my email, but they will be posted on the site. So I have to check both my email and the site to see ALL of my reviews...it's a bit annoying if you ask me T-T. oooooo that's awesome! I like little facts like that! *puts in memory bank* I may use that later... that's fine I understand ^-^. Aww I'm sooo happy you still love it! *huggles* And I will. (ch 20) Thanks for pointing that out. I went back and fixed it haha. I don't mind when people (politely) point out my mistakes. I make sure if I make mistakes it's just the spelling or grammar. I would hate myself if I left holes in the plot. Yes pacing is the key haha *gives you cookie* And I glanced at that anime...looks like it will be a blusher for me...(coming from the person writing smutt that you haven't seen yet haha -^-^-; ) I'm happy you enjoyed this chapter too! Thank you and I'm happy you got it too! Enjoy!

 **Nekofairy-** I'm happy you decided to check it out, even tho it's a bit angsty ^-^ Yeah, I'm more of a fluff person, as you can tell haha. Well, as you can see, I update frequently; a chapter a day actually! ^-^ And there are only 8 more chapters left; as I already finished writing this story ^-^ Hmmm...I guess we shall see won't we? ^_~. Thanks for reviewing and reading my story! So here is the dinner! Enjoy!

 **LadyNoir** **Fanfiction** **Reader -** awwwwwww -^-^- you flatter me! I'm sure there are better writers than me. Thank you! Enjoy!

 **Mimicakes** \- ahhhhhhhhh ^-^ you are a 10\10 for reviewing! Enjoy!

 **gerryiscool** \- hehe I am what I am hahaha and two walk in closets in one! Enjoy!

 **InuLuna19** \- it seems so. Really I didn't realize it until people started pointing it out. I was just going for their colors hahaha I'm happy you love it! Enjoy!

 **BlackHeart** - **FallenAngel** \- well here you go! ^-^

 **Tiger** **priestess** \- well we shall see now won't we ^-^ Enjoy!

And with that, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Her Confidence**

Marinette was nervous as she stood outside Adrien's house...with her _**parents**_.

Sabine found a pretty kimono that was light blue with pretty pink and white flowers all over it. She wore brown flats that could barely be seen with how long the kimono was. She put her hair up with a flower pin, also pink.

Tom didn't have much to work with, unlike his wife and daughter. He did his best by wearing his cleanest brown pants. He wore a light blue button up shirt that was faded by how many times he had worn it. He pulled out his wedding tie, which was pink with blue stripes. He looked handsome but he felt **_inadequate_** next to his two beautiful woman.

Tom rang the bell. A camera popped out of the side, making both her parents jump. It looked at them.

"W-we are here for dinner?" Tom said.

"Come in." came a voice, that sounded like Nathalie.

They heard a click before the gates opened. The family slowly walked into the house. Both Marinette's parents looked around in awe. Marinette had been to his house before. Both as Ladybug _**and**_ Marinette. However, she was there as Marinette when Nino had turned into the Bubbler. She was only in the house for a moment that time. But she had basically _**explored** _ his house, as Ladybug. It was when she was trying to protect Mr. Agreste from Simon Says. Even so, she still felt a bit nervous.

"Welcome."

All three looked up to see the man behind the fashion of Paris. He stood at the top of the stairs before walking down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Agreste." Tom said, walking forward, his hand outstretched.

Mr. Agreste outstretched his own hand and the two shook.

"Please, call me Gabriel." the man said in a tone that had no emotion.

Tom found it odd but smiled.

"Call me Tom. And this is my wife Sabine," Tom said waving over his wife.

Sabine walked over and bowed.

"And my daughter..."

"Marinette. Yes, we've met." Mr. Agreste said.

He went up to Marinette. Marinette looked up at him a bit nervous.

"That is a beautiful dress you are wearing. Who made it?"

"I-I did sir." she said blushing.

Mr. Agreste's eye widened before a small smile went to his lips.

"Really? Let me guess, the stitching is hand made?" he asked.

He reached his hand to touch a ruffle. Marinette flinched away, making Gabriel hault. Her eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry." she said looking away.

Gabriel pulled his hand away and nodded.

"It was too forward of me. I should have asked." he said before turning back to her parents.

"While dinner is being prepared let's wait in the dining room." Gabriel said, showing them to a room off to Gabriel's right.

Marinette followed behind her parents.

" ** _Marinette_**."

She stopped. She was in the doorway to the room. She turned around and saw Adrien coming down the steps. He looked so handsome in the green dress shirt. The red with black polka dotted tie seemed to make this look complete. She blushed as he came up to her. Both stood there just staring at each other.

Neither of them knew what to do. They were both nervous, but not sure _**why**_.

"I..." they both said.

They turned away with blushes.

Adrien's hand went to his neck.

"You look _**gorgeous**_." he said glancing back at her.

Marinette blushed, not able to look at him.

"Y-you look _**gorgeous** _ too...I mean... _ **hot**_... no I mean... _ **agrh**_..." she groaned.

Adrien grinned and chuckled. He bent in and kissed her on top of her head. She squealed.

"Not _**here**_!" she hissed softly.

She turned to see if her parents saw. Godforbid his _**dad**_ saw. Luckily they were sitting down and talking.

"It's okay. It's not like they don't know we are _**dating**_..." he said, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah..." she said, a smile and slight blush on her cheeks.

Adrien smiled down at her, brushing a strand of hair that fell into her face.

"I like you hair like this." he whispered as he took a step closer.

Marinette looked up at him, her face flushed.

"A-Alya did it."

"Well, it looks _**great**_ on you." he said with a smile.

He would have pulled her to him, but he knew they had been out there too long.

"Let's go." he said taking her hand.

She nodded. He gently squeezed her hand with a smile. The two walked into the dining room. Marinette's parents were talking with Mr. Agreste, who looked like he was in deep thought.

Adrien cleared his throat, getting the adult's attention. They looked over. Tom and Sabine smiled so warmly. Mr. Agreste looked a bit cautious. However, Adrien straightened his back and gave his father a determined look. Mr. Agreste was a bit taken back by the look from his son. However, his face softened and he let a small smile cross his thin lips.

"Why don't you two sit down." Mr. Agreste said, pointing to the seats across from him.

Tom was sitting next to Mr. Agreste's left, his wife to Tom's right.

Adrien squeezed Marinette's hand and lead her to the table. He pulled out her chair, making Marinette blush.

"Thank you." she said with a smile.

"Of course..." he said.

" _ **Princess**_." he whispered as he sat down next to her.

Marinette blushed and put her hands to her face. Tom and Sabine's smiles grew more at the scene. An emotion came to Mr. Agreste's eyes, that Adrien hadn't seen since his mother left. He took in a breath before resting his hands in his lap under the table.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"So Ms. Marinette, how do you feel about my son?" Mr. Agreste said.

He wasn't going to beat around the bush. He loved his son and even tho he **_liked_ ** this girl, he wanted his son to be happy. That was one of the reasons he had backed off as he had. He _ **tried**_ anyway. However, he was afraid for his son's safety. It was a dangerous world out there and if he could, he would lock his son in his room and never let him out.

However, he had done _**that**_ already and it didn't work out too well.

Marinette blushed.

" _ **Father!**_ " Adrien said with a frustrated look.

Tom and Sabine stayed silent. They had discussed things with Mr. Agreste while their children had stayed back. Mr. Agreste wanted to hear their daughter's intentions. The two parents were offended at first, however he said they could ask his son the same questions. They understood, from parents to parent. He wanted the best for his son, like they for their daughter.

"I..." Marinette said looking down at her hands.

They were folded under the table.

"You _**don't** _ have to answer." Adrien whispered to her.

Marinette closed her eyes and shook her head. She knew Mr. Agreste was **_very_ ** protective of his son. He didn't know Marinette too well. All he knew was she went to school with Adrien and was good at making clothing. She understood **_why_** he asked.

Marinette lifted her head, confidence in her eyes. Mr. Agreste was taken back by the confidence that appeared so suddenly in those blue eyes. They reminded him of his wife.

"I **_love_ ** him." Marinette said.

Her voice didn't waver. It was so _**sincere**_. It was firm and held so much **_truth_** behind it. Tom and Sabine smiled. They knew how much their little girl loved Adrien. They knew it was for a very long time.

Adrien's eyes widened at Marinette. He couldn't believe she just told his **_father_ ** that she loved him, **_Adrien_**. His cheeks blushed a bit.

"Why."

Marinette blinked at the man. He looked serious.

" **FATHER**!" Adrien growled, standing up.

"Adrien!" Marinette said, grabbing his arm.

He turned to Marinette, a growl escaping his lips.

"You don't have to answer **_anything_ ** he asks! He shouldn't **_have_** to ask you this and in front of your **_parents_**!"

His fists clenched.

"It's okay." Marinette said, as she smiled up at him.

Adrien stiffened. Why? Why did his father have to make things _**difficult**_ for him? Marinette's hand went over his closed fist. He blinked and saw she wanted to hold it. He hesitated a moment before opening it, letting her hand slip into his. She pulled at his hand, telling him to sit.

He gave a look at his father before huffing and sitting down.

Mr. Agreste couldn't help but smile. They reminded him of his relationship with his wife before she...

He inwardly winced before turning back to his cold looking self.

"To answer your question Mr. Agreste." Marinette said, not letting go of Adrien's hand, looking dead into the man's eyes.

 _ **"Everything.**_ He is kind and sweet. He is funny. **_Tho_ ** he is corny more than _ **funny**_. He is smart and talented. He makes me happy and makes me want to make **_him_** happy. He makes me feel safe and I hope to make **_him_** feel safe too. There is just too many things I **_love_** about him that I can't list them all." she said, her eyes shining as she talked.

Adrien's eyes widened. She had listed things that applied to both Adrien **_and_ ** Chat Noir. She truly loved **_him_**.

" _ **Marinette...**_ " he whispered.

Mr. Agreste smiled, a smile that hadn't crossed his lips since his wife was there.

"I'm happy he has a girlfriend like **_you_** Ms. Marinette." Mr. Agreste said, before turning to her parents.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but you understand."

Both Marinette's parents nodded.

"If you want to ask..." he started.

"We know your son loves our daughter Gabriel." Tom said with a grin.

"And we love _**him**_ like he is part of the family." Sabine said with a warm smile.

Mr. Agreste's eyes widened however he quickly went back to his mask.

"Well, I hope one day we can _**all**_ be family." he said.

Adrien's mouth dropped as did Marinette.

"I hope so too." Tom said with a chuckle.

"And have a _**big** _ family too." Sabine said with a laugh and wink towards the two blushing teens.

" **MOM!** " Marinette said, her face turning red.

Adrien's own face turned red but he had a huge grin on his face. He didn't know _**why**_ he had been so worried about dinner. He should have known better. Marinette was so _**wonderful**_. How _**couldn't**_ his father approve?

"Dinner is ready." Nathalie said, coming in.

"Alright." Mr. Agreste said, going back to his normal face.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The rest of the time was relaxing and fun. Adrien never knew his father had a good sense of humor or... _ **personality**_! They even played a board game after dinner! Monopoly but with French landmarks.

Adrien was winning at first, however he landed in jail _**too** _ many times. His father joked at his misfortune.

"That's what happens when you leave the **_nest_** , you become a jail **_bird._** " Mr. Agreste said, making Adrien groan.

Marinette giggled. So **_that_ ** was where he got his sense of **_humor_** from. Mr. Agreste was able to creep up in the rankings. That is until Sabine bought the utilities. Poor Tom never had a _**chance**_ as his luck seemed to be _**really**_ bad. However, after two hours of playing, the winner was Marinette. She had bought both the Rue De La Paix and the Avenue Des Champs-Elysees. She ended up bankrupting _**everyone**_.

"That was fun." Tom said as he stood up stretching.

"However, we've already stayed up past our bedtime." Sabine said with a giggle.

"Oh, that's right. You own a bakery." Mr. Agreste said as he stood up.

"Yes. Come in any time. You can have _**anything**_ you want, on the house." Tom said, shaking Mr. Agreste's hand.

He gave the big man a smile.

"I'll take you up on your offer sometime."

Adrien seemed to be floating. The night was _ **perfect.**_ He looked at Marinette whose face was bright. He felt his heart flutter.

"Good bye Adrien." Sabine said, giving the blond a hug.

Adrien stiffened at first but hugged the woman back. She pulled away before giving Mr. Agreste a hug too. Like his son, he had froze but had hugged her back.

"Oh what the heck! We're _ **family**_ basically!" Tom said before hugging Mr. Agreste.

Mr. Agreste stiffened but let the man hug him.

Tom went to Adrien and gave him a hug, making Adrien smile.

Marinette shook Mr. Agreste's hand who was happy. He had been _**hugged** _ out. She turned around and before she could say goodbye, Adrien pulled her into a hug. She blushed, her eyes wide.

"I'll see you in a bit _**Princess**_." he whispered before kissing her head.

He pulled back and had a grin seeing the red face of his girlfriend.

"I...see...yes...night..." she sputtered making Adrien laugh.

"Goodnight." Adrien said with a smile.

Sabine had to help her daughter out of the house, Mr. Agreste closing the door behind them. He turned to his son who had a bright smile on his lips.

"It's bed time." he told his son, his emotionless face back.

Adrien's smile weakened. He hoped his father had become _**less** _ stiff. However, he reverted to his old cold self.

"Okay, night father." Adrien said, about to leave.

He gasped as his father pulled him into a hug.

"You know I _**love**_ you, right Adrien?" he asked.

Adrien's eyes widened before he smiled brightly. He squeezed his father back, closing his eyes.

"Yes father. I love you too." he said, sighing in delight.

Mr. Agreste smiled.

"I _**really**_ like that girl." he said before pulling away.

"That makes _**two** _ of us." Adrien said, his smile widening.

Mr. Agreste felt his heart warm up. He _**rarely**_ saw his son smile. However, he had noticed it would shine brightest around _**that**_ girl. He smiled at his son before heading off to bed himself.

* * *

So sweet ^-^

 **Here is a snipet of my next story:**

"We're home!"

Alya's smile wided and Marinette began to feel a bit awkward.

The two girls heard the footsteps as her parents came up with the two boys following. As soon as the two guys walked in the room, both Alya and Marinette stared.

One of the boys was really tall. Like he could have played basketball tall. He had short orange hair that reminded the girls like an Elvis Presley hair duo. Although it didn't look too bad on him. He had high cheekbones that complemented his narrow brown eyes. He was lean and looked pretty strong. He wore a light blue jacket, unbuttoned. A white tank top was under his jacket and he wore dark blue jeans.

However the other boy made Marinette blush. He was almost as tall as the orange haired boy but his body was lean and slim. It reminded her a bit of Chat Noir's built. She shook her head at the vision of her partner. However, those green eyes caught her attention. However, they weren't the green of either her crush or her partner. No they were an emerald green. They stood out more with the long red hair that seemed to shine in the sunlight coming from the rising sun coming from the window behind the two girls.

This female looking boy wore light pink pants that matched the button down, long sleeved pink shirt. He looked like he could have been a model, almost rivaling Adrien.

Marinette had to admit he was pretty hot. However, Adrien was the only one for her.

"Oh Alya, we didn't know you were here." Marinette's mother said.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Dupein-Chen." Alya said with a grin.

She had noticed the quick blush that crossed her best friend's face.

"Well, this is great. You can meet the boys." Mr. Dupein-Chen said.

He was a tall man with a big chest and big hands. He had a brown mustache that made him look like a French baker. His brown hair was short but soft looking, just like his soft brown eyes.

"This is Shuichi Minamino." Mr. Dupein-Chen said, pointing to Shuichi.

He smiled at Marinette who gave a kind smile back.

"And this is Kazuma Kuwabara." her father said pointing at the orange haired man.

He nodded but had a smile on his lips.

"Boys this is our daughter and her friend, Marinette and Alya." said Mrs. Dupein-Chen.

She was a short Chinese woman. She had kind brown eyes. Her black hair was short and framed her face and head nicely.

"Pleasure to meet you ladies." Shuichi said with a grin and a slight bow of his head.

"Nice to meet you too." Marinette said with a nod back.

Alya smirked at her best friend. It seemed Marinette wasn't interested, however her cheeks were telling a different story.

"Nice to meet you." Kuwabara said with a grin.

Marinette thought it was a bit charming and smiled at him.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END?**_

So I hope this interests you. It's a Yu Yu Hakusho/Ladybug crossover. Don't worry if you don't know YYH as I wrote a prologue to get people up to date on both series incase they don't know one or the other. So with that being said...

See you all in the next chapter!


	22. Her Happiness

**Disclaimer** : See Chapter One. Add On: I do not own the **Lifetime Network** and don't make a profit mentioning it here. If I did own it...well it would be scary ^-^;

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** Oh man...the positive response to the sneak peek of my new story makes me very happy ^-^ I put another snippet at the bottom but that will be the last one I promise haha. If I give away too much more it will ruin things ^_~. Anyway, I'm happy everyone has been enjoying the fluff and the goodness and the smutt...and everything ^-^ Thank you all for your reviews and reading my story!

 **Reviewers:**

 **BlackHeart-FallenAngel-** Yeah I know right? Well Gabriel does love his son. And he does want him to be happy. And in The Mime episode he actually gave a warm smile and voice to Marinette soooo I figured that he wasn't cold allll the time haha. Yay! I'm happy to hear that ^-^ I'm in the middle of chapter 4 (technically chapter 3 as the first is just a prologue). So I hope I can get more done before this story ends ^-^. Enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess-** Yes, all in all a great night ^-^ Even better right? ^_~. Nice! I have all four myself, plus all 19 mangas, the plushies, the card game...it's my obsession haha. However, so is Ladybug sooo yeah gotta mix the two right? haha Yeah but they don't really use his 'real' name in the show so don't feel too bad. I had to look up how to spell his name...yet I can spell Kuwabara with no problem haha. Wow it's so wonderful to see another Kuwabara fan. I'm surprised Yusuke isn't on that list. I love all four guys, even Koenma has his moments ^-^ Well it's a simple plot but the romance is a bit tricky ^_~. And I am mostly using the manga but it wasn't that much different from the anime. Kuwabara is just...less goofy/clumsy in the manga. I would be honored if you do check it out ^-^. Enjoy!

 **gruvialover23-** ^-^ I tried to make it intense, fluff, and funny ^-^ So I'm happy you enjoyed it! Hahaha well I'm happy to cause that reaction ^-^ I've been writing since 2004 I don't think I'll ever stop ;P Awww *huggles* thank you ^-^ And here it is! Enjoy!

 **thekageofthenight-** I know right! ^-^ Especially with a handmade dress ^-^ Not to mention she has the luck of a Ladybug ^_~. yay! And yes they are hehe It will be interesting won't it? I mean with Kurama's charm and Kuwabara's strong sixth sense...the possibilities are endless ^-^ Well they might make an appearance. I have some plans for Yusuke...*looks around nervously* evilish plans muhaha Paris can only handle a little at a time. If they all came it would implode haha Hmmm...Chat might get some fun out of Hiei. Hiei would be the pissed off one I think haha. (that is completely okay I was worried about it not being loved so it helped me feel better about it ^-^ ) Actually, I kind of implied it with him giving her a weary look when she came in. Her parents filled him in a little before he said we was going to ask her questions. That was another reason he asked the questions. He thought she loved Adrien because he saved her. (her parents heard that from the police, who got the report from Adrien). So he was worried she would hurt him later, once everything calmed down. Yes but in a way you won't be expecting ^_~. Thankies! Enjoy!

 **Miss Ladybug xox-** Aww thank you ^-^. It helps when I have the story completed ^-^ And have all the chapters saved in the Doc Manager spot on the site. All I need to do is go through the reviews, respond, and then post ^-^. I like responding to everyone ^-^ I want to let everyone know I do read and really appreciate their/your feedback. It really does make my day. Thank you ^-^ You continue to stay fabulous yourself ^-^. Enjoy!

 **gerryiscool-** And you know what the extra funny thing about that is? I came up with that line right as I was writing it hahaha. It just came from my brain into my fingertips and then I laughed at it haha. So I wasn't even planning on her saying that haha. Yes, yes it did ^-^ I love fluff ^-^ Enjoy!

 **WaterMelon713** (ch20)- I was thinking about doing that. I might draw it, with Adrien's shirt haha ^-^ Enjoy!

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** Yes, yes he did haha. I, for some reason, can see it haha. Yes I figured he would have a dry sense of humor yet punny in all the sense of the word haha. Yeah he is a sweetheart. And I figured he would stand up to his dad as he did in both Simon Says (tho as Chat) and i think slightly in The Bubbler when his dad banned Nino from ever coming into the house again. (Which means Simon Says is before The Bubbler because he was allowed in the house during Simon Says). Yeeeaaaah, but then again it hasn't been a week since the rape happened. It was Wednesday night 'it' happened and it's only Monday night here. Soooo yeah, she is improving quickly but still...yeah. I don't think so, you are just pointing out the obvious is all, nothing wrong or cold about that ^-^. Hehehe it could happen ^_~. Yeah I know. I had to bring out my mangas to refresh myself ^-^; It's embarrassing as all I wrote before was YYH fanfiction. However, I felt like I've gotten back into the vibe. Awwwww stop -^-^- you flatter me too much. *fist bump* Pound it! Enjoy!

 **(\\(-v-)/)-** That's a bad vacation ^-^; Where did you go that it's so boring? I'm happy you were able read it ^-^ Well, I put end to see what people thought of it. Although I was going to post it anyway, as it was the idea that got me to write this, as odd as that sounds O.o Aww well, I have a couple posted here although they are mostly Yu Yu Hakusho and not all are finished...I need to finish them ^-^; Anyway I think of you as a friend ^-^ Thank you for the review and the praise! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Her Happiness**

"That was so _**amazing**_ Tikki!" Marinette said burying her head into her pillow.

Tikki smiled at her chosen, flying above her head. She also had a fun night as Plagg went into Marinette's purse. The two of them ate cookies and cheese. Well, Tikki ate the cookies while Plagg ate the cheese. However, they cuddled until it was time to go. Plagg had snuck out of her purse when Adrien hugged her.

"I'm so happy he _**likes** _ me! _**Gabriel Agreste**_ likes ' _ **me'**_!"

 **Tap tap tap tap tap.**

Marinette's head snapped up at the tap. A smile on her lips before she rushed up the ladder.

 **Tap tap.**

She unlocked the door. The minute she did, she was tackled back on to her bed by Chat, him on top. He was in an _**especially** _ good mood. He snuggled up to Marinette, nuzzling into her chest, purring. His tail twitching behind him. Marinette laughed and rubbed his head.

"Oh **_Marinette._** " he purred.

"Oh Chat." she laughed.

"Tonight was so _**purrfect.**_ " he purred.

His heart was filled with joy. He never knew anyone could be so happy before. He pulled back, looking down into Marinette's shining blue eyes. He leaned in. Marinette blinked up at him. He closed his eyes and gently kissed her lips.

Marinette's eyes fluttered shut before she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Chat sighed into her mouth before pulling back.

"I _**love** _ you." he whispered staring down into her eyes.

She looked up into his sparkling green eyes.

"I love you too." she whispered before pecking his lips.

"But we need to go on patrol." she said with an apologetic smile.

Chat pouted.

"Awww...but I wanted to _**snuggle**_ a little more." he moaned before getting off her.

He gently took her hand and pulled her to her feet, bringing her body close to his. Marinette giggled as he held her close.

"Silly _**kitty**_." she said pushing back and jiggling his bell.

"Tikki, transform me!" she said before turning into Ladybug.

"Ah my Lady. Were you feeling **_neglected_**?" Chat said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"You know I'm the same **_person_**."

"Yeah, but _ **both**_ of you need love _**and** _ attention." he purred pulling her into his arms.

She blushed slightly before pushing him back with her finger on his nose.

"No time. We are already late for patrol." she said with a grin.

However she stopped. Chat tilted his head at her. Chat watched her go down her ladder and go to her little mirror. Her hair was still down and it was even _**more** _ obvious Ladybug was Marinette; if you knew Marinette anyway. She frowned before reaching for her brush.

Chat had noticed and jumped down taking the brush before his Lady could.

"Let me my Lady." he said with a grin.

Ladybug hesitated a moment. Her wrists weren't hurting anymore. So she could do it herself **_but_**...

She nodded, making Chat's grin widen. She smiled and sat down. Chat gently brushed her hair, his fingers going through after her brush. Ladybug sighed and closed her eyes. She felt relaxed by his touch. She opened her eyes when she felt him stop. She looked at him in the mirror. His eyes looked like he was a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. He had brought some of her hair to his face and was sniffing it. He gave her a cheshire grin.

"I can do it **_myself_**..." Ladybug warned.

" _ **No**_ , I'm _**sorry**_ my Lady." he said going back to brushing.

She smiled before closing her eyes. She felt him gently pull her hair into the two pony tails, grabbing the hair ties from the table where the mirror was.

"There!" Chat said a proud look on his face.

Ladybug opened her eyes. He did a great job. She smiled at him in the mirror before standing up. He backed up to give her space.

"Good job kitty." she said, rubbing behind his ear.

He leaned into her hand and purred in delight, his eyes closing. She smiled warmly before pulling away. She smiled when he whimpered at the lack of her touch.

"Sorry my little kitty. But we are **_really_** late now." she said, going back her ladder towards her balcony.

Chat followed close behind her as she hopped onto her roof.

She was about to swing off before freezing. Chat was right behind her, but sensed her stiffen.

"Can you check and make sure no one is watching?" Ladybug said turning to him, serious and a bit of fear in her eyes.

Chat furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong? Do you **_see_** someone?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"No, but remember Erik is out and he's been watching me. I don't want him to catch me leaving as Ladybug." she whispered.

Ladybug had made sure to check **_each_** time she left but this was the first time she would be leaving with Chat. He growled before pulling out his baton.

"Of course _**my**_ Lady." he said before jumping on the edge of the building.

He glared into the darkness, using his night vision. His baton was out, ready to attack if he saw the bastard. Luckily, for _**Erik**_ , he wasn't around, nor anyone for that matter.

"Good to go my Lady." Chat said, letting out a breath and standing up.

Ladybug gave a sigh of relief before sending her yo-yo out into the darkness. The two went through the night watching over the city.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~_**

It was now 11:24 pm and they were sitting on the Eiffel tower. They stared over the city.

Ladybug had her head resting against Chat's shoulder. He had his arm around her waist, pulled against his side. He hadn't stopped smiling the entire time they were on patrol. Even tho they had to go separate ways at one point.

"By the _**way**_..." Ladybug asked.

"Hmm?" he glanced down at her face.

It was so close he could kiss her.

"How _**did**_ your dad know about us?" she was curious.

Chat stiffened, making Ladybug pull back. She looked at him concerned.

"It was because of _**Erik** _ actually." he said.

"The gorilla told Nathalie what happened and she told my dad. He figured out that you were my girlfriend and I was protecting you from him. He is **_psychic_** if you ask me." he chuckled.

Ladybug blinked at him but smiled.

"I'm just happy he _**likes**_ me." she said with a smile.

"Who _**couldn't**_ love you my Lady." he said, a shine in his eyes.

He leaned in to kiss her. She tsked her tongue at him, making him stop.

"It's too late for _**that**_ my little kitty. _**You** _ have school tomorrow. And you should head home." she said stretching as she stood up.

Chat pouted as he looked up at her.

"You aren't _**fun** _ when you are Ladybug."

She snickered at him.

"I can be _**fun.**_ Just not when we're working. Work is **_work_** and fun is **_fun_**." she said with a wink, taking out her yo-yo.

She swung off, leaving Chat sitting there with a small smile on his lips.

"I'll have _**both**_ of you one day." he said with a fondness in his smile.

He headed towards his house. However, she was right. He needed to sleep at his house. He hadn't been home in a long time, night time anyway. He had been lucky that Nathalie or even his _**father** _ hadn't checked in on him. That would be hard to explain.

He jumped thru his open bathroom window and de-transformed. He went to his bed and collapsed onto his stomach. Plagg yawned and headed to his little bed.

"I don't think I can ** _sleep_**."

"It's easy. Just close your eyes...and then...you...sleep..." Plagg said before drifting off.

Adrien rolled his eyes with a smile. He rolled on to his back, staring up at his ceiling. Everything was falling into place. His father was being more **_'fatherly'._** He was dating his **_best friend_**. And he was with **_Ladybug_**. His life was _**good**_.

Maybe _**too** _ good...

He grimaced. He shouldn't think negative thoughts like that. Just because everything was going great for him, didn't mean that something **_bad_** was going to happen, **_right_**? Life didn't work that way, or **_did_** it?

Adrien sighed. Maybe he watched too many **Lifetime** movies. He closed his eyes. He needed to stop being paranoid. He needed to enjoy his life. He felt himself getting tired. He took in a deep breath before falling asleep.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~_**

Marinette laid in bed. She didn't know **_why_** she couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the fact she sent Chat home. He ** _had_** slept over the last two nights. She didn't realize how much she would miss knowing he was there. Even if he slept on her balcony again, she would have felt better.

She wasn't worried about Erik. She had the door locked and Adrien was just a phone call away. So that didn't worry her. It was the fact she enjoyed feeling protected. Was it because she was _**Marinette**_? If she was **_Ladybug_** , would she feel the same way? Would she feel safe without him being there if she ** _was_** Ladybug? Why was she so different as Ladybug? Why couldn't she just _**love**_ Chat when she was **_Ladybug_**?

Marinette knew she loved Chat Noir as Ladybug. However, she didn't _**act** _ on those feelings. She would push away his advances and she didn't know why. It was frustrating. One problem was fixed and now another appeared. She sighed shutting her eyes.

What was **_wrong_ ** with her? Why couldn't she just enjoy this happiness? She was with her crush **_and_** her partner. They were the same. She didn't have to feel conflicted. Adrien's dad even _**liked** _ her! Her **_family_** liked Adrien! So what was the **_problem_**? Why couldn't she relax and just let her Ladybug self accept the happiness?

Marinette opened her eyes and looked over at her clock. It was 1:48am. She wasn't tired and didn't feel like sleeping. She sat up.

"Tikki?" she whispered.

"Hmmm..." came a groggy voice.

"I'm sorry Tikki but can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course Marinette."

"Can we transform into Ladybug?" she asked a bit shy.

Tikki looked at her for a moment before understanding.

"Of course." she said, a knowing smile.

"Thanks Tikki." Marinette said with a smile.

Marinette put her pillows under her blankets. If her parents came in, they would think she was sleeping. She knew they wouldn't wake her up and let her sleep. She smiled at her plan.

"Tikki, transform me!"

Ladybug climbed up on to her balcony and looked around. She didn't see anyone and swung off towards her destination.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~**_

Adrien stirred from his sleep. He felt something soft and warm lying next to him. He blinked his eyes open.

"Mmmm _ **Adrien.**_.."

He froze. His eyes widened before he saw Marinette. She was curled up next to his side. Her lips parted as she slept soundly. He looked over to his clock and noticed it was 3:11 am. He glanced back to the bluenette.

'When did she...?' he thought.

However, he couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. He turned to her and pulled her body into his. She hummed in pleasure, causing him to chuckle.

"Sleepy time kitty..." Marinette mumbled, snuggling into his chest.

Adrien laughed again before kissing the top of her head.

"Nite Princess Lady." he said before snuggling back into his bed.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Marinette began to wake up and yawned. She tried to move but found the arms around her tightened their hold on her. She blinked and looked up. Adrien's face was _**so**_ close to hers. She blushed but smiled. He was still asleep. She was happy she decided to come over. She sighed in delight before snuggling into his chest.

She heard a purr come from Adrien's lips, the vibrations from his chest making her shiver. She **_loved_ ** it when she made him purr. She loved that she could make those cute noises come from _**her**_ little kitty. She looked up, his lips were slightly parted. His eyelids flickered as he dreamt.

She wondered what he was dreaming about. She hoped it was about her. She blushed at the thought. She looked back to his lips and licked her own. She wanted to kiss them. But she wasn't sure if she should. He was sleeping. Would she wake him up? Did she _**want**_ to wake him up?

Marinette didn't know what time it was and wished she could see the clock. She shifted but was pulled closer to Adrien, his head nuzzling into her neck. He sighed in delight.

"Mmm _ **Marinette**_..." she heard him mumble.

She blushed but had a huge smile on her lips. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to his chest. He let out a relaxed sigh before purring again.

Marinette began to drift back to sleep until she got **_that_ ** feeling. She groaned. She just got **_comfortable_** and she had to go to the **_bathroom_**. She glanced up at Adrien's face. He was out cold. She tried to wiggle her way out of his hold but was pulled back, tighter.

" _ **My** _ Marinette..." he grumbled as he snuggled into her neck.

Marinette blushed but giggled. She didn't want to wake him but she had to go... _ **damn** _ bladder.

"Adrien..." she whispered, trying to pull away again.

"Don't _**go**_..." he mumbled, pulling her back again.

Marinette sighed, a soft smile on her lips.

"I'll be _**right** _ back. I got to go to the bathroom." she said, pulling away again.

"Don't _**leave** _ me..." she heard him whimper, his body tensing up.

Her eyes widened, her body stiffened. She stared at his face. He was still asleep. It seemed whatever dream he had, turned into a nightmare. Her heart hurt as she brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. She ignored her bladder. It could wait a **_little_** longer. She pulled herself closer. She felt his body relax against her, a sigh leaving his lips.

Marinette pulled herself close to his lips and kissed him. She felt Adrien stir, making her pull away. However, she was pulled back. She felt his lips softly on hers. His eyes were closed and it was a ' ** _sleepy_** ' kiss. She smiled in the kiss before closing her eyes.

Adrien softly moaned as he felt those soft lips on his own. It was the best dream he had. He slowly opened his eyes. They widened and blinked before he pulled back, a blush crossing his face. Marinette's eyes opened, confusion in them.

" _ **M-Marinette**_!" he yelped, pulling back, sitting up.

"I...I didn't!" he started, sitting up, wide eyed.

Had he started to kiss _her_ in his _**sleep**_? Did his body act on its own and try **_anything_**...

"It's _ **okay** _ Adrien." Marinette said, sitting up and placing her hand on his cheek.

She could see the shock and fear in his eyes. She couldn't understand how easily this boy could go straight to negative feelings. Although, having your mother leave you without any idea _**why**_ ; well that would cause emotional trauma, let alone _**abandonmen**_ t issues.

Marinette's eyes softened as she leaned up, making him stiffen. She ignored it and kissed him. He sat there stiff. However he relaxed against those lips. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her into his lap. She sighed into the kiss.

However, she pulled back. Adrien's eyes snapped open.

"Sorry but I have to..." she said blushing and looking over to the **_bathroom_**.

Adrien blinked at her for a moment before it clicking in his head.

" ** _Oh._** " he said blushing.

He let her go and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll be right back." she said with a smile, giving him a quick peck on his lips.

She rushed to the bathroom, _**just**_ in time too!

Adrien stared at the door for a moment before a smile crossed his lips. He glanced over to his clock. It was only 4:42am. He didn't have to start getting ready until 7 o'clock. He could go back to sleep, but now he was _**wide**_ awake. He felt refreshed. He couldn't wait until Marinette came back out of the bathroom.

Adrien laid on his bed, arms under his head. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed in delight. He heard a sigh and looked over to Plagg. He snickered. Tikki and Plagg were snuggled together in Plagg's little bed. Both had smiles on their little faces.

'I can't wait to tease him about that. Payback's a **_bitch_**.' Adrien thought with a smirk.

* * *

Soooo that's happened to me before hahaha. Many times actually. Sometimes when i gotta go...well to the bathroom. Tho I tell him 'I gotta go pee pee' haha. But the worse is when I have to leave for work; I always leave before he goes, (except on my day off). He would keep pulling me back into his arms. hahaha ^-^

 **Here is another snippet from the story:**

 ** _Chat was moving with ease as he kept the akumaized girl busy. However, a smirk came from the girl's lips. Chat didn't know how but she was able to hit him in his stomach with the baton. He fell to his knees, dropping his baton and holding his stomach._**

 ** _"Chat!" Ladybug yelled, fear in her eyes._**

 ** _Chat looked up at the girl, who had that glow around her face again._**

 ** _"Yes Hawkmoth." she said with a sick smile._**

 ** _"Now for your Miraculous." she said reaching for the ring on his hand._**

 ** _Kuwabara had reacted faster than the girl or even Ladybug, who was ready to toss her yo-yo and grab her partner. Kuwabara dived and grabbed Chat before rolling away, holding the cat close to him. Kuwabara growled as he held Chat to his chest. He didn't know what a Miraculous was or why the girl wanted it. All he knew was Chat was in trouble and he was samurai who protected the innocent._**

 ** _Chat looked up at him blinking. He wasn't sure what was going on. However, his body seemed to relax in Kuwabara's arms on instinct. Kuwabara stood up and set Chat on his feet before taking out his sword._**

 ** _"Okay Cheer-whatever your name is. You are getting on my nerves." he said stepping in front of Chat and looking ready to take on any attacks the girl would try._**

 ** _Kuwabara would protect this cat with his life if he had to. If he didn't, he couldn't call himself a cat lover! Not to mention, he was a cute little kitty. So he wouldn't let him get hurt, not on his watch!_**

 ** _Chat shook his head before reaching for his baton but realized it was still on the ground where he had been five seconds ago._**

 ** _"I appreciate the assistance, but I'm a purrofessional." Chat said feeling annoyed._**

 ** _Sure, he was grateful to this guy for saving him however, he didn't like the fact he treated him like some damsel in distress._**

 ** _"So am I." Kuwabara said with a sideways grin._**

 ** _Chat blinked at him._**

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End?**_

On that note, see you in the next chapter!


	23. Her Conflict

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** I'm soooo happy you guys responded so positively to my new story! Especially with the pairings being Kurama/Marinette and Kuwabara/Chat/Kuwabara (reason I do that is I can see them switching but I don't see either of them being pitcher or catcher...if that makes sense? ^-^; but that's just me ;P )

I think I'm gonna post at midnight for these last chapters...or at least try ^-^ (midnight where I am anyway haha).

Anyway, this story, I'm happy everyone is enjoying this and I love all of your reviews and look forward to them. I carry my ipad just to check for the reviews hahaha I'm a review whore it seems ^-^; Anyway on with the reviews!

 **Reviewers:**

 **Akkira Nala-** Yes, yes you are ^-^. We'll I'm happy you liked it ^-^ I was really worried because of the crazy fans that love chat and ladybug and their other selves. (tho I love them as a couple too obviously from this fic haha). But I'm happy someone likes the idea ^-^. You should check it out. It's called Yu Yu Hakusho. Kuwabara is my favorite character cause he is awesome; as you can see haha. So I hope do check it out and Enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess** \- Yup ^-^ Yeah tis good. And here it is!Enjoy!

 **Yamina20-** Hahaha well not realllly his girlfriend but wishes he was haha ^-^ but there is more to that scene ^_~. I'm happy you are enjoying the chapters and that's okay. I don't know, I feel like he has some form of humor. And he would show respect to someone with confidence. They aren't. They are exchange students (tho they are from Yu Yu Hakusho, I love that anime). Ahhhh...you got it wrong...*looks around* I'm mixing up the pairings and I hope I don't get strung up ^-^; And there is a little jealousy but that is a bit obvious. Well, he didn't want to go cause he was on cloud nine and wanted to cuddle and kiss his Lady haha. Otherwise, he wouldn't mind the patrol haha. Oh yes and thankies ^-^ Enjoy!

 **thekageofthenight-** Hahahaha thank you and thank you ^-^ I'm happy you like both! Now...Enjoy!

 **gerryiscool-** yay! I'm happy you like the happy and fluf ^-^ Enjoy!]

 **gruvialover23-** love is a wonderful thing, but can be in any form. It is wonderful in family love, friendship love, and especially romantic love. ^-^ Yes but for how long? ^_~. I am too ^-^ here you go! Enjoy!

 **twiflutterdazzle-** Thank you ^-^ Thank you very much ^-^ Enjoy!

 **Nekofairy-** (ch 21) Thanks, I figured he would haha. I mean he got his looks and fighting spirit from his mother, might as well get the humor from his dad right? ^_~. Thanks and I found a way...No they don't. It takes place after the events of the manga in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe and the last year of college (that's what high school is called in France apparently O.o weird). They are basically around the same ages from how I worked out the timelines. And it is not going to be a chat/mari/adrien/ladybug pairing...*hides* I am switching it up and hoping for the best. And Kuwabara is smarter and not as clumsy in the manga, hence why I'm using that for my reference. He ends up being the strongest human, after Genkai dies (sorry spoilers I guess) and can cut through any dimension with his sword...that would have been a great story *sigh* Anyway, I have like 5 chapters sort of written. I keep going back and adding things and changing things, but it is has long chapters. Like almost 5,000 words haha. (Ch 22)- That was how this story was born actually haha. Actually, I was going to pair Kurama up with Alya...but then as my brain wrote the story I realized he would be more fascinated with Marinette haha. But it started out with how Kuwabara was react to seeing Chat Noir haha. Aww thanks! And I'm planning to start posting it maybe a week or less after this one ends, which isn't too much longer. Anyway, Enjoy!

 **Anika Noni Rose-** Yay to catching up! ^-^ Aww i'm happy you love it ^-^ Oh don't worry *cheshire grin* you will like what I'm planning for him ^_~. Well wait no longer! Enjoy!

 **pinksakura271** \- Awwww thankies ^-^ That's what I was hoping with the summary ^-^ Well this chapter will give you more...and damn, did you read them all at one time? O.o Hehehe I think so too. I'm a huge Chat Noir fan myself; actually cosplayed him hehe I was in character. I made many girls blush and roll their eyes at my punny puns *cheshire grin* ^_~. Haha yeah I'm happy you enjoyed that and Plagg is totally right ^-^ Oh I have plans for Erik, don't worry about it. And I'm sure you and everyone else will be satisfied ^_~. Thank you for your review and Enjoy!

 **Lucinda-** Awww I'm happy you love it! Well it's right here ;P I have a cover for the story already but I wouldn't mind looking at your artwork ^-^ Awww *huggles* I'm soooo happy you love my story ^-^. So Enjoy!

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** Hehehe he has a backlog of stuff hehe. What addiction is that? If it's cookies...I'm sorry ^-^; but cookies are wonderful! At least it's not cheese right? ^_~. Awww and wow...-^-^- (speechless to that) Yes, it will be unbreakable and grow the more they are together, the more they love each other...and all that mushy stuff ;P Yeah, I was getting a bit worried as I was planning on posting at midnight (now haha) and I hadn't seen your review. I always look forward to your reviews as they make me smile and are extra fun to respond to ^-^ I'm happy the chapter was a special treat for you and you enjoyed it ^-^ *bumps fist* Pound it! And enjoy!

 **PureMLTrash-** (ch 21)yup ^-^ it's better than not right? Hehehe I didn't know either until I wrote it haha. Although I truly thought he would have a sense of humor. The fact Adrien had got the looks and the fiery temper from his mom, he had to get something from his dad. Why not his humor? haha ^_~. Awww I try ^-^ It's suppose to be angsty so it's totally fine here haha ^-^ Awwwww -^-^- really? awwwww it's because I love all my readers/reviewers! I wouldn't be here without you guys! And I really appreciate all my readers I really do ^-^ Awww I'm happy to be the reason for that smile ^-^ I always have a smile when I read your reviews ^-^ I look forward to it. I swear! (ch 22)- yay! I'm happy you got it! ^-^ Oooo I would have loved to hear/see you do that ^-^ I bet you were amazing! Don't worry, he isn't stealing anything i swear! well...I lied he 'is' stealing something but totally not Chat's thunder *looks around nervously* Yes the fluff is wonderful. And yes...that sucks. It happens to me too much. And then by the time I get back, he is asleep and i can't get back into that nice cuddle position T-T. Hehe well you'll like this chapter then ^_~. Enjoy!

Alright, thank you all for the reviews and now enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Her Conflict**

Marinette flushed the toilet before washing her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror. She shut off the faucet and brought her wet hands to one of her pony tails. She ran her fingers through it. She found she liked her hair down. Her fingers worked the hair bands out. Chat had done a good job tying them. They were tight but not where it would hurt pulling them out.

She let her hair fall to her shoulders. Her blueish hair fell around her face, framing it. She slowly brushed it with her hands, slightly wetting her hair a bit. She smiled at her reflection before leaving the bathroom. She looked into the room and noticed Adrien was awake, just laying in bed.

"Sorry if I woke you."

Adrien turned. He gasped. Marinette looked so **_beautiful_**. Her hair was down. Her eyes shone a brilliant blue even in the faint glow of light behind her. The glow made her look angelic.

Adrien stood up quickly, making Marinette blink. He swiftly walked towards her. Marinette blinked more. She gasped and stiffened as he pulled her into a hug. She was in shock but didn't pull away.

"You are _**gorgeous**_." he whispered as he buried his head into her shoulder.

Marinette's eyes widened.

" _ **A-Adrien**_..." was all that could come out of her lips.

He pulled back and looked down at her. Her cheeks were red and she looked **_adorable_ ** as she looked up at him. He smiled and cupped her face. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

Marinette gasped. This was the first time **_'Adrien'_** had kissed her. Sure she had kissed Adrien but that was it; she kissed **_him_** , not him kiss **_her_**. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his kiss. Adrien seemed to deepen the kiss, pulling her closer to his body. The two stayed like that for a while before they pulled away, both breathing heavily. Adrien rested his forehead against Marinette's.

"I love you _**so**_ much." he whispered.

Her face turned red. Those eyes were so intense. They had a flash of Chat in them. That made her smile. They **_were_** the same person, Chat Noir **_and_** Adrien. They were the same, even tho one was timid and the other so open. She cupped his face and smiled up.

"I love you too." she said before leaning up and kissing his lips.

Adrien hummed at the sensation and closed his eyes. He could kiss her lips **_forever_** if he could. He felt her pull away, making him open his eyes. She looked up at him.

"You should go back to sleep. You still have some time before you need to start getting ready." she said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Adrien smiled down at her.

"I can't. I'm awake now and I want to spend time with _**you**_." he said stroking her cheek.

She shivered at the touch and blushed. He smiled so warmly at her. She looked away, a bit embarrassed. He gently tilted her head back to look at him.

"I..." he started but hesitated.

How could he ask her the question he wanted? How he wanted to kiss her lips, lick her body, touch her, make her _**moan**_...

He slightly blushed. Why did Adrien have to be so **_shy_**? Why couldn't he be more **_Chat_**? Why couldn't he call on his Chat side when he _**needed**_ it for Adrien? He sighed and pulled away, looking away.

"What? What's wrong?" Marinette asked, tugging gently on his shirt.

He looked back at her. She was so sexy. Her hand clenching his shirt while looking up at him. Biting her bottom lip, her eyelashes fluttering up at him, those rosey cheeks...everything she did turned him on.

"Nothing...I just..." he said rubbing the back of his head.

'Man up!' his inner self told him.

"Shower? I mean..." his eyes widened.

He was about to suggest taking a _**shower**_ together! What was **_wrong_ ** with him?!

Marinette blinked up at him a bit confused. Her eyes widened and she pulled away. Adrien flinched.

"Oh my God! Do I _**stink**_!" she shouted, starting to smell herself.

Adrien blinked at her before laughing. He couldn't help the hard laugh that came from him. She stopped and looked at him, glaring slightly.

"I-I'm **_sorry_**." he said through chuckles.

"You smell sweet as _**always.**_ " he said, a grin falling on his lips.

She blinked at him, even more confused. He calmed down before he blushed. He was getting frustrated with himself.

"I...I just..." he tried to mutter out, looking away embarrassed.

She continued to blink at him.

"What?" she whispered, taking a step towards him.

Marinette gasped when he turned back to her. His eyes were shiny. They were hurting and confused. She reached her hand up and stroked his cheek. Both of them blushing at her touch. He looked into her eyes that held _**so**_ much love and concern. He clenched his fists at his side. Why couldn't Adrien just **_tell_** her how much he _**wanted**_ her?

"I want..." he said, taking in a breath, "I want to _**touch**_ you Marinette."

Adrien had so much **_want_** in his green eyes.

Marinette gasped, her breath hitching in her throat. Her eyes widened. She understood. However, this was _**Adrien**_ asking to...

Her mouth opened and then closed. She felt her heart flutter. She felt her breath quickening.

"Calm down, _**breathe**_." Adrien said, pulling her to his chest and petting her head.

He growled at himself. Why was it so **_easy_** for Marinette to accept **_Chat's_** touch so easily. But when **_Adrien_** asks, she gets so **_flustered_**.

Marinette felt the dizziness subside and was able to calm down.

"A-Adrien..." she whispered against his chest.

"I..." he started.

"I _**want** _ you too..." she whispered.

Adrien's eyes widened as he pulled her back to look at her. Her face was so **_red_**. Her face so **_vulnerable_**. He gulped. Why was he nervous all of a sudden? Chat would have already taken her into the bathroom. He would have started to roam his hands over her **_body_**...

He growled and laid his head in the crook of her neck. She jumped, wide eyes and confusion.

" _ **Why**_..." he mumbled.

Marinette glanced at him on her shoulder.

"Why can't I _**always** _ be Chat..."

Marinette froze, her eyes widening even more. She pulled back, making his head snap up, his eyes widening. She cupped his face and kissed him, her eyes closed. Her face was red but she didn't care. She heard how much **_hurt_** was in his voice. Why didn't he like himself, as **_Adrien_**

Adrien froze in the kiss before slowly wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him; closing his eyes. She moved her hands around his neck. He moaned as he felt her tongue slip into his mouth. He gently squeezed her closer.

Marinette pulled back and looked up as Adrien opened his eyes. She stared into his green eyes. She had finally been able to calm her heart. Just **_those_** words made her mind click the truth the two _**were**_ one. She thought she already knew _ **that**_. However, deep down she had kept them separate.

"But you are _**you**_. You are both Adrien Agreste _**and**_ Chat Noir. You are my partner and my friend. You are my crush and my silly kitty. You are my _**everything**_. I accept all of you, why can't you accept all of _**yourself**_?" she said a smile on her lips.

Adrien had been holding back the tears. He didn't want to cry. He had cried as Chat but _**never** _ as Adrien. Never in front of **_Marinette._** He didn't want to but those ** _eyes_** were so comforting and loving...

Marinette hushed him as she brushed away a tear.

"It's okay. Don't you remember what I said? You can _**always**_ show me your vulnerable side. As Chat Noir _**and**_ as Adrien Agreste."

He closed his eyes and collapsed to the ground bringing a surprised Marinette with him. She sat in his lap as he cried against her shoulder. His heart felt as if it was slowly healing. His heart was broken. It had broke the day his mother walked out on him and his father.

Adrien had kept all his emotions to himself to be strong for his father. He didn't want him to worry about him. He didn't want _**anyone**_ to worry about him. He thought he could handle the stress and hurt by himself. However, he realized he was doing the same thing Marinette had done with the attempted rape.

She was stronger than him as she was able to deal better than **_he_** was. He cried harder, feeling everything leaving his body. Marinette hummed softly while petting his head. She let him cry on her shoulder, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Once he was done he pulled back. She smiled up at him and wiped the last tears away before cupping his cheek.

"I'm here for you _**always**_." she said before giving him a quick kiss.

Adrien nodded before scooping her up in his arms; standing up. She yelped before wrapping her arms around his neck, blinking up at him. He gave her a smile so full of **_love_** , it gave her shivers of pleasure over her body.

" ** _Marinette._** " he said huskily.

She trembled, looking up at him with a red face.

He went into the bathroom, locking it behind him.

* * *

So this went differently than I originally planned but it still fits with the main plan ^-^ It was going to be him as Chat but...I think this works out a bit better, don't you? ^_~. See you all in the next chapter!


	24. Her Shower

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One. Add On: sexual stuff. I tried to tone it down, not sure if I did enough but I know you won't complain...just hope I don't get in trouble *looks around* You've been warned!

 **A/N:** I'm sooo happy you guys liked that last chapter...and as you saw (I'm assuming anyway) from my warning that things are about to happen...interesting things. I'm sure you will all enjoy this hehehe also, another one of you guys did an adorable drawing for my fic (not the adorable one that I'm using for my cover art right now) and it's sooo adorable I want to share it. However since websites can't be shown here (which I get it, to protect us from spammers and I appreciate it) I'm gonna beat the system ^_~. They are on Facebook and look up Lucinda-chan. You'll see a bunch at first but the one with the very prettily drawn blond girl with big blue eyes and bright smile; hair in pigtails. With artist written under her name. That is the one you should pic. And OMG very cute and snuggly picture! She also drew the cover art for my crossover ^-^ so check them both out!

Ahem...now that I've fangasismed over those pictures...*looks around* I realized something while taking a shower (most ideas and revelations come to me while washing my hair in the shower apparently ^-^; ) something huge...kisses break all curses in the show. Here me out! So I was thinking about my next story and was thinking of a way for a certain akuma to get turned back to normal and then a kiss came to mind (trust me it's not spoiling and it's not who you think and all that ;P ) Then I remembered that Ivan turned back when Ladybug made Myene kiss him. Ladybug brought Chat Noir back to normal with a kiss...those were the only too but even in the song: 'the power of love always so strong'. I've always wondered why that was there. It didn't make sense. But now it makes sense...o.o Well, it does take place in France and even better Paris, the city of love. But still...thought I would share that little knowledge bubble...anyway on to the reviews!

 **Reviewers:**

 **Tiger Priestess-** Hehehe *cheshire grin* Enjoy!

 **Nekofairy-** Yeah, they were in front of the bathroom but he carried her back into the bathroom; which she had just walked out of hahaha. My brain makes a LOT of mistakes when I'm tired. Both at work and at home...it's not good when I do that ^-^; thanks I try to get everyone ^-^ And I know not too people pay attention to the end, like right after the story is done; so they'll miss seeing my responses. So I do it first. And I put the name in **bold** and  underline so they can easily find their name ^-^. It's really good, if you can find it...I don't know if it will be easy to find as it was made back in 1992-1994, even tho the anime wasn't shown (in the US until 2004 haha). Yup, tho when I originally had the idea it was for him to be with Alya and keep Mari with Chat/Adrien...buut as my mind wandered I realized that Kurama would have fallen for Mari first (if he met her first anyway) and then the thought of Kuwabara loving cats and how he would treat him soooo nice with his hands...*mental drools* Anyway, I'm more of a Yusuke/Kuwa fan...and that will play in that story somewhere *cheshire grin*He will and much more *looks around* I'm evil haha Yup tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya all tomorrow, it's only a day away! Sorry had to do it! Enjoy!

 **thekageofthenight-** First off, your reviews never seem to get sent to my email O.o but at least I can see them on the site haha (usually copy and past people's names from the email when I write these things) but I've written your name soooo many times I can spell it by heart haha ;P Anyway, yay! I'm happy you think it's perfect! I was going to have Chat do many naughty things after having a heart to heart talk...but I still have that somewhere later but THAT turned out different too; but that one I like because it's only borderline sexual *looks around* can't wait for that chapter haha. I know right! I'm super excited myself and it is sooooo hard not to post them all at once. But I'm being a good girl ^-^ also, it's giving me time to write the next story...which i haven't told the name of o.o i'm sooo stupid haha I'll leave the name at the end of this story I guess haha. Enjoy!

 **Yamina20-** About damn time right? Hahaha You will but I'm evil...*looks around* Anyway, Enjoy!

 **Mamanele** \- oooohhh it's gonna be good...it helps to have a boyfriend who is very touchy...*looks around and blushes* -^-^- and you will but with a little something else ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Lucinda-** hi ^-^ hehe I know we talked earlier but I'm still answering your comment here instead of while we are talking ;P Although I usually write these reviews way before I post and I keep track of new reviews before i post...but anyway, we are actually talking while I'm writing this hehe (around the talk of asbergers if you remember that conversation haha) Anyway, love that you loved it! And here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **(\\(-v-)/)-** Hehehe yeah what nerds but I'm a nerd too haha so ;P I will and I know right! They are too cute and too shy for their own good! Aww thankies *huggles* and thank you for the review ^-^ Enjoy!

 **PureMLTrash-** Of course! When I read that and saw I could message you I did it. Awww I'm happy cause I try to go for that in my writing. I want people to see it in their minds like a movie and even feel as if they are there ^-^ I'm happy I did it with you! hahaha I would have loved to see that. That must have been adorable and funny at the same time; like out of an anime hehe. Awww I hope they cheer you up ^-^ And hopefully I can keep up my writing spree for the summer. We shall see tho. Although I'm working on chapter 6 of my crossover fic...I'm going to try anyway. Luckily I don't go to work til late on Thursdays (tomorrow) so I don't have to go to bed early and then I should be awake enough to post at midnight tomorrow as well (tho i work at 6:30am on Friday haha). Now Saturday...that will be hard as I work overnights Saturday into Sunday. I go in at 10pm Saturday night. So I'll try to post on Sunday around noon, hopefully. (eastern time) Thankies and here ya go! Enjoy!

 **Titans4life-** haha sorry about that...you will need more tho hehe ^_~. Thankies I will! haha Enjoy!

 **pinksakura271-** Yes you are haha (cause sakura means cherryblossoms but you know that haha). damn...how long did that take you o.o Tho the chapters aren't too long, or I personally don't think so. I usually write longer chapters haha. Yup and I agree it did ^-^ yes on all of that. I touch on that more in a later chapter, more in depth. But a little is touched in this chapter too. And I agree, no Chat without Adrien ^-^. Plagg feels like eating cheese ;P I kid, no he has tried in the past but the blond is so stubborn haha. Anyway, Enjoy!

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** Well I try ^-^I mean, when I read a fanfic and got responses my heart fluttered with joy so I know other's would feel the same ^-^. I also like to talk too much haha sooo that's another reason probably ;p Yeah I agree, insecure is only part of what he is...maybe self loathing? self doubting? broken too *shrugs* many things I think. Hehehe I'm a foreplayer ^_~. I love it but it's nice isn't it hehe. *takes a chocolate chip cookie* Thankies ^-^ *munches on it* Yes. But Marinette can do so because she understands. She is both Ladybug and Marinette. Lady Duepin-Chen and Marinette Bug? I tried to do what you did but doesn't sound as cool haha. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Her Shower**

Adrien went to his shower and turned it on, not letting go of the red and slightly stuttering Marinette. She wasn't even making **_words_** , it was just noises. Somehow, Marinette's words had made his two seperate sides join as **_one_**. Not her stuttering ones of course. The ones before he brought her into the bathroom. Her words had made him **_whole_** again. Marinette had made him **_complete_**. He felt like his true self. He could be his true self. Both in Chat Noir _**and**_ in Adrien Agreste.

Marinette snapped back to reality when he gently set her on her feet. She blinked at him as he had his hand around her waist. He looked down at her with so much love that she felt that if he wasn't holding her, she would have fallen to the floor. He held her firmly with one arm while he reached up and stroked her cheek. He moved his hand gently as if trying to memorize her face with his hand.

"I _**want**_ you Marinette. But I won't do _**anything**_ you don't want to do or aren't _**ready**_ for. So let me know now. I won't be hurt if you decide to leave. I **_purromise_** you." he said a Chat like smile on Adrien's lips.

The pun seemed to calm Marinette down. She smiled up at Adrien. She could start to see the steam coming from the open shower. It didn't have a curtain or even a sliding door. It was a big shower. It reminded her of a locker room shower, just with one showerhead. She wondered why she didn't notice it before. Her thought was brought back to Adrien as he stood there, waiting for her answer.

Was she ready? It wasn't even a week since **_'it'_** happened. Was she **_emotionally_** ready? She was fine when Chat did...

She blushed at remembering his mouth.

" _ **Marinette**_?"

Marinette looked up at him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. That he wouldn't push her. That he would **_stop_** if she asked. That he would pull away if he noticed she couldn't handle anymore. She took in a deep breath before slowly nodding.

"I want you to _**tell** _ me." he said.

"I will _**not**_ take a nod. I want you to tell me it's **_okay_**." Adrien said, his hand still stroking her face before a finger curled under her chin.

He bent down low, his lips hovering over hers, their eyes locked.

"I..." she stuttered.

She closed her eyes, composing herself. She opened her eyes, full of confidence.

"I am ready _ **.**_ I want you, _**all** _ of you." she said.

Adrien searched her eyes and saw she **_was_ ** ready. He smiled before gently kissing her lips. She sighed. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He smirked into the kiss.

Slowy, his hands moved up and down her sides. She shivered at the touch. She could feel the tingling sensation through her shirt. His fingers moved up, lightly brushing over her erect nipples. She gasped in the kiss, making him slide his tongue into her mouth. She moan at his tongue.

Marinette never noticed his hands unbuttoning the pajama top until it was open. She pulled back making Adrien stop. He started down at her with wide eyes. She bit her lower lip, looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Sorry, I was surprised." she whispered before reaching up and massaging his head behind his human ear.

He leaned into the touch which made her giggle.

"Silly _**kitty**_." she whispered, making him purr.

Marinette pulled away, making him pout. However, his eyes widened as she slipped the already unbutton top off and onto the floor. He stared at her body, making her blush. She looked away and down. Her hands crossed over her chest. She glanced back at him. He licked his lips before taking off his shirt.

Marinette had no time to drool or even faint as he pulled her to his naked chest. Both of them gasped at the sensation. Neither of them felt their naked bodies against another naked body before. The sensation was new and it was _**wonderful**_.

Marinette's breath hitched when Adrien nibbled on her bottom lip before sliding his tongue back into her mouth. She moan before pushing closer. She felt his warm body yet she shivered at the sensation. He smirked into her mouth before pulling away. She whimpered, making him grin. So **_Chat_ ** like.

"May I _ **Princess Lady**_?" he asked hesitantly reaching his hand to the hem of her pajama pants.

Marinette's face flushed the **_reddest_** Adrien had ever seen. She gulped. She could feel his hand hovering so close to the hem. She could feel his hand twitching. He _**wanted** _ to take them off. She bit her lower lip before nodding.

"What did I **_say_**?" he whispered leaning in and nibbling on her neck.

She gasped.

"Yes! _ **Please**_!" she whispered.

"Mmm?" he asked against her neck, a smirk on his lips.

"T-take them _**off**_ , p-please." she whispered before letting out another gasp as he licked the hickey he had made the other night.

"As you wish **_Purrincess_**." he purred against her neck.

He knelt down in front of her. He looked at her as his fingers gently slipped behind the hem, making her shiver. Her eyes were wide and her face was red. He gave her a comforting smile before slowly pulling her pants down. He gently picked up her one leg, pulling the leg out before doing the same to the other leg.

Adrien looked up at her. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw her naked body. She crossed her legs, her arms across her chest. She was embarrassed and it was so **_adorable_**. He stood up and quickly removed his pants, his boxers with them. Marinette would have fainted but Adrien scooped her up into his arms. He looked down at her, his eyes full of love. She shivered in delight at the look.

Adrien carried her to the shower, which was warm. He turned it up more, making it hotter. He set her feet down. He held her, both of them under the showerhead. They both sighed in pleasure as the hot water poured over their naked bodies.

Adrien looked down, blinking away the water droplets. Marinette looked up at him, doing the same. He pulled her closer before bending down and kissing her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled closer.

He held her waist with one hand while his other reached for his bodywash.

Adrien pulled back from the kiss and let her go. Marinette jumped and opened her eyes. He smiled at her before taking his bodywash and squeezing a good amount into his right hand, before putting the bottle back on the shelf. She looked at him a bit confused.

"We _**are**_ taking a shower after all. Can I have the **_pleasure_** of washing my Princess Lady's **_body_**?" he said, his eyes sparkling.

Marinette's eyes widened and she shivering in delight at the thought.

Adrien waited, rubbing his hands so they grew soapy.

"Yes." she said as she nodded.

He smiled before slowly starting with her neck, massaging his soapy hands over her shoulders, then down her arms. He heard her moan and felt her shiver under his touch. His hands roamed and massaged her body. She gripped his shoulders at the sensations that his hands gave her.

Adrien felt himself getting turned on at each moan that came from those lips of hers. He felt his lower regions growing tight. He gulped before kneeling down and massaging her inner thighs.

Marinette gasped, putting her hands into his hair and massaging them. His hands were gentle as he thoroughly cleaned her lower body, ignoring the most **_important_** part. However, he **_couldn't_** ignore it any longer. He looked up at her, a bit shyly.

" _ **Marinette**_?" he asked.

Marinette looked down at him and groaned at how **_sexy_** he looked. His green eyes were so adorable as they were shyly looking up at her. His head was tilted slightly to the side and he looked almost like a kitty cat. She bit her lip.

"Please _**Adrien**_..." she whimpered.

That was all he needed before he began to clean her. She arched her back as his soapy fingers massaged her. Her hands gripped his hair but not too hard. He didn't mind and purred at her moans. She wasn't loud but he was okay with that.

Marinette could feel that tightness come back and clenched her hands. Adrien felt it and pulled away. He chuckled at her whimper.

"Not _ **yet**_." he said standing up, putting his hands behind her to wash the soap off his hands.

"It's time to rinse off." he said, backing away, letting her have the hot water for herself.

He shivered but it was both at the cold **_and_ ** the sight in front of him. He watched the soap slowly wash away from her body. She blinked at him with a blush that he thought would never leave her face. He licked his lips at the delicious sight.

Adrien grabbed the body wash and was going to put it into his hands when Marinette took it. He blinked at her. She gave him a shy smile before putting it into her hands.

"It's _**my**_ turn kitty." she said.

Adrien's eyes widened before yelping at her soapy hands on his chest. He looked down at her. But she couldn't look up at him. He stared for a moment but soon relaxed into her soft touch. She slowly roamed his body with her soapy hands. He purred as she knelt down and massaged his inner thighs with her hands.

He heard her gasp and he looked down. Her eyes were looking at his groin. He blushed and instinctively covered it with his hands. She looked up at him before giggling. It was normal size, or so she thought. She had never **_seen_** a penis before. Well in **_real_** life. She had seen it in biology class. She smiled warmly before hesitantly removing his hands.

Marinette took in a breath before cleaning it. Adrien growled out in pleasure and placed his hands into her hair. He gently scraped her scalp with his finger nails. She moaned in pleasure at his hands on her head. Still continued, loving the gasps, purrs, and other **_cute_** and **_sexy_ ** noises that escaped his lips. She could feel he was close and pulled away.

Adrien let out a low growl mixed with a whimper.

"Only _**fair**_." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

Adrien pouted before gently pulling her to stand. He crushed her to his chest and passionately kissed her. Her hands were against his chest. She gasped into the kiss before melting. She didn't feel herself slowly being moved backwards until her back gently pressed up against a cold surface.

Her eyes snapped open and she pushed away. Adrien's eyes widened and he pulled away. He stared at her, fear in his green eyes. She looked back, fear in hers but for a _**different**_ reason.

 _ **Erik**_ had flashed before her eyes the minute her back touched the wall of the shower. She felt so embarrassed and her chest tightened up at seeing Adrien's scared eyes. He looked ready to run away. If he had his cat ears, they would **_certainly_** be pressed against his head.

Marinette's eyes glazed over with tears that wanted to fall. She was so **_pathetic_**! She wanted Adrien so **_bad._** She wanted him so bad but she couldn't stop **thinking**...

She slid down the wall of the shower, her knees up to her chest, her head buried into her knees.

"I-I'm _**sorry**_ Marinette." Adrien said.

He wanted to hold her, but he felt she might not want to be touched. How **_stupid_** he was! She was almost _**raped!**_ It hadn't even been a week and here he was, in the **_shower,_** pushing her up against the _**wall**_...

He growled at himself and turned to leave.

"Don't go. Don't _**leave**_ me..." she whimpered.

Adrien turned back around. He saw those beautiful blue eyes. They were full of tears. They were fearful. They were full of **_shame_**...

Adrien went to her, falling to his knees and pulling her to his chest, sitting her into his lap. The water growing cold and falling on the two. He held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked her back while his other hand pet her head. He purred against her ear, trying to sooth her.

"I...I'm _**so**_... ** _s-sorry_**..." she whispered through her sobs.

"You don't have to **_apologize_** Marinette." he whispered back.

"I _**tried**_...I _**really**_ did..." she cried.

"I _**know**_ you did. You did very good. You were my **_good_ ** girl." he said kissing the top of her head before pulling her closer.

"I don't...I don't _**d-deserve**_ you..." she sobbed out.

" _ **I** _ don't deserve _**you**_ Marinette ** _._** " Adrien said.

He said it with so much conviction that she pushed back and blinked up at him. His eyes showed he **_meant_ ** those words. He **_truly_** felt he didn't deserve the kind, beautiful, sweet girl. He was **_lucky_ ** to have her and his luck usually wasn't **_'this'_** good.

" _ **Adrien**_..." she whispered, her eyes filling with more tears.

Marinette's eyes filled with hurt that it made Adrien flinch.

"Don't _**ever**_ say that." she said softly, cupping his face.

Adrien held her hand to his face and nuzzled into it.

"You're my silly _ **kitty**_. You are my **_everything_**. I don't deserve someone as amazing as **_you_**." she whispered.

Adrien's heart fluttered before he stroked her cheek with his free hand, his other still holding her hand to his face.

"You are so wonderful, you know that? You are my **_everything_**. You **_complete_** me Marinette." he whispered.

Before she could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened before she closed them, relaxing in his lap and in his arms. She rested her hands against his chest. She felt so ** _secure_** in his arms.

They pulled away. He rested his forehead on hers. They stared into each other's eyes. Both shivered, from the cold water and the **_love_** they felt spark between them. They didn't move. They sat there on the wet cold floor staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Adrien was the first to pull away, giving Marinette a quick kiss on her lips.

"You're going to get sick if we stay in here." he said, shifting to stand up.

Marinette clung to Adrien, nuzzling her head into his chest. He froze before smiling warmly at her. He scooped her up. This time she didn't yelp, but instantly wrap her arms around his neck and snuggled under his chin. He blushed slightly but smiled. He held her tightly, turning off the water.

Adrien didn't want to let her go, but he needed to dry off, as did Marinette. He set her down and draped a towel over her head. She looked up at him with **_adorable_** blue eyes through the towel. His breathe hitched in his throat before he cupped her cheek. She leaned into his hand. He smiled at her before pulling away, earning a whimper from her. He winked at her with a smile before grabbing a towel. He began to dry himself off.

Marinette stood there and watched him. The towel was still draped over her head, which hid her blush. He turned around and saw her looking. She blinked and looked away.

Adrien snickered before finishing off. He put his boxers and pants back on. He left the shirt alone before putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him. He chuckled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Hurry up and dry off. I need to start getting ready for school and **_you_** should go **_home_**." he said, his smile turning sad.

Marinette nodded but just stood there. He smiled at her before giving her a quick kiss on her lips and leaving her in the bathroom. She stood there for a minute.

"What **_happened_**?"

Marinette jumped when she heard Tikki's voice.

"H-how **_long_ ** have you been ** _h-here_**?!" she stuttered.

"I just came in when Adrien opened the door. Are you **_alright_**?" Tikki asked, flying in front of her face.

Marinette looked down.

"Yeah, but I'm still not **_ready_** it seems."

Tikki looked at her chosen before meeting her eyes again.

"It's going to take time Marinette. Adrien knows that. **_Chat_ ** knows that. They will be patient with you. Just be patient with **_yourself_**." she said with a kind smile.

Marinette smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks Tikki."

She smiled back.

"We should probably leave." Marinette said, quickly drying off and putting her clothes back on.

"Tikki, transform me!"

Ladybug took a peek out the bathroom window before heading back home.

* * *

I'm horrible...I know haha But it's not a hurt/comfort/romance for a reason right? ^_~.

By the way, I was sooo stupid. I forgot to tell you all the name of my next story ^-^; It will be called: **Demons, Akumas, and Love Oh My!** I don't know, it seems to fit in my head haha ^-^ Anyway...

See you all in the next chapter!


	25. Her Terror

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** So good news! I forgot something big...I turned my calendar over and realized I'm on vacay next week! Now I know what you are all thinking...where are you going for your vacay? Well, I'm staying home haha. I just needed to get away from work. I was getting exhausted and making mistakes at work. But also I need to get ready for AnimeNext coming in AC ^-^ i live next to Atlantic City sooooo I can't wait! i'm going as Chat Noir; as it was a hit at the comic con in AC ^-^ I can't wait to be punny and flirty ^_~. But the good news is I can work on the other story ^-^ I will post that one on Sunday June 12 ^-^ not sure what time...but I will do midnight after that date ^-^ I am working on chapter 6 now so I hope I can finish it by the time I start posting it ^-^ and the chapters are long...4500-5000 long *looks around* I don't know what it is with YYH but I tend to write longer chapters when it comes to that anime haha.

Also sorry I'm posting this at 5am but my boyfriend made me go to bed early cause I have work at 6:30am and I need to walk my butt there right now haha 35 min walk and need breakfast. Sorry for any heart attacks from this being late...and this chapter haha Enjoy!

 **Reviewers:**

 **Titans4life-** Yes, yes they did hehe (love the pun ^_~. ) You can stay! You'll miss the good stuff if you leave ;P Enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess-** Yes, that is the real problem now isn't it? And yes, so sweet and patient ^-^ Enjoy!

 **thekageofthenight-** I'm sooo happy ^-^ I'm happy cause I felt so stupid not saying the title before now haha. You haven't and I like how you noticed ^-^ I designed it like that because it's his princess but the story is about her ;p I'm sorry for doing that to you ^-^; You must live in England or some place across the Atlantic for it to be 5am there. It was midnight (on the dot too hehe) where I am. But I know that feeling haha ^-^; can't sleep until you finish reading something or writing or drawing haha. Sorry to do that to you. I hope you had a good day at work; and that you were well rested to do it too haha. ^-^ Enjoy!

 **PureMLTrash-** I do the same thing! When no one is home...*looks around* I was doing it earlier yesterday. I had the entire apartment to myself. So I was writing for the crossover, listening/singing to music, looking at reviews and talking to someone (who drew the next story's cover pic ^-^ ) haha. Yes, yes it was midnight, where I am anyway haha. I'm sooo happy that it's helping ^-^. Trust me, there are some people's reviews I don't get through my email and it annoys me. I have to keep both my email and my review page up to make sure I get everyone's reviews. I know! Aren't they! Yeah, you got it; well he was cuddling with Tikki until she left haha. He probably wanted to go back to sleep tho haha. That's not what I'm worried about haha. I don't want to get banned from the site! Unless the rules changed...I remember back in the day you couldn't even curse. And then they put a curse filter you could turn on or off. I wanted to write so much more in detail but I don't want to get banned. I've been a member since 2004...12 years omg I'm old x-x. Anyway...on that note that makes me feel worse Enjoy! haha ^-^;

 **Yamina20-** Thanks ^-^ I'm happy you enjoyed it and yeah, I mean it was only a couple days since it happened so that would be too quick. Thankies I tried to make it with in the restrictions of the site so I'm happy it was still good ^-^ Enjoy!

 **pinksakura271-** Yes and being that is also my weakness in many ways I understand haha ^-^; Yes he is very evil hehe and yes the ears and his tail would have moved sadly too; tho i didn't mention that haha. Oh Erik get's it and good but not from who you would expect ^_~. Hmmm...would be interesting wouldn't it? He doesn't know what to say, he's not good with the comforting stuff...but you'll see Enjoy!

 **Lucinda-** Hey ^-^ Happy you loved it and here ya go! Enjoy!

 **(\\(-v-)/)-** yay! ^-^ Oh trust me...my fingers wanted to continue into more details but my brain kept saying: it's only M not MA it's not the adultfanfiction site haha. I have an account there too but haven't posted this there yet. Plus i don't want to promote people from here to there in case they are under 18 years. Yup I felt that a real victim would try to push forward but still have trouble. Makes two of us haha but there is time...*looks around* Hehe tease is better than nothing ^_~. Thank you for the review! Enjoy!

 **InuLuna19-** Thanks ^-^ I was trying to make it believable, I'm happy I was able to do it ^-^ Thankies, Enjoy!

 **Anika Noni Rose-** ^-^ happy you enjoyed both! I know right?! You just want to snuggle them ^-^ Here it is! So Enjoy!

 **Mamanele-** Yes you were ^-^ *gives you cookie* hahaha well can't go all the way, not yet ^_~. Oh yet, there is...and you will find out...*looks around* Enjoy!

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** Hahaha i don't know if you were sarcastic or agreeing with me ;P haha Yes I agree very much ^-^ Hehe ^-^ I'm happy that it didn't ^_~. Yes, it is. I can picture everything I write down...it's like a workout for my brain. I get so tired sometimes when I write too much and i feel like I just ran a mile...it's weird o.o But writing 'those' kinds of scenes...well -^-^;- So thank you for appreciating it ^-^ Yeah, it will take time or some form of closure, something that can bring her back to herself...*looks around* Yes he is wonderful! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Her Terror**

Adrien went to school miserable, _ **again.**_ Alya and Nino were worried and thought the dinner didn't go well. However Adrien told them it was something else and he ' ** _really_** ' didn't want to talk about it. Alya tried her best but saw the more she bothered him about it, the _**worse** _ he got. She ended up leaving him alone.

Chloe had noticed Adrien's pain but she was still in so much pain **_herself._** She still needed time. Maybe ** _one_** day she would be able to go back to having a friendly relationship with him but she wasn't ready for that. She probably wouldn't for awhile.

At lunch time, Adrien stayed behind in the classroom. Nino and Alya wanted to stay with him but he insisted on being alone. He didn't even feel like eating and had Nathalie,before leaving for school; that he wasn't going home for lunch. He told her he would get something with his friends. However, he was too _**depressed**_ to eat, he didn't feel hungry.

He sat in his seat, head down.

Plagg looked at his chosen. He didn't like seeing him miserable. He knew he couldn't say anything to make Adrien feel better. So he didn't say anything at all. He didn't even feel like eating **_cheese_**!

Adrien sighed and pulled at his hair. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was upset at himself for not taking it slow. He had _**rushed**_. He couldn't believe he had done that, pushed her up against the wall of the shower. Sure, it wasn't rough and it was slow. However, he still hated himself. He slowly thought about what Chat Noir would do. He shook his head. He ' ** _was_** ' Chat Noir. He had accepted that last night. However, he felt himself wanting to just keep them separate again.

He sighed as he buried his head into his arms on his desk. There was no one in the school. They either went home or out somewhere for lunch. He was happy to be alone, for _**once**_. He needed to think. However, his thoughts were interrupted.

" _ **Adrien**_."

Adrien's head snapped towards the door. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a snarl.

" _ **Erik.**_ " he growled, standing up.

Erik walked into the room and locked the door behind him. Adrien got into a defensive stance. His hands were out at his sides, as if he had claws.

"What do ** _you_ ** want." Adrien growled.

He had a _**bad** _ feeling...

"I love _**Marinette**_." Erik said, making Adrien growl, but the boy continued.

"But I can't have her while **_you_** are around. There's nothing I can do to stop **_Chat_** ," Adrien's eyes widened at hearing that, "but _**you**_ I can take _**care**_ of." he said, pulling out a knife.

Adrien's eyes widened more. He reached behind him but realized he didn't have his baton. He **_wasn't_** Chat, he was **_Adrien_**. He couldn't change into Chat Noir either. He was in trouble.

Neither boy noticed the little cat kwami fly out of the open window.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~~_**

Marinette was depressed. She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't ** _like_ ** what she saw. She put her hair back into the pig tails. She felt she needed something that reminded her of her _**old** _ self. Her self before **_that_ ** night.

Her parents noticed something wrong. However Marinette claimed she was probably getting sick. That could be true as she _**had** _ been sitting in a cold shower for a while earlier that morning...although they didn't know _**that.**_

Marinette stared up at her ceiling, sighing. What was _**wrong**_ with her? She was trying so **_hard_ ** to be strong. To go back to **_normal_**. To let Adrien and Chat touch her, _**love**_ her...

Marinette groaned in frustration and covered her face with her arms.

"You need to be _**patient**_ with yourself." Tikki said, sitting next to her chosen.

"I know...but I just feel so _**useless**_..." she mumbled.

Tikki was going to say something however she sensed Plagg. However before she could say something, Plagg banged against the window in Marinette's room. Her eyes snapped open and she looked over, fear in her eyes.

However, they calmed down as they recognized the little black Kwami. However, something was wrong. She stood up and opened the window.

Plagg was out of breath and fainted. Marinette yelped but caught him in her hands.

"Plagg!" Tikki gasped landing next to him in Marinette's hand.

"What's wrong? Where's _**Adrien**_?" Marinette asked.

Her heart was pounding. Her chest hurt. Her gut said something **_bad_ was _go_** ing on...

"He's in _**trouble**_." gasped Plagg before taking in some breathes.

Plagg would have asked for some cheese, however, there was no time.

"That _**Erik**_ guy has him cornered in the classroom, with a **_knife_**!"

Marinette's eyes widened.

"What?" she whispered.

She felt like she was going to either cry or pass out.

"He **_needs_** Ladybug!" he shouted, fear in his voice and eyes.

Plagg tried to act strong, but he put his pride aside for his chosen.

"I...but..." she stuttered.

Marinette couldn't face Erik. She couldn't as Ladybug. What if she stood there? What if she made it worse? What if she got there too _**late**_...

" _ **Marinette**_!"

Her eyes looked at Tikki.

"You _**can**_ do it! You are _**Ladybug**_! You are _**strong**_ and _**brave**_! You will be fine, **_Adrien_** will be _**fine**_." she said giving her a determined look.

Marinette stared into her kwami's eyes for a moment before taking in a deep breath.

Her blue eyes turned determined.

"Tikki, transform me!"

 ** _~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~~_**

Adrien slowly moved up the steps. He was trying to think what he should do. Lunch had only just started, meaning it would be an hour before anyone would come back to the room. _**At least** _ forty minutes if someone came back early. If he was **_lucky_** anyway.

So he needed to hold out until then, somehow.

"You can't _**run**_. You don't have your _**friends**_. You don't have your **_bodyguard_**. You are **_alone_**." Erik said, slowly climbing the steps.

Adrien winched at those words. The day he **_wanted_** to be alone is the day he shouldn't have been. This day was starting to turn into one of _**those**_ days. His eyes flickered to the knief. His brain thought about all the moves he learned in karate.

There were moves to disarm an opponent. However, he didn't know how Erik was going to attack him. He didn't know if he would play dirty. No, he **_knew_ ** he would play dirty. That meant he needed to be **_extra_** careful.

"Give up." Erik said, almost up the stairs.

Adrien was trapped. The wall was almost behind him. He could run to the right towards the window which was open. Maybe he could wave someone down? He could run to the left and try to head to the door, unlock it, and run. However, what about **_Plagg_**? Adrien's eyes widened and his face paled a bit. Plagg was in his _**bag**_ still! Or so he believed. He _**couldn't**_ leave him!

Erik saw the terror in Adrien's eyes and snickered. He thought **_he_** was making that look across that beautiful face. He growled. He wanted to **_scar_** up that beautiful face. Maybe Marinette would stop loving the blonde.

Erik was an athlete. He was on almost every sports team and the star player. He was also handsome. He had **_so_ ** many girls fawning over him. However, none of them mattered to him. None of them stole his breath away like **_Marinette_**. None of them were as beautiful as that bluenette beauty. None of them could hold a flame to her, as she outshined them **_all_**.

"She **_will_ ** be mine." he said with a snicker.

Adrien froze. Anger filled him as he gritted his teeth. He _**wouldn't**_ let Erik touch his ** _Princess_**. He wouldn't have Erik get _**near**_ his **_Princess_**. He wouldn't let Erik _**have** **his Princess**_!

"She's **_mine_**!" growled Adrien, his hands out as if he had claws.

Erik jumped, not expecting that. However, before he could recover, Adrien jumped at him. He was able to knock the knife away before punching Erik in the nose. Erik hissed in pain before covering his face and backing away. He missed the step and fell backwards. He tumbled down the steps, landing hard on his shoulder. He hissed in pain, clutching his arm.

Adrien wanted to continue, but saw this was his chance. He rushed down the stairs, reaching for his bag. However Erik somehow got up and tackled Adrien to the grown. Adrien hit the back of his head on the step. He yelped in pain and his hands went straight to the back of his head. He was lucky it didn't open up or he didn't get a concussion.

Erik held Adrien down. Adrien glared up at the guy, his lips curled up in a growl.

"I _**won't** _ let you _**touch**_ her." Adrien growled.

"What are you going to do about it, **_pretty boy_**?" Erik said with a smirk before pulling Adrien up by his collar.

Adrien grabbed the guy's hands and jerked. Erik hissed as the pain went up his shoulder. He let Adrien go and grabbed his shoulder. Adrien saw his opportunity. He punched Erik in the gut, causing spit and some blood to come out of his mouth.

Adrien felt his rage coming back. He wanted to **_kill_ ** this guy. He wanted to rip him **_apart_**. It was ' ** _his_** ' fault that Marinette was afraid of Adrien's **_touch_**. It was **_his_ ** fault Adrien felt _**guilty** _ he couldn't _**protect** _ Marinette. It was _**his**_ fault for Marinette being out of school for two weeks. It was **_all Erik's_ _fault_**!

However, while he got caught up in his emotion, he didn't see the punch thrown his way, until it was too late. He was hit _**hard** _ in the gut causing Adrien to fall to his knees, gasping for air. He shut his eyes as he clutched his stomach. He coughed up blood. He forgot Erik was an athlete and even though Adrien was _**slim**_ , Erik was **_lean_**. He had muscles.

"I'm _ **ending**_ this." Erik growled bringing his leg back.

Adrien stared up with wide eyes.

" _ **Marinette**_..." he whispered.

* * *

Soooo yeah hehe ^-^


	26. Her Courage

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One.

 **A/N:** So I'm happy for the reactions I got haha I'm evil I know but I like seeing that I made you guys invested in my story ^-^ It just warms my little old heart haha. So I don't know how I'm going to post this for the next two days. I work overnights Saturday (10pm) into Sunday (usually til 2:15am or 3am- 5am the lastest) However, because of that, I won't be able to post tomorrow's chapter at midnight. I actually don't know when I'll be able to post Sunday's chapter...I might be dead x-x I say that cause I'm doing a double shift/job (at the same work place) and i might be dead tired. I'll also be at my mom's but I know it WILL be posted on Sunday...sometime haha ^-^; And then hopefully the last one will be posted at midnight that night...I hope. I try to keep my promises and I promises a chapter a day and damn it I will do it! Hahaha.

Anyway, I love all of your reviews and I'm soooo happy to read them every time! ^-^ So here we go!

 **Reviewers:**

 **Yamina20-** Why does a princess need to get saved, why not the prince; am I right? ^_~. Thankies and we shall see won't we? Enjoy!

 **thekageofthenight-** ^-^ yes! He needs to be kicked in the balls I tell ya what haha. Cool ^-^ Ahhh you noticed ^-^ I'm happy someone caught that haha. Sorry but it must but I will try to finish or get most of my new story done so you have something new to read ^-^ Enjoy!

 **(\\(-v-)/)-** aww I remember those days ^-^; that sucks! But I'm happy you sort of reviewed ^-^ Thank you for reading and reviewing haha Enjoy!

 **InuLuna19-** No, no it wasn't haha I'm happy you still enjoyed it! Enjoy!

 **Anika Noni Rose-** I know right! But yeah he is in trouble now...or is he? We shall see now won't we? ^_~. Enjoy!

 **gruvialover23-** I'm sorry ^-^; I do feel bad but it's all about the pacing and it was telling me to end it there or it wouldn't flow ^-^; We shall see now won't we? ^_~. Enjoy!

 **PureMLTrash-** *shrinks into a corner* I'm sorry ^-^; I'm the cliffhanger queen...I couldn't help it...plus the pacing ^-^; It could be roll or bun I guess haha ^-^ We shall see what happens ^_~. *shrinks at demonic look, throws hands up* here here! Enjoy! haha (and I can understand sarcasm when it's written but not spoken O.o go figure haha)

 **twiflutterdazzle** \- Hahaha he's a little bugger isn't he *glares at him* But I like him as a character...might use him again *looks around* He was set free because the police couldn't hold him longer than 24 hours; tho they held him longer, just cause Chat brought him in; but then he threatened to bring in a lawyer and they had to release him. That was a couple chapters ago haha; just a refresher for you ;P Thankies! Enjoy!

 **Akkira Nala-** Now I doubt it's the worst cliffhanger, especially in history *looks around* I'm sure there were worse...*whistles* Everyone was thinking he would be akumatized. However, I feel that Hawkmoth (whoever he is) doesn't condone rape; that he knew Erik was too evil for his tastes haha. Not Hawkmoths MO if you will ^_~. I know right? O.o I'm not sure...thinking about it tho *looks around* Enjoy!

 **thekageofthenight-** (second time ;P ) I'm soooo happy you love re-reading it! You don't know how happy that makes me because I want my story/stories to be the kind you can go back and re-read and still enjoy them and feel the same way you did the same the first time ^-^ That makes me soooo happy! Yeah haha they are very interesting I knew I'd get some form of reaction but some of them are surprising me haha. (worse thing was I wanted to check them at work and the wifi there sucks...so I couldn't check them until I got home at 3pm T-T ) Hehehe *bows* thankies ^_~. Enjoy!

 **RadioActiveRebel-** Hahaha here ya go! Just don't die...and no throwing pineapples *stands in front with arms out* besides, a break from writing is always a good thing; once in awhile anyway. I feel like it gets my writing juices going, especially when I read other people's fan fics ^-^. So I appreciate you taking the time to read my story! Enjoy!

 **Titans4life-** Thankies ^-^ hahaha don't die or you won't be able to read it ;p Enjoy!

 **Lucinda-** Out loud or internally? haha Here it is (and no worries ^-^ ) Enjoy!

 **BlueMoonAngel31-** Awww ^-^ Thankies! Yes he is! ^-^ I know and pet her head and comfort her too. Oh yes but you will see ^_~. awwww *huggles* thank you ^-^ Here it is! Enjoy!

 **gerryiscool-** Yup, but sometimes something that good doesn't last long right? ^_~. Well in fan fiction anyway haha She is on her way but will she make it? *looks around* Enjoy!

 **Nekofairy-** (ch24) Thankies and yes he is hehe Yeah that is going to be good *cheshire grin* Aww thankies haha I try to be anyway. You all spend the time to review I might as well respond right? Doesn't take much time to respond so I should do it ^-^. Thankies ^-^ I'm not really into the Kurama/Hiei ship...I don't know if it makes me a hipster or something haha. But I felt it was overly done *shrugs* I like more with Kuwa with anyone ^-^; it's bad haha. But I feel like he can be paired with anyone and it would work. I know it sounds weird ^-^; That makes a cute pairing; Jin/Yusuke Haha that would be awesome wouldn't it? Tis cool and i wouldn't mind ^-^ PMs are welcomed. Awww thankies! You are sweet and awesome to talk to! Ja nai! Enjoy!

 **RadioActiveRebel-** (Ch24) -damn...2 hours is a long time x-x I'm happy you enjoyed it! And took the time to read alll of it so far I appreciate it ^-^ I know right? It would make a great episode hehe ^_~. Ooo biscuits with butter I hope? woooot! Is that 10 stars or 10 biscuits? And can they have butter? haha Unless it's the cookie biscuits...no butter on those please haha ;P Awwww thankies! Here it is! And fangirl away ^-^ haha Yeah I've been done with this story for a week now haha. I'm already working on a crossover fic with this show and Yu Yu Hakusho but when I finish that one; I can try and think up a story with Nathaniel and Adrien/Chat going for Marinette...tho it could end up as a three-way...hmmmm I don't know, I'll let my muses fiddle with that idea while I write/finish my crossover haha You aren't horrible! There aren't that many (in my perspective anyway) Nathaniel with Marinette fics sooooo I might give it a try. Although my muses want a Chat/copy cat story...*looks around* but that is another story ^_~. Okay KC ^-^ Enjoy!

 **Marichat fic-** I know right o.o awww I'm happy you love it! Awww ^-^ like when I keep hitting refresh to see my reviews haha ^-^ Welll...there will be smut...does that answer your question maybe? *cheshire grin* Aww thanks for your support! Enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess-** I know, he should start wearing one at his side all the time...then he'd really be a prince haha She should 'walk the dog' ^_~. (yo-yo trick ^-^; sorry a bit tired which makes me silly) Yes and yes to all of that right! Enjoy!

 _ **With that, I hope you all enjoy this!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Her Courage**

Erik got ready to kick Adrien in the face until he felt something grab his leg. Before anything could register ** _,_** he found himself pulled off his feet. He landed _**hard**_ on his face. Adrien blinked for a moment before he felt something wrap around his waist. He was pulled away from Erik, who was clutching his shoulder. The fall had jostled his shoulder.

Adrien landed on his back. He blinked up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?"

He blinked and saw worried blue eyes staring at him.

Ladybug was kneeling next to him, her yo-yo in her hand, having unwrapped the string from Adrien's waist. Adrien blinked up a few times before letting out a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and nodded.

Ladybug also let out a sigh of relief.

" _ **Ladybug.**_ "

Ladybug turned towards Erik. She stood up, her hand clutching her yo-yo. Her eyes had no fear in them. She had built up her courage as she headed towards the school, Plagg on her heels. She was worried how she would react at seeing her attacker. However, standing there she felt **_powerfu_ l**. She felt like she didn't **_need_** to be afraid. Not **_anymore_**.

"Get **_out_** of here." Ladybug said, not looking at Adrien.

" _ **But**_..." he said, sitting up.

He worried about his Princess Lady. He worried for _**Marinett**_ e.

"I'll be fine. Besides, **_Chat_** should be coming **_any_** minute." she said with a wink and a knowing smile.

Adrien blinked before feeling his kwami resting on his neck, out of sight of Erik. He nodded as he got to his feet.

Erik looked ready to run after him.

"Oh no you _**don't**_." she said wrapping his leg with her yo-yo and pulling him back to the ground.

Erik growled in frustration as he watched Adrien leave.

"You'll ** _pay_** for this." he said growling as he turned to look at Ladybug.

"No, you will be paying for what you _**did**_." she said, her voice low.

Erik growled before standing up. He grabbed the string with one of his hands and pulled it forward. Ladybug's eyes widened before she fell forward. She landed at his feet. He stood above her with a sick grin.

"You're pretty **_cute_**." he said.

Ladybug gritted her teeth, holding back the shiver.

"Sorry but she's **_taken_**." Chat growled, extending his baton to hit Erik away.

Chat pulled Ladybug up.

"Are you alright my Lady?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"You can't have her _**and**_ Marinette." Erik growled.

Both Ladybug and Chat stared wide eyed at the boy. He had a sick, twisted smile on his lips.

"That's right. You're little **_kitty_** has been ** _very_** naughty." Erik said.

Chat growled, outstretching his claws.

"He's always been a bit ** _naughty_** , but he has ** _always_ ** been **_loya_ _l_**." Ladybug said, her eyes glaring at Erik.

Chat looked at his Lady. His heart fluttered at hearing that. A slight blush went to his cheeks. He turned back to Erik, a smirk on his lips.

Erik gulped. Her eyes were so... ** _cold._** It sent fear down his spine. However, he glanced to the side. The forgotten knief was a few steps away...

Chat noticed the look and dashed towards it. Erik rushed forward, however he headed straight at Ladybug! Chat stopped, his eyes widened. It was a **_trap_**!

Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air.

" ** _Lucky Charm_**!"

A set of red with black polka dotted handcuffs appeared into her hands. She smiled. However, she ducked just in time, as Erik had reached for her arm. Using his momentum, she flipped him onto the ground, pinning him down on his stomach. He groaned as his shoulder was jolted again.

" _ **You're**_ going to jail." she said before putting the handcuffs on his wrists.

Chat smiled. He was happy his Lady was alright. That she was able to face her fear, **_literally_**. How she was able to get some form of **_closure_**.

"I didn't know you were **_that_** type my Lady." he said wiggling his eyebrows at her as she lifted the sicko to his feet.

Ladybug rolled her eyes before forcing Erik to walk. Chat grinned following behind her.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~Scene Change~~~~~~~~_**

Ladybug had brought Erik to the police station. She uncuffed him and threw the handcuffs into the air. The police put their handcuffs on him and took him away. Chat winked at her before she left. She didn't have much time before she would de-transform. Chat had stayed behind, explaining everything to the cops.

Chat was able to tell the police that Erik had attacked _**Adrien**_ and had admitted to trying to rape Marinette. The police took the boy in and called Marinette's parents. They wanted the girl to come in and pick him out of a line up.

Marinette had made it home in time for her parents to ask if she was up for it. She was ready. Having faced him as ** _Ladybug_** , she felt she could face him as _**Marinette**_.

Marinette didn't feel scared as she stood behind the one way glass. Adrien was next to her, holding her hand in support. She felt even more courage as she could pick Erik out. She mentally kicked herself. She should have gone when she was offered the **_first_ ** time. She would have picked him out **_immediately_**.

As they stepped out of the room, they saw Erik being taken away. Marinette's eyes locked with Erik's. However, Marinette didn't shirk away. She didn't feel fear. She stood tall and glared at him as he was walked by her. His face looked hurt but it turned to anger as he saw Adrien wrapping his arm around the girl ' ** _he_** ' wanted. He growled but was roughly pulled, making him hiss at the pain in his shoulder.

Adrien grinned before looking down at Marinette. He was so _**proud**_ of her. She was able to face her fears. She was able to overcome her trauma. However, did that mean she was ready for...

Marinette looked up at him with a warm smile. It melted his heart. He cupped her face and kissed her sweetly. She smiled into the kiss. However, the moment was broken by Marinette's dad pulling Adrien away. Marinette blinked as she saw her dad pulling Adrien to the side.

"He's giving him the ** _'talk'_**." Sabine said, laughing from next to Marinette.

Marinette blinked before giggling. Adrien looked super nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck. However, his face turned red as her dad handed him something. Something she couldn't see. She blinked at him as he put it in his pocket and walked away looking confused **_and_** embarrassed.

"What did he talk to you about?" Marinette whispered.

"A little bit of _**this**_ and a little of **_that_**..." Adrien said, not able to look at Marinette without blushing.

Marinette blinked at him but smiled. She sighed and leaned into his side. He grinned and pulled her close to him. They walked together back to Marinette's house. It was almost dinner time, but Marinette's parents insisted he stay for dinner.

Adrien called his father and was shocked he got the **_okay_ ** from him.

Adrien enjoyed eating with the Dupain-Cheng family. However, he was sad when he had to leave. But he smiled inwardly as he ** _knew_** he was going to see Marinette sooner than her parents thought.

"I'll see you tonight." he whispered to her before giving her a quick peck on her lips.

Marinette giggled before nodding.

* * *

Ahhh some closure for all of us eh? hehe ^-^ See you in the next chapter!


	27. Her Innocence

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One. Add On: I tried. I realllly did. But there is only sooo much you can do to tone something like this down...*looks around* I did my best. Plus it has realism. Sooo yeah...

 **A/N:**

 **Reviewers:**

 **Tiger Priestess-** He should, shouldn't he haha. Hehehe yeah he likes Adrien that much ^_~. I felt that would be the only way for her to get over it and handle it. If Chat or Adrien did it, she would still feel weak. So I'm happy you enjoyed it! Now Enjoy!

 **Yamina20-** Yes he is ^-^ Yeah but I think she was satisfied anyway hehe Yes especially from your girlfriend's father hehe ^_~.Enjoy!

 **PureMLTrash-** hehehe sorry, pacing? I'm strong too! At my job (shopping for people) I am usually asked to pick up the 24 packs of water and the 50lb of cat litter haha ^-^; But i don't mind. It makes me feel useful haha. That would be something I would do...*looks around* Oh yes and a little more ^_~. Ooooo love Ouran! Everyone wants to see him turn into an akuma haha I might use him in another story *shrugs* we'll see. Enjoy!

 **saberstorm-** hahaha I figured it was more in character and more satisfying to her ^_~. Enjoy!

 **.4xvxr** \- (wouldn't let me show your whole name ^-^; )Awww thankies! Wow, a lot of people on vacay haha ^-^ (going on vacay next week), Haha you aren't a stalker ^-^ I trust you...I think..*looks around and checks locks* haha just kidding ;P That's fine. Even if you didn't review (which I'm happy you did), just the fact you enjoyed my story makes me happy ^-^ Enjoy!

 **gerryiscool-** Hehehe you know what he gave him ^_~. Enjoy!

 **thekageofthenight-** I know she kicked butt and ^-^ It usually isn't bad...just this weekend ^-^; And no it's okay. It's my own pride haha. I'll be fine I swear ^-^ I'm half happy it's done and half it's not but I'm hoping it's not the last one I make that makes people happy ^-^. Yes he is finally! Yes, you read it right haha Enjoy!

 **BlueMoonAngel31-** Yes about damn time right? haha Ah my dad wouldn't have acted like that haha he would have put my boyfriend in a choke hold and be laughing as he told him that he could easily get away with murder haha ^-^; luckily I've been dating my boyfriend for 5 years and my dad likes him haha. Here it is! Enjoy!

 **Marichatfic-** Yup and tis okay. I don't curse in real life, just online O.o it's weird haha all respect to you for not cursing ^-^ You're welcome ^-^ Enjoy!

 **Mamanele-** Yes but if you know he will be someone's little...*looks around and whispers* fuck buddy hehe ^-^ Hahaha you are right and hmmmm...*cheshire grin* Here you go! Enjoy!

 **RadioActiveRebel-** Yes it's nice isn't it? Yes, let her finish reading ;p Anyway, enjoy!

 **Anika Noni Rose-** Yes, yes, yes, and nope...that would be angst not hurt/comfort hahaha ^-^ Enjoy!

 **Nekofairy-** Yes he did and I think it's desserts, with two 'ss' but don't feel bad i have trouble remembering that too ^-^; Yes they do ship, hard haha Well, they probably were happy that her crush had came over. Ah that was a good one too. Mine is probably everyone else's favorite...Dark Cupid hahaha anyway..Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Her Innocence**

Marinette ran up to her room, kissing her parents a quick goodnight before closing her trapdoor. It was almost time for Adrien, rather **_Chat_** to come over. She grabbed some pajamas and headed to take a shower. She took her hair out of their pigtails before hopping into the shower. Marinette felt so relaxed as the water washed over her body. She let out a sigh and began to scrub her hair.

Marinette was so proud of herself. She had stood up to Erik. She had defeated her fear ** _._** She had got her ** _justice_**. She turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel. She dried herself off and brushed her teeth. She put her pink pajamas on. It was a button up top with silky to the touch bottoms. It was very comfortable.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She could see it in her eyes. She was better. It wasn't completely gone. She figured the fear wouldn't **_completely_** go away. However, she knew she was able to handle it much better. She smiled before brushing her wet hair. She didn't feel like drying it with either a towel or the hair dryer.

Marinette headed up to her room and let out a sigh.

"Hello **_Princess_**."

She jumped before looking up towards her loft. Chat was sitting on her bed, however he stood up. He gracefully jumped down and landed in front of her.

"H-how? I **_locked_ ** the door!" she said her wide eyes blinking.

"Tikki let me in." he said with a wide grin.

"Sorry Marinette." Tikki giggled.

Tikki flew up to Marinette, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before flying over to her little bed.

Marinette calmed down and looked up at Chat. She cupped his cheek. He purred as he nuzzled against her hand.

"I'm _**so**_ proud of you." he whispered, his green eyes sparkling with pride **_and_** love.

Marinette gasped, her hand pulling away. However Chat gently grabbed it and brought it to his lips. He stared at her as he gently kissed the top of her hand before kissing her healed wrist. They stopped hurting and the bruise was barely visible.

Marinette blushed but smiled. Chat gave a cheshire grin before scooping her up into his arms. She yelped, wrapping her hands around his neck. Before anything could register, he had bounced back to her loft, to her bed. He laid her in her bed and snuggled up next to her. His arms were securely wrapped around her body, his head nuzzling into her neck. He purred as he sniffed her.

Marinette giggled. His nose tickled her as he sniffed her. He smiled before softly kissing her neck. She gasped at the sensation, however it was a **_good_** gasp.

" ** _My Princess_**..." he purred.

Marinette shivered before tilting her head, giving him access to more of her neck. He smirked against her neck before gently nibbling. She moaned causing his tail to swish behind him. His arms unwrapped from her body. He didn't break his kisses as he moved his body to hover over hers. She moaned as one of his clawed hands rested on her breast, gently massaging it.

He kissed up to her lips before nibbling on her bottom lip. Her eyes closed as she allowed Chat's tongue to slip into her mouth. Both moaned into the kiss. Chat closed his eyes before his hand pulled on her erect nipple. Marinette gasped, her eyes snapping open. She moaned as she moved her head to the side, ending the kiss.

Chat pouted at the loss of her delicious lips. However her neck looked **_just_ ** as tempting. He sucked on her neck as his nail pinched gently the nipple.

"Ah **_C-Chat_**..." she moaned, her hands going to his hair.

"Mmmm _**Marinette**_..." he purred into her ear before licking the rim.

She shivered, whimpering at the sensation.

He smirked before sucking on her earlobe. His hand pulling on her nipple gently. Her back arched up.

"Ahhhh..."

"You like _**that**_ Princess?" he purred, kissing back down her neck.

"Mmmm."

"What was _**that**_?" he asked, squeezing the nipple.

"Ahhh... _ **y-yes**_..." she gasped.

He smirked against her neck.

"Tell me what to **_do_**." he said, pulling back, earning a whimper.

He chuckled down at her as she looked up at him. Her face was red and her eyes wide. However they were full of desire. He growled as he was turned on by that look.

"I..." she started.

Marinette didn't know what she wanted. All she knew was she wanted **_Chat_**. She wanted his hands on her body. She wanted to feel his body against her body. She wanted his _**mouth**_...

She groaned as he slipped one of his clawed fingers between the gap of her buttons. His nail gently grazing her skin. She arched up at the touch.

"Tell me. I will _**obey**_." he purred.

She shivered before swallowing the saliva that seemed to fill her mouth.

"I...I want your **_mouth_**." she said, her face flushing.

"You want my mouth _**where**_?" he purred, his lips curling into a grin.

He unbuttoned one of the buttons, with one hand. He slipped two fingers in the shirt and was able to touch the nipple.

"Ahhhh.. _ **.p-please**_..." she gasped, arching up again.

" _ **Where**_ Princess?" he asked again, turning serious as he leaned over her face.

"M-my breasts..." she whispered.

Marinette felt so embarrassed. He smiled down at her and gave her a kiss. However, it was reassuring.

"Good girl." he said when he pulled away, making her blush more.

Chat unbuttoned her shirt and opened it. He licked his lips as he looked down at her body. She shivered. She felt his eyes roaming her body and it turned **_her_** on. He started with her breast, licking and nibbling while his clawed hand pulled the other nipple.

Marinette groaned and put her hands into his hair, massaging. He purred against her nipple.

"Ahhh _**C-Chat**_..."

The sensation felt so good.

His knees slowly pushed apart her legs, making him sit between her legs. She moaned as he licked around the nippled and gently blew on it.

"Ahh...Chat... _ **more**_..." she whispered.

She wanted _**more.**_ She didn't know **_what_ ** but she **_wanted_ ** more.

"More of _**what**_?" he asked huskily.

He felt himself growing hot. However, he was going to be patient. He wasn't going to **_rush_ ** her this time. He was going to go at **_her_** pace.

"Y-your mouth." she whimpered.

" ** _Where_ ** Princess?" he whispered.

" ** _Everywhere._** " she moaned as his clawed hand made circles around her nipple, not touching it.

Chat grinned wide.

"As you wish." he purred before lavishing her upper body with both his tongue and lips.

He sucked and licked every part. Her body trembled. Her lips open as noises never stopped coming from her mouth. Her eyes were closed. Her face was _**so**_ red. She was so **_hot_**.

Chat gently pulled at her pants. He chuckled when her hips bucked up, **_begging_ ** him to removing them. He quickly took them off and tossed them somewhere. He continued to kiss and suck as he made his way to her inner thighs.

"Ahhhh... ** _mmmm-more_**..."

Chat snickered. He knew what she meant. He wasn't going to make her say it, not **_this_** time anyway. He growled as her head snapped back and her hands pushed him closer to her as he licked her. Her body shivered. She was so **_close_**. However, he pulled away. She whimpered. She was **_so_** close.

"Not yet." he whispered.

He _**wanted**_ her. He wanted to be **_in_** her. However, he wanted to to ask.

" _ **P-please Chat**_..." she whimpered looking at him.

He growled as she looked at him. So much **_want_** and **_need_** in those blue eyes.

"I..." he started but looked away.

He wanted to ask. But he had mentally promised he would take it slow, let **_her_** make the commands. But his **_need_** was so great...

"What Chat?" she whispered.

Chat turned to her, lowering his eyes.

"I...I _**want** _ you." he whispered before glancing at her.

It took her a minute before her eyes widened. Her face flushed and she swallowed as more saliva had entered her mouth.

"I...I understand if you aren't ready. I...I'm _**sorry**_ I-I'll go back..." he said about to go back to between her legs.

"I want you _**too.**_ " she whispered.

His eyes widened as he looked at her. She bit her bottom lips. Her eyes were wide but full of want. She **_wanted_** him.

"A-are you _**sure**_?" he asked, swallowing his own saliva that came to his mouth again.

Marinette nodded a smile on her lips.

"I want you to make me **_yours_**." she whispered, blushing at her own words.

Marinette was ready. She _**knew** _ she was ready. She wanted him _**so**_ much. She wanted to be _**Chat's**_. She wanted to be **_Adrien's_**. She just wanted **_him_**. And she wanted him to be all _**her's.**_

Chat shivered at her words.

"Oh _**Marinette**_..." he moaned before bending down and kissing her hungrily.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. She gasped. His suit was skin tight, almost like skin. Chat groaned into her mouth as her nipples pressed against his skin tight suit.

Chat pulled away making Marinette whimpering at the loss of his body and lips. He chuckled before slowly crawling back to between her legs. She gasped when she felt his claw finger enter her. Her hands went to her side, grabbing her sheets. Her head snapped back. His clawed finger stroked her making her body tremble.

"Ahhhhh... _ **God.**_.. _ **Chat**_..." she moaned, bucking her hips up.

Chat licked his lips. She was just _**so** _ hot...

" _ **M-more**_..." she gasped.

He growled at those words before slowly pulling out the finger. She whimpered but gasped as she felt two fingers. She winced, causing Chat to freeze. She looked up at him. His eyes looked worried.

"I...it's okay. It just feels weird." she said a small smile on her lips.

Chat bit his bottom lip.

"A-are you ** _sure_**?" he asked, unsure.

"Please...continue." she whispered.

He swallowed again before slowly moving his fingers. Marinette hissed again however soon she began to moan. He continued until he felt she was ready. He pulled them out, making her whimper. He smirked before licking the juices away from his fingers, purring at the taste.

Marinette watched him and shivered at the sight.

All of a sudden a flash of green light appeared around Chat and there sat Adrien.

"I'm _**out**_." Plagg said, his face red before flying over to Tikki's bed.

Adrien blinked at Marinette who looked at him. She noticed he was **_naked_**. Her eyes widened. He gave her a guilty look. He had come to see her, **_naked._** However, instead of fainting she blushed. His eyes looked at her, not sure **_what_** to do.

Marinette sat up, causing Adrien to jump. He gasped as she pulled him back with her; having him on top of her. She kissed him. She wanted to show him that she wanted him, _**Adrien.**_ That she wanted to love ** _both_** sides. He blinked at her before sighing into the kiss. He kissed back.

They stayed like that for a moment before Adrien pulled away.

"You're so _ **beautiful**._ " he whispered.

Marinette blushed up at him. He looked down at her with a warm smile. He pulled back, making Marinette blink at him. He reached over to her desk. He had something in his hand. Her eyes widened.

"Where did you..." she started.

Adrien's finger went to her lips.

"That's not **_important_** right now. I need to become **_yours_** and you _**mine**_." he said huskily.

She trembled before nodding.

Adrien opened the condom and slid it on. His head tilted back as he moaned. He was so hard. He gently stroked her inner thighs. She gasped, her legs trembling.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

He was so nervous. It was his first time. Sure, it was his first time giving a girl ' ** _head'_** before while as Chat. But he had seen enough **_porn_ ** to know what to do. Although, he wasn't going to tell _**Marinette**_ that; he'd **NEVER** admit to that. Especially since it was _**Ladybug/Chat Noir** _ porn...

"Yes."

His thoughts were brought back to his **_Princess_**. His _ **Lady.**_ His _**everything**_. He smiled, cupping her face. She leaned into it, her hand holding his hand there for a moment so she could nuzzle into it. He bent down and kissed her gently before pulling both his lips and hand away.

He positioned himself and began to enter.

" **AH**!" she hissed.

He stopped. His tip was the only thing in.

"A-are you okay?" he asked.

He didn't know if he should pull away or stay. Just having the ** _tip_ ** in had felt **_so_ ** good. He wanted to continue but he controlled himself.

She bit her bottom lip before nodding.

"I-I'm okay."

"We can **_stop_** if..."

"Don't. _**Please**_..." she whimpered.

Marinette **_wanted_ ** him. She heard it was going to hurt. However, she wanted to continue. If he pulled away now, then who _**knew**_ when they would try again.

Adrien hesitated a moment before pushing in more. Marinette grinned her teeth, trying to hold back the yelp that wanted to escape her lips. Adrien couldn't help the groan but he stopped.

"I-I can _**stop**_ if you want." he said, his breath heavy.

He was trying _ **so** _ hard...

"N-no...just..just give me a minute." she panted out.

Adrien swallowed before nodding. He waited until he felt Marinette relax.

"Ready?"

Marinette nodded.

Adrien pushed in a bit more, however this time, Marinette couldn't hold in the yelp. It wasn't loud but it was obvious it **_hurt_**. Before Adrien could pull away, Marinette pulled him on top of her.

 _ **That**_ was a mistake as he was _**entirely** _ in her from her doing that. The pain was **_horrible_** , but she held Adrien there. His eyes were wide, fear in them.

" _ **M-Marinette!**_ " he gasped.

He was scared but, she felt _**sooo** _ good. He felt himself twitch, wanting to move but he was too _**scared**_ to move. Not to mention Marinette's hold was strong. Tears came from her now closed eyes. She bit her lower lip so hard it started to bleed.

Adrien winced.

"I'm _**sorry**_..." he whispered before shifting.

She hissed but he moved to lick away the tears.

"I'm _**so** _ sorry..." he whispered before licking away the blood from her lip.

"I-It's okay...I'm fine."

She said trying to give him a smile. She could feel her body starting to relax. She cupped his face with her hand. Her sparkling blue eyes stared up into his loving green orbs.

The two stayed like that until he twitched inside her. A shot of pleasure went through her. She groaned. She pulled her hand away from his face and wrapped her hands around his head.

Adrien didn't know _**what** _ to do.

"Oh _**Adrien**_..." she moaned.

" _ **P-please**_..."

He looked at her. He didn't know what she was ** _asking_**.

"Please continue. I want you. I **_need_ ** you." she whispered.

That was all he needed. He didn't hesitate as he slowly pulled out. She whimpered before he pushed back in. It was slow. She felt a little sore but it was pain mixed with pleasure. He moved again, this time getting a low groan from her.

Adrien moved a little faster, this time **_he_** moaned.

"Oh _**Marinette,**_ you feel **_so_** good." he growled.

Marinette's body shivered.

"Oh Adrien... _ **faster..**_." she whispered.

She gasped as he complied.

The two panted as he moved filling both of them with pleasure. He was ** _so_ ** close.

"Ahhh...I-I'm...I'm _**close!**_ " Marinette moaned.

"M-me too..." Adrien growled, moving faster.

"Ahhhh! Oh _**Adrien!**_ " she moaned, her body shivering as she felt herself release.

Adrien growled as he couldn't hold back anymore.

" ** _Marinette_**!" he moaned before pushing his lips against hers.

The two moaned into each other mouths. Both shivered against each other's body as the pleasure washed over them. The two panted as Adrien collapsed on Marinette. Marinette's arms holding him firmly to her while his arms had wrapped around her neck. He nuzzled into her neck.

"That was **_amazing_**." he purred.

Marinette's breath had calmed down and she giggled.

"Yes it was." she sighed before closing her eyes.

She held him closer. The two stayed like that until it started to get uncomfortable.

"I'm getting up." Adrien said pulling back.

Marinette nodded. She hissed as he pulled away.

 ** _"Marinette!_** "

* * *

Sooooo yeah -^-^- See you all in the next chapter!


	28. Her Comfort

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One. Add On: Blood...and realism soooo yeah.

 **A/N:** Damn...I didn't realize how much of a cliffhanger that was...sorry everybody haha ^-^; my bad. Anyway, I just finished going over all the reviews. I'm at my mom's house and was able to log into the site from you computer. Because it's hard to answer reviews from my small tablet, which I'm not complaining about as it was free haha. SO we have one more chapter after this. The next one...welll -^-^;- that's all I can say about it haha. I might change the date to the crossover. I'll most likely post it July 1. For two reasons. One. It gives me more time to work on it and give myself so breaks. Two. I want to start at a month hehe ^-^ I know, sounds weird. Side note, someone asked for a requested fic sooo I'm gotta attempt it. I haven't done one of those before but I'll certainly give that a try. Not sure how long that will take but that's another reason I won't post the crossover for a month haha. Anyway on to the reviews!

 **Reviewers:**

 **Yamina20-** Thankies ^-^ I hate when people put down that it doesn't hurt...or bleed *looks around*It gives those who haven't experienced sex yet well a scare, especially if they don't know about it. I thought that would be funny hehe Yeeaah little naughty there eh? Hahaha I know but at least he is snuggling with Tikki ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Marichat fic-** Including this one, two. So there is this one and then the next and then it is over. You my dear will LOVE the last chapter ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Lucinda-** Hehe you'll scream at the last chapter too I think -^-^- haha Enjoy! (by the way, the pic won't fit no matter what I do to it x-x help)

 **thekageofthenight-** I know right? ^-^ hahaha hence her innocence ;p Hmmm I wonder...*looks around* Enjoy!

 **Mamanele-** Why? *innocent face* it's not important right? You will learn Plagg's thoughts in the next chapter...but this one who yelled her name *looks around* Enjoy!

 **BlueMoonAngel31-** I know but I feel like if it was before this then it wouldn't feel right, ya know? You'll find out *cheshire grin*Ooooo you get a cookie! *gives you cookie* how did you see that coming? Here it is and Enjoy!

 **Anika Noni Rose-** Yay! I'm happy to hear it! Hmmmm would have made a good idea but sorry that tis a no ^-^ Besides, I don't think I can do that as the story has been written/finished since like almost a month ago (damn I've been posting this story for a month now x-x) And there is only once chapter left...Enjoy!

 **PureMLTrash-** Yay! Awww thankies ^-^ I tried! I did too actually...when I wrote it hahaha. But he also said I am yours hehe ^-^ They belong to each other now. I assume that their room is on the first floor and since her's in the very top..well unless she is screaming to the heaven's they can't hear a thing haha. Please don't put images in my head...tho that would make a cute yet embarrassing fic idea haha A romance of how those two first met would be so very cute. I keep seeing/hearing about people seeing how Adrien's dad met his mom but not Marinette's parents. Hmmm...well I got too much on my plate already to think up that haha Awww that is sooooo cute! I love it! I will continue writing and Enjoy!

 **(\\(-v-)/)-** You know I didn't realize it was a cliffhanger until everyone was like: you left a cliffhanger haha. I assumed everyone knew who yelled it...in my head anyway haha Yes and I wish I could have gone more in detail...*looks around* but then this would become a pwp chapter haha aww they are snuggling now and happy. Actually, inside I was thinking Plagg only left because he wanted their first time to be with Adrien and Marinette but then he get's embarrassed and yeah haha But that is for the next chapter ^_~. Thank you for your review I appreciate it! (hope your vacation got more interesting ^-^ ) Enjoy!

 **Titans4life-** hehehe I really tried ;p I'm happy I succeeded Enjoy!

 **InuLuna19-** I believe (in my own imagination) that their room is on the bottom floor...plus Marinette is quiet haha. I know I am...*looks around* -^-^;- Annnnyywaayyyy Enjoy!

 **gerryiscool-** Yes, yes it did hehe ^_~. Yeah the poor guy. Enjoy!

 **Guest-** Damn child...that was like almost a month ago o.o I'm happy you caught up tho haha, right when this story is about to end haha. Enjoy!

 **RadioActiveRebel-** You know what the funny thing is? I didn't think of it like a cliffhanger until everyone told me...I assumed everyone knew who yelled...but that's just my mind hahaha. Sorry ^-^; And I hope I don't get my ass whipped for this chapter...for the cliffy hehe ^-^; Enjoy!

 **pinksakura271-** **ch25-** Yes, he loves his chosen and he knows the only one to help is Chat's Lady ^_~. Yup, he truly cares enough to not want to eat. Yup and yup ^-^ he's got spunk hehe naw he doesn't, he's not that smart haha. c **h 26** \- hahaha didn't he tho? ^-^ I know, it was bound to happen eventually haha Yeah, well he's nuts and a psycho sooo yeah haha Oh it's over no worries...for this fic *cheshire grin* haha so am I. hahaha love that pun my dear. **ch27** yup ^-^ Yup yup very true ^-^. Hahaha and then you'll like the next chapter (not this one the actual last chapter haha) Of course not! He is too much of a gentlemen...just a closed pervert gentlemen haha Hehehe she is a sneaky encouraging kwami ain't she? hehe Hmmm...not sure, my muses didn't tell me that haha. Enjoy!

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** *catches you when you come back down* hahaha I feel ya, I fell behind on my own reading...*looks around* but I've been obviously busy haha...And it will be another one ^_~. **ch25** \- damn...five minutes o.o hahaha at least you had more and didn't have to wait like everyone else did...*whistles and looks around* I was reminded of when Alya was trapped behind that car when I wrote it ^-^ Yup, I tried to make sure I keep track of those little details ^-^ I hate when there isn't consistency in the plot. What helps is I re-read the chapter and the ones before posting haha ^-^; He is officially psycho I agree haha He'll get his just deserts tho hehe ^_~. **Ch26** \- No you can't because he would haven't gotten to pay for his crime. He would have gotten out of it by dying. Even if he goes to hell, limbo or becomes a cursed soul to roam the earth, he would never have to answer for his crimes. So yeah, no killing haha. Yeah, well in my head (which wasn't important to the actual story) I had him have to wait for his parents to go to sleep and that was around 11:30 hence why he attacked her around 11:45 hehe. SO that solved that problem. And I was toying with the idea of having him find out, but that was a rabbit hole that would have turned into plot holes haha. Hehehe yup. **Ch.27-** haha *takes offered cookie* thankies. Anyway, yeeaah...there is more...*looks around* and I went all out on the last one...I threw caution to the wind this time -^-^- hell be damned! I know everyone wanted something hotter so at least my story is M so you have to actually look for it to find it ^-^. Yeah, he's a bit of a perv isn't he hahaha ^_~. Well...he was promised extra cheese sooo yeah. Plagg's kryptonite haha. Calm down...geeze I didn't realize how many people would freak out by her name being called hahaha. It's the most reaction, even more when Adrien almost got stabbed haha. *bows* I aim to please and stay true to my name hehe ^_~. *fist bumps* Pound it! Enjoy!

Now on to the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Her Comfort**

Adrien had just taken off the condom, throwing it into her trash can. However when he looked back at Marinette, his eyes widened. His face paled and fear showed in his green eyes. Seeing Adrien scared made Marinette's eyes widened. She started to sit up. However, she groaned as her body felt _**sore**_.

"Y-you're **_bleeding_**!" he gasped.

Marinette blinked before her eyes widened. She forced herself to sit up and saw a small pool of blood on her sheets. Her mother had given her the ' ** _birds and the bees_** ' talk when she was 15. It was **_very_ ** uncomfortable but it was very informative. One was the pain and the blood. However, she didn't know it was ' ** _this_** ' much. She thought it would be a little, like the _ **end** _ of a period, not the **_beginning_** of one!

Adrien jumped, almost falling out of the bed. He practically fell down her ladder as he rushed out of her room heading towards the bathroom. Marinette sat there blinking. It wasn't long before Adrien scurried back with a wet wash cloth.

"I-I'm **_sooo_** sorry." he whispered as he began to clean the blood.

Marinette hissed at first but relaxed as he gently cleaned the blood away. Marinette's face flushed before she shook her head.

"It's okay." she said, her voice soothing.

Adrien looked at her with a pitiful look.

"But I made you _**bleed**_..."

"It was my first time. It **_happens_**. So does the **_pain_**. But I'm okay." Marinette said sitting up.

She hissed but cupped Adrien's face. Her heart fluttered. He was too **_sweet._** He was too **_kind_**. She _**loved** _ him so much.

Adrien looked at her, his face turning red before he gave her a weak smile. He nuzzled into her hand. Marinette smiled before scratching under his chin. He purred as he lifted his head, closing his eyes.

Marinette giggled.

"My silly _ **kitty**_."

If Adrien was Chat, he _**knew**_ his tail would have been moving in pleasure. She pulled away and flopped back on her bed. She couldn't sit up any more. Her body felt **_so_** tired and sore. He looked at her before going back to cleaning her.

Adrien finished cleaning her. She had stopped bleeding which made Adrien calm down. He got up and went back to her bathroom, rinsing out the washcloth before throwing it in the hamper next to the door. He quickly washed his lower region before going back upstairs.

Marinette had just finished changing her sheets. She really didn't **_want_ ** to move, but she didn't want to lay in her blood **_either_**. She grimaced at the thought. She didn't hear Adrien come in the room, or come up the ladder. She jumped when he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her naked body against his chest. She gasped. He chuckled before nuzzling his head in her neck. He sniffed her. She smelt **_amazing_** , more than usual. She smelled like **_him_** mixed with **_her_** own scent.

Adrien purred as he held her tighter. Marinette blushed.

"Adrien..."

"Another **_round_** my Princess?" he purred, licking her neck.

She shivered before pulling away. He pouted as she poked his nose.

"It's _ **bed**_ time." she giggled as he wiggled his nose.

They were going to skip the patrol, just this **_one_** time. She was too sore and she needed Adrien **_and_** Chat next to her for the night. He blinked at her. He wasn't going to argue. He could tell she wouldn't have been up to patrol, her body looking stiff. Not to mention, her occasional wince as if she was sore still whenever she moved.

Marinette loved how Adrien felt so free to show his real self to her. That he didn't **_need_** to be Chat. However, she wouldn't have **_minded_** having him, as _**Chat.**_ She shivered at the thought.

Adrien pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"As long as I can sleep next to **_you_**." he whispered into her ear.

She shivered at his breath on her neck. He snickered. However, before he could say anything **_else_** , Marinette pulled away.

She crawled into bed, wincing as her body was sore. She scooted over and turned towards him as she pulled her blanket over her. He stood there not sure what to do. Marinette smiled at him.

"Come **_here_** kitty, kitty." she said, wiggling her finger for him to come to her.

Adrien grinned before joining her under the sheets. They both sighed as they wrapped their bodies around each other. Their legs tangled as their hands wrapped around the other. Adrien's head nuzzled into Marinette's neck while her head rested in his.

" ** _I love you_ _Marinette_**." he whispered, feeling his body start to grow tired.

" ** _I love you too Adrien._** " she whispered back before closing her eyes.

She had fallen asleep first. Adrien kissed her head before snuggling into her.

"Good night my **_Princess,_** my **_Lady._** My ** _Princess Lady._** " he purred before falling asleep.

* * *

Awwww soooo sweet but one more chapter! ^-^


	29. Her Prince

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

 **Warnings:** See Chapter One. **Add On:** Again I tried to tone it down. But *sigh* I failed this time haha Oh well...

 **A/N:** Yeahhh...it's the last chapter! It's been fun and what a ride we all had eh? ^_~. So this is closure. I would like to thank every single one of you for your reviews. They always made my day/night and this story was really fun to make and I'm happy it brought joy to all of you ^-^.

I will be working on my crossover fic plus a request fic that I hope turns out alright...as it's going to be a challenge but I will do my darnest to get it done and make it good ^-^. So I'm hoping to get both of those done by the end of this month (June) and start posting both or at least one of them in July ^-^ I hope that you all will come back then to read them *kitty eyes* But if not, just the fact you all loved and reviewed **_this_ ** story made me very happy ^-^ so don't feel like you have to read them just cause I ask ^-^. Now on to the reviews!

Also, Lucinda-chan made the cover. I loved **ThePotatoGoddess'** picture but I also loved Lucinda-chan's sooooo I still have **ThePotatoGoddess'** picture ^-^ I will cherish it forever! But the new picture for the story was made by Lucinda-chan ^-^ Wonderful artist! ^-^.

 **Reviewers:**

 **pinksakura271** - I know isn't he? Just a doll even in a panic haha. Haha love the pun there. Well, they've been around for a long time so they know what happens...*looks around* Yes which is a wonderful thing ^-^ You will see...*cheshire grin* and yes this is the last chapter! Enjoy!

 **Nekofairy-** Yup ^-^ I'm happy you enjoyed reading it ^-^ I enjoyed writing it haha ^-^ Aww thankies. I'm working on that crossover, but I also had a request fic...trying to figure out how to do it tho as what they asked is a bit hard but I will try. Enjoy!

 **BlueMoonAngel31-** Well if I didn't know that happened I would have done the same thing haha. Yeah, but she had a warning. I think if she didn't then...yeah that would have been two heart attacks instead of one haha. Hmmm not too sure...hehehe you'll see what happens ^_~. Here it is! Enjoy!

 **thekageofthenight-** ^-^ I'm happy you thought so! Enjoy!

 **Lucinda-** ^-^ here it is! Enjoy!

 **Tiger Priestess-** I know but I made sure to go out with a bang ^_~. Enjoy!

 **Mamanele-** I know aren't they ^-^ No...I would know *whistles and looks around* it's comfy okay! Haha Well let's see! Enjoy!

 **RadioActiveRebel-** Yup and awwww *huggles* Just to warn you tho, they aren't so...sexual first off and also most of them (okay all except for like 7) are Yu Yu Hakusho stories. And some aren't finished...*looks around* sooo that's your warning haha. That's why I decided to finish writing the story first before starting to post it. haha, that way I don't leave people with unfinished stories. Violence is not the answer...unless it's against Erik ^_~. Thankies and Enjoy!

 **Kestra EchoWolf-** I'm not trying to...honest! *cross heart* I know he's so adorable (tho my boyfriend acted the same way haha ^-^; ) Welllll...I think I did a good job of topping that. Hahaha I thought it would go too dark if I stabbed him...and I would have gotten stabbed...*looks around and hides bulletproof vest under bed* I'm sure he would become boneless by your hands ^-^ no doubt in my mind haha Ahh yes, I do feel you. But I've heard interesting things about some 'rules' in jail. That a lot of those who go to jail beat up and abuse those who are pediophies, which techinqually Erik is...sort of soooo hehe he will get what's coming to him *cheshire grin* Well here it is! *joins you* Enjoy!

I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I tried to end it with a bang ^_~. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Her Prince**

It had been several months since that **_'night'_ ** happened. Erik was in jail, sentenced 15 to life without the possibility of parole. Akuma attacks happened less, tho Paris still needed Ladybug and Chat Noir for other heroic acts.

Mr. Agreste was already planning on Marinette's internship for the summer. Adrien was going to be her very own model! Adrien's relationship with his father had gotten better. The man seemed to open up a bit more and show his son affection, a **_little_ ** anyway. However, it was something and it made Adrien happy.

Marinette's parents were happy and proud of their daughter. She was so strong and brave. She had found the guy she loved. They were already talking about a wedding. Not around the two teens of course. They even discussed it with Mr. Agreste, who _**insisted**_ on arranging and paying for the wedding. Whenever it happened anyway.

Alya and Nino had finally officially started dating. Alya was the one who had asked Nino, as he wasn't able to. They had seemed to have so much _**sexual**_ **_tension_** , more than anyone thought; as they had been caught a few times making out in the broom closet at school. Much to Alya's annoyance and Nino's embarrassment.

Chloe had come to terms with losing to Marinette. She would still snap at Marinette but she tended to be much quieter than normal. Sabrina was so supportive of her best friend and the two grew even closer. Chloe started treating the ginger with more respect, making Sabrina happy.

Everything seemed to fall into place. Everything was **_wonderful._**

Marinette sighed as she snuggled against Chat's chest. He had his arm loosely wrapped around her waist as they laid in his bed. Or rather **_Adrien's_** bed. They had just came back from patrolling. Marinette had de-transformed but Chat wanted to spend some time with his Princess. It did help that his father was out on business. Nathalie had gone with him. They had the entire house to themselves. Well, except for his bodyguard. However, his room was on the far end of the huge mansion.

Chat smirked as ideas crossed his mind. He still hadn't made love to his Princess. Nor his Lady as either Chat _**or**_ Adrien. However, Adrien had gotten all of Marinette's attention. It was making Chat frustrated.

Plagg kept bailing on him at the last second. It was driving Chat crazy. Sure, he **_was_** Adrien. However, there were only certain things Chat could do that Adrien couldn't. Like be extra playful...

Chat was more teasing than Adrien. Chat was better with the foreplay, but Adrien was more of a romantic and too shy to do the kind of foreplay Chat would do. Most frustrating of all was Adrien would always get to finish. Chat never got to make it to the end.

"What's wrong Chat?"

He blinked before turning to his Princess. She looked at him with concern filled eyes. He felt his heart jump in delight. The love in those blue orbs sent him over the edge every time.

"Nothing Princess." he said giving her a smile as he turned on his side.

Marinette turned to face him, also on her side. He smiled lovingly as he stroked her cheek with his clawed hand.

Marinette turned serious and sat up. Chat blinked before also sitting up on the bed.

"Tell me please?" she asked, taking his clawed hands into her own soft ones.

She gently squeezed them. Her wrists were so much better and hadn't bothered her. Chat couldn't look at her. How was he going to explain that he was **_'jealous'_** of his other self having gone **_all_** the way with her? **_More_ ** than once...

Chat let out a huff and pulled his hand away. He stood up and brushed his hair back with his clawed hand. Marinette watched him with confused and fearful eyes.

"No, it's not _ **you**_." he growled in frustration.

Chat knew Marinette too well. She had already had the thought ** _'she'_ ** had done something wrong.

"It's me...well Plagg." he huffed, pacing back and forth.

His tail flicked back and forth in annoyance. His ears twitching at being so frustrated.

Marinette watched him in silence.

"I mean I can understand it would be uncomfortable to do **_that_ ** while the one he **_loved_** was in the same room. I would feel the same way, but...I'm just so **_frustrated_ ** and like I can even **_compete_** against..." he rambled before letting out a frustrated growl, his hands going into his hair and pulling at it as he turned away from her.

Marinette could understand snippets but it didn't make any sense. Why would Plagg be uncomfortable? What did it have to do with Tikki? And that last comment...compete? _**Who**_ was he competing against?

Marinette slowly stood up. His ears twitched at the noise, causing Chat to look at her. His hands were still in his hair. His eyes were full of so much emotion it made her wince. However she took in a deep breath and kept her head high as she slowly approached Chat. His eyes widened. He looked like he was going to run. But why? Marinette didn't understand what was wrong with her little kitty. It was scaring her. He lowered his hands right as she reached him. He stiffened when she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

"Chat...tell me what's wrong, but in ** _real_** words this time." she said.

She looked up at him, still hugging him. She had a small smile on her lips. Chat felt better with those eyes. They always seemed to make him feel better. He pulled his arms from her embrace and wrapped them around her. He pulled her close to him and rested his head on top of her head.

"I...I want to have _**all** _ of you." he whispered.

"You already do." she said, more confused.

" _ **Adrien**_ does..." he growled out before flinching at his own words.

His ears lowered on his head, his tail went still.

Marinette pushed back and looked at him. It clicked in her head and her eyes widened. She thought he had gotten over that.

"But you _**are** _ Adrien." she whispered, blinking up at him.

"Yes and _**no**_." he groaned pulling her closer to him, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"It's hard to explain." he sighed.

"I feel like I'm so different from...me. I am **_nothing_** like Adrien yet I _**am**_ him."

Marinette winced. She understood. She understood all too well.

"I understand..." she whispered.

Chat pulled her back and stared down at her. She looked up at him with those big blue eyes. They were glassed over as if wanting to cry.

"I feel weak and clumsy and pathetic while being plain _**Marinette**_. But as **_Ladybug_** , I'm brave, strong, and graceful. I think the reason Ladybug hasn't fallen for you...for **_Chat_** is because...Marinette needs your love _**more**_." she said her eyes glassy as if tears were going to fall.

Marinette didn't know why she felt like crying. Maybe it was she knew Chat loved Ladybug first, which might mean he loved her Ladybug side a little more. He **_did_** still flirt with Ladybug but neither Marinette or her Ladybug side mind; or so she **_had_ ** thought...

Chat blinked down at her. That would explain why Ladybug wouldn't allow Chat to do more than flirt; while Marinette let him do whatever his little heart desired. His tail moved again at that thought. However, it slowed down as he realized Plagg most likely will never let him. He jumped when he felt Marinette's hand scratch under his chin.

He melted into her touch. He purred and tilted his head up, closing his eyes. Marinette's eyes were still glassy but she couldn't cry. How could she with such a **_cute_** and **_adorable_** kitty in front of her?

"I'm sure one day." she said, her voice soft.

"One day Plagg will let you." she whispered, moving her hand to his head and rubbing the tip of his ear.

Chat's head leaned down into the touch. However, his eyes snapped open and he pulled away. Marinette's eyes blinked before they widened.

"I-I'm sorry I forgot!" she blushed and looked away.

He gave her a sideways grin.

"It's okay Princess."

She had found out that rubbing the tips of his ears would make him fall asleep. It helped her many nights when he wasn't able to sleep. However, she found if she scratched his ears, or rubbed the rest of his ear; it was perfectly fine.

Chat had already felt himself about to fall asleep at those soft hands rubbing so gently.

Marinette giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked down at her. Her face was so beautiful. A slight flush on her cheeks, those eyes still glassy but full of love, her mouth slightly open as she licked them. Chat licked his own lips before bending down and kissing them.

Marinette hummed and closed her eyes, leaning into his chest. Chat wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close. Oh how he wished to do **_more_** than please her with his mouth. He knew she loved his tongue but he wanted her to love **_other_** things he could do to her...

"Oh _**Chat.**_.." she whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

Her eyes showed she wanted more than kisses. He wanted more too. He ** _really_ ** did. However, he was scared it would end up like every other time. He would be **_so_** close and then poof! Adrien was sitting there, wearing clothes sometimes, sometimes not. Her whimpering below him before he finished the job as the model.

Marinette could feel his fear, his sadness, his worry...

Marinette pulled back and took his hand. She began to walk backwards, a small smile on her lips. Chat let her pull him over to the bed. She sat him down on the bed, leaving him blinking up at her. She gave him a smile that held something he hadn't seen before. Before he could even process anything, he felt himself pushed backwards on to the bed.

Chat gasped, his eyes widening as Marinette was on top of him. Her hands resting on his chest, helping her stay above him. His legs were hanging from the edge of the bed and she had her knees on either side of his stomach, her feet hanging off the edge of the bed.

He was about to say something but those **_eyes_**. They were full of love and determination. She leaned down and began to kiss him. He melted into the kiss and brought his hands up and wrapped them around her waist pulling her on top of her.

Marinette gasped when she felt his tongue slip through her lips and began to explore her mouth. Oh how he _ **loved**_ her taste. His eyes closed and he purred as her tongue played with his own.

Marinette pulled away. Before he could open his eyes, he felt her mouth on his ear, nibbling the tip.

"Ahhh _**M-Mari**_..." he groaned, not even able to finish saying her whole name.

Chat had never felt a sensation so good before. His hands instantly went to his sheets, grabbing them. Marinette blushed but smirked as she pulled back and licked the rim. He tilted his head, wanting more of her mouth on his ear. It twitched as her mouth nibbled and sucked the tip. His claws began to make holes in the sheet.

However, he couldn't worry about that as she licked the outside of his ear. His eyes snapped open before widening. His mouth making pleasure filled noises. He felt his head spinning. Oh her mouth was so **_good_**.

Chat whimpered when she pulled away. His hands relaxed their grip on the sheets. He turned to look at her however she went to his other ear. His claws dug into the mattress now.

" ** _Ahhh G-God.._**. _ **M-Marinette**_..." he growled.

Marinette was turned on **_so_ ** much right now. Her face flushed but not from embarrassment. She was enjoying teasing her little kitty. His enjoyment made it even better. As her mouth continued to nibble on his ear, her hand searched for his tail and began to stroke it. Chat let out a moan at those soft hands stroking his tail, which seemed to go lax in her hand. It seemed to _**want** _ her touch like Chat did.

"My _**good**_ little kitty." she whispered into his ear.

" _ **Ahhh**_..." he groaned at those words, his body shivering at her hot breath against his ear.

Marinette smiled before pulling away from his ear. Her hand went back to his chest. She lay above him. Chat whimpered at the loss of her mouth and her hand. His hands relaxed their grip. He stared up at Marinette. He wanted more. He wanted **_her_** mouth. He wanted _**her**_.

Marinette saw the pleading in his eyes. He was always the one pleasing her, **_always_**. Adrien pleased her too. However, it was always **_Chat's_** clawed hands. It was always _**Chat's**_ mouth. It was always **_Chat's_ ** attention that drove her up the wall.

"It's _**your**_ turn." she whispered, licking her lips.

Chat shivered. He didn't know what she was talking about. However before he could ask, he found her mouth on his neck. He purred and tilted his head to the side, giving her more of his neck. His bell jingled when he moved his head, making Marinette smile against his neck. She licked slowly up to his hair; where a human ear would have been. However, he had cat ears; that were twitching in anticipation.

Chat's hands wrapped around Marinette's waist and pulled her close to his body. She went back to nibbling his ears.

"Ahhh... _ **good**_...feel..." he moaned, unable to make sentences.

Marinette would have giggled but she was enjoying herself too much. She felt her body getting hot and bothered. Chat could feel her hard nipples against his chest. He growled, pulling her to his chest as he tilted his head more, his bell jingling again at the movement.

Chat couldn't think of anything. How could he with that mouth, oh that **_mouth._** He shivered as he felt her hand move to his side, making small circles. Her fingers tingled against his skin tight suit. He purred before another gasp escaped his lips as her lips sucked on the tip of his ear.

Chat bucked his hips. This caused Marinette to jump and pull away. She felt her body move from that movement and it shocked her. Chat whimpered. It was full of so much need. He _**needed**_ her.

Marinette wanted to please him so much. She moaned as his clawed hand began to make small circles on her hip. However, she snapped out of it. No. It was ' ** _his_** ' turn to be pleased. He did so much for her. He needed to be treated special, just how he treated _**her**_.

She gently stopped the hand. Chat's eyes snapped open, fear creeping into those green eyes. She smiled at him before bringing the hand to her mouth and kissing it. Chat's face flushed red as his eyes widened.

"Let me be **_your_** knight for once." she said with a wink.

Chat looked up at her. Confusion in his eyes. He didn't understand what **_'that'_** meant. However, she placed his hand on the bed before leaning towards his ear. Her hot breath made him shiver and mew.

"Let _**me**_ protect **_you_**. Let **_me_ ** touch ** _you_**. Let **_me_** please **_you_**. Let **_me_** love you **_Chat_**." she whispered before latching her mouth on his ear again.

"Ahhh **_P-Princess_**..." he growled, his head tilting to the side, his eyes wide.

His other hand, which was around her waist, went back to the bed. He gripped the sheets again, digging his claws into the bed. He would need a new bed after this it seemed. She moved her hand to rest on either side of his head, getting a better position to lick and suck on his ear.

Chat mewed and purred between growls and groans.

"Oh _**Chat**_..." she moan against his ear.

The noises he made turned her on ** _so_ ** much. He shivered as his grip never lessened on his sheets and mattress.

Marinette moved away, but before Chat could even whimper, her mouth was on the other ear, making him instantly move his head in the opposite direction.

"Ahhhhh.. _ **.c-close**_..." he growled.

Marinette's eyes widened as she stopped sucking, her mouth still on his ear. Chat whimpered when she stopped, however his body shivered at her hot mouth still on his ear.

She never thought doing **_this_ ** to just his ears could make him...

" _ **P-please**_... _ **Princess**_.." he whispered.

Marinette pulled away and saw his eyes wide. He was just so adorably **_sexy_**. His face was red. His eyes tho. They were glassy as if he was about to cry. If she didn't continue, she was _ **sure**_ he would cry.

Marinette kissed his mouth real quick before giving him a smile.

"As you wish my **_Purrince_**." she tried to purr but she wasn't good at purring like Chat was.

He would have laughed at the attempt if it didn't turn him on.

Marinette went back to the ear that seemed to be the ' ** _extra_** ' sensitive one. He gasped and moaned as she nibbled the tip of his ear. His hands gripped harder to the sheets. It was amazing they hadn't ripped yet. She slowly licked the outline of his ear.

"Ahhh... _ **P-Princess**_..." he growled.

His eyes closed as his head felt dizzy. He bucked his hips again, but this time Marinette seemed to be expecting it and latched back on to the tip of his ear, sucking it. Chat's head tilted even more. His neck was going to be sore later by how far he was turning it.

Chat gasped when Marinette's right hand stroked his tail. It went stiff, letting her gently wrapping her gentle fingers around it and stroking it. Chat purred and arched his back in pleasure. He felt his body heating up, he was getting harder, his breath was almost as fast as his heart.

" ** _Ahhhh Mari...Marinette...Oh God..."_** he growled mixed with purrs.

It made Marinette moan against his ear, making him shiver and moan at the sensation.

"I..I'm **_c-close_**..." he panted.

Marinette sucked harder and stroked his tail a little faster.

"Ahhh.. _ **.p-please**_..." he didn't know what he was begging for.

Maybe it was for Plagg to let her finish? That he **_'needed_** ' this. That he needed to feel loved. That he _**needed** _ Marinette. That as Chat, he **_needed_** this attention _**and**_ love.

Marinette sucked and licked up his ear, her hand massaging the tail that twitched in her hand.

" _ **Ahhh P-princess...oh**_ **_m-my M-Marinette_**!" he growled as he felt himself release.

Marinette could feel the wetness on her leg. It felt like a lot too. She pulled away from his ear, making him whimper. His hands had relaxed and slowly moved up to wrap around Marinette's waist. He pulled her to his chest as he rolled over to his side. He wrapped his legs into her own. She controlled herself from pulling away, as she felt his release on her leg. It felt a bit... **_gross._** But she would deal with it.

Chat nuzzled into her neck and purred. He never felt so good. His heart began to slow down and he felt himself wanting to go to sleep.

"I _**love**_ you _**Marinette**_." he whispered as he snuggled closer to the bluenette.

She smiled, forgetting the uncomfortable wetness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt Chat purr more as he nuzzled more into her neck.

"I love you too ** _Chat_**." she whispered kissing the top of his head.

Chat mewed making Marinette giggle. They stayed like that for a moment before it was getting _**too**_ annoying. She pulled away, making Chat look at her, his eyes half opened. It looked like he hadn't recovered from the pleasure. She smiled before kissing his nose. He wiggled it, his eyes seeming to come back to reality.

"I gotta change and clean myself." she said, a slight flush on her face.

Chat blinked at her, before finding he had released on her. He blushed.

"I could _**clean**_ you?" he purred, wiggling his eyebrows.

She shivered but smiled.

"You just lay there and enjoy the sensations my _**silly** _ kitty." she said before pulling away.

However she yelped when he pulled her back, lifting her into his arms as he stood. She blinked up at him. His face wearing a cheshire grin.

"I **_will_**." he purred as he looked at her.

It was now ' ** _her_** ' turn. She turned red but before she could say or **_do_ ** anything, he had already gone into the bathroom with her in his arms.

Chat locked the door behind him before setting her down. She watched him go over to the shower. She smiled before taking off her clothes. She had a feeling he was going to clean her. He turned on the water and made sure it was hot. When he turned around he jumped. He wasn't expecting a naked Marinette standing right behind him. He chuckled.

"Someone is excited." he said with a cheshire grin.

Marinette blushed a bit embarrassed.

"Oh shush kitty..."

He chuckled before pulling her to his body. He looked down at her. His one arm wrapped around her waist while the other tilting her chin up. He stared in to those big blue eyes of hers. He loved looking into them. They made him feel like flying. He bent down and kissed her, his clawed hands gently holding her chin up. Marinette wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer. He began to back up into the shower, not breaking the kiss. He didn't stop until his back was to the wall. He smirked before pulling away. Her eyes had been closed but slowly opened. He gave her a grin and wiggled his eyebrows at her making her laugh.

"What are you doing my little kitty?"

"You'll see." he said with a wink.

He slid down the wall. She watched him with curious eyes until she felt him pull her hips to his mouth. She gasped and threw her head back at the feeling of his tonuge. He slowly licked her up and down. Her hands went to the wall behind him, to steady herself.

"Ahhh.. _ **.Chat**_." she moaned, resting her head against the wall.

He smirked as he pulled her closer, his tongue going inside her. She gasped and threw her head back again as she arched her back, pushing her pelvis closer to his mout. Her hands went into his hair and massaged his head.

"Oh _**Chat.**_..mmm..so good." she moaned, her body shivering, despite the hot water that ran down her back.

He pulled back, making her whimper. He slowly pushed a clawed finger in and gently scratched the inside. A loud moan came from her lips the minute his tongue began to lick her as his clawed finger massaged her insides.

He had never heard her be so loud before. He enjoyed it. She was a soft screamer usually. But now hearing her be loud, well he realized she was worried about someone hearing her. But they were away from prying ears so she could let go. She could scream and moan as loud as her little heart wanted.

Chat growled as she massaged his ears, her moans growing louder when he stuck another clawed finger inside of her. He licked a little faster but his fingers moved extra slow. The contrast of the motions made her rest her forehead on the wall behind Chat. She brought her arms up and laid them against the wall, her hands in fists.

" ** _Ahhh_ ** faster." she had so much want in her voice.

She whimpered when he pulled his mouth away.

"Not yes Princess. I like hearing those noises you make.:

She gasped when he nibbled on her inner thigh as he slowly pulled his fingers out, making her whimper.

" _ **Please**_ Chat..." she whimpered.

He was so tempted to continue but he wanted to enjoy every sound she made. He wanted to see what kind of noises she could make. He wanted to see how loud she could moan his name. He was on his knees but slid his clawed hands up her sides, making her shiver as she backed away from the wall. He was at her navel and stuck his tongue in. She groaned at the sensation.

"Chat... _ **Please**_..." she was so turned on and so tight.

"Not yet." he purred as he kissed her stomach and gently moved his clawed fingers slowly up and down her sides.

Marinette growled, causing him to stop and look up. She had a glint in her eyes he had never seen before and it made him shiver. She quickly went to her knees. IT was her chance while he was stunned. She pulled his sensitive ear to her mouth. His eyes widened as he let out a pleasurable growl. He fell backwards against the wall. Her hands rested behind him as she sat in his lap; continuing to suck and nibble on the ear.

Chat's head tilted as he moaned at her mouth.

" _ **Oh Mari...ahh..**_." he moaned.

She pulled back making him whimper.

"That's for being a _**naughty**_ kitty." she said with a wink.

He shivered half in delight and half fearful. She obviously wore the tights in this relationship, especially with Chat.

"S-sorry Princess." he whispered.

She smiled warmly at him before giving him a kiss. However, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly in his lap. She gasped as his tongue slid into her mouth. She moaned at his tongue exploring her mouth. He smirked. He liked being her naughty kitty. He pulled back and nibbled on her neck.

" _ **Ahhh**_ c...cheater!" she gasped before letting out a groan.

He had shifted his legs where he could slid his finger into her. She gripped his shoulders as she pushed herself up, making it easier for him to access her tight area.

Marinette arched her back as his other clawed hand massaged the area around her opening.

" _ **Ahhh oh god Chat...**_ " she moaned.

He sucked on her nipple, a smirk on his lips. She was so loud it made his ears twitch in delight.

"F-faster."

This time he obeyed her. He moved both his finger in her and the one massaging her quicker. A pleasurable grow came from him when she bent down and nibbled on his ear.

"Ahh _**Marinette**_."

His fingers moved faster as she moaned against his ear, continuing to lick and suck the tip. His tail swished violently behind him.

" _ **C-close...**_ " they both moaned at the same time.

Just those words threw both of them over the top as they both released. Chat arching his head while Marinette's own pulling away as she arched her back.

" _ **Marinette!**_ "

" _ **Chat!**_ "

They moaned loudly as they said each other's names. Marinette collapsed against him as his back rested against the wall. Both were out of breath and shivering from the sensation and the cold water that fell on their naked bodies. Chat wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled into her neck, purring against her ear. The sound was relaxing to Marinette and caused her to hum in pleasure.

Slowly their breath came back to a steady pace and they pulled back, looking into each other's eyes before resting their foreheads together. Their eyes gazed into each other's orbs.

"I love you _**Chat**_."

"I love you _**Marinette**_."

The two sat there, not feeling the cold wet water still falling from the shower head. They only could feel the other's body against their own and feel the love between them in their eyes.

Yes, everything was _**purrfect.**_

* * *

It was a wonderful run and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have ^-^ (side note, I fall asleep when my ears get rubbed o.O my boyfriend uses it against me T-T ) Also, I was going to end it with Chat bringing her into the bathroom...but then last night I thought about it and was like...they are going to beg me to write more soooo I wrote the second half last night haha. So that was a last minute add on. ^-^ Thank you all again for your reviews, follows, favs; both the story and me, and all the support and kind words you all shared ^-^ I love you all! Thank you all again and until the next time ^-^


End file.
